The Rarest of Jewels are a Lady's Tears
by Satchelle
Summary: Amethyst has been in the Order for seven years AND her best friend is Yu Kanda. Who knew he had a best friend? This story is about her adventures with the rest of the exorcists. She'll meet dangerous enemies and find new romance in her life. KandaxOC
1. Friends Forever

**The Rarest of Jewels is a Lady's Tears**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own D.Gray-Man, though I did invent my original character.**

"Stupid, no good, dirty rotten, idiotic…" I continued to mutter curse after curse, each one more offensive then the last. A black winged golem fluttered beside me, I could have sworn I heard snickers emanating from it. "Oh you think this is funny? What sort of idiot doesn't install stairs!?" More snickers sprang from the golem's speaker. "Honestly Komui, if there was an attack on Headquarters and the elevator broke like it did today where would that leave us?!" My logic was spot on, but my voice was so distressed it sounded more like a whiny complaint than simple common sense.

And my poor Innocence! Usually the long poles were a glossy white or a shining ivory, gleaming in the sun, but today they were covered in brown clumps of dirt. I was using them as long bolts to haul myself up the sheer cliff. What else was I supposed to do, fly up?

My Innocence appeared as two very short spears, one pure white, and the other jet black, both were connected by a simple gray chain. The chain can extend to any length as far as I can tell, and it can twist in any direction by just the slightest touch of my fingers, trapping my enemies from behind. I usually keep them on my belt. Each spear is only about as long as my arm, they both appear to be made of some sort of pure marble, but they can pierce any Akuma's armour without trouble. Now I was using them for support to climb all the way up to Headquarters. It was unacceptable! Komui would pay for this.

I stopped to rest on a thin ledge, breathing deeply and wiping some sweat from my brow. There wasn't even a cool breeze to ease my spirits. My muddy brown hair fell slightly past my shoulders, and my pine green eyes never missed a thing. I had a few light freckles spread across my face, and stood around five foot six inches.

I couldn't possibly wear that ridiculous uniform, no short skirts or tight leather for me. I have no idea how Lenalee can just jump around with such a tiny outfit! I wear simple baggy jeans, and a light brown t-shirt that is so long it goes all the way down to my knees. I also have a dark red cloth belt that wraps around my waist, over the t-shirt, that way I don't look like an over-sized tent. I sewed the Black Order's symbol onto the shoulder of my t-shirt, just so people would recognize me. Without that symbol, I wouldn't get all the perks of being an exorcist. Like getting first class on the train, or having access to town records and such.

Of course, being an exorcist isn't all glamour and privileges. I've been in the Order for seven years, ever since I was nine years old and I've gone through a lot of trouble to keep the world safe from the Earl. I've lost family to this war, but despite the hardships, I've managed to make some friends and I've had a bit of fun kicking the Akuma all the way back to the Earl's doorstep.

I looked up towards the sheer blue sky. _Only another fifty feet to go, almost there. _Reever and the rest of the science geeks could laugh about this all they want, but I bet they couldn't do half the things I have to do everyday. Not that I'm complaining, but out on the job, no one serves _me_ any coffee.

**Komui's Office**

About another fifty feet up, Komui was sitting in his office, surrounded by unsigned papers and unopened envelopes, drinking hot coffee from his favourite cup. A golem flapped lazily by his ear, and he chuckled as Amethyst cursed her bad luck.

"She is right though, a secret staircase would make a great escape route if we were under siege." Reever pointed out, his arms filled with very heavy papers. He slammed them on Komui's desk.

"But do you have any idea how much hard work that would take? Every employee would be working overtime for months." He muttered slyly while taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Did I say she was right? Nope wrong, dead wrong, sub-atomic wrong." The rest of the science department nodded in agreement, emphasizing their enthusiasm. They were either sipping on coffee recently brought by Lenalee or waiting to give more papers to Komui.

"Brother, someone should go down there and help her." Lenalee said, one hand on her hip while the other holding up a tray that had been relieved of coffee mugs.

Komui pretended to consider it thoughtfully then shook his head. "Nah, she's an exorcist right? They enjoy a challenge."

Lenalee rolled her eyes. "Brother, she just got back from a mission in Norway, _Norway_. Don't you think she deserves a break?"

"Amethyst is tough, she'll pull through, I have faith in her." He said standing on his desk, one hand over his heart, over-dramatizing was one of his many joys in life.

**Amethyst's POV**

Several minutes later I managed to claw my way up the cliff's edge. _Thank God it's over._ I lay on my back, breathing deeply. My Innocence was going to need a good cleaning after this. After a few minutes of rest, I stood up and brushed myself off.

I walked up towards the front door. Remembering the first time the Door Guardian inspected to see if I was an Akuma. I was only nine, and when his in-depth staring frightened most newbies, I just stared back and waved hello with a bright smile on my face. That was me, the optimistic exorcist, if there ever was one. I could have a bright smile on my face for an entire day, it made me happy to make other people happy. That was my reason for being an exorcist, to help people, to save lives.

Kind of ironic though, seeing as how I've gotten a job dealing with murders and demons and all sorts of sadistic junk. If it were up to me, I'd just have a one on one brawl with the Earl, it would be interesting to see how he'd react to me breaking a few of his teeth. Unfortunately I'm stuck killing off his familiars, so it was more a depressing job than exciting.

After being admitted into the too tall building I marched straight up to Komui's office and slammed the door open. He was looking at a stopwatch. "Three hours on the dot, pay up boys." He said gleefully.

My jaw dropped open. "You betted on me?" I said, my voice wavered from being insulted to being astonished. Who knew Komui could gamble?

There were grumbles from the small crowd that had formed in Komui's office. "Here." The Supervisor said, throwing a paper airplane at me. It poked me right in the middle of my forehead. I grabbed it and opened it to see several papers fall out. A few were cheese stained, most likely form pizza. "You know the drill, fill out your report and hand it in."

I smiled grimly. "Oh joy. Mind if I do these over lunch?"

"Go ahead, I've got nothing else for you to do anyway."

"But you've got a lot of work to do Supervisor!" Johnny Gill shouted.

"Oh the sorry life of Komui Lee! Never getting a single break to rest, relentlessly working towards utter exhaustion!"

"Ya maybe, if you actually _did_ any work around here."

"How dare you suggest I'm a slacker! You're the ones who're just standing around!"

I left the room quietly, allowing the science geeks to argue it out before I got dragged into it. I skipped down the hall, papers in hand. The chain from my Innocence clinked and rattled, secured on my belt. I was lucky the spears were only arms length, or they would have poked right through my legs by now.

I waved at a few of Headquarters' employees, called some greetings to several Finders and generally made a lot of people smile on my way to the cafeteria.

Papers still clutched in one hand, I stood in front of the Head Cook, in all his weirdness, he was still one of the nicest guys around. "Hey Amethyst, hungry?"

"You know it. I think I'll have a serving of spaghetti, a bowl of caeser salad, some garlic bread and a glass of chocolate milk please."

"Going Italian tonight eh?"

"Yep." I had decided the minute I walked into Headquarters I would try something different to eat every week. This week, Italian. I'm planning on lasagne, risotto, and minestrone at some point.

He had the food ready for me rather quickly, I balanced the tray easily in one hand and walked over to a table to sit with my best friend. We've known each other for years and he's a great listener. I could just talk and talk and talk and he'd just sit there without interrupting, it's so hard to find that sort of quiet talent these days.

I sat down across from Yu Kanda, a big smile on my face. "Hey Yu, I haven't seen you in weeks, whatcha been up to?"

**Kanda's POV**

By now I had gotten used to Amethyst's cheerfulness. Nothing in the world could mess with her mood. I had already tried insulting her, yelling at her, and quietly threatening her. But she had seen to it to sit across from me in the cafeteria since day one.

And about three years ago she got into the habit of calling me by my first name. After calmly explaining to her that she couldn't address me like that, she decides to call me by my first name in public. After yelling at her to shut up, she decides to emphasize my first name every time she said it. After getting laryngitis from screaming at her (A horrid two weeks of hearing nothing but eye-patch gleefully singing love ballads because I couldn't protest) I decided to let it go. After all, nothing could ruin her mood, so might as well let her be happy.

"I went to Spain, Romania, and Finland." I said before taking a small bite from my soba.

"Wow, you've been busy, I only went to Norway, we were held up because some dolt couldn't figure out how to drive a train, ended up saving about a dozen passengers from a fiery death." She said through a mouthful of spaghetti. Amethyst also hasn't been able to improve her eating habits over the years.

"That's…interesting." This was my response for all her bleak adventure stories. I would have never bothered to do anything that might have delayed my mission, but she was all about acting the hero.

**Amethyst's POV**

Ok, so we weren't two peas in a pod, but hey, he was still a great listener.

_End of first chapter. _

I know not a lot went on in Chapter One, but this was just to test the waters. I want to know what you think first before taking it any further. Review please! :)


	2. Falling Star

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own D.Gray-Man, duh **

It was around mid-day, I have been at Headquarters for over a week. It seemed that nothing much was going on, so we exorcists could take a well deserved break. I was taking this time to hang out with the rest of my friends and catch up with one another.

We were in the training arena. It was a very large, high-ceilinged room with a variety of weights, ropes, metal bars, some Akuma dummies and an obstacle course. Lavi was running through the obstacle course while the rest of us cheered him on. Well, when I say the rest of us, I mean Allen, Lenalee and me. Yu, who had busied himself with lifting weights, didn't even glance our way.

I'm certain he wouldn't have bothered to be any where near us, even if it _was_ a very large room. But I had forcefully pulled him here, saying he needed to be more social. If I hadn't taken immediate action, he would have sat in his dark room all day long. Even _I_ didn't know what he did in there, but it couldn't be very fun.

Lavi came running towards us, panting. "How, fast, was, I?" He asked through deep breaths.

"1 minute and 23.2 seconds." I could have sworn I heard a _che_ from across the room. It might have been Yu insulting Lavi for being slow, but I decided it had to be the wind despite the lack of windows.

"Hey Amethyst, why don't you _do_ something for a change?" Lavi asked grinning.

I shook my head. "No way, you lot can run around like monkeys all you want but I ain't about to sweat for no reason."

"Oh come on Amethyst!"

"Did she call us monkeys?"

"I bet she's just too chicken to try anything." The last comment came from Lenalee. I was a little surprised, it wasn't like her to be bitter or anything. Her arms were crossed and she was looking away from me. I guessed that she didn't think it was fair that I was the only one not working hard. Even she had jumped around with those boots of hers.

"Yep, she's a chicken." Lavi started making chicken sounds and struting around the room.

"Alright." I sighed. It wouldn't be so bad, it wasn't like I had to do anything too exhausting.

"Fine. Then I dare you to go on the high bars." I looked up, about fifty to a hundred feet high was an assortment of metal bars, all crisscrossing each other. The point was to make it to the top without falling, pretty basic right? Wrong. The bars were covered in grease, it was nearly impossible to make it to the top without slipping. Not to mention there were a few spikes here and there, just in case it wasn't dangerous enough already.

But I didn't really mind. I've done the high bars before. I rubbed my hands together and grinned. "Time me guys." I said. _This'll be a piece of cake._

"And Amethyst, no using your Innocence for help."

"What?! You might as well cripple me!"

"Are you saying you can't do it?" _Of course I can do it. _I shrugged my shoulders, cracked my knuckles and jumped.

I gripped the first bar and swung around, landing with one foot on the second, then quickly hopping to the third. I criss-crossed through the bars, listening to the cheers of my friends, I knew Yu was cheering for me too, on the inside anyway.

I dodged a spike and was nearly at the top when it happened. The bar gave way. It just snapped, right under my fingers. I fell through the air, a look of pure surprise on my face, I was too shocked to do anything.

Luckily, I managed to come to my senses at the last minute and grabbed for a bar, any bar. My fingers briefly held on to one for a moment. That must have been what saved me, if I hadn't slowed myself down momentarily, then I'd most likely be dead.

My fingers slipped and I continued to fall through the air, landing on some very solid weights. I knew the bruises would be worse later, but it felt like a small, drunk elf was pounding the inside of my head with a tiny hammer, all the while screaming _IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!!_

**Kanda's POV**

I saw Amethyst jump for the bars out of the corner of my eye. I've seen her do it before, for some unknown reason she has incredible balance, which was a ridiculous skill to have when she's such a klutz.

I had once seen her bump into a few people in the cafeteria, sending their trays flying through the air, then catching them with the top of her head, both hands and one foot. She said she couldn't stand wasting food _and_ that she was sorry with that annoying grin of hers. I would have found it impressive if she hadn't gotten herself into the situation in the first place. Amethyst was just a frustrating individual.

Then she fell.

It happened fast, too fast. And I was too far away to help. I stood up, ready to run towards her when it seemed like I wouldn't have to do anything at all. She was flying like a small meteor of destruction right towards _me_. I managed to catch her, but was also flung back into some weights from the force.

I couldn't help yelling at her. "IDIOT, IDIOT, IDIOT!!" You'd think she'd learn, she _knew_ what a klutz she was but she _still_ decided to attempt potentially dangerous things all the time. When would her foolishness end?!

**Amethyst's POV**

I felt a bit dazed. Well extremely dazed actually. The whole world was spinning right before my eyes. I blinked a few times and managed to a make out some blurs running towards me.

"Hey, are you two alright!?"

"Is she alive?"

"From a fall like that?"

"Shut up moyashi of course she's alive."

"It's Allen."

"Do I look like I care?"

"What's going on?" I was really confused, the world was starting to come back into focus bit by bit, but agonizingly slow.

"Oh no! She's lost her memory."

"Are you comfortable Yu?"

"Eye-patch I swear one more word…"

"I'm just concerned that's all."

"I promise you rabbit if she wasn't sitting on me I would…"

"BE QUIET!" Everyone looked at me and stared. "Please." I added sheepishly. "My head really hurts."

"So she _is_ alive."

I looked around, there were fallen weights everywhere, having created noticeable dents in the floor. Lenalee, Allen and Lavi were standing around me looking very concerned.

I looked up to where I had fallen. The bar had rusted from old age, and that's why it snapped when I grabbed for it. _Someone had better fix that before someone else falls._

But I should be much more hurt then I actually was, hadn't I fallen into some heavy weights or something? I glanced behind me and finally realized that I was sitting in Yu's lap, and he looked very, very annoyed. "Oh, hey Yu."

"What?! How come she get's to call you Yu without a death threat?"

"That's it, Amethyst get off so I can slice that rabbit into…"

"See! That's exactly what I mean! You shouldn't discriminate Yu, if she can call you by your first name than so can I."

"You call me that anyway!"

"Fight the power!"

Even though Yu was yelling at Lavi, I think he was hurt, at least a lot more hurt than me. After all, I _had_ fallen on him, and he _was_ the one who took the brunt of the fall for _me_. Yu was probably going to get very big bruises soon. I should do something to make up for it.

_Maybe I'll give him a potted plant or something…no, Yu doesn't like flowers…I wonder why, oh well, maybe I'll re-decorate his room…no, that wouldn't work, his door's always locked…I know! I'll make him breakfast! Cook it myself and everything! _

I was very pleased with my idea on how to thank Yu. It put a smile on my face.

**Kanda's POV**

Why hadn't she stood up yet? She was just sitting there, _and_ with that idiotic grin! What was there to be smiling about?! Especially with moyashi and eye-patch hovering over us. Honestly sometimes I think she's gone insane. Then again she _did_ bump her head pretty hard.

Of course things only got worse. Eye-patch started taunting me in a much different way.

"Yu and Amethyst sitting in a tree K-I-S-" Before he could finish Lenalee whacked him on the head.

"You're just making things worse Lavi." She muttered with a disapproving look on her face.

He was dead, beyond dead. I was going to kill him, then bring him back to life just so I can kill him twice!

"Move Amethyst." I muttered under my breath."

"I can't." _What! She can't! Why in hell not!_

"She can't or she won't?" Lavi got another smack across the head from Lenalee for that comment.

"I think I'll fall down if I try and stand up." She explained, not the least bit bothered by eye-patch's insults.

"I'll help." I mumbled and tried to squirm out from under her. Now, as a distinguished swordsman, squirming was not something I should be doing. It was undignified and just plain embarrassing, but it was the only way I could get out of this situation before the rabbit could blurt out another crude comment.

_Finally, I can stand. _I leaned down and hauled Amethyst to her feet. Eye-patch opened his mouth to say something when I glanced at him with an icy stare. That got him to back off quickly, he knew I was this close from cutting his tongue out.

**Amethyst's POV**

Yu disappeared for a while. Lenalee was the one to help me to the infirmary. I felt a little discouraged. I was a great exorcist, supposed to be respected, well, not respected, but at least acknowledged, what would people think when they found out a top ranked exorcist knocked her head open in the _gym?_

Before I could ponder this any further Komui came running into the infirmary. "What happened to you?! No, never mind, don't answer that. Suit up, we have a problem."

_End of Chapter 2_

I know it seems a bit weird, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so deal with the randomness! lol I hope I kept Kanda in character, let me know if there's anything I should work on. Please Review! :)


	3. Trouble in the Desert

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, possess, control, or have created the awesome story of D.Gray-Man. Though I **_**did**_** invent my character.**

I sat up in my hospital bed, pushing away an ice pack. Lenalee had gone _way_ overboard, I didn't need any treatment, but she insisted to give me a tetanus shot for the deep cut on my hand. I was fine, or at least a lot better than earlier. All I really needed was a band-aid. It was only my head that hurt, and that had ceased to be nothing more painful than a gentle throbbing by now anyway.

Besides, Komui looked like he had just had a heart-attack. It would be funny to watch him huff and puff about his _problem_.

"What's wrong brother?"

"There's been an attack, no, a massacre." Lenalee went stiff.

"What happened?" I asked curiously. "More Akuma?"

"Yes, no, we're not sure, something's different this time. The death toll has already risen to the hundreds, and any Finder's we've sent haven't come back."

"Oh no." Lenalee put her hand over her mouth, horrified. "All those people were killed?" She asked, trying not to tremble. He nodded. She slumped in her chair. I almost felt sorry for her, she was a lot more sensitive to people's lives, and deaths, than most exorcists. Of course when it came to that battle she wasn't the least bit sensitive, only a tough Akuma but-kicking weapon of devastation.

_I_ usually didn't reflect on the horrors of a mission until I was alone in my room.

"Sounds like an all-nighter." I stood up and stretched. "So you want me and Lenalee to check it out?" I asked casually.

"No. It's much too dangerous for just the two of you."

Allen walked into the room. "Hey Amethyst, just came to…what's going on?" He was holding a get well card in his hand and Timcampy was hovering behind him. Komui quickly explained the situation.

"You'll be going to Egypt, Cairo. Even though you'll be heading there as a group, I want to put you in pairs. If you're separated then at least you will have a much better chance of getting out alive." He looked really worried. _Probably because he was sending his own sister on such a treacherous mission, but he's sent her on dangerous missions before, what makes this one so different?_

"Allen you're with Lenalee, Amethyst, you're with Kanda."

"Alright! Total score!"

"Wait, why can't Lavi come instead of _him_?"

"Because Lavi's on some secret assignment with Bookman."

"I just don't see why it has to be Kanda."

"Oh come on Allen, this'll be great! We'll save a few lives, destroy a lot of Akuma and get some exorcise too!" I never get to go on missions with my friends, and believe me, it get's ultra-lonely out there on your own. _This is going to be the best mission ever!!_

My good mood hadn't changed in the least on our long journey to Egypt. The four of us were in a small compartment on a train. We've already spent six hours in a boat and three on a tiny horse-drawn carriage, but no way would that mess with my happiness, except the boat thing, I had been sick for a few hours but now that we were not at sea my good mood had returned.

Allen was still miffed that he had to hang around Yu, but even he couldn't sulk for very long. He was currently having a heated discussion with Lenalee on the horrors of Cross Marian, while I tried to cheer Yu up.

He just sat there, completely expressionless, staring out the window. I had hoped he would be happy that we were all going on a mission together too, but it seemed he was even more disappointed then Allen. My cheerful chatter didn't have any effect on him; actually, I think it was making it worse.

**Allen's POV**

I've honestly never met anyone like Amethyst before. At least I had felt a sense of grim distress when Komui explained the mission, but she actually looked as if she was _glad_.

When I asked Lenalee, she had quickly told me that Amethyst was used to this sort of thing. A lot of people dying wasn't anything new to her, I couldn't help but think it was a bit strange though. When I asked Lenalee to explain further, she just shook her head and said that was all she knew.

Amethyst had been at the Order for seven years, but she was still a mystery. She never let anyone in on her past, well, I'm certain she might have slipped _something_ to Kanda, but I wasn't about to ask him.

Even with the window all the way down the tiny cabin was starting to get stuffy. We would have gotten first class, with air conditioning and everything! Unfortunately it was full. We could have kicked somebody out of their cabin, but that would have been just plain rude.

So now we were stuck with each other, I wasn't complaining, but 12 hours in one room with Kanda was absolute torture. If he called me moyashi one more time I just might order Timcampy to attack him, see how he liked a golden golem with big teeth tearing out clumps of his girly hair.

Of course I'd never actually tell Timcampy to do anything like that, but sometimes it was fun to imagine the look on Kanda's face.

I stood up. "I'm going to check out the rest of the train. Anyone want to come with me?" Amethyst raised her hand as if she was still in school.

"Errr, ok, Amethyst." I held open the compartment door for her as she walked out.

We had been walking through the train for several minutes in silence. Amethyst had stopped to chat with a few passengers, asking them if they had heard of anything strange going on in Cairo, but other than that she wasn't talkative at all. She almost seemed to be waiting for something…

Suddenly Amethyst started banging on ever compartment in reach of her fists. "Everyone out! Move it! To the back of the train!" A few people popped their heads through the compartment doors to complain about the noise, but Amethyst just grabbed them and sent them flying behind me. The rest of the passengers didn't bother to disobey after that.

The only possibility for her panic was if Akuma were attacking, but my eye hadn't sensed anything. Unexpectedly a huge BOOM rocked the entire train, slamming us into the wall. I jumped to my feet, my cursed eye activating, a bit too late.

"Akuma, lot's of them!" I shouted. Her reaction was immediate, one second her Innocence was hanging from her waste, the next it was in her hands, ready for action.

The section of roof in front of us was blown wide open, and I skidded back a few feet from the force of the explosion. "Innocence, activate!" I shouted and my human arm changed from its normal form.

Amethyst had already hopped onto a singed piece of roof, holding her Innocence lazily at her sides. I was slightly surprised by how fast she was, and her balance, it suddenly occurred to me that I had never seen Amethyst in battle before.

There were about fifty to ninety level one Akuma floating in the air and every gun was pointed directly at us. I jumped back as far as I could to avoid the blast. The explosion was enormous! When the smoke had cleared, I saw that the entire train car had been completely annihilated. Now all that was left was the engine speeding quickly away from the rest of the train.

"Amethyst!" I shouted to the empty space. She had been standing right where the Akuma had fired.

But it seemed I didn't have to worry at all, because Amethyst had not only jumped out of the way, but had some how managed to latch on to one of the Akuma with her Innocence. She was hanging on to her white spear while the black was lodged inside the Akuma, there was nothing between her and a hundred foot drop except a fragile looking chain that connected her two spears.

And she was grinning.

"I love this job!" She shouted and started to swing on her chain, her black spear was dislodged from the Akuma and she went flying up around the top it. She gripped both spears tightly and embedded each of them deeply into the Akuma's face. It didn't even have the time to shoot her, it just exploded out of existence.

She used the force of the Akuma's explosion and propelled her way through the air towards another target.

"Allen! Don't just stand there!" She yelled down at me and I came out of my daze. I jumped into the mist of the Akuma and started shredding them with my anti-Akuma weapon.

Lenalee jumped ahead of me to join the fight, and I saw a blur speed past me. Kanda had arrived.

Now, I'm not sure if it was pure bad-luck, or if the Akumas got smart, there were only five left, but one of them decided to shoot at the tracks instead of us. About 500 yards ahead was a molten piece of scrap that had once been the train tracks. Even without the engine car we were still going too fast to stop, the train was on a crash course.

**Amethyst's POV **

I let Yu finish off the rest of the Akuma, now was the time for fast thinking. There wasn't enough time to consider an easy solution. So I went with the most simple idea I could come up with. I had once seen it in a cartoon.

I ran across the roof of the train, towards the back. I stood on the edge of the caboose (Isn't caboose such a funny word? XD) and clenched the white spear of my anti-Akuma weapon tightly. I threw the black spear like a javelin, embedding it trough the sand and into the hard rock below.

The chain stretched a bit then abruptly halted. I was nearly pulled off the edge. Digging my heals into the roof of the train and latching onto a bar with one hand while holding the spear with the other, I started to pray that this would work as simply as it had in the cartoon.

Well, it had worked alright, I had stopped the train from a fiery doom, but it was a near thing. Oh, and did I mention my arm was dislocated?

A lot of the passengers thanked us over and over again, a few of them ran into the desert, and I was too tired to run after them. Besides, Cairo was only a few miles away, they'd reach it without too much trouble.

My arm was in a crudely fashioned sling, and I had taken about a dozen painkillers from this one old lady. She used them for arthritis, but after a few minutes they worked just as well as any good old shot of morphine would have.

I slowly walked through the sand dunes, using my chain to follow where my spear had entrenched itself. It took longer than I thought it would. Once there, I couldn't figure out how to get the bloody thing out of the earth. I tried pulling on it with my one good hand, but that just led to me falling flat on my face, getting a mouthful of sand for my effort.

Eventually Lenalee had to grab the chain and launch herself into the air with her boots, pulling my Innocence free.

We had destroyed the Akuma here, but several questions were brought up in the process. Like; how did they know we were on that train? Why were they in Egypt in the first place? Did a mere amount of a hundred Akuma really kill so many people? And why didn't Allen sense them sooner?

There were too many questions and very little answers. Our work still wasn't done.

"On to Cairo!" I shouted taking a big step forward.

"The other way Amethyst."

"Right right."

"Wait, we have to walk there! But I need something to eat!"

"You can eat when we get there. Besides, walking is good for you."

"Easy for you to say, with those boots of yours I bet you could walk around the world without getting tired."

"Stop complaining. Look, Kanda and Amethyst are already ahead of us, hurry up."

"But, food…"

(Aww, poor Allen! So that's Chapter 3. I worked hard on that fight scene so I hope it wasn't _too_ confusing. Tell me if I've done anything wrong, I'll even take Flames because I'm just that sort of open-minded, well-rounded, understanding person. XD Review!)


	4. Millennuim's Tricks

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: D.Gray-Man does not belong to me, but sometimes I wish I did own it**

**Lenalee's POV**

We had arrived in Cairo after walking in that horrid desert for hours. We had walked all day, suffering through the sweltering sun and heat waves. Allen even experienced a mirage of a snack bar, when he figured out it wasn't real, he became very depressed.

Then the sun went down and the temperature dropped. It was freezing! Not to mention the snakes, and lizards, and other creepy creatures came out at night. Amethyst suggested eating some snake meat, she assured Allen it was edible, and he nearly agreed, until I reminded him that a lot of these snakes were poisonous. He returned to being depressed.

Eventually the sand began to turn to dirt, and we saw a few shrubs here and there. After a while, the shrubs disappeared and full grown trees popped up, as if out of no where. I was surprised, wasn't Egypt supposed to be right on the very corner of the Sahara? Amethyst explained that the Nile was the cause of the change of scenery. It was so large that the entire landscape changed; sand gave way to dense jungle, and creepy lizards and snakes were replaced by birds and mammals, both large and small.

Cairo was huge! There were tall buildings and an abundance of shops, but what I was looking for was a hotel. The grandest hotel there was, somewhere with a spa and excellent room service, Allen would appreciate that.

The hotel clerk was very polite, probably because we were asking for four emperor suites, or maybe because he recognized the symbol on our jackets. I also noticed the clerk looked a little nervous, his hands were shaking when he handed us our room keys. My thoughts were interrupted though when Kanda took out a bag filled to the brim with money.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked, mystified.

"The Supervisor."

"Wait, brother trusted _you_ with the money?" He just shrugged and walked to the elevator. I was a bit miffed that brother hadn't given me any expenses for our mission, since when was Kanda any more responsible than I was?

Amethyst wasn't looking too well. The painkillers had worn off hours ago and she kept wincing with ever step. Her arm hung limply in her sling. I called for a doctor, and made her sit in my suite while we waited.

"Amethyst, why do you think those Akuma knew where we were?" I asked, curious. Sometimes Amethyst could be a deep thinker, despite her flamboyant nature. I wanted to know her thoughts about it.

"I dunno, maybe they learned to smell us or something." She said leaning back in a velvet chair, resting her head on a cushion. You know I was kidding when I said deep thinker, right? "What does it matter anyway? We totally destroyed them."

"It matters to me. There are other mysteries here, something isn't right. So many Finders couldn't have been killed by such a small amount of Akuma. And why are there so many Akuma in this place anyway? I know Cairo is a large city, but is the death rate _really_ that high?"

She listened thoughtfully to what I had to say, it looked like she was thinking really hard. "You're right. There must be more Akuma hiding out somewhere in Cairo. The death rate over the last few weeks might be because of some accident. We'll ask around tomorrow if anything strange has been going on. And as for the reason they're hanging around Egypt in the first place, it's probably because there's Innocence somewhere around here, compared to the number of Akuma; there must be more than one hidden within the city."

She continued to amaze me. I agreed with her proposition. Talking with the locals could help us solve this mystery.

There was a sharp knock on the door, I opened it to see a gruff, unshaven man, about mid-thirties holding a briefcase. "I'm Dr. F. Jenkens, here on request, who's hurt?"

When the doctor popped her arm back into it's socket, Amethyst howled like there was no tomorrow.

"Did it hurt?" I asked her, after the doctor had left. I knew it was a silly, question, judging by her cry of pain, it had hurt, _a lot._

"Like someone had put a blow torch to my shoulder while whacking it with a crowbar." She admitted truthfully. The doctor had given her a proper painkiller, and had said she had to keep her arm in a sling for at least a week.

Amethyst stood up, wincing. I suspected the painkillers hadn't kicked in yet. "Good night Lenalee." She said through gritted teeth and walked out of my hotel room. _Finally. Alone at last, deep skin massage here I come. _

**Amethyst's POV**

Before going to sleep, I went to say goodnight to Yu and Allen. Yu didn't even answer his door, so I called goodnight to him loud enough so he could hear.

My shouting good night apparently annoyed a few guests, but the minute they saw the symbol of the Exorcists sewn on my t-shirt, they shut their doors quickly. I shrugged it off; it wasn't strange behaviour for citizens. A few respected and feared the Order, but many thought it brought nothing but trouble.

Allen wasn't in his room, I went searching for him, I felt absolutely exhausted, but I wasn't about to give up and go asleep. After wandering around for several minutes, I finally found him on the balcony, looking out onto the brightly lit streets.

He was very quiet, leaning against the steel bars. The wind rustled his strange white hair a bit, and Timcampy was zig-zagging around gleefully. Allen's golem looked like it was in a good mood, but Allen did not.

I waltzed right up to him. "Hey Allen." He continued to stare down at the street and said, "Hello Amethyst, you're arm feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks for asking." I looked at him strangely; he had eaten his fill from the hotel kitchens, so why was he still troubled? I decided not to tip-toe around the subject, but ask him straight out. "Allen, what wrong?"

"What? Nothing's wrong." He asked turning his head to look at me, the moonlight reflected off his pale face, it created dark shadows within his expression. It showed me a side of him I hadn't seen before, or maybe he just never let me see it.

I could tell he had been through a lot in his life, I knew he had been hurt, but it wasn't his meticulous past that concerned me, but the present day. Something had spooked him, and I wanted to know what it was.

He tried to smile, as if to reassure me that there really was nothing wrong with him, but I was smarter than that. "Allen…is it about the train?"

He hung his head. "I should have sensed the Akuma sooner." He whispered, his words barely audible.

"What? That's ridiculous, no one was hurt."

"But someone _could_ have been hurt, mainly you. I don't know, something must be wrong with me, even you sensed them before my eye activated, it has never failed to sense Akuma before."

"Don't be silly Allen, I'm faster than I look. And there is _nothing_ wrong with you. Those Akuma just snuck up on us, that's all."

He shook his head. I could guess he wasn't going to listen to a word I said, no matter how sensible. "Look, Timcampy isn't worried, so you shouldn't either." I pointed to the small Golem speeding through the night sky, performing loop da loops and dive bombing a few tourists.

That seemed to ease his mind a bit, but not much. I couldn't do anything else but hope Allen wasn't going to dwell on this. "Good night." I said and left. The haunted look on his face would follow me in my dreams that night.

**Allen's POV**

I had decided to walk out onto the balcony, to get some fresh air. The night was cool, and the street lights twinkled brightly a few stories below me. I was slightly troubled, for some reason my cursed eye had not detected the Akuma until they were already upon us. _Something must be wrong with me._

"Having doubts Allen Walker?" I spun around; the voice had come from the roof-top behind me.

Illuminated in the moon-light, was the Millennium Earl, that grin plastered on his goblin-like face. He was leaning on his pink umbrella casually, he had the strong scent of cologne, but I knew underneath it he smelled like corpses.

"You!!" I shouted, about to activate my Innocence, he then he pointed his umbrella at me.

"Don't bother boy, you won't win." He said gleefully. "Besides, I haven't come here to terminate you, even though you killed so many of my pretty Akuma."

I paused, I knew I couldn't defeat him either, but I was slightly perplexed. _He's not going to kill me?_

"I just wanted to let you know that the end has come much sooner than expected."

"Yes, the end has come sooner, for you _and_ your Akuma at least."

"You shouldn't threaten me." He said with a cheery disposition, but there was malice in his eyes. I didn't take the hint.

"You have hurt many innocent people Earl. There will be justice for your crimes."

"Justice? Innocent people? Is that what you exorcists believe? There is no such thing as justice _or_ innocent people, not in this world. There are many humans who have done horrible crimes and have not paid for it. Egypt is a prime example." I didn't understand what he meant about Egypt being an example, but I wouldn't ask him to explain, I remained quiet.

"Actually, I think it's slightly ironic. You exorcists call those weapons of yours Innocence, when they aren't innocent at all. You use them to kill my poor Akuma."

"We release their souls, captured by you."

"Can you be sure of that? Just because that's what your left eye sees? It hasn't been the most reliable in the world, has it?" He was referring to the incident on the train.

"How did you know about that?"

"I know everything." His grin became even wider.

He raised his umbrella, and flew off into the night sky, out of sight. I was tense for a few minutes, and then sighed. _He could have killed me, he could have killed me._ I leaned back on the bars of the balcony and Timcampy continued to buzz around, as if nothing happened.

Amethyst showed up a few minutes later, I knew I couldn't tell her what had happened, so I went with my original problem. About how my eye had reacted on the train, it was only part of my troubles, but I felt better after sharing some of my grief with her.

I remembered the Earl's threat, and looked out over the city. _"Don't forget, you and your friends will receive justice for your crimes against me soon, Allen Walker."_

"No." I muttered. "You will not escape me Earl, next time, I'll be stronger, and you will be mine."

**Amethyst's POV**

The next day was very uneventful. We split up into pairs, Allen with Lenalee, Yu with me. Each team went to scour the city. We had spoken to several random people off the street, well; I had spoken to several random people off the street while Yu stood behind me. Even in the bright sunlight he looked intimidating, with his sword and long black cloak, we had no trouble getting the information we had needed.

Apparently there had been an increase in crime over the last few days. Especially murders. People had been found in their own homes, slaughtered in the most gruesome fashion, waiting for their loved ones to discover their remains.

That explained why the Earl had been hanging around recently, but not why there was such an increase in crime. Had a bunch of people decided to join the I Like To Murder People club? Something was still amiss; I was overlooking a key point.

I noticed someone vaguely familiar. He was a tall, thin man with shaggy black hair, he looked local. He was buying some fruit from a street vendor. _Oh right! He was that guy from the train, I remember throwing him out of the Akuma's line of fire. Maybe he knows something about the murders._

I walked up to him, Yu following closely behind. I tapped the man on the shoulder; he turned around, took one look at me, dropped his armful of fruit and ran.

Yu was after him in a flash. I followed. If it hadn't been for the dense crowd, we would have caught him in an instant, but he weaved in and out of the swarm of people, ducking into back alleys. At one point he decided to climb a ladder and take the chase to the rooftops.

Yu followed him quickly; it wouldn't be long now, there were no more throngs of citizens to hide him from us. I decided to cut through the crowd of people and catch him from behind. It wasn't working out as well as I planned. The crowd kept pushing me further away.

So I took a different route. I jumped into the air and landed, with one foot, on someone's head. I jumped again, from head to head as nimbly as I could. The people cried out in surprise, confusion and finally anger. If I hadn't taken the advantage of "higher ground", then I might have had an angry mob after me.

**Kanda's POV**

_He's fast. _Was all I could think as I leaped from roof to roof. It seemed this man has had experience running away before.

Then the man had made a fatal error, he jumped to a dead end. In front of him was a twenty foot expanse of empty space between him and the next roof.

He looked back at me fearfully. I drew Mugen and walked slowly towards him. "Why did you run?" I asked, sword pointed at his throat.

He looked anxious, but his expression changed suddenly. "You don't know?" His English was good, but there was a slight accent to his voice.

"I will soon, now answer the question." My voice was cold as ice.

He gulped. "I won't tell you nothing. They'll kill me."

I leaned in closer, my sword pressing gently to his neck. "I'll kill you."

Then the man did something unexpected, he smiled, and it wasn't an idiotic smile like Amethyst had, it was a smile that showed pure insanity.

"I kill people, they don't kill me." He took a step back from my sword, right over the edge.

I followed, down to the ground, thirty feet beneath us.

I grabbed his hair and stuck Mugen into the wall to my left. We skidded to a halt, I yanked Mugen from the wall, producing sparks, and jumped the rest of the distance, not letting go of the man.

I released him at my feet, my sword ready to skewer him at any moment. He fell to his knees, blubbering. "No, no, no, no! Why'd you have to go ruin it! No one kills me! I kill them! Now I'll be killed either way. No, no, no, NO!"

He continued to rant and rave for a few seconds, I was about ready to kill him just so he'd shut up. I could see the justification in that; he claimed he killed people, which meant he was one of the murderers.

But I knew Amethyst wouldn't see it that way, murder was murder in her eyes, no matter how much that person might deserve it. Besides, we needed him alive for questioning.

Amethyst arrived quickly spluttering something about being sorry she was late. She listened to the man blabber nonsense for a few more minutes.

She knelt down, holding the man's dark eyes with her own. "You kill people?" She asked quietly. There was something about her tone of voice, it sounded much more dangerous then my icy threat.

He just nodded, not looking away from her deep green eyes. "Why do you kill people?" She asked, her voice in the same quiet, deadly tone.

"Th, the Earl! He paid me a nice sum, he did. Told me to kill as many as possible, and leave'em out where their family could find'em." He said it eagerly, as if worried that if he talked any slower she would kill him.

She looked away and stood up, rubbing the back of her head and looking at the wide expanse of blue sky. The man began to mutter some things about how nice it would be to slice Amethyst's soft flesh. I kicked him in the stomach.

I had only ever heard Amethyst threaten a person once before, when we had to question a prison convict. I was impressed, her tone of voice was filled with pure malevolence, she hated murderers more than anything in the world, just listening to the locals talk about the grisly deaths was bad enough, but actually speaking face to face with a killer, that really made her angry.

I also knew she would never sink down to his level. Never, no matter how much the murderous scum deserved to die, she would never kill him. I didn't know her reasons, and I never asked. It was one of those things best left alone, I knew how much secrets could hurt, and I wasn't about to open old wounds, especially hers, I didn't want to see her hurt.

Before Amethyst could ask the homicidal maniac any more questions something unfortunate happened. About half a dozen level 2 Akuma showed up in the alley we were standing in.

One of them looked like a flying two-headed snake; another appeared as a mechanical baby with an over-sized head. All of them were grinning evilly.

"Tsk, tsk Jamal. You shouldn't have told them our little secret. Now you must be punished." One said mockingly.

"Fire boys!" Another shouted, and all hell broke loose.

**Amethyst's POV**

When the Akuma showed up, I quickly activated my Innocence and dodged their first attack, but the murderer named Jamal was not quick enough. He was shot in the chest, and black stars began to show up on his skin.

"I kill people, they don't kill me." He muttered, and then collapsed into dust. I flinched at the sight, but didn't have any time to brood over it. I used my Innocence like a grappling hook, while holding onto the white spear, the black spear lodged itself into the roof ledge. The chain shortened and pulled me up rapidly. Now I had the upper hand.

I continued to hold onto the white spear and shot the black spear like a harpoon. It lodged into the Akuma with the over-sized baby head. I yanked it back and the Akuma exploded.

I saw Yu out of the corner of my eye dodging between Akuma and slicing them in half.

We continued this routine until we had finished off ever last one. It wasn't easy, some of those Akuma tried to use their special attacks on us, luckily they were stupid, they had probably only recently levelled up.

We survived. That man…Jamal, had not.

I returned my anti-Akuma weapon to my belt, where it belonged and stared sadly at the small pile of dust that had once been the murderer named Jamal.

"Don't brood over it Amethyst, you won't get any sleep tonight." I looked up at Yu.

"I bet you think I'm silly, I bet you think he deserved to die."

"He did deserve to die, and you are silly. But sometimes silly is better than cold-blooded."

"Awww Yu, you're warmer than a teddy bear." His eyes narrowed.

"What? What's wrong with a teddy bear?"

We spent the next month hunting down the rest of the murderer's hired by the Earl, and the remainder of the Akuma. Between the four of us, it wasn't any trouble. Some of the other murderers were killed, but most we handed over to the district police to deal with.

It explained a lot. There had been no Innocence in Cairo, the city was just a breeding ground for Akuma, and with the Earl hanging around, I'm certain he was the one to point out where we were on the train, and in the alley. I considered it cheating, him helping his familiars, but there was nothing I could do about that.

_I blame the Earl. He goes around and finds people to limit of with their sanity, and then pushes them over the edge, getting them to do his dirty work. _

We stopped his plan of taking over Egypt this time, but what about next time? How many others had he paid off to murder senselessly? How many people has he used? _It's a game to him, all of it, it's just a game._

But it wasn't a game to us, people dying, fighting demons, it was our job.

**Allen's POV**

I now understood what the Earl meant about humans not being innocent. There were about twenty or so killers hanging out in Egypt, like the Earl had said, it was a prime example.

But I refused to even consider that human beings were evil. I wouldn't let the Earl twist me; I had to believe there was good in everybody. Doting mothers, ties of friendship, over-protective brothers, it was all something that human beings possessed, something the Earl would never understand.

He had to keep believing, if he didn't have any hope, then all would be lost.

**Back at Headquarters, A Few Months after the Mission to Egypt**

Komui Lee opened a small, crumpled envelope, it had been stuffed in his desk drawer since forever, and he was only just reading it now.

_Dear Supervisor,_

_This is a bill referring to the damages done to Cairo, Egypt. _

_Various Households and Governmental Buildings were destroyed whilst your employees carried out their occupation. _

…

_Please pay this amount within the next week:_

_105,857,510 Yen. _

_If you do not comply with our demands immediately, the price will double._

_Signed, Governor P. J Walter_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

_End of Chapter 4_

Wow, that's the longest chapter I've written yet. I hoped you liked it, it was a bit gruesome, but I rated this fan-fic teen so I'm in the clear. Let me know if you find anything confusing. Review! :)


	5. Idiotic Smile

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man**

**Amethyst's POV**

I was lost in my own little world. Daydreaming about the days before everything became so complicated, before the Earl had decided to get smart.

Such as Egypt, that had been interesting at least. I remember begging Yu to take me to see a pyramid. He had told me there was too much work to do, but I desperately needed a break. I mean, going to Egypt and not seeing at least one pyramid was like going to China and not eating Chinese food, or going to Britain and not trying to make those stiff guards with the funny hats laugh.

I hadn't convinced him to take me to a pyramid, but I had gotten a nice tan, so that was a plus.

I was currently waiting in line back at Head Quarters in the Cafeteria. There had been a noticeable drop in the number of Finders, and nearly all my friends were off on some mission or other.

A lot of people had been dying mysteriously lately, we suspected the Earl. It was obvious actually, no one else had a grudge against the exorcists _and_ no one else had the power to manufacture Akuma.

I worried about my friends, out there on the field, completely exposed to this unknown threat. _I should be out there too, not safely tucked away, I want to help._ The recent deaths were a mystery, something that needed to be solved, as swift as possible, before more people ended up dead.

Wrapped in my own thoughts, I took a step forward and gently bumped into a Finder in front of me. He spun around, his sunken eyes glaring at me, his mouth twitching. I took a step back instinctively.

"Got a problem, _exorcist_?" He spat the word exorcist, as if it was something foul.

"No, I, I'm so sorry." I stuttered, taking another step back, alarmed. His pale skin creased along the corners of his mouth as he spoke, and his matted hair stuck to his scalp, giving him a wraithlike appearance.

"Sorry? You're not sorry, the lot of you in your fancy coats, think you own the whole world don't you?" He spat again, a drop of drool dripped from his mouth; he didn't bother to wipe it away. "Little girls killing demons, ludicrous, obviously you're not doing your job, people dying all the time. Like Annabelle, what'd she ever do but try and help? Look where that got her."

The man continued to mutter incoherently, his eyes flickering form face to face across the cafeteria, not staying in one spot at any given time. I swallowed, and interrupted him carefully. "I'm sorry, for whatever loss you've faced."

"Like a high class bum could ever understand." He sneered. I didn't know what to say, he was insulting me without restraint, and blaming me for the death of a friend. I didn't even _know_ who Annabelle was.

But none the less, his words made me feel a pang of guilt, I was an exorcist, I was supposed to help people. Finders went out on the field with almost no protection, trying to be of any sort of assistance, no matter how small.

I should be out on the field, protecting people; instead I was standing in line for a hot dish of calamari. I shuffled my feet nervously. This man must be rattled, he had no right trying to hurt my feelings, I had done nothing wrong. I walked away, setting my empty tray on the counter. I wasn't hungry anymore.

"You will have to face your sins soon exorcist!" He called. By now several people were staring.

**Theo Dalton's POV (Finder)**

I stared at the scene unfolding before me, food forgotten. I knew Amethyst well enough, sometimes she sat with me for an early breakfast, and she's saved my life on a mission or two over the years I've been a Finder.

Amethyst was a nice enough, her optimism warmed my skin on the coldest of days, but the look on her face today made me shiver involuntarily. I haven't been a Finder for very long, but I knew someone as sweet as Amethyst shouldn't ever have _that_ expression on her face.

My father and brothers were killed when Akuma attacked my small village out East. I was recruited as a Finder soon after. I wiped a strand of pale blonde hair from my face, so my crystal blue eyes could see the clash between the two easier.

I was very close to telling off Harold. He shouldn't speak to someone as decent and lovely and beautiful as Amethyst with such disregard for her feelings.

It wasn't like that bastard Kanda would do anything. He just sat there, concentrating on finishing his Soba. If any of us Finders spoke to _him_ like that he would slice us in half, but when it came to Amethyst he didn't give a care. I couldn't possibly understand why she continued to be on such pleasant terms with him. She spoke to him as if they were old friends, but I didn't see him speaking up for her now.

It seemed I wouldn't have to do anything though, because Amethyst snapped. In the three years I've been in the Order I have never seen her become so enraged at one man before.

She spun around, marched right up to Harold and stared him down. Her hands were shaking, as if she was trying to restrain herself from hitting him.

"You horrible, horrible person." She whispered, but the room had become so still everyone could here her speak.

"Do not act like a broken man when you know nothing of loss.

Do not have hate fill your very being when you know nothing of anger.

Do not blame those that are fighting and risking their lives just as you do everyday when they are not at fault."

She stopped shaking, and released the man from her gaze.

"You know nothing, nothing of sin."

And with those final words, she turned her back on the hushed room and left.

A few of the other Finders walked up to Harold, trying to ease him back into a sane state, it hadn't been needed. Her words had not frightened or confused him; instead he seemed much calmer now, much older, wiser. He had gone from an angry lunatic to a quiet mature man.

We all had heard her speak, so why had her words affected him so much differently then the rest of us? I stood up, dumped my tray of food in the trash and hurried after her.

I found Amethyst in the shadows, one hand against the wall, her back facing me.

"Amethyst, are you all right?" I asked gently. She turned around quickly, wiping her arm across her tear-streaked face. She had been crying.

"Oh, no." She said through soundless sobs.

I rushed up to her. "Amethyst, it's alright. Harold didn't mean it, he's just hurt, that's all, and Annabelle's death really shook him." I paused, not really knowing what to say. Amethyst _didn't_ cry. She fought demons, she faced death and blood whilst laughing and smiling, as if it was a game.

I suddenly realised it had never been a game to Amethyst. Over nine years of pure hell, she had formed a shield around herself, a defence that could not be shattered by any amount of blood-spattered anguish that seemed to surround her with each mission.

I only caught a glimpse of some inner scar she kept buried, but a glimpse was enough.

I now knew how every exorcist was able to go through that sort of terror; they guarded themselves carefully, hiding their true emotions away from the world.

Kanda did it too, but he showed no emotion at all, he was nothing more than an un-caring zombie, I knew he had not shed a single tear for those killed in battle. He didn't deserve her kindness.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled under her breath. I put a hand to her face, gently wiping away a tear she had over-looked.

"Don't ever hide who you are, tears or not, I like the _real_ you better." I said placidly and walked away, leaving her to contemplate over what I said.

**Kanda's POV**

I paced about Head Quarters, my hand gripping Mugen tightly. I had seen her cry, seen him comfort her, seen him _touch_ her.

Now I was… well, I don't know how I felt.

Unsure, hesitant? I knew I wasn't angry, why should I be? Amethyst was not even my friend. Yes, she sat with me to eat, and yes, she always seemed to smile at me in that idiotic way, but I had my own goals. I couldn't care, I couldn't be bothered by this. _Until I find that person._

I would leave it alone; it wasn't any of my business.

I saw that baka of a Finder speaking with some friends of his. He was smiling. I gripped Mugen tighter and walked right by him, staring straight ahead.

"Hey, Kanda!" His friends backed up as he confronted me. Heading for an exit. I continued to walk. He was just a Finder, a pawn to use, nothing more.

"I'm talking to you!" I continued to walk away. "So, you really don't care about her then." He said softly, but in a very superior way.

I stopped, turning to face him. "It is none of your concern."

He almost looked smug. "Good, thought you might try and get in the way of us." _I should kill him. _

"Obviously you are mistaken. There is no _us_ between you and her. She does not care for you in that way."

"And how in hell would you know how she feels?"

I sighed. This _baka _was becoming a nuisance. "Just because she happens to smile at you, or greet you with kind words, does not mean she has affections for you. She smiles at everyone, she is kind to everyone, it's nothing more than that, and it never will be."

"Perhaps, but a cold and empty person like you couldn't comprehend her true emotions, you just wouldn't understand." _Does he really believe that?_

"Do what you will, but remember this, _boy_, you are weak, you are insignificant, you will never be able to protect her." I turned my back on the Finder, and walked away, releasing Mugen from my grip. I had ended it, without meaning to.

**Amethyst's POV**

_Idiot, idiot, idiot, I'm such an idiot. I can't believe I cried right in front of Theo! He must think I'm some sort of baby or something. _

But I still hadn't forgotten what he had said.

"_Don't ever hide who you are, tears or not, I like the real you better."_

Yu had said something like that too. Back in Egypt.

"_Sometimes silly is better than cold-blooded."_ She pushed aside their words.

_No matter what they say, I won't do it again. I won't cry, not where people can see. _That belief remained resolute in my mind for a very, very long time.

…

I was kneeling in my room, packing a few necessities into a small suitcase. Komui had given me a new mission, I was going back to Norway, there was Innocence rumoured to be hidden there.

I noticed Yu walk by her open door. "Hey Yu!" I said cheerfully, running after him.

He looked at me strangely, almost surprised.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

"I just got an assignment from Komui, I'll be out of here in an hour." I sighed with relief, I desperately needed a distraction. "I also heard you got an assignment too."

"Yes, I did."

"Alright, I've got to finish packing, I'll see you later." I headed back to me room, hearing him mutter something about women with idiotic grins. I wondered who he was talking about.

_End of Chapter 5_

I tried soooooooooooo hard not to make Kanda OOC. It was really difficult, and a little random. I had the whole chapter planned out in my head and then it just took off on it's own. lol Review please. :)


	6. Breadsticks and Clockwork

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: Yes, I own D.Gray-Man. **

**Just kidding! I don't actually own D.Gray-Man, but sometimes I wonder what would happen if I said I did…**

**Amethyst's POV**

I ambled along the cobblestone street, munching on a breadstick. My left hand was holding my anti-Akuma weapon by the chain, both spears drooping towards the ground. I was in a small village, it was modern enough, but surrounded by dense forest.

The Akuma sneered at me. It's machine like claws flexing one by one, itching to tear me to shreds. "You dim-witted exorcist! Those other Akuma were weaklings, but taking your life won't be too difficult for me. That Innocence is mine!"

I took another bite from my breadstick. "You know, this would go great with some marinara sauce." It screeched in agitation and lunged for me, its teeth made sparks as they grinded together.

I twirled my anti-Akuma weapon around, still holding the chain with my fingers. It felt light as a feather, I suppose it becomes easier to wield with every battle.

I swung the spinning weapon over my shoulder and flung it at the oncoming demon. It slithered out of the way, I flicked my wrist and the two spears changed direction in mid-air.

The Akuma tore a nearby tree from its roots and tried to use it as a shield. The two spears cut right through the thick trunk and lodged into the Akuma's flesh, right between the eyes.

It was over. My chain retracted sharply and wrenched the spears out of the Akuma, leaving two gaping holes. It screamed as a light green mist drifted from its wounds. I turned to walk away.

Then it started to laugh. "Stupid exorcist! You thought you could kill me!?" It _should_ be dead.

I spun around and saw its two wounds begin to piece together, melting and sizzling until there was nothing but unbroken flesh, it had healed itself.

"What?"

"That's my special ability! You'll have to do a lot better than that if you wish to destroy me!" It jumped onto an overhang from a nearby building, then scuttled up-side down so that it was suspended right above me.

I stuck the remainder of my breadstick in my mouth and connected the two spears. The chain was hidden inside the hollows of the two halves, which now appeared as one long black and white staff.

There was a whirring sound, as if gears were turning, and then two curved blades shot out from the top of the spear, glimmering silver. I fell to my knees and swung the long staff straight down into the ground. Just as the Akuma dropped, screaming its victory.

The effect was instantaneous. A light green beam shot out from the top of the spear, and then expanded into a dome that surrounded me. The Akuma bashed into my shield, then toppled off. The force from his fall jarred me to the bone, and my breadstick dropped from my mouth, into a puddle.

"I was eating that." I mumbled, annoyed. Both hands gripped my spear tightly, which was still inserted into the ground. The dome of green light that surrounded me pulsed steadily.

"What magic is this!?"

"This is _my_ special ability." I grinned as he fired over and over at my shield. As long as both parts of my anti-Akuma weapon were connected, it could not kill me.

But it _was_ hurting me; every blow against my shield felt like someone was punching me in the gut. I grimaced. _I can't keep this up for very long. _Luckily the demon looked tired as well.

I stood up quickly and pulled my staff from the ground, immediately the halves flung apart, the two blades re-inserted themselves into the black spear, and I grabbed the chain with both hands.

I spun around, the chain lengthened and the spears sliced the demon in half before it had time to think.

It crumpled into dust, obviously its ability didn't account for that sort of major injury. A shadow crept over my face as I clipped my Innocence back onto my belt. "You owe me a breadstick." I said to the dust pile, and then turned back to the village.

Several buildings were smoking; a few had collapsed all together. Slowly, very slowly, people crept out from their cellars. They stood before me looking at the destruction of their small village.

"Sorry about the damage." I said softly, feeling a little guilty. The village leader walked towards me. He bowed low. "Thank you, exorcist. If there is anything we can do for you, just name it."

"Well, there is one thing…"

I strolled away from the village, a content smile on my face. Hanging from my shoulder was a leather bag filled to the brim with fresh breadsticks. I looked down at the new Innocence I held in the palm of my hand.

It had hidden itself inside a gas lamp in the middle of town square. This is what caused the phenomenon of sunlight continuously shining down on that village. Their crops had been slowly dying from lack of rain.

_I'll have to get this back to Head Quarters right away. _

…

I was still trying to reach the Order, but things kept holding me up. First, my ship sank and I had to rescue about a dozen passengers, then I had to run around an entire city trying to find the right ban-aid for a little girl who scratched her knee, and then I had to fight off a few Akuma in the middle of nowhere! The work of an exorcist is never done.

_The sooner I get this Innocence to Hevlaska, the better._

I sat in a café, sipping some ice tea. My breadsticks had long ago run out, I had never even gotten the chance to buy some marinara sauce! I was a bit disappointed. But looking forward to getting a good night's sleep the minute I reached Head Quarters.

Daydreaming about my soft, warm bed, I glanced out the large window at the front of the café to see a strange sight.

A woman was trying to carry a giant clock right through the middle of the street. Her back hunched from the effort, but her face looked content, though very weary. I dropped some coin on the table and hurried out towards her.

"Ma'am, do you need some help?"

"No, no. This is a test; I know it is, I must find my own way to the Dark Religious Order." She then seemed to notice the symbol sewn on to my shirt. "Oh!" She tried to jump up, nearly dropping the large clock. She screeched and grabbed her clock, keeping it from smashing to the ground.

She looked at me. "Are you an exorcist?" She asked, breathing heavily.

"Yes." I swear she was about to cry. She started telling me about how she had gotten a new job, but was separated from her Finder, now she had no idea how to get to Head Quarters.

She also said that Allen and Lenalee had helped her, and that the clock she carried was her _Innocence._ Though she had no idea what that meant. Her name was Miranda Lotto.

She looked like the most unfortunate person in the world, she was very jumpy, and kept apologizing to me. As if worried she had offended me in some way. Now I was lending her a helping hand.

It was a very slow trip to the Order. Her clock continued to hold us up, and she continued to apologize. She said this clock was her life; it was something very precious to her.

When we finally neared the Order, I got a call from Komui. He told me to stop slacking off and get the Innocence there as soon as possible. I apologized to Miranda and said I would have to hurry ahead. I made sure she knew exactly where Head Quarters was, and ran as fast as I could back to the Order.

I handed the Innocence off to Hevlaska. Down in that dark room, I recalled the time Hevlaska had inspected _my_ Innocence. I wasn't as compatible with it as some other exorcists. Only 71 percent. But my Innocence has never failed to activate, so it didn't matter anyways.

Hevlaska had also made a prediction, it was so long ago, but I still remember it word for word.

"_Your Innocence will change. It will become unfamiliar to you, dark, powerful and dangerous. You must be careful with your decisions, or else it will turn against you, and you will be lost in blackness." _

This bothered the Leaders of the Order slightly. The way Hevlaska said the prediction, it sounded as if I would switch sides. My first few years here I was watched closely, but I had earned the trust of my peers with every successful mission, so their suspicions were put aside, for now anyways.

But they never forgot Hevlaska's words, and neither did I.

I went to make my report to Komui. He was in the surveillance room with a few others from the science department, and it looked like they were watching something on the screen. It was Miranda, and she was trying to climb up the cliff with the clock tied to her back.

"Why didn't she take the elevator?"

"Shouldn't someone help her?"

"Nah, if she wants to be an exorcist she's got to be tough."

"Brother!"

"Oh come on! She's almost to the top anyways."

I bit my lip, feeling very guilty. I had forgotten to tell her about the elevator.

_End of Chapter 6_

So what'd you think about Chapter 6? I had decided to make sure the fight scene was as detailed as possible, hopefully I did a good job. Review! :)


	7. I'll Miss You Too

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: i dO nOT oWN d.gRAY-mAN**

**Amethyst's POV**

Bad news flooded throughout the Order. General Kevin Yeeger, the eldest of all the Generals, was dead.

He had been murdered, no, not murdered, he had been crucified. Allen and Lenalee had discovered his broken body. His mind had been shattered into a billion little pieces.

I was miserable. General Yeeger had been one of my idols the minute I entered the Order, about seven years ago. Our anti-Akuma weapons were similar, both were chained. He had been nice enough to teach me a few tricks.

He had been such a great teacher, and now he was dead.

It wasn't just his death that depressed me. It was the _way_ he died. The General deserved better.

Informants had told us it was the Noah's again. They had attacked Miranda as well, and several mysterious deaths were being blamed on them. Allen had called one of them Road Kamelot, she was able to twist your thoughts and create illusions. They were powerful human beings, working underneath the Earl, but humans none the less.

All of the General's Innocence that he had been protecting was destroyed as well, which is why I had received an urgent mission.

Currently I was in the lounge, slumped in a chair, reading and re-reading my assignment. I was to follow Allen's group, they were trying to find Cross Marian. Their search was leading them towards Asia, and that's where I was supposed to go.

It was a dangerous assignment. No one had heard from General Cross in four years, he had just disappeared without a trace; even Allen had no idea where he might be hiding or what he might be doing.

I was prepared for the mission, I would help search for Cross, and when we found him I would protect him with my life, but that didn't mean I had to like it.

Komui had also said that Yu would be going on a similar mission; his job was to protect General Froi Tiedoll. I was worried, though I knew I shouldn't be. _Yu can take care of himself. _But I still had this horrible suspicion that he'd get hurt.

I bit my lip, it would awful if something happened to him and I didn't even get to say goodbye.

**Kanda POV**

I left Head Quarters immediately after receiving my mission. It had been rumoured that General Tiedoll was somewhere in Barcelona, I needed to hurry before he moved somewhere else. I was standing alone in the elevator. No Finder would be accompanying me this time.

I walked into the canal where a small boat was waiting for me. Someone else was waiting for me as well.

Amethyst stood there with her hands behind her back, giving me a small grin. _How did she get down here before me? _

"I, just wanted to say, see you later Yu." I knew it! I knew she'd do something like this. She was making sure I'd come back. She was trying to tie me to a promise.

I nodded, I wasn't about to die, did she think so little of me?

Then she did something unexpected, she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly, pressing her head against my chest. "Don't die, okay?" She whispered, breathing gently.

Amethyst took a quick step back, putting her hand behind her head and grinning. "If you die who'll sit with me at lunch?" She joked.

I paused, then folded my arms across my chest and looked away. "Che."

"I'll miss you too." She said softly and strolled back towards the elevator, waving back to me casually and then disappearing out of sight.

The next time I saw her would be one of the darkest days of my life.

_End of Chapter 7_

I know I know, it is a WHOLE lot shorter than my other chapters. It's not even two pages.

I just felt I needed to end it there, it's kind of like closure, you know? I'll continue with the story in Chapter 8.

Review please! I mean it, I want to know what you think and if there's anything you'd like me to improve on, and suggestions are always helpful. : )


	8. Over Seas

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man (I wonder why they call it D.Gray-Man anyways? Any thoughts?)**

**Daheit's POV (Jailer)**

I paced around the dimly lit room; my sweaty hands clasped tightly behind my back. I was trying to look anywhere but at the prisoner. Her arms were folded, and her face was covered in shadows. I knew she was sulking, but there was nothing I could do! Orders were orders.

"I am on a very important mission so if…"

"No. I'm sorry miss but punching Governor Yxang in the face is a federal crime, exorcist or not, I can't release you." I said for the hundredth time. She scowled.

"He deserved it." She muttered crossly. I stared at her in disbelief. Was she insane? Did she know what Yxang could do to her? She could be locked away in the deepest darkest prison for life!

I knew exorcists were supposed to be a little crazy, but this was ridiculous. She was acting like a pouting child who was scolded for stealing sweets before dinner, she _should_ be afraid.

I gazed at her bizarre weapon to pass the time. Another offence, no foreigners allowed to carry a weapon. It was the strangest thing I've ever seen. Two spears, one black, one white, connected by a rattled grey chain. It almost looked like a custom made weapon from Andorra, a small country in-between France and Spain, but I couldn't be certain.

The clock tower began to chime.

"What time is it?" She asked suddenly, standing up.

"Nearly noon, why?"

She grinned behind the shadows, her emerald eyes glinting. "Time to go."

**Kei's POV (Street Merchant)**

I handed a firecracker to a nice young man and clasped the coins in my hand. It had been a generally peaceful day expect for that girl punching…BOOM!!

Coughing from the smoke, I squinted. In front of me was a girl darting quickly over cinders and rubble. There was a giant hole in the building in-front of my stall. A man stumbled out, his short hair smouldering. He was incoherently screaming at the girl and shaking his arm in the air. "Where in hell did you get fireworks?!"

My eyes widened, I had sold some pinwheels and dragon rockets to that girl earlier this morning, though I had no idea how she snuck them into her prison cell. I quickly packed up my stall and scurried away, no need to get in trouble with the law, I have three kids to feed.

**Lavi's POV**

Sunlight streamed down on the port before me. The waves sparkled and the large ship gleamed. A few birds chirped happily and the townsfolk chattered merrily.

Of course, I didn't have the time or energy to appreciate the scenery. I was carrying a _very_ heavy crate on my back towards the storage room of Lady Anita's ship.

"Move it maggots!" _I really hate that guy._ We just saved his butt from the Akuma and he's subjected me and Crowley to slavery.

We were leaving China and sailing to Japan, Edo. This was where General Cross was headed last, according to Lady Anita. Her heart had lifted when Allen had told her Cross was alive and she offered to help us.

Currently she was shouting at the crew right now. "Cast off!"

"WAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIT!!" I dropped the heavy crate on Crowley's foot. He yelped in pain and started hopping up and down, but I ignored him.

I ran towards the back of the ship and looked over the edge. The port was slowly shrinking as we started to sail further away.

Running towards the ship, was Amethyst. She tripped over her feet over a few times, but was hastily speeding towards the dock, shouting at the top of her lungs. Behind her was about a dozen guards brandishing swords. I noticed smoke curling up in the distance. _What did she do!? _

She ran across the dock, and I realized she didn't have any intention of stopping. She leaped off the dock, gripping her two spears with both hands and flinging the chain towards the ship; it looped around the main mast and pulled her towards us. Her feet skimmed across the water as she sped towards Lady Anita's vessel. Alas, her leap of faith slammed her into the side of the ship face first.

The guards kept shouting as we sailed away. Amethyst slowly dragged herself onto the deck and lay there, breathing heavily. "Amethyst?!" We all shouted in unison.

"Hey guys." She said dizzily, rubbing her forehead and wincing.

"What, what are you doing here?" I sputtered.

She stood up, frowning. "Same as you, following Cross. Didn't Komui say anything? I've been trailing you for months."

"Heh, I guess brother forgot." Lenalee said with a guilty chuckle.

"Well you're here now, so it doesn't matter who forgot." I gave Amethyst a big smile and dumped a nearby crate in her arms. "Here, take this to the storage."

The old panda kicked me in the head. "Do your own work you lazy…"

"Akuma on the horizon!" We all looked up to the crow's nest where Allen had shouted, then we all ran towards to front of the ship, except Amethyst, who struggled under the weight of the crate.

A swarm of Akuma were heading straight towards us; their numbers were so great they blackened the skies. "Oh boy."

**Amethyst's POV**

I heard Allen shout a warning that could be heard across the entire ship. "Akuma on the horizon!" I looked towards the bow of the ship and saw a cloud of hundreds of Akuma speeding towards us.

"Innocence, activate!" We shouted in unison, prepared for battle. The Akuma flew right passed us.

"Where are they going?" Lenalee hollered over the sound of buzzing machinery.

"Wherever they're headed, we can not let them reach their destination." Allen shouted from the top of the mast. He began to shoot the Akuma with his arm, slicing them down one by one. The rest of us followed suit and began to destroy the demons.

Several of the Akuma stopped to examine us. "Hey, I told you they were exorcists! I know those black coats anywhere."

"You're right, and there are humans on board too."

"Let's feast!"

Some of the swarm headed straight for the defenceless crewmen. The crew gripped their talismans and caught the Akuma in an enclosure of light. It screeched in agitation, and I speared it through the head with my anti-Akuma weapon.

I gripped both spears tightly and jumped high in the air. The chain looped around three Akuma at once and squeezed tightly until they blew to pieces from the pressure.

I looked up as Allen yelled. A demon was carrying through the air and away from the ship.

"Allen!" Lenalee shouted.

"Go after him Lenalee, we can handle the ship." Lavi said. She looked hesitant.

"There is many of us, and only one of him, he can not possibly fight all those Akuma by himself." Bookman said. She paused, nodded once and launched herself into the air.

"I will eat well tonight." Crowley grinned, showing off his teeth and leaped onto the nearest Akuma. I still couldn't get over how creepy the vampire could be in battle.

Lavi began to hammer the demons into mincemeat and I began slicing them in half. With the crew's help we managed to hold them off until every last one had either fled or was destroyed.

I looked back towards the hills, something didn't feel right, there was a strange aura in the air, I didn't like it one bit.

Lavi gripped his hammer and sped in the direction where Allen and Lenalee had gone, his face darkened from worry.

…

"Do you mean, he's dead?"

"I know it's hard to accept, but you must leave, another exorcist has come as a substitute." The Asian man said, his eyes shadowed.

Lenalee fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. "He was, he was trying to save, save Suman." She whispered.

Lavi gripped his hammer, his face grim. "The minute Allen's Innocence was destroyed he ceased being an exorcist, we must go on." Bookman hung his head. I stood a little straighter, my face blank, my green eyes glazed over, not letting anyone guess what was buried underneath.

…

I was sound asleep, the hammock rocking gently from the waves. An explosion rocked the entire ship and I fell flat on my face. I slowly stood up, shaking. Something was attacking the ship.

I ran to the deck with bare feet, vaguely remembering to grab my Innocence on the way up. Lavi was standing in front of a strange looking demon; his hammer was raised in front of him defensively.

"A level three." Bookman said.

…

The ship was sinking. Lenalee had already gone after the Level three Akuma, and the rest of the ship was being bombarded by missiles from Akuma somewhere high above the clouds.

I tried to use my shield and protect as many people as possible, but it was a lost cause. With the ship nearly vertical and so many violet projectiles seemingly coming out of nowhere it was absolutely hopeless.

I shut my eyes tightly, I did not want to see all those men die over and over again, If it hadn't been for Miranda's time disk, everyone would be dead and the ship would have sunk already.

Suddenly, the ship straightened, and Crowley jumped into the air after the Akuma.

…

Lavi raced off the ship to find Lenalee. Some of the crew grabbed him and his hammer.

"If you leave the ship your wounds will return! It's too dangerous!" One shouted.

"Let go! Is she not my friend?! I have to help her!"

"But, you're our friend too, are you not?" Miranda asked tearfully. He froze, and then looked away.

"Hurry up Lavi, she's waiting for you." I muttered. He nodded once, and then was off across the sea, out of sight. One of the crewmen smacked me in the back of the head. "Oww, what was that for?"

…

Lenalee stood in-front of us; she was suspended in a light green crystal. Lady Anita tried to get close, but fell to her knees and said her head was splitting. Bookman said anyone but exorcists would be impaired from Lenalee's Innocence. _Innocence has never acted like that before…could she be the heart?_

An Akuma appeared casually. It had helped bring Lenalee back. I was grateful, but Lavi didn't trust it. Bookman had told us that Cross Marian had modified it; he was the only man in the world who knew how. Timcampy sitting on top of its head proved it was true.

The demon helped us by pushing the ship from behind, speeding us towards Japan. Lavi named it Chomesuke.

…

Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Crowley, Miranda, three crewmen and I stood in the lifeboat that Chomesuke carried. Lenalee and Miranda were crying. Lady Anita and Mahoja were not coming with us. My hands shook; it was hard to keep a straight face.

…

We stood in-front of a heap of Akuma remains, in Japan. Chomesuke explained that the Level three Akuma were cannibals, and ate the lower level demons to gain energy. Without warning a Level three demon captured Chomesuke. Using his fire seal, Lavi attracted two more level three Akuma. All three demons began to fight over who gets to eat the humans. "Genius." I mumbled to Lavi as we ran through the woods, further away from the three Akuma.

…

Chomesuke was leading us along a secret pathway when the demons approached us once again. I gripped my anti-Akuma weapon, preparing myself mentally to battle these unbeatable forces when they suddenly left. Chomesuke held her head in pain as she received a mental message form the Earl. She led us even closer to Edo.

…

We stood atop a roof, staring up at the Millennium Earl. "Oh? Is this ridiculous-looking fat man the Earl, Bookman?" Crowley asked.

"It is." Bookman said.

"That's the demon maker." Lavi added.

"Our sworn enemy." Commented Lenalee.

I nodded.

"Are you seriously going to fight against him? Large army of demons aside, there are four Noah here, too. There's no way you can win. You'll die! You'll die 100 percent!" Chomesuke shouted.

"Don't say that Chome. We know how strong they are, but we have no intention of fighting a losing battle." Lavi said.

"Lavi. But…there's no way this isn't a losing battle." She said, worried.

"What a chatterbox." We don't know we'll lose unless we try." Crowley muttered, his eyes unwavering from the demons before him.

"That's right, we might overwhelm them completely." Lavi said and we jumped into the air, Innocence activated, prepared to fight.

(I am SO SO SO SO sorry for making you read this chapter! I know it was terrible and I apologize. I just needed something to bridge between her getting her assignment and them arriving in Edo, please don't hate me! I promise the next chapter will be one hundred times better!)


	9. Won the Battle, Lost a Friend

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man**

**Amethyst's POV**

I stood beneath the opaque sky, no stars twinkled tonight. I had no trouble seeing, not with the full moon illuminating the entire scene before me.

In front of us were three of those bloody demons, there persistence on destroying us was irritating, to say the least. We had tried everything, but they couldn't be beaten.

I clenched my anti-Akuma weapon and held the two spears in-front of me while spinning through the air. My drill attack just bounced right off the Level Three. I fell back and smashed into the roof. "Damn it!"

Suddenly Lavi had a brilliant idea, he activated his Fire Seal. "Go Crow!" He shouted. Crowley leaped in front of the fiery snake as it sped towards the three Akuma, and then he jumped out of the way. The blazing snake engulfed the three Akuma. I could hear the flames roar as the Akuma screamed.

"What's up with this force?"

"No way, that bastard…"

"Accelerated the fire snake!" They exploded.

The three troublesome demons had finally been beaten, if it hadn't been for the density of the situation, I would have cheered.

"Even if it's not head on, we can still beat you! All that's left are you bastards!" Lavi shouted. Crowley and Lavi sped towards the four Noah.

"Millennium Earl, I'll go." One of them said and dropped towards us, a look of greed on his face. He was holding a shuriken-like weapon that seemed to be made out of violet lightning.

Lavi froze. "You're…"

The Noah smirked. "If it isn't Mr. Eye-patch from way back when."

"That man…he's the one from Tim's memories." Lenalee exclaimed.

"There's no way in hell I'd forget his face." Lavi's voice was filled with murderous intent.

He landed on the roof across form us.

"That night…He's the Noah that killed Allen!"

_What? He…killed Allen? And, how may others...has he killed? _Vicious and cruel thoughts began to form in my mind.

"I have some free time right now, I'll be your opponent" He said, leering at us. _That bastard! I swear I'll…_

"Bring it on!" Lavi shouted, whipping his cloak off, revealing one arm in a sling and several bandages.

Lavi." Lenalee began.

"The one with the mole is mine! No one else interfere! I won't be satisfied until I've kicked the shit out of him!" He raised his hammer, a livid look of pure malice etched onto his face.

"What? Are you angry because I killed the cheating boy? Were you two friends by any chance?" The Noah asked, surprised.

"Shut up." Lavi growled.

"Oh, so you were!"

"Shut up."

"Was that cute girl over there his friend too?" He asked looking at Lenalee. I remembered how long she had cried, and that dead look on her face. I felt like strangling that man until his grey skin turned blue.

"Shut up."

"I'm sorry, it must have been terrible. I understand. Because I, too, have friends."

"Shut up."

"I know exactly how it feels."

"Shut up."

"When a friend dies."

"Shut up!"

"It hurts…"

"SHUT UP!"

The Noah laughed. "Don't get so angry. He's still alive." Lavi froze. "He may even be on his way here soon. You can see him. If you live long enough that is." Lavi raised his hammer and attacked.

The Earl began to chuckle wickedly. "Time for your punishment." He raised his pink umbrella in the air and grinned.

Chomesuke gripped her head in pain. "What's wrong?" I asked, a sense of urgency in my voice. All of the Akuma were beginning to combine.

"It's, the Earl, he's ordering the Akuma to…" She struggled with the words, her expression filled with pain. I looked up. Chomesuke didn't need to finish what she was saying, it was incredibly noticeable. Two giant forms of Akuma towered over the city of Edo.

"This could be a problem." I muttered.

"Don't worry; it's just numerous Akuma formed into one. Heaven Compass, North Crime!" Bookman's needles bounced off the Akuma's skin. "What, Heaven Compass has no effect?"

"I'll go." Crowley said, baring his teeth. He jumped onto one of the giant Akuma and sunk his teeth into its leg. The Akuma lifted its limb and shook Crowley off. Sparks flew as Crowley's teeth struggled to hold on to the enormous Akuma. His effort was wasted, however, when he was thrown to the ground at an incredible speed.

"I've got you!" Chomesuke shouted and caught Crowley mid air. They crashed to the ground, sending cinder blocks flying through the air.

"Crowley, Chomesuke!" I shouted.

"We're, fine." Crowley tried to stand and winced. "Thanks, you saved my life." He said to Chomesuke.

"We have to target its head." Bookmen uttered, his face grim.

"But at such a height, how are we…"

"I can do it." I said, interrupting Crowley's question. "My chain can extend to any length, I can destroy it." Before any of them had time to protest I held both spears tightly and tossed the loop of chain high in the air. It extended farther then it ever has before and wrapped around the Akuma's forehead. I tied to my spears to my waist and stepped back, stretching the chain like a sling-shot. "Ready, set, GO!" I flew through the air at amazing speed.

The Akuma's head became larger and larger; I gripped my spears tightly, preparing to impale it. I pulled my arms back and stabbed the demon with both my spears. They bounced off its face. "What? How hard is this thing?" I exclaimed. It raised its hand and flicked me off its face.

I cringed from the impact and plummeted towards the earth, the wind felt like icy fingers digging into my skin. I turned around to face the upcoming city. _Just great, exorcist Amethyst Rose is about to be squashed like a pan-cake, what a humiliating death._ I shook my head, as if to let all my muddled thoughts fall out. _I'm not that useless!_

I attached my spears, creating a black and white staff with silver blades curved on one end. "Shield!" A ball of green light surrounded me as I crashed to the ground throwing a huge cloud of dust into the air.

The ball surrounding me bounced once high into the air, and then deteriorated as I slammed into a roof.

"Stupid Akuma." I groaned, spitting a shingle out of my mouth and standing, shaking slightly.

"Amethyst, are you alright?!" Lenalee shouted.

"Ya, I think so." I began to dust myself off, wincing as my hand brushed over several new wounds. _Lovely, I think it broke two of my ribs._

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lavi crashed into the roof next to me. I looked at him, puzzled. "Lavi, I thought you were going to kick the shit out of him?"

"Eh? Don't worry, he's just a little troublesome, that's all." He said. I looked out towards the eastern city where that Noah and Lavi had been battling. The buildings were burning from the heated inferno Lavi had created with his Hammer. _Lavi has given it his all, and yet that man is still alive. The Noah are very powerful indeed. _

Lavi chased after the Noah. The giant Akuma began to chant strangely.

"EVIL STAR GITA." I looked up. One of the giant Akuma had created a pentacle.

Large beams of light came shooting straight at us. When they hit the ground, the surrounding earth exploded into flames. "It's coming straight for us!"

I spun my staff once again and slammed it into the ground. "Shield!" This time the dome of green light was larger. It was because I had to protect everyone standing on the roof. I recoiled from the shock. The area around us exploded, including the roof. Everyone was now suspended in the air, encompassed by the dome.

I hovered at its centre, shivering. "Stupid, Akuma." I said, my teeth chattering as I let the dome of green light lower all of us slowly to the ground.

"EVIL STAR GITA." _Not again. Stupid, thick, brainless, dim-witted…_

The Akuma continued to fire at us, I fell to me knees from the effort of maintaining my shield. "Amethyst, you can't go on like this."

"Deal with it Lenalee, they'll blow the lot of us to smithereens."

"Not if we hide." I looked up to see Chomesuke in full demon form. "Come on, I know where we can go, we must hurry." I let my shield fall and hurried after the rest of the group. Chomesuke led us into a winery. "This is one of the places us lower level demons hide." She explained.

Everyone was tense and breathing heavily. "My fangs have no effect."

"Damn, it's too strong."

There was a loud CRASH as Lavi fell through the roof in front of me. "You should try the door next time." I pointed out.

"Get it together fool!" Bookman shouted at Lavi.

"You're one to talk." Lavi said, gasping.

"You're more youthful then I, remember?" Bookman said with a shameful hint in his voice.

"Hell, he's stronger than he looks, I'm covered in wounds." He moaned, using his hammer for support to stand up. "Now, where'd he run off to?"

"No Lavi." I said quietly. "You can't beat him."

"What?! I was winning!"

I shook my head. "We need your help to defeat the Akuma. If I didn't have to use my shield to keep us from blowing up I'd…"

"I can help with that." Miranda said in a hushed tone. I looked towards her. She had been very quiet until now. "I can use my time disk around the winery, no Akuma will be able to get in, let alone destroy it."

"But Miranda, you're exhausted from the ship, you haven't slept in days!"

"I must help, somehow."

I paused, then nodded. "Lavi, Bookman, Crowley, take care of the Akuma, I will fight with the Noah."

"Who said you're in charge?! If I can't defeat that guy then you sure as hell can't."

I glared at Lavi. "Don't hog that murderous bastard all to yourself; I want a piece of him too."

I walked towards the front door, and smiled at my friends. "I'll be back." I shut the door behind me. I looked up and saw Lavi, Bookman, Chomesuke and Crowley jump once again towards the colossal Akuma. A streaming yellow light encompassed the house. Lenalee, Miranda and the others were safe, for now anyway.

I disconnected my Innocence and used the chain to pull me up onto a roof. Standing on the building across from me stood the Noah; his hair had fallen in front of his face. A lit cigarette hung limply from his lips.

"Smoking kills you know." I said.

He looked at me curiously. "Where's the other guy?"

"Doesn't matter, I'm your opponent now."

He frowned. "Another woman exorcist? Shouldn't you be at home washing the dishes or something?" I attacked.

I gripped the centre of my chain with one hand, twisting it with my fingers while both spears sped towards him, spinning. He jumped out of the line of fire, I twisted my fingers, and the spears followed him. _He's fast. _

He changed direction and lunged towards me, a weapon shaped from violet lightning appeared on his hand. I jumped into the air above his head and the spears coiled towards him from both sides. He grinned.

_What… _

He disappeared, my spears clang into the ground where the Noah had been standing. I landed gently, retracting me spears slightly into a defensive position. _Where'd he go…?_

"You left your back open for attack." I turned, but not fast enough. His punch sent me flying through the air and into a wall. I crashed right though it and fell into a dark room. I winced, one of my broken ribs had jabbed the inside of my flesh.

"Oh, so you have injuries?" I spun around. _Damn him! Using his stupid ability like that! What a cheat!_ The Noah was casually standing in the shadows, his eyes glittering. "And here I thought you were being weak on purpose."

I stood a little straighter, glowering at him. "I am not weak."

"Then how come you're about to die?" My eyes widened as hundreds of violet coloured butterflies flew out of his hands, speeding towards me. "Tease, devoir her."

I connected my staff a split second before they attacked. My shield surrounded me completely, pulsing with green light. The Tease prodded and bit at the shield until they surrounded it entirely.

I couldn't see anything beyond the fluttering purple wings, but I could hear his voice. "Why are you hiding? Face me like a true exorcist."

I answered his question with a question. "Why are you killing exorcists, because the Earl tells you to?"

If I could see him I would have noticed small smile spread across his face. "I kill, because I enjoy it."

"Bastard."

"I don't know why you consider me so evil, after all, wasn't it God who proclaimed that Noah, and only Noah deserved to live?"

"God, could not have been a very nice guy." I muttered.

"Hmm? But don't you exorcists believe you are God's apostles?"

"The church supports the Order, I do not support the church."

"You do not believe…in God?"

"God is something people look to when then have lost hope, I, have never lost hope." I disconnected my staff and swung the chain in a full ark; the tease fluttered back, then flew once again towards me. I crouched slightly, narrowing my eyes. "Fight me without your pretty butterflies." I challenged.

He chuckled quietly. "Aren't you feisty? Too bad I have to kill you." The battle continued. He disappeared again, and kicked me through another wall. I landed outside, coughing. Blood streamed down my chin. _I don't have much time. I have too many injuries._

The sky suddenly brightened. I looked up to see the Noah with his lightning weapon aiming straight for my heart. I dodged, rolling out of the way and flinging my black spear at him. He blocked it easily. "These games tire me; your race is pitifully frail." He walked carelessly towards me, not the least bit worried. _How insulting._

His attacks were quicker now; I held my spears in each hand. There was no time for a fancy attack, only defence. I parried his blows, but barely. My breath became ragged; I was growing weaker.

Mid-attack he suddenly disappeared into the ground, and then appeared behind me. "Too slow." He whispered in my ear. My eyes widened.

I felt a searing white pain spread across my back and sensed hot blood spill from the wound. I had tried and failed to dodge it, at least my attempt had kept him from splitting my spine, but he had cut several major arteries, I was done for.

I fell to my knees, my mouth tasted like blood, but I hardly noticed. All I could feel was the pain. I fell to my side on a pile of rubble. My Innocence clattered to the ground.

The Noah knelt down so his eyes were level with mine. "That, was pathetic, even eye-patch gave me more entertainment."

I stared at him for a second, and then spat blood in his face. "Stupid curly haired freak." I muttered.

His eyes flashed dangerously as he wiped the blood from his cheek. "You deserve much worse then the Tease." He reached for me, about to steal my heart, like he had done to so many others when he froze.

Behind his neck, suspended in mid air was black and white spears radiating a bright green glow. My fingers lay limp beside me; one scarcely touched the edge of a glowing grey chain. "Ha." I mumbled.

He just knelt there, like a statue. His expression was alarmed, surprised and accepting all at once. "Go ahead, kill me." He said, his words slurred.

I tightly shut my eyes. "He'll never forgive me." I said quietly.

My hand fell limply to the ground, releasing the chain. The spear clattered to the earth, rolling out of reach. It recoiled slightly and then lay still.

The Noah's expression was even more surprised then before. "You, didn't, kill me?" He asked. Astonished. I had had the chance of a lifetime and didn't take it, he couldn't comprehend why.

I gave a small sigh. "You said you have friends, right?"

The Noah paused.

"Would they cry for you?"

"It was my life or yours, and you didn't kill me because you didn't want to make my human friends cry?" His tone was incredulous, but also serious.

"You're human too." I coughed more blood, the pain was getting worse.

"You consider me human?"

"I don't kill humans, just demons, killing you would be murder."

"To pretend you will never have to kill a human being in this world is self-deception."

"No, not if you truly believe in the value of life."

"By letting me live, you could be condemning your friends to death, do you not consider that selfishness?"

I looked away. "My friends are stronger then me, they could defeat you easily." The blackness that had been forming at the edges of my vision at expanded; I couldn't even see the Noah anymore. "I guess…I am weak."

All I heard was "How interesting." And then the world became nothing but a dark, never-ending expanse of black.

…

Tyki Mikk stood up and wiped the hair away from his face. His expression thoughtful. "An exorcist who knows the value of life. That's _very_ interesting."

**Kanda's POV**

General Tiedoll, Marie and I stood beneath a cherry blossom tree. "Mari, what can you hear?" I asked.

He closed his eyes, a look of concentration spread across his face. "Lavi, Lenalee, and the rest of Cross's group. I can hear their heart beats, but one is very faint, it is becoming weaker.

I inhaled sharply. General Tiedoll nodded. We sped through the air, towards the enormous Akuma. I saw Lavi on the ground, carrying Lenalee in his arms. "Yu! Be careful, they're tough!" He shouted.

_Don't call me Yu. _Marie captured one of the Akuma with his strings, I ran across the threads, a lightning blue blur.

"Nigentou, Double Illusion Blades." I jumped up, and sliced the Akuma's face in half with one blow.

"Heh." I landed on the ground smoothly. Lavi stared at me, his mouth wide open. "Where's Amethyst?" I asked, striding up to him.

"What? Oh, she was fighting that Noah…" I ran.

I jumped up onto a roof and ran along the tops of buildings, eyes searching the streets below. I saw two figures obscured by shadows. I jumped down, Mugen raised.

Standing in front of me was a Noah with tanned skin and yellow eyes. He was staring intently at a broken bundle lying on a pile of rubble. That bundle was surrounded by a pool of crimson blood.

I saw her face in the moonlight; it was too pale, and coated with blood. Several of her bones must have been snapped in two because I could see a few white lumps poking out of her skin. And her expression…was lifeless.

The Noah glanced at me. "Who are…?"

I swung Mugen. He vanished into the cobblestone street. I stopped. _How had he disappeared like that?_

A voice spoke from behind me, a few feet away. "You shouldn't just attack without warning, it's rude."

I lunged for his heart, again he disappeared. "Was she your friend?" He asked, his voice echoing around me, laughing. I tried to remember her smile, that stupid, idiotic smile, but all I could see was her lifeless face, blood trickling down her chin…

More wicked laughter. "Let's see how you fair against the Tease." Purple butterflies flew out of the shadows, heading towards me. I could see their man-eating teeth even in the dark.

I sliced one in half, five, ten, they just kept coming. I stopped swinging my sword and waited, letting them come closer. "Ichigen. First Illusion. Hell's Insects." I shouted and swung my sword in a wide ark. A small swarm of super-natural creatures were released from my Innocence and devoured the butterflies.

"Letting the Tease come to you, smart." The man was sitting on a nearby roof, gazing at the sky. He fell through the roof and disappeared. He stepped out of the wall, a weapon made of lightning attached to his wrist. "Show me your skills." He said, grinning and attacked.

I blocked with Mugen, and then swung low, he blocked me in turn. Our movements were swift and accurate, we were evenly matched.

He swung his weapon down on my head, and I blocked. His face was inches from mine. "Those eyes of yours…you must be angry." He said with an evil smirk. Another weapon appeared on his other wrist. He was about to spear me through the gut. "Say hello to your friend for me."

_Nigentou, Double Illusion Blades._ I blocked him with my other sword made from pure Innocence energy. He looked surprised. "That's a fancy trick." I was sick of his talking; it was time to silence him.

I pushed him away with my blades, but before I could attack he retreated. He was laughing.

I looked up to see the Millennium Earl holding a black sphere made of tainted dark energy. _Not good._

Without turning my back to the Earl I walked slowly towards Amethyst … no … Amethyst's body. _Don't think about it. _But remembering her broken and bloody corpse lying there in a pile of rubble like a peace of trash enraged me. My battle with the Noah had not quenched my fury.

I stood with my back to her, still facing the sphere of oncoming destruction. Buildings were being crushed into oblivion. There wouldn't be time to run; I would have to stand my ground. A torrent of strong wind whipped at my face and I stabbed Mugen into the ground in front of Amethyst and I.

As the dark energy surrounded us with astounding force, my Innocence strengthened with my rage, and a crack appeared in the dark sphere, the wind became stronger. I fell to my knees, gritting my teeth. _As if something as small as this could kill me._

It was over just as quick as it had begun. The entire city of Edo had been wiped out completely. All that remained was a sheet of black glass that reflected the dark night sky.

I wrenched Mugen from the dark glass, and staggered towards Amethyst. I knelt down and picked her up in my arms. I closed my eyes, and listened. She had no heartbeat. She wasn't breathing.

_She, she's dead._

A torrent of dismay flooded through me. Amethyst, was gone.

She would never tell me another joke, she would never laugh again, I would never see her smile…

This was indeed the darkest day of my life.

_End of Chapter 9_

I feel like screaming right now. Didn't I say how amazing chapter nine would be? I DID! Awesomest thing I've ever written! I hope you thought it was amazing too.

Do not distress! The story isn't over! There is still hope! Even though ending it on such a sad note would have made it purely poetic! Sigh. I know you guys wouldn't stand for such a miserable ending, so I will continue the story in Chapter Ten. I hope this chapter made up for 8. Review! :) )


	10. Bloody Ressurection

**Chapter 10 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man**

**Kanda's POV**

I set her down softly next to three men and the exorcist with the clock. I think her name was Miranda, but I didn't really care. Bookman and the vampire were lying next to the clock-woman, she was reversing their wounds.

When the woman saw Amethyst, she began to cry, sobbing something about not being able to bring back the dead, that it would do no good. I ignored her and walked stiffly away, I didn't want to look at Amethyst's face anymore.

I glanced around, searching. _Is anyone else dead?_ Eye-patch had survived, and he was standing in front of something strange, a giant crystal. I walked over to him. "What is it?" I asked.

"I think it's…Lenalee." He said with an amazed tone, he looked at me. "Yu, you're covered in blood."

I glared at him fiercely. "Never call me that." _She always called me that._

He flinched from the tone in my voice. "Kanda…." He murmured.

I looked back towards the crystal. "It's not mine."

His eyes widened and he feverishly looked around, finally seeing the small figure next to Miranda. "No…that's…not possible." He whispered.

**Marie's POV**

I stood on the black glass silently, listening to every event that took place. My hearing was just as good as any pair of eyes. I listened as Kanda fought with the Noah, I listened as Amethyst's heart stopped, and I listened as Lenalee was surrounded by the dark sphere.

There was another sound I couldn't place; it was a voice, but other-worldly. It was a heavenly sound, the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. It was speaking. _"Help. Let me out, I must fight." _I listened closer, there was a hint of familiarity in the sound, it almost resembled Lenalee Lee's voice.

I opened my eyes, and peered through the mist. There was a light, gleaming through the thick haze. I squinted. It was a crystal, a bright green shimmering crystal. I suddenly realized that the sound was coming from within the crystal. Inside, was Lenalee, calling desperately to let her out.

_Impossible. Her Innocence is an equipment type, yet it reacted to save Lenalee's life. No other equipment types have reacted to danger on their own, does this mean…_ I breathed in sharply. Lenalee's Innocence responded differently then the others, it could mean that her Innocence was the…

I heard General Tiedoll yell at me. He was at least a half a mile away, but of course I could hear him. "Mari, move! The Earl's looking at Lenalee!"

**Kanda's POV**

A strong force field shoved me and Eye-patch back from the crystal. I jumped to my feet, Mugen raised. The Earl was within the force field. He was staring greedily at the crystal.

I swung Mugen at the Earl's strong defences. All my fury and hate fuelled my attacks, but I could not break it.

"You're anger is not strong enough to oppose me exorcist, don't waste my time." He pointed his Umbrella at Lenalee and began to laugh.

A bright light surrounded the crystal; I continued to attack the force field without success. The light became brighter, I covered my eyes. There was an explosion of energy and I was thrown to the ground.

I stood up and stepped through the darkness cautiously. A thick fog surrounded the area where Lenalee had been. I saw the shadow of the Earl's shape within the fog. I raised Mugen and lunged. My attack was blocked by a steel arm.

"Moyashi?"

"It's Allen, how many times to I have to tell you?"

"Do I look like I give a damn what your name is?" I sheathed Mugen and looked around. The Noahs, the Earl, they all had vanished.

_I'll kill that bastard, I swear it, I'll kill the next Noah I see._

**General Tiedoll's POV**

We walked and we walked. The expanse of black glass continued on forever. I felt absolute horrible for that girl, if I had intervened sooner, she might still be alive. I knew it was ridiculous; thinking like that would bring nothing but a deep sorrow.

The worst part was knowing that Kanda would feel the same, but one hundred times worse. I didn't know what sort of relationship he had with Amethyst. And I could see nothing behind his eyes, but the way he held her in his arms…I knew he cared.

We sat beneath a bridge, everyone was exhausted. Miranda treated the exorcist's injuries, and one of the men bandaged Amethyst's wounds. We didn't need to see her bleed.

The girl's face was ghostly pail, and her hair was matted with dry blood.

I was worried. Kanda had been much too quiet, he rejected Miranda's offer to heal his injuries, and hadn't spoken to anyone.

Before I could think more about Kanda's behaviour a small pink Umbrella appeared from a black pentacle behind Lenalee. "Found you, relo." It said and dragged Lenalee through, including Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Crowley, and Chaoji.

I lunged for them but landed face first on the ground.

"What, what was that?" Miranda trembled.

"Look!" Bookmen shouted. I turned around, the sky was falling.

The sky was breaking apart and plummeting to the earth like puzzle pieces. A giant white box appeared where they sky had disappeared. "The Ark."

It was enormous! Its light brightened the heavens. _Is that where they have disappeared to? If so, will they be able to get out? _

The glowing of the Ark also illuminated a dastardly scene before me. Nearly thirty colossal Demons marched slowly towards us. _They must be the product of thousands of accumulated level threes._

I swiftly revealed my anti-Akuma weapon. It took the form of a crucifix and a rod, a spiritual chisel. I used the crucifix to drive the chisel into the ground.

"Maker of Eden, let these monsters see the beauty of this world, ART!"

There was a flash of bright light and then two creatures appeared. They assaulted the Akuma.

Marie closed his eyes and sent his strings to stop the Akuma in their tracks.

**Miranda's POV**

_There are too many, it's a losing battle. _I shook violently. _I can't die, not yet! Those children still need my help, if I die, all their injuries will return, it would kill them!_

I looked at Amethyst. She had died before I could help her; she had died alone and in the dark.

_I don't want to die, not if it costs the lives of my friends._

The Akuma broke free of the strings and destroyed General Tiedoll's creations. Each one in turn began to create a violet pentacle "EVIL STAR GITA!!" I shut my eyes tightly as the beams of destructive light sped towards us.

I heard the blast, but didn't feel it. _Am I dead already? I thought it would hurt._ I opened my eyes and gasped. A dome of bright green light surrounded us, pulsing strongly. The power was electrifying.

At the centre of the dome was a hunched figure with shaking legs holding tightly to a black and white staff.

"No, I heard her heart stop. I heard it." Marie said in disbelief.

_Impossible, she lost so much blood. _I looked at the quivering person with wide eyes. "Amethyst?"

**General Tiedoll's POV**

_It's not possible. She died, she was dead. _I stared at Amethyst, her legs were shaking dangerously, I don't know how they supported her weight. Her hair obscured her face so I couldn't see her expression; her quivering fingers gripped her staff.

Her anti-Akuma weapon was acting strangely. The black half of the staff was spreading, swallowing the white side with a silent shadow.

She began to walk from beneath the bridge slowly, with each step she straightened a little, as if gaining energy with every stride. She was about to step off the cool grass and onto the expanse of black glass when I ran up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Amethyst I…" I took a step back.

Her face was ashen, her lips white. But it was her eyes that gave me a sharp jolt of inner panic. They were black, just two onyx opals staring up at me. Her expression was plain, dead, gone. Amethyst wasn't there.

She turned away from me, and continued to walk towards the Akuma. Her staff began to morph, the black was twisting and turning faster and faster, until it had completely concealed the white. The two sliver blades at the top of her staff merged and grew, until it formed one large curved blade, the colour of a deep crimson.

Instead of a staff she was carrying a deadly looking scythe. Bookman's eyes widened and he began to recite a well memorized foretelling.

"_Your Innocence will change. It will become unfamiliar to you, dark, powerful and dangerous. You must be careful with your decisions, or else it will turn against you, and you will be lost in blackness."_ He whispered. "Her anti-Akuma weapon used her blood, to…evolve." He said in amazement.

I looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"It was unable to save its host the first time, but the power so many Akuma have been radiating woke it from a deep sleep."

"You're talking about…her Innocence?"

He nodded. "It's now entwined with her life blood, as long as it exists, so will she."

I looked back towards Amethyst. _Is the Innocence, controlling her?_

She was closer to the Akuma now. Her scythe was held limply in one hand; she gripped it tighter and began to run at an incredible speed. She came upon the first Akuma and jumped higher then any human possibly could have, she began to run nearly vertical up the Akuma's side and towards its head.

She sliced it in two and then flipped backwards as it fell to the ground, she soared upside down through the air and landed on another Akuma's shoulder in a crouching position, this time slicing it's head clear off.

I just stared in amazement as she destroyed five Akuma with her scythe. But I could see they would overwhelm her, she was just one person against twenty of those gigantic demons.

Almost as if she had read my thoughts, she fell to the ground and landed gently on both feet. She clasped her scythe with both hands and swung it down into the black glass. She lifted it up slightly, and a crack formed. From the crack, grew a scarlet rose.

She tenderly picked the delicate flower up with one hand, as if it was something precious, and then cruelly crushed it with her fist.

She held her fist out towards the Akuma, and then opened her hand, palm down. From her fingers dripped liquid rubies. The rose's thorns had pierced her hand.

As each drop of blood fell to the ground, a massive black skull surrounded by white fire appeared above each Akuma's head. The air was thick with power; it was getting hard to breathe.

Amethyst began to hum softly, and then her voice echoed around us, coming from all sides. "Thorns of Blood. Skulls of Fire. Send These Demons Back to Hell." She pointed a single finger at the Akuma, blood entwining around her arm.

A beam of red light surrounded Amethyst and shot into the air. The backlash of the attack knocked me off my feet without warning.

The skulls came crashing down on the Akuma. They screamed in pain. One by one they disintegrated into white sand, creating enormous dunes covering the black glass until it could no longer be seen.

The red light surrounding her became brighter; she arched her back and cried out in an otherworldly howl. I covered my eyes from the intense light just as Marie covered his ears. He was more sensitive to the sound then the rest of us.

Suddenly, the light disappeared, and almost as if in slow motion Amethyst fell to her knees, staring at the sky. I came to my senses and walked warily towards her. I knelt down. "Amethyst?" I asked softly.

She looked at me with her ordinary emerald eyes. A small tear trickled down her cheek. It was as if she hadn't cried in a very long time. "Tiedoll, why…" She stopped, beginning to sob quietly. "Why am I still alive?"

_End of Chapter 10 _

And thus, Amethyst is resurrected. I know I'm still a little bit cloudy behind the reasoning, but don't worry, more shall be revealed in Chapter 11. Wohooo!


	11. Shadows

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man**

**Amethyst' POV**

_Why…Why am I still breathing? Why is my heart still beating? He killed me, I know he killed me. Just like he killed the others. Daisya…Suman…Allen…no, not Allen, he wasn't lost in the blackness with the others. He's not dead, but…I should be. Why do I deserve to live when so many have perished? Who decided I was worthy of a second chance? Why…_

I vaguely heard people calling to me, their voices surprised, but I wasn't listening. I didn't want to listen.

I remember his face; it was still etched clearly into my mind. His tan skin, his yellow eyes, that horrifying grin. He was laughing at me, taunting me, telling me how weak I was.

But…I wasn't weak, I could feel the power flowing through me, filling me to the brim until I felt as if I'd burst. I needed to protect them, I needed to save them, my friends…

I felt the power overwhelming me, something was wrong. I was blacking out again, but it was different, as if a dark veil was clouding my eyes. The part that was me all but vanished, leaving an empty shell behind. I wasn't in control.

I watched, nothing more than a spectator, as I killed the on-coming demons one by one. I saw the delicate rose, I heard myself speak those ancient and lethal words, and finally I felt a pain surge through me, a pain worse then my death, as if I was being torn apart from thousands of different directions. There was a scorching feeling coming from the side of my neck, I screamed.

And then it was over.

The veil was gone, my senses returned. I began to feel an ache that spread across my entire body, starting with my back. It extended along my arms, reaching the tips of my fingers. Everything hurt. But I could feel again, I could move again, I was me.

I looked up at the General. Tears began to fall. I was drowning in them, the world a diluted blur. I was sobbing. "Tiedoll why…why am I still alive?" I asked, struggling to get the words out. My mouth was numb and tasted like blood.

He didn't answer, but I could tell he was relieved that the real me had returned.

I tried to stand, but fell back to the ground, breathing heavily. _Damn, I forgot about those wounds_. And I blacked out once again.

**Marie's POV**

I helped carry Amethyst back beneath the bridge. We placed her down gently; Tiedoll covered her with his warm cloak. I noticed that on the side of her neck was the symbol of a black rose, it had been burned onto her skin.

We sat to wait.

Suddenly, I heard Miranda gasp. "Time, someone's time, is gone!" I looked up at the white box hanging in the sky. _I wonder who has disappeared. _

More time past, the hours droned on. Everyone was still; everyone was quiet, except for Amethyst. She was shaking and coughing violently. Miranda had reversed her wounds but the girl still refused to open her eyes.

I listened to Bookman converse with the General. They were talking about Amethyst's Innocence.

I recalled her crimson scythe; it was still lying in the sand. None of us had been able to pick it up. Something different prevented us each time. My hand had been burned, the General had been knocked out and Miranda was given such a splitting headache that she couldn't move any closer.

"I don't understand, why hasn't she woken up yet?" General Tiedoll asked.

"She's exhausted, it could always be from shock of course, but I think it's her Innocence that is preventing her from waking."

"You say it as if the Innocence has a mind of its own."

"Did it not act of its own accord?! Amethyst betrayed her Innocence. She wasn't just killed, she died willingly. She refused to stray from her principles and didn't kill the Noah when she had the chance."

I breathed in sharply. She had the chance to kill off a Noah and didn't take it, letting herself die instead. That sort of self-sacrifice for an enemy was unheard of. _I wonder, if that brand on her neck, was her Innocence's doing, as if it was punishing her._

Bookman continued. "It took very strong will power to die in such a way. At the same time she refused to destroy the Innocence's mortal enemy. She became a traitor to her Innocence without realizing it."

My expression was grim. I had heard of those who betrayed their Innocence, the Fallen Ones. This had happened to Suman Dark as well. He became a monster. _But, Amethyst isn't a monster._

I looked at her. Her face was flushed, she must have a fever, but we didn't have the means to treat it. I remembered the Akumas' horrible screams of anguish, and glanced towards the scythe lying in the sand. Its red blood blade shimmered in the moonlight.

Perhaps Amethyst had become a different kind of monster. A dark evil waiting to wake, hidden within her own mind. I had felt the malevolence in her attacks, and the evil in her eyes. If that happened again, she might not be able to recognize friend from foe. _She could kill us all. _

Bookman began to explain further. "I think her Innocence is in a state of self-preservation. Now that its life is connected with her own, it must make her stronger to survive. It could change her personality completely. Her outlook on the world may alter drastically."

"Are you saying she will become that, _thing_ again?" Tiedoll whispered.

Bookman nodded. "Possibly, maybe to a smaller extent, but the Amethyst we know will disappear."

**Miranda's POV**

I knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but Bookman and the General were not trying to keep their voices quiet, so I assumed it was alright. I heard their entire conversation, and looked at Amethyst sadly.

_Wouldn't it be heartbreaking, if all her friends returned to find out she was alive, but a different person? That even though she could breathe, she wouldn't smile at them, or joke with them, or eat with them. Maybe she won't even remember them. _

I sighed and looked up at the Ark, a gasp tore my breath. "It's disappearing!" Everyone looked towards the Ark. I looked down at my time-disc. "All their time, all of it, has vanished!" _They, they won't be coming back._

I began to cry. The men became rigid. "No, Lavi." Bookman said, aghast.

"Wait, I hear…something." Marie said, I stopped weeping and looked up. "Listen, it's, beautiful." I listened. It was a piano, a mesmerizing melody that I've never heard before.

A white light began to grow, high up in the sky, becoming brighter. My time-disc glowed yellow. "The lost time, it's come back." I said dazed, crying tears of joy.

Bookman gasped. "It can't be." He looked up into the sky. The white light had grown larger; a beautiful city emerged from within its centre. From the city came a shining portal.

Through the portal Lavi, Allen, and Lenalle stepped out smiling.

"I'm so glad the portal reached the outside safely." Allen said.

"Yes it did." Said a relieved Lenalee.

Marie ran towards them. "Is Kanda safe?!" He shouted.

Kanda stepped out of the portal. "Shut it Marie, you're damn loud." His ponytail was gone, his black hair surrounding his face. His shirt had also disappeared, revealing a large tattoo over his heart.

"Did you hear that Master?! Kanda's alright!" The General was on his knees, head in hands, and crying tears of happiness. He nodded. "Is my new pupil safe too?" He asked through sobs.

"Che." Kanda walked back into the Ark. A figure flew out, landing in the sand. He looked up.

It was Chaoji. "You'll accept me as your pupil?" He asked teary eyed. I assumed his bracelets around his wrists were his anti-Akuma weapon, because he didn't have any other possessions with him except the clothes on his back.

A new exorcist had joined the Order. I continued to cry. Everyone had made it back safely, everything would be alright.

**Kanda's POV**

I turned to head back into the Ark. There was no point in hanging around listening to everyone crying their eyes out.

"Yu?" I faltered. _No, don't look back. She's dead._ I remembered her blood-spattered face and took another step forward. It's _just a hallucination_

"Kanda, stop. You, you need to see this." It was Lavi, his voice filled with astonishment.

I spun around, furious. There was no need for the rabbit to bother me. "There's nothing to…" Realization shocked me to the core. My eyes widened.

She was lying on the ground, her head to one side so she could look in my direction. Her eyes were clouded, her face was red from fever, and her hair was damp from sweat. "I heard you're voice." She said, her tone ragged, as if she was struggling to say the words.

"Miranda…did you…" My hope suddenly vanished with Lenalee's tentative question.

The woman began to shake her head vigorously. "No, she, she came back, all on her own." Miranda began to cry again. "And now she's woken up, and she still remembers!" She wept without restraint.

I stepped forward, trying not to stumble. _She, she's alive? _

Amethyst tried to smile, but it was strained. Just keeping her eyes open seemed to cost her a lot of energy. "Hey." She said weakly.

"How?" I whispered.

She looked away. I saw they symbol of a black rose burned onto her neck. I gritted my teeth and looked down, my bangs covering my eyes with shadows. _Does it matter how? She's here, and she's alive._

My hands clenched into fists and began to shake, my bangs still hiding my eyes from sight.

"Look Allen! I think Yu is crying!"

"Shut it rabbit or I'll cut you in half!"

"Oooh, I'm so scared. Now that we all know Yu's really a soft guy…"

"That's it! Die you talkative…"

"Bring it on crybaby!"

**Amethyst's POV**

I saw glistening tears fall from Yu's face, and closed my eyes, breathing softly. It was more then just tears of happiness, they were also tears of forgiveness.

I had been afraid he would hate me, I had caused him so much pain. But he had decided to over look my foolishness, at least for today. I'm sure he'll yell at me for being so foolish when we all had recovered, but he was letting it go for now.

I vaguely thought about what he had experienced in the Ark. I knew he would never tell me, but I was glad none the less. He hadn't given up, and neither would I.

A dark hole was hidden within my heart, I knew it was trying to spread, to consume me, but I would fight it with all my strength. I would not let myself give up, because each time the shadows began to creep over my defences, I would remind myself of my reasons to live.

To remain standing beside him, fighting with him, laughing with him, loving him.

_End of Chapter 11_

I hope that cleared up a few things. Tell me what you think. Too dramatic? Is Kanda OOC? Anything.

Like I said earlier, I'll even accept Flames. After all, criticism just means someone took the time to read your story and liked it enough to try and improve it. (Or they could just be mean)

I will update as soon as possible, which is like every single day. lol Review!! :)


	12. Family Jewels

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I (yawn) do not (yawn) own D.Gray-Man (YAWN)**

**Amethyst's POV**

I stood in front of a cracked mirror, staring at a stranger. I had grown a little taller. My hair had become longer and darker. My skin was fair, only a few freckles remained, and the green in my eyes had brightened, it was no longer the colour of dark pine but a light jade. _Have I really changed that much in one year?_ All my girlish qualities were gone. _I almost look like, like…_"My mother." I hung my head and turned away from the mirror.

With her dark wavy hair, her soft smile and sharp peppermint eyes, she was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. Her voice was angelic and she moved with the grace of a swan. My memories of her were happy ones; her singing me to sleep, her praising me, her warm hug.

I remember wanting to be just like her when I was little, to be as perfect as she had been. We were a family eight, and I had been the youngest. I wasn't as smart, or beautiful or graceful as the rest of my family. I had been the odd one out, but my mother treated me with nothing but love and kindness. If I did something wrong or embarrassed her in some way, she would just pat me on the head and tell me not to worry about it, that she loved me just they way I was and wouldn't change a thing.

I was eight years old when she was killed. My father was a very important person, many people wished for his death. Someone tried to assassinate him, and my mother got in the way. She had died a noble death protecting the person she loved, but it broke my father's heart.

I can't help but feel eternally grateful that I had discovered Innocence the same night. It was hidden in a secret place, and I'm still not sure if it was coincidence, or fate or luck, but a General was nearby. The Innocence he carried around reacted to mine, and he explained everything. That General was Kevin Yeeger, a kind old man, I will never forget him.

I stayed near my father, keeping my Innocence close at hand, my efforts were rewarded when the Earl did not appear in front of him, as long as I was around, he would be safe. After a year, my father's grief had lessoned, and I could leave him alone.

I joined the Order; I still wanted to be like my mother, but not in the same way. I no longer felt the need to be graceful or beautiful. I just wanted to be strong. I wanted to protect people, just like my mother had protected my father. I wanted to help.

…

It has been three weeks since we came back from our mission in Edo. I was practically recovered; I only felt the occasional throb on my back when I moved the wrong way. I still had to change to bandages every three days, but soon I will recover completely, with nothing but a long scar down my back to remind me of my…death.

The nurse has been persistent though, she's forced me to stay in that boring hospital room for _ages_, feeding me nothing but celery sticks and yogurt.

Now that I was free to roam around again, I headed straight for the cafeteria and ordered an extra large double cheeseburger. It was the most delicious thing I have ever tasted.

Unfortunately I couldn't blend in with everyone else, not with that annoying scythe strapped to my back. It didn't shrink like Lavi's hammer, so I couldn't exactly carry it around in my pocket.

People kept staring at me, and it was starting to creep me out. Honestly, it wasn't like I was the Grim Reaper or anything, I wasn't about to kill them in their sleep! I suppose they heard the rumours. The adventures in the Ark were a secret for the most part, but everyone knew what happened with _me_ while Allen and the others had disappeared.

I couldn't just leave it in my room either, if I tried to walk around without it, then the rose on my neck would start to hurt, it was bloody annoying. Not to mention it was taller then me, so I had to duck down just to walk through doorways.

I stopped by two large doors. They were shut tightly, but I heard voices. _Oh right, this is where the department heads and Generals are talking about the recent events. _A mischievous thought began to form in my mind. _It wouldn't hurt to know what they're saying._

I pressed my ear to the door and listened.

"Cross Marian, you have violated these Order regulations…"

"Lenalee Lee is a possible candidate for the heart…"

"Allen Walker is a traitor…"

"Heresy…"

"The fourteenth…"

The words were muffled, but I heard enough. It sounded like they were accusing Allen of being in league with the Earl, and that he should be tried for heresy. It hadn't happened in a very long time, but it was more torture then interrogation. The suspects would suffer physically and mentally, and only death awaited those who were found guilty.

I didn't wish to hear them speak such ridiculous things. Of course Allen was innocent, I truly believed that. Those men would find nothing and would have to leave him alone. I was about to walk away when I heard my name.

"Amethyst could be an ally as well. She was willing to die to keep that Noah alive."

"Ridiculous, she's been an exorcist for nearly eight years now! And she…"

"And what about the prophecy?! Didn't Hevlaska say she would switch sides?!"

"That's unconfirmed, the prophecy clearly states that it depends on her descions, she has done nothing to make us suspect her."

"Except that her Innocence changed completely! Have you seen it? It practically screams evil."

"You have no proof."

"I have plenty."

An icy chill filled my heart. _They, they think I work for the Earl? They think I would, that I'd actually…HOW RUDE! To think I'd just abandon my friends and help the Earl and the Noah. As I recall one of those Noah, Tyki Mikk, killed me! This is just…_CREAK, SNAP, CRASH!!

I groaned and rubbed my head. _They really need to fix those doors._ I looked up to see a room filled with people sitting around a table, staring at me. One was Cross Marian, and I think he was laughing. Another had blonde hair, snake eyes and a stupid moustache. He was glaring at me.

"Amethyst Rose. Listening in on a secret meeting, how…disreputable." He didn't look angry, in fact, his face showed nothing but satisfaction. As if he had just proved a point.

As I was leaning against the door, the hinges had given way. _I must be the biggest idiot in the entire world._ "Heh, sorry to disturb you guys, I was just…"

Cross walked over and leaned down so he was eye level with me. "Hmmm, you're just a little kid." Steam came out of my ears. Little kid! _I'm nearly seventeen! He can't just call me that!_ I stood up quickly, glaring at the annoying man.

He stood up as well, looking down at my shoulder; I realized he was staring at my scythe. "And the inspector was right, it does look pretty evil, you should just arrest her right now." He said throwing up his arms in mock defeat.

_Fine, if that's how he wants to play…_"Sooooooo, your first name is Marian…a little girlish huh?"

"Aren't you a bit short to be saying such things?"

"Isn't your head too small to support the weight of so much hair?"

"Inspector, arrest this infant immediately."

"Inspector, make this old man pay his bills."

"Maybe I should get your daddy to pay for them, he's rich right?"

"Enough you two, stop bickering like children."

"Only one of us is the child around here."

"At least I don't have the _brain_ of a child."

"Enough!" I looked at the Inspector. His thin eyes were furious. "You are wasting my time. Miss Rose, you have abused your power as a _common_ exorcist, you have given me reason to suspect you as an ally of The Millennium Earl, thus reason to interrogate you and inspect your Innocence."

My eyes narrowed. "Aren't you the one, who made Lenalee cry?" He was taken aback by my question. He was the person who hurt Lenalee, so many years ago. Lenalee had been in the Order before me, but I remember her talking about it. This man's past actions were inexcusable.

I pulled back my arm and swung my scythe around, slamming it on the table. "Go ahead, inspect it." I dared him.

He chuckled. "I already know what happens to people who try to touch that Innocence of yours, but nice try." He was getting more on my nerves with each second.

"Sir!" I turned around; a messenger was carefully stepping over the fallen doors.

"Sir, the King and his immediate family have arrived from Andorra. They, they wish to see Amethyst." I paled. This was bad, very, very, very bad.

I grabbed my scythe and ran out of the room, nothing but dust remained where I had been a second earlier. "Hold it right there!" I heard the Inspector shout.

…

Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie was fuming. "Sir, please, her father is a very important person. You can't just have her interrogated without restraint."

"The Pope has given me orders to…"

"The country of Andorra has no ties with our Pope, but they do have an alliance with Spain _and_ France. You could start a war!"

…

I skidded to a halt in the Entrance Hall. My family was standing there waiting for me. My three sisters stood daintily in their long silk dresses. And my brother stood tall in his formal uniform.

There was Diamond, she had straight strawberry red hair that fell to her waist and hazel eyes. She was wearing a black velvet dress with gold ringlets.

Pearl, had sandy curls, pale skin and a pert nose. She was wearing a pink silk dress embedded with sparkling gemstones.

Sapphire was the tallest of my sisters, and had shocking blonde hair, nearly white; she had stunning electric blue eyes and was wearing a beautiful white dress that draped around her curves.

Then there was William, who had my fathers light brown hair and green eyes. A bow was slung over his shoulder.

My father towered over my older siblings. He had brown hair with a touch of blonde that was cut short; he also had a beard and sea green eyes. A gold ringlet encircled his head.

Another person I vaguely recognized stood behind my family. He had blonde hair that fell to his ears and midnight blue eyes. He wore a white silk shirt with a black vest. A long sword was clipped to his leather belt. I knew I'd seen him somewhere before, I just couldn't place his face.

"Amethyst?"

"Daddy!" I ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "What, what are you doing here?" I asked, trying to grin.

"It's you're seventeenth birthday pipsqueak, did you forget or something?" William asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no, but usually you guys just send me something in the mail." _And don't call me pipsqueak._

"We haven't seen you in ages, you visit so rarely. We _wanted_ to surprise you at your boarding school, but it seems you've given us a surprise." Pearl looked smug. I was in _big_ trouble.

"Ok, so, so maybe it's not exactly a _boarding_ school, but…"

"STRIKE!" I turned around to see Lavi, hearts for eyes, staring at my sisters. _Good grief._

Allen and Lenalee were standing there as well. "Is this, your family?" Allen asked, incredulous.

"Yes, but…"

"So does that make you some sort of princess? Perfect, now why don't you introduce me?" Lavi said putting his arm around my shoulder. Lenalee hit him on the head. "Ow, Lenalee, why are you so violent?"

"I'm not a princess." I mumbled.

"You know technically you are, by birth anyway." William said. I could have fainted. No one was supposed to know who my family was, and my family wasn't supposed to know where I worked.

They were _supposed_ to think I was at a special boarding school for geniuses and royalty. I knew my father would _never_ let me become an exorcist, and judging by the look on his face, he strongly disapproved.

"Amethyst Antoinette Alessandria Rose explain yourself." Lavi shrunk away from my father. I felt like hiding as well.

"I became an exorcist eight years ago and joined the Dark Black Religious Order and fight in a war between demons and Innocence." I mumbled quickly, looking at my feet.

"Eight years? Does that mean it's your seventeenth birthday Amethyst?" Lenalee asked. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell us!? Now Komui will have to rush to make party preparations…" She began to talk to herself. I let her ramble on about throwing a party.

There had been a reason I didn't want anyone to know I was seventeen, particularly my family, I had hoped they would forget.

I assumed that Demetrius was back in Andorra, ruling the country. He was the eldest of us seven and my father's successor, so I guessed he needed the practice.

Then the blonde guy began to laugh. "An exorcist? That's charming." His tone didn't suggest sarcasm, so I wasn't sure if he was making fun of me or actually giving me a complement. "I like willful girls." I paled again.

The reason I hadn't wanted anyone to remember it was my seventeenth birthday, was because in my country, our father chose who we were to marry.

_End of Chapter 12_

And there's the twist! Hope you liked this chapter. :) Unfortunately I may not be able to update every day anymore. My parents have officially intervened on my computer time. I'll try my best and update often, but it may be two to three days per chapter. Review!


	13. Independence

**Kanda's POV**

"Hey did you hear? Amethyst's a princess..." _Whisper._

"Family showed up this morning…" _Whisper._

"Got a crown and everything…" _Whisper._

"Poor girl, she's so dull compared to her family…" _Whisper._

"I got an autograph from a King!" _Whisper, whisper._

Will they ever shut up? The entire Order was gossiping about Amethyst. It was starting to get out of hand. I couldn't even eat my soba in peace. So she's a princess, so what? She was still a klutz, she still liked cheeseburgers, she hasn't changed.

I had gotten a glimpse of her family though. Her brother couldn't resist telling a joke to anyone who would listen, and because he was royalty, they _had_ to listen. Her sisters wore much too expensive dresses, they almost looked like mannequins, they were too perfect.

Ever since her family had arrived Amethyst has been frantic. She's been trying to avoid them all day, particularly that blonde guy. He somehow appeared wherever she was, and tried to start up a conversation with her. His name was Nathaniel Saiph and I absolutely hated him.

I didn't have a reason; I just hated him, simple as that. It wasn't exactly surprising; I hated a lot of people.

I was practising with Mugen, lunging and then pulling back at the last second when Amethyst ran into the training area, slamming the door behind her. I ignored her, continuing to practise with Mugen. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed her breathing heavily. She looked exhausted.

"Is there anywhere they can't find me?" She asked. I didn't answer. Amethyst didn't really need a reply anyway, she'd just keep talking. "I mean honestly, you should have heard Dad yell when he found out about Edo. Doesn't Komui know the meaning of a _secret_ mission?"

Actually I had heard him; the entire Order had heard him. He had been furious when he had found out his daughter had been put in such danger, and he demanded to take her back to Andorra immediately. He continued to rant on and on, all about _his_ little girl, who was supposed to be a princess. He didn't like the fact that she knew how to use a weapon, that she killed demons on a regular basis, and that she was wearing pants.

That man walked through the door. "Amethyst, there you are!" He flashed a sparkling smile, I could have puked. Instead I continued to practise with Mugen, leaving Amethyst to deal with the blonde baka herself.

"Saiph, I thought Reever was explaining pleonasm theory to you." She said weakly, what she meant was "_I thought Reever would keep you busy."_

"He had to get back to work, and you can call me Nathaniel." _She should have asked Komui, he never does any work._ "And who's he, a friend?"

"That's Yu. Yu this is Sai…Nathaniel!" I saw her grin and wave at me out of the corner of my eye. _She called me by my first name in front of him on purpose!_

"Nice to meet you…"

"It's Kanda." I interrupted him. I stood a little straighter and looked at Saiph, making sure he could get a clear view of Mugen.

He held out his hand. "I'm Nathaniel Saiph." I just looked at him. He let his hand drop. "Kanda, I see you're a swordsman." I just nodded and continued to glare at him. He met my eyes with his own.

"Ok you two, break it up." Amethyst shoved in-between us and pushed us apart. She was trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you an exorcist as well?" He asked me.

I turned and walked away. "Stop wasting my time with your questions, I have better things to do."

I heard Amethyst trying to stifle a giggle. She was using me to get rid of this nuisance, and I didn't particularly mind being rude to him.

"I could help with your exorcises." He was holding his broadsword casually in his left hand.

"Che." He wasn't worth the time.

"Afraid you'll lose to a better man?"

I stopped and turned. He was grinning at me. "What did you say?" I asked with an icy tone, my eyes narrowed.

"Nathaniel, maybe you should…" Amethyst was trying to push him back to the door.

He looked down at her. "Are you afraid I'll hurt him?"

This time Amethyst couldn't stop herself. It started with a giggle, and then she fell to the floor laughing. "You're kidding right? Hurt Yu? You _must_ be joking." She said between chortles.

_Che, at least she knows who has more skills. This guy is definitely not worth bothering. _

"You really shouldn't laugh at your husband to be." He said, frowning at her.

_What… husband? Now she's getting married? _I looked at him once again. He was a prince, a swordsman, a _blonde_, and he was going to marry Amethyst? _I knew there was a reason I hated that guy._

She stopped laughing and stood up, her face serious. "Sai…Nathaniel, I'm sorry you came all the way here just to find out that I'm not ready for marriage."_ Good, she rejected him. _

"Amethyst, according to law, you don't have a choice." _Wait, he was forcing her to…_

"Perhaps you _can_ help with my exorcises."

"Excellent, a one on one match."

"Yu, no."

"Don't worry Amethyst, it will be over quickly."

"I said no."

"Woman should stick to their own affairs." I saw Amethyst stiffen, and then back away.

"Fine, Yu, go ahead, but don't kill him." _Che, she has to take the fun out of everything._

**Lenalee's POV**

"Hey, where's everyone going?" I asked Reever, he skidded to a stop.

"Yu and that prince guy are going at it in the training arena."

"Shouldn't you be working?" I asked bluntly.

"What? And miss Yu kick that guy into next week? You've got to be kidding me." He continued to run at full speed. I sighed._ I bet brother is there too, it's not like he ever works, in fact…_I looked around. The place was totally deserted. _Might as well check it out. _

I stood on the balcony, looking down at the fight. Beside me were Amethyst's three sisters, Diamond, the red head, Pearl, the one wearing pink, and Sapphire, the blonde. They were discussing who might win.

"It must be Nathaniel; he's been training with a sword since he was only five years old. Not to mention he has experience in battle."

"My bet is that other one, Kanda, look at his eyes! He's determined to win pipsqueak's hand."

"He's so strong and mysterious; I wish he was courting me and not little sis."

"Diamond! You're betrothed!"

"Sigh, maybe I should rebel against Daddy like Amethyst. I mean just look at him! Too bad he's a commoner."

_Courting Amethyst? Trying to win her hand? What are these princesses talking about?! They're just friends…actually…are they even friends? Amethyst just hands around him a lot, so I was never really sure. _

I looked down. Kanda was dominating. He was practically a blur, lunging in and sweeping from behind, but Nathaniel was blocking every one of Kanda's attacks. His defences were strong; he was trying to tire Kanda out.

Amethyst was standing on the sidelines, watching the fight closely and fidgeting. She looked worried. _Probably hoping Kanda doesn't kill that guy accidentally._ More people were standing on the sidelines, most were cheering Kanda on, actually, everyone was cheering Kanda on. Nathaniel didn't look fazed; he just parried each of Kanda's blows with an unwavering smile.

**Kanda's POV**

I wasn't listening to everyone screaming at me. I was concentrating on the battle at hand, focusing on _his_ annoying face. Unfortunately a few people were just too loud to drown out.

"Kanda I swear if you don't kick his ass you'll never get a single piece of Soba from me ever again!" Jerry, the head cook, was screaming his head off. The rest of the kitchen staff cheered in agreement.

"Hurry up Yu or Amethyst will have to marry that rich pretty boy!" That comment came from Eye-patch.

That stopped me in my tracks, I lowered my sword. "What?" Saiph dived for the opening but I blocked his attack without looking at him.

"What are you doing Yu? This is a battle of true love!" _I swear if that rabbit calls me Yu one more time I'll slice that headband in two. And what's this about love? Che, it was just a match. Saiph insulted me, so I'm going to cut him up into tiny little pieces, no big deal._

This time the prince stopped attacking as well. His face said it all; battle or not Amethyst didn't have a choice. _So I have to humiliate him in front of everyone, that way he'll slink back into whatever hole he crawled out of._ I lunged at him with Mugen but to my surprise it was blocked by a crimson scythe, sparks flew, creating an eerie glow in Amethyst's eyes. I stepped back.

"Stay out of this." Saiph said.

She glared at him. "That, was pathetic." She said coldly, addressing the both of us. "Yu, leave." I turned away immediately. _I forgot, she's an exorcist as well, she doesn't need my help._

I stood on the sidelines, my arms crossed. The large crowd that had formed was confused. "Are you just going to walk away Kanda?!" Someone shouted. _Che. Bakas. _

Amethyst stood in front of Saiph. "I said I wasn't ready for marriage. I said no." She began to twirl her Scythe expertly.

"I left Andorra eight years ago and became an exorcist. In doing so, I gave up my royal status and the status as a citizen." She stopped twirling her scythe and slammed it into the ground in front of Saiph.

"This, the Order, is my home! I live by their rules, I follow their laws, I make my own choices and my own decisions!"

Saiph began to look slightly alarmed. He wasn't as confident as before.

"I am not like the other woman you've courted. You can not win me over with your looks or charm or smile, you have to prove yourself!" She rested her scythe on her shoulder and shook her head sadly.

"Thus far you've failed. I don't care how rich or important you are, and I certainly don't care about my father's approval." I heard a yell from somewhere within the crowd, sounded like her father had come to watch the events.

She grinned at Saiph. "Sorry, I just can't marry someone I could beat up so easily."

He staggered. "Wh, what!?" He exclaimed.

Her scythe shimmered deadly in the flickering light. "Nathaniel Saiph, Prince of Zeric, son of Garrison the Third, you, are not good enough for me."

A cheer rang through the entire room.

…

**King Simon's POV**

"By Dad, say hello to Demetrius for me." My youngest daughter gave me a tight hug.

"Hmph, are you sure about this dear? Nathaniel is a fine young man if you took the time to…"

She shook her head. "Drop it Dad."

"And to think I didn't even get you a birthday present."

"No problem, just seeing guys made my day." She gave me that foolhardy smile of hers.

I was worried, as a father should be. I doubted that rose on her neck was a tattoo, and that scythe of hers…She was hiding something from me, and I realized I didn't want to know.

Amethyst was no longer my little girl. At some point in eight years, she had grown up without me. I looked down at her. She looked just like her mother. _Sigh_. She has her friends, I'm certain they will take care of her.

"Goodbye pipsqueak. Visit us sometime." William ruffled her hair fondly.

"And wear a dress one of these days."

"Don't call me pipsqueak." She muttered. I smiled inwardly. _Yes, She'll be fine._

_End of Chapter 13_

I'm just singing in the rain, just singing in the rain! What a wonderful feeling, singing in the rain! Lalalaaaaaa! And that my friends, is Chapter 13. Thanks for reading. Review! :)


	14. Stupid Giant Rubix Cube

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to say I don't own D.Gray-Man in the last chapter, oh well, I'm too lazy to change it now. **

**Amethyst's POV**

_I stood in the midst of a bitter thunderstorm, except that this rain was black, and I was shrouded in darkness. I began to run blindly, trying to find a way out of the blackness. _

_Suddenly, lightning shot across the sky, revealing a horrific scene at my feet. My friends were lying on the ground. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Yu…and countless others. All of them were dead. _

_I fell to my knees, screaming. I saw my face in an inky puddle. I was covered in their blood, and I was smiling._

I sat up suddenly, breathing fast. Hot tears streamed down my face and I quickly wiped them away. "Just a nightmare, it was just a nightmare." I whispered to myself, but continued to cry. These nightmares have been haunting me for days. I could hardly get a good night's sleep anymore. The dark circles beneath my eyes proved it. I didn't want to go back to sleep, I knew that if I tried, then it would happen all over again. So I sat, curled up beneath my sheets, waiting for the sun to rise.

**Lavi's POV**

I sat in the cafeteria, staring at Amethyst across the room. Allen and Lenalee sat beside me. "Hey guys, what's up with Amethyst?"

"What are you talking about Lavi?"

"Look at her! She hasn't even touched her peanut butter and banana sandwich."

"If she won't eat it then I will."

"Focus Allen. Come on, look at her face."

"You're right, she does look miserable."

"I haven't seen her _this_ depressed since…well, ever."

"Exactly, something's wrong."

"What should we do?"

"Follow her, OW, Lenalee you didn't have to hit me."

"You can't just follow her around Lavi, that's not just rude it's _wrong_."

Amethyst stood up and dumped her entire sandwich in the garbage and walked out of the room. Our mouths dropped open.

"But, Amethyst never wastes food!"

"You see! I was right! We have to do something!"

"Fine, go ahead. But I won't be part of it."

So it was just Allen and me trailing Amethyst around. She was pretty boring actually. She stopped by several places, like the training arena or the lounge, but she'd just pause at the door and then turn around without entering the room.

Nothing really interesting happened until she went to the infirmary. Allen explained that every three days Amethyst was supposed to change her bandages, but it was a day early.

We pressed our ears to the door, listening to the nurse and Amethyst talking quietly with one another.

"Dear! What have you done?"

"Nothing ma'am."

"But it's worse then before, it's…it's black!"

"I know ma'am."

"I was so certain it would heal after a few weeks but this…"

"Yes ma'am, can you just bandage it." Amethyst's voice sounded tired. There was a long silence.

"Are you getting enough sleep dear?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you ma'am." We heard footsteps and ducked behind a corner. Amethyst walked out. The nurse peeked her head out the door, her face anxious.

"Allen, go find out what happened in the infirmary, I'll follow Amethyst."

"What? Why do I have to go talk to that nurse? She's insane."

"Because I said so, now hurry up." Allen grumbled all the way into the infirmary. I continued to shadow Amethyst. She made her way to the elevator and began to descend deeper beneath Headquarters. I couldn't follow her any further, Hevlaska had my hammer, she was trying to fix it. Actually, she had found a few flaws in Yu's Innocence as well. Despite his protesting, she was fixing his Innocence too. I leaned over the bar, looking down, but I couldn't see a thing.

**Amethyst's POV**

I listened calmly to the soft whirring sound as the elevator descended. Leaning on the bar, waiting patiently. After about three minutes I was standing in front of Hevlaska. "Amethyst Rose, what is wrong?" She asked, her voice was beautiful, and yet sad.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need your help. I need to know if this…" I held out my scythe in front of her. "Is really Innocence."

She took a sharp breath and then slowly reached for it, stopping half way. "Why do you ask this of me?"

"Something, is wrong. It's not just different on the outside, but on the inside. If it really is connected to me, then it should be responding to _my_ thoughts and _my_ feelings, but I would never think about something so horrible! I, I'm afraid." I hung my head.

She leaned in closer to me. "This is not about your Innocence, this is about you." I nodded. "Amethyst Rose, I have already made a prediction. I told you, eight years ago, that it would be your own choices that decide your fate, and nothing more."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to resist anymore. I know I defied my Innocence once already, and that choice changed it beyond recognition."

"That choice made you strong enough to save your friends."

I shook my head. "If I made a choice like that again, to save people I care about…what if, I end up destroying them instead?" I looked up at her. "It isn't my Innocence to blame, it's me! The blackness is me! It was my fault!"

She reached out and touched my forehead. I gasped. "Amethyst Rose, your fears are understandable. Everything that has the power to protect people has the power to destroy them as well. Where there is light there is dark, where there is white there is black. You must learn to balance both, in doing so you will develop a quality that no other exorcist has been able to do before, you will be able to understand both sides." She released me and I fell to my knees. "Do not be afraid." Hevlaska whispered.

I looked down, and smiled softly. _Thank you._

**Lavi's POV**

I saw the elevator rising and I hid behind a corner. Amethyst walked right by me without looking. I peeked out from behind the wall, she wasn't there. "Hey Lavi." I nearly jumped out of my skin, behind me was Amethyst, smiling away.

"Oh, oh hi Amethyst I didn't see you there." I said laughing weakly. _How did she sneak up on me like that? _

"I'm going to go get something to eat, see you later." She said waving. _Duh, seeing as how you didn't eat anything while you were in there._ I kept grinning until she was out of sight, and then sighed with relief.

"Lavi?" This time I jumped two feet into the air.

"Geez Allen! You really know how to scare a guy."

"Sorry, but I talked to the nurse."

"What'd she say?"

Allen began to fidget. "Lenalee should hear this too." He said.

…

We sat in the lounge, my face was grim, Lenalee's hand was held over her mouth. "What are you talking about Allen? How, is that possible?"

"How is anything possible anymore? She came back from the dead, she destroyed 20 of those giant Akuma, that's proof anything can happen."

"Explain it again Allen." I said. _Honestly, what is with all the drama? Can't we catch a break?_

"I've already told you, her wound is reversing. Instead of healing like it's supposed to, it's getting worse. The nurse said it looked charred and that it continued to bleed. She was astounded that Amethyst's heart could keep replacing so much lost blood." He paused. "Amethyst is on borrowed time."

**Kanda's POV**

I needed to speak with Amethyst, now. I had been leaning against a wall, listening to the moyashi speak. _Borrowed time…_It didn't sound good, but I wanted Amethyst to tell me herself.

She was in the training arena, clapping as other exorcists practised with their anti-Akuma weapons. She never bothered to train anymore; I now knew that it was because it hurt to move, not because she was lazy. _Though even without that wound she probably wouldn't practise anyway. _

I sat next to her, my arms crossed. "Hey Yu." I didn't look at her face; I already knew she was giving me that stupid smile of hers. I wanted to tell her there was nothing to smile about, that she should stop kidding herself. It's ridiculous to pretend nothing is wrong when _everything_ was wrong. _She's already died once…_

"Amethyst, you're not telling me something." It wasn't a question; I already knew what she was hiding. It was a first for Amethyst; she made it her goal in life to tell me everything on her mind.

"Ehh, what? No, why would I be hiding something?" She said, her smile vanished and she looked at her feet.

I sighed and stood up. _I don't know what I was doing here in the first place. If she doesn't think she should tell me then I shouldn't worry_. I scowled at myself._ Worry? What worry? She can take care of herself. She doesn't need my help._

"Wait." She said and I stopped. "I'm sorry, it's just…nothing." She stood up. "See you later Yu." She walked away. _Che, idiot._ _I knew she wouldn't tell me, she's trying to keep the burden all to herself._

**Amethyst's POV**

"Great, just great." I kept muttering to myself. I knew Lavi had been following me around, him and Allen were not the quietest of sleuths, and Yu must have overhead them talking. Of course I knew that he knew! It was painfully obvious. I just couldn't tell him in words.

…

I heard an explosion that shook the ground beneath my feet. _That came from the science department. _I ran at full speed. "What the…" There was a giant wall where the doors to the science lab had been. I pressed my ear against it and heard screams. "Damn." I knew Allen would have noticed. _How did they get in?_ I tried to think. It was clear Akuma were attacking, and the only way they could have snuck up on us was if they used…"The Ark!"

I did a u-turn and ran towards one of the portals that were stationed inside Headquarters. "I knew having a giant Rubix Cube hanging over our heads would bring nothing but trouble!" I exclaimed.

_They must be after the egg._ Recently, the science department had extracted the egg from the Ark and was studying it in that lab. Allen had told me earlier that the Earl had his own Ark, and even though he had failed to download most of it, he could still travel.

People were running around frantic, I heard Komui shout that more Department heads were still in the lab. I ran faster. I stopped in front of the portal. _This is it._ I gripped my scythe tighter and walked inside.

_End of Chapter 14_

Dun dun duuuuuuun. (Sinister music) Akuma have invaded Headquarters, what to do what to do…Guess you'll have to wait for the next chapter! :) Review please!


	15. Tears of Joy and a Kiss

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D.Gray-Man**

**Amethyst's POV**

I had just stepped into what appeared a dream. It was a beautiful city with a clear blue sky overhead. Instantly, the frantic sounds from Headquarters were silenced. The stillness was eerie and peaceful at the same time. And yet…there was that slight sense of foreboding, as if subconsciously knew I wasn't supposed to be here. A creepy aura emanated from each door I passed and I shivered involuntarily.

After what felt like hours, though I knew it couldn't be more then a few minutes, I found the door I was looking for. Taped to it was a piece of paper with marker scribbled on it. It said Lab 235, Headquarters. I took a deep breath, gripped my scythe, jerked the door open and jumped through.

I screamed and stood up quickly. Beneath me was a skeleton with pointed ears wearing a black robe, and it was talking.

Ok, ok, so screaming was a little girlish but come on! What would you do if you landed on a _talking_ skull! Honestly it was the creepiest thing I've ever seen, _and_ I've had a bad Halloween experience when I was little, so it was especially disturbing.

It stood up and glared at me, I think, it didn't have eyes so… "You'll pay for that human." It said, its teeth clashing together making a grating sound that gave me chills. My eyes flashed around the room. Allen and Bookman were attacking hoards of Akuma relentlessly, trying to reach the egg. Trapped on the egg was Miranda. Scientists lay on the ground all in a row, many were dead.

I tried to run for Miranda but the skull thing snapped its fingers. Immediately two level three Akuma floated down next to him. "Kill her." It said, pointing at me. I sliced the sinister skull's head off, it disintegrated into sand. I jumped for the Akuma and stabbed at its chest. My scythe just bounced off.

I landed softly with a confused expression. _I don't understand, I killed twenty of those giant Akuma made from thousands of level threes, I should be able to chop these guys up without a problem._

The Akuma began to snicker. "You'll have to do better then that exorcist, or killing you won't be much fun." Blood was spattered on their metallic teeth. _Tyki Mikk said the same thing to me. _"Yes, exorcist, hurry up, girl flesh is so much softer then those boring scientists." The other one said leering at me.

I stared fiercely at the Demons. _Did they just refer to me as the second course?_ "Bring it on freaks." I muttered.

BAM! _Ow._ One of the Akuma had grabbed the back of my shirt and slammed me into a concrete wall. I heard them cackle evilly as I struggled to stand. My back felt like it was on fire, every move I made hurt like hell. I groaned. _I don't get it; I should be able to defeat these guys easily. _Then it dawned on me. The reason I had been able to defeat all those Akuma a month ago was because the blackness had controlled me. It had given me power, and now that I was resisting, I was weak. "I hate being weak." I grumbled to myself to no one in particular.

I swung at the Akuma again, this time it picked me up and flung me like a rag doll. I fell down and landed on something soft. "Damn it Amethyst can you please refrain from falling on me." The thing said.

I stood up and looked behind me dizzily. "Oh, sorry Yu."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Hurry up and finish off those Demons." He said gruffly.

"Eh, demons? Oh, right! Hey Yu, where's your Innocence?" I asked, still dizzy. _He's always catching me when I fall._

"With Hevlaska. Now move it!"

I saluted him. "Yes sir." I ran towards the egg and Miranda, who was still stuck. The two Akuma stood in my path. "Alright, I'm about to hit you so hard the Earl will feel the bruises." They just grinned at me and attacked.

I wasn't losing, but I wasn't winning. The Akuma continued to pound on me, but I matched each of their attacks with my own. They outnumbered me so I attacked from a distance, using the full length of my scythe to my advantage.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a grey skinned Noah standing on a balcony, staring at me. She had long hair and her expression was slightly mystified. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"I'm a little busy to talk right now!" I shouted while dodging one of the Demons punches.

"Oh that's right; you're the smart-aleck from Edo. Tyki told me all about you." I ignored her. Allen had told me about Tyki as well. He told me that instead of exorcising the Noah from Tyki, he had unleashed a monster. _So he's alive._ _I thought bitterly. Well, at least he was in pain when he transformed. Ha, it's called karma, that's what he gets for killing me. _I now thought of my death with a bluntness that surprised even me. Every time I thought about it I got a wrenching feeling in my gut but now comments like that just came naturally.

The Noah continued to talk. "But you've changed, you look different then his description. Tyki must be off his game lately, first the Walker kid and now you. How did you survive his attack anyway?" _Shut it._ I swung my scythe at her but she just jumped out of sight.

"Pay attention!" One of the Akuma yelled and slapped me. The force sent me soaring through the air and into one of the science geeks weird machines. I heard a crunching sound as I dented the machine, or maybe it was just a few bones breaking. The machine was covered in wires that sparked briefly. An electric shock skittered through my entire body. I gasped.

_I skipped through Headquarters following the Head Supervisor Komui Lee. In the shadows stood a boy, only a little older then me. I smiled and waved. He just scowled and turned away. "Looks like I've found a friend." I mumbled cheerfully. _

…

_It was my first time killing a demon. I laughed softly as it exploded; my partner muttered something about girls with idiotic smiles._

…

_We were in Egypt, the murder had just died. I looked over the small pile of dust sadly. "I bet you think I'm silly, I bet you think he deserved to die."_

"_He did deserve to die, and you are silly. But sometimes silly is better than cold-blooded."_

"_Awww Yu, you're warmer than a teddy bear." His eyes narrowed._

…

_I was lying on a pile of rubble, my breathing ragged. My skin felt colder and colder with each second. The Noah knelt in front of me, his face frozen. I sighed. "He'll never forgive me." And let my hand drop, my anti-Akuma weapon clattered to the ground. _

…

_I looked up at the General. Tears began to fall. I was drowning in them, the world a diluted blur. I was sobbing. "Tiedoll why…why am I still alive?" I asked, struggling to get the words out. My mouth was numb and tasted like blood._

…

_I grinned at Nathaniel. "Sorry, I just can't marry someone I could beat up so easily." My scythe shimmered deadly in the flickering light. "Nathaniel Saiph, Prince of Zeric, son of Garrison the Third, you, are not good enough for me."_

…

_I heard an explosion and ran towards one of the portals that were stationed inside Headquarters. "I knew having a giant Rubix Cube hanging over our heads would bring nothing but trouble!" I exclaimed. _

…

_I stood in front of Yu, grinning. He's always catching me when I fall. _

My entire life had flashed through my mind, each scene was only for an instant, but I understood. I couldn't fail again, it wasn't an option. _Fine, fine go ahead, take over, but I swear if you make me kill any of my friends I will throw this god damn scythe in the furnace then mix the ashes with manure and make fertilizer for Komui's garden._ I said to the black hole hidden deep within my heart. I'm not sure if it got the message.

I felt a familiar cold sensation as my thoughts and feelings and memories were pushed aside to make room for the darkness. A black veil draped over my eyes. A sense of power emanated from the scythe. This time the Akuma were cut in half before they could scream.

I heard an explosion and the floor beneath my feet broke apart, revealing a fiery pit. I jumped a clear fifty feet into the air, and clung to a beam on the ceiling. I couldn't feel the heat, but I knew it must have been scorching. I swung around and began to jump from beam to beam and out of the lab. No Akuma were left in this room, and the Noah had momentarily disappeared, now was the time to find my prey.

Outside, Komui was being attacked by a strange looking Akuma. He was standing on an elevator beside Hevlaska. I saw Lenalee, on her knees, drinking blood. _What are you waiting for! Move, that thing will kill them!_ I shouted at the blackness. Yu and Lavi were down there as well, I had to help. But my body just sat idly on the railing, legs crossed, waiting patiently.

The Akuma threw Yu into a wall, he didn't stand up. _Damn you! Damn you to hell!_ I screamed at the blackness and the Akuma at the same time. I continued to sit there. It seemed that I didn't need to help after all. Allen and Lenalee, with her new Innocence, killed the demon. But the blackness hadn't waited because it knew it didn't need to help, it stopped because it was afraid. It was afraid of Allen.

The beaten and broken Akuma lay on the ground. I heard it speak. "I'm not the worst to come, you have no idea." General Cross appeared with his pistol. He obliterated the Akuma from existence. _Yes! Go Marian!_

Something unexpected happened. I began to push the darkness away. With every cheerful thought it began to slink deeper and deeper, hiding itself out of sight. My eyes were clear, my thoughts were my own. Of course, then I realized that I was balanced on a railing several feet into the air _and_ I was exhausted. As I fell to the ground, a feeling of relief and contentment washed over me. I was free.

**Kanda's POV**

I stood up and stretched. "Kanda, Lavi? Are you alright? Sorry for making you fight without your Innocence." Komui called from the elevator.

"Che." I looked around. A few feet away was Amethyst, lying on the ground and she was laughing. I looked down at her. "What's so funny?"

"I did it Yu! It's gone, it won't bother me unless I ask it to! Ha! Not only have I cheated death, but I have gained control of something more powerful then anything I've ever felt before. I know people died today, and I should be sad, but I'm happy Yu! Finally, I'm free!" She continued to laugh, tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks. "Not only that, but Lenalee's Innocence merged with her blood too! I'm not alone!"

I couldn't possibly comprehend the level of contentment she was feeling right now. She stood up. "Oh and Yu?" She said.

"What?"

Amethyst wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me softly. She stepped back and grinned. "Nothing." She said and skipped away.

…

A ballroom was filled with dancing people wearing expensive gowns and suits. Lulubelle was standing on the balcony next to Road. She was wearing a beautiful red velvet dress with tiny black opals sewed along the trim. She looked lovely, but her expression was furious. Yes, she had retrieved the egg, but not the Ark.

She looked down at Tyki who was dancing with a blonde beauty. His hair was much longer and his exterior was completely altered as he danced. As if he was a different person altogether.

"Tyki!" Road called from the balcony. Only a slight flicker in his eyes showed that he acknowledged her. "You know that girl you killed back in Edo, Guess what Lulubelle just told me?"

He glanced up but continued to dance. "What? Is that Japanese friend of hers still mad at me?" He asked with a small chuckle.

"No! She's alive!"

_End of Chapter 15_

Wohoo! Fifteen days! That's over two weeks where I've managed to post a chapter a day. Sadly : ( it cannot continue. Without more info from the manga or Anime, I can't take this story any farther. Cries But don't worry, as soon as the manga gets more chapters and the anime gets more episodes, then the story will continue.

Thank you so much to all the people from around the world who's actually read it, I am so HAPPY! I'll be writing more fan-fiction soon, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! And Review!

_Satchelle_


	16. Topaz

**Chapter 16 (Wohoo! Already at Chapter 16!)**

**Disclaimer: Ich bekenne mich nicht -man (It's in German…I think)**

**Lavi's POV**

I leaned over the bow of the ship. The ocean was bright and beautiful today. The wide expanse of tumbling waves thrilled me to the core. "Cruise ships rule!" Our mission consisted of checking out a "haunted" cruise ship. I've looked _everywhere_ but haven't found a single ghost! I checked the buffet, the indoor arcade, the on deck hot tub…there's nothing strange about this place at all!

I turned around and skipped across the deck, stopping in front of Kanda. He was leaning against the railing, a frown on his face. _He looks sullen, annoyed, pissed, nothing new. His arms are crossed, that's a sign of irritation. Hmmm, I wonder why…_

"Stop staring you imbecile." He muttered. _Ooooh, that makes sense._

"Have you seen Amethyst around here?"

He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes. I assumed that was doing that so he didn't have to look at me. "No, why?" He muttered under his breath. His posture suggested he was waiting for me to say something annoying, as if he expected me to laugh and point at him. _Has he done anything embarrassing lately? I don't recall anything in particular…_This was frustrating. _How am I supposed to know something I'm supposed to know? It's not like I'm nosy! _

"Something happen?" I asked, confused.

"No why?" _Is this his new catch phrase?_

"Hmph. Fine, if you won't tell me then I'll go ask Amethyst." I crossed my arms and marched away. She was closest to him; _she_ would know what's going on.

"Hold on, I'm coming too." He walked beside me, his long legs easily keeping up with my hurried pace. I walked a little faster, so did he, I began to run, he ran too. _Alright bring it! _We sprinted across the deck, causing several passengers to cough from the large dust cloud we had created.

I nearly missed her; she was surrounded by a large crowd of laughing passengers and crewmen. I skidded to a stop. "What's going on?" I asked to a short old man wearing a flowery t-shirt and a large sun hat. He was holding a camera and his face was red from laughing.

"This really…hehehe…made my day! Who knew exorcists…hahahaha…have such weak stomachs?" He continued to chortle, holding his stomach from laughing.

I pushed through the crowd to see Amethyst hurling her lunch over the railing. She looked up, but stayed close to the edge, just in case. "Whoa Amethyst, your face is totally green! It was the scallops wasn't it? I told the captain they were too salty."

"It's seafood Lavi, it's _supposed_ to be salty." She mumbled. "And don't mention the…" She gagged and leaned over the railing again. I cringed. She lifted her head slightly. "I hate boats. If it isn't rocking up and down then it's hitting icebergs and sinking to the bottom of the ocean."

"It's not a boat it's a ship, and what icebergs? This is the Bahamas!" I was offended by her prejudice about ships. Just because they made her feel like a disgusting vomit machine didn't mean they were bad.

"Lavi I swe…" She heaved again.

"Talk to me when you run out of…stuff." I patted her on the back, avoiding touching her scythe that was strapped to her back and walked towards Kanda, who was currently standing by a door. The door led to all the passenger's rooms or _cabins_ in ship language. "Yu, aren't you her best friend? Comfort her or something!"

Amethyst's hunched figure stiffened. She stood up quickly. "I think I'm feeling better now." She ran right past us and disappeared below deck.

Kanda sighed. "We're not friends." He muttered.

"Eh?" _What is going on?! And was she…blushing?_

**Amethyst's POV**

"Ugh! I hate myself!" I threw myself on my bunk, hiding my face from the world by smothering it with a pillow. _Life sucks._ _I have to be the stupidest, most idiotic FREAK in the entire world!_ If you're wondering what's with the lack of self-esteem, then listen closely.

Shortly after I…ahem…_kissed_ him, everything went downhill! He's either been avoiding me or ignoring me. I guess it's because he doesn't like me the way I like him, and now everything would be ruined! Our friendship will wilt into nothingness. All our conversations would be awkward until we just stopped talking all together. This was horrible! Awful! Dreadful! AND it was all my fault!

_Why did I have to do that? Was it pure adrenaline rush? Maybe I can use that as an excuse…no, no, no, that won't work! Ugh this is all your fault!_

_Didn't you just say it was YOUR fault? Besides, what are you so worried about. He's just a human; there are plenty of others out there. _

_How can you be so insensitive?! I've been friends with him for eight years. He's…amazing, there IS no one else. _

_Stop whining, you sound like an infant. I don't know what you see in him. He's arrogant and rude and full of himself._

_Geez you're mean. _

_Well…I am your other half._

I shivered. The blackness had developed farther then I had ever anticipated. It was like there were two people inside one body. Luckily, it hadn't tried to take over. I was free to do what ever I wished without it interfering. Still, there was that creepy feeling of never being alone. I wondered if I would be stuck like this for the rest of my life. Having something to argue with your every thought and feeling, it was waaaaaaaay weird.

_I can hear you._

You see!

I sat up on my bunk, swinging my legs over the edge, humming a tune. I need to take my mind off this, think of anything, anything but him…

_This room is gross, I thought we were a princess shouldn't we get a better cabin? _

_What do you mean we?_

_I am you. _

_No you're you. _

_I am one in two, two in one, and both. I am you, you are me, we are equal in everything and yet opposite in all aspects. For example, you have no idea what I just said and yet I understood it perfectly. _

_Of course you understood it, you're the one of said it! _

_Because I am you, we both said it. _

_What? _

My life is also filled with confusing conversations. I gave a quick glance around the room. It was a little messy, but that's the way I like my room, disorganized. The cabin was small, but it was cozy. The only downside was having a porthole that showed the world beneath the sea. If I had the courage to look out I might see an abundance of fish and other sea creatures, but deep water was scary.

I know it's a stupid thing to be afraid of but come on! Just think about it, dark and dangerous depths with unknown monsters waiting to swallow you in one gulp. Alright, I _may_ be over exaggerating a bit. I suppose a factor to _those_ child-hood nightmares was the problem of not being able to swim.

Yep, I can't swim. It's not my fault! Princess lessons didn't exactly include treading water. And if I was ever drowning at least fifty different loyal guardsmen would jump in and save me, so there was never any need. Sure, on our way to Edo I had to travel by ship, but I just cowered in my cabin the whole time.

I remember I once had to save some passengers from a sinking ship as well, but that was easy! I never even touched the water! I just used my spears and chain to latch onto something far away and pull us to safety. Now all I had was this heavy scythe. It'll drag me down, I just know it.

_Well sorry it doesn't float. Besides, the scythe is way cooler then those flimsy sticks of yours. _

_Cooler?! It's not even original. You stole that from the Grim Reaper. _

_Did not, his isn't red. _

I paused. _There's a Grim Reaper?_

_Nah, I'm just messing with you. _

Now you understand what I have to deal with?! It doesn't sleep either and enjoys making me dream about some pretty sick stuff, I don't know how much more blood and guts I can take.

_Hey. _

_Ya?_

_Can you stop calling me it? _

_Calling you what?_

_It. _

_Oh…why?_ I was lost for words.

_Cause I find it offending. _

_Well…what do you want to be called? _

_Something awesome, like The Terminator. _

_Taken. _

_How about The Dark Lord._

_Too flashy. _

_Destructo? _

_You're way off. _

_Hmph, fine. You come up with something then. _

_Alright…how about Topaz. _

_Topaz?_

_Ya, all my sisters are named after a common jewel, and topaz is my favourite colour. _I shrugged. _Just thought it fit. _

_But why Topaz, isn't that a goldish coloured stone. _

_Yep._

_But why not something like Onyx, or Opal? _

_Just because you like dark stuff doesn't mean your dark. You're much more majestic then that, so I assumed a goldish colour would suit you. _

_You're not very humble. _

_Why?_

_I'm you, so you just called yourself majestic. _

_Do you like the name or not!?_

_Hmmm, Topaz. I guess it's ok, sort of. _

_Sort of? Come on, say thank you, I know you want to. _

_I will do no such thing. _

_Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?_

_No. _

I crossed my arms. _Fine._

I walked out of the cabin and slammed the door.

_It's not like you can walk away from me. _

_Shut up!_

**Kanda's POV**

The rabbit refused to leave my side all day. He insisted on following me around until I told him exactly what was going on. Heh, like I was about to do that. This needed to be over and dealt with before Lavi found out. I would never hear the end of his taunts if he knew.

It still shocked me whenever I thought about it. Her smile, her laugh, her warm lips…No, don't think about it.

She's been my…acquaintance for eight years. She talks to me all the time, she falls on me all the time, she laughs…near me all the time and she's _always_ there. She's like a radio I can't turn off. Just endless channel upon channel filling the silence with useless chatter. I guess describing her as a radio isn't the best portrayal of her character. She was a lot more then that, I guess. Let's say…a barking puppy that follows me around? No, that's even worse. Well, whatever she is she's just…just that. I suppose you could say I was sad when she…sort of died. It wasn't the end of the world, lot's of people I know have died. And maybe I was happy when she…sort of came back to life. But when the Ark rematerialized I sort of came back to life too so it was nothing special. _She_ was nothing special. Nothing at all, just a radio, or a barking puppy. Nothing else.

(: Author : *Giggles* He's _so_ in denial.)

**Lavi's POV**

Kanda stopped walking suddenly and I accidentally ran into him. He sighed again. What is wrong with him? I called him Yu, I bump into him…shouldn't he be threatening to kill me by now? Is he sick or something? And what was with Amethyst blushing? The only thing I could of is…_Oh my God. She's in love with me! I can't believe I never realised it! Well it was obvious wasn't it? There was no way she could resist my charm and good looks. Hmmm, but how should I confront her?_

**Kanda's POV **

That idiot actually looked deep in thought. Though what goes on in Eye-patch's mind is none of my concern, what did bother me was that he obviously didn't notice it. Standing, well, floating just a few feet in front of us was a transparent woman. A ghost. She had long silvery hair and elegant features. She was wearing a wispy white dress and she was looking straight at me with sad mournful eyes. My hand drifted to Mugen's hilt. "Be gone spirit, you have no business here."

She laughed sadly. "I died on this ship you know. It was sad, I thought he loved me."

My eyes narrowed. "I'm not here to listen to some sob story, I said leave."

Her eyes widened in shock at my rudeness, I brushed her sorrowful feelings off. I didn't have time for this. "You know, you remind me of him. He was strong too, very strong. And when I saw him with that other woman…" A sharp piercing wind burst past us, her long hair billowed around her and she screeched. "I killed that bastard! How dare he refuse me for that wench! Ha, I didn't think he'd take me with him."

"Shut up." Her evil laughter stopped abruptly. "I'm sick of this, so you're lover rejected you, no wonder, you have a horrible personality."

"What!?" She screamed at me.

_So she's the one bothering the passengers, only couples actually. There were a few "accidents" but no one was fatally wounded. None the less, she could be dangerous if given the chance. The Innocence gives her material form, but where is it? _I looked around_._ It would be near the place she died. She noticed my eyes searching and cackled. "Like I'd let you take my precious from me!" And she attacked. (: Author : My precious? Now what does that sound like to you? That's right! Lord of the Rings! Lol)

**Amethyst's POV**

I crouched, peeking from behind a corner. I could see her, Lavi couldn't. I knew Lavi couldn't see her simply because he looked surprised. I guess he thought Yu was talking to himself. I sighed. _A vengeful ghost with an unrequited love, oh how original. _

_Just hurry up and let's destroy her already. _

I started walking in the opposite direction. _Shut it, don't you feel the slightest bit for remorse for her? _

_Nope. I guess you're just sensitive. Pff, you're such a baby! _

_What's wrong with being sensitive?! Besides, you can't kill a ghost. We have to find the Innocence. It'll be where she died. _

_Go ask the captain about it or something. _

_Are you kidding! Do you know how old this ship is? No way would he know anything about it but rumours. _

_Then what are you going to do?_

_I already know where it is. _

_Where what is? _

_The Innocence. _

_Ya right, liar. _

_I am not lying! If she loved him that much then she would have killed him where she confessed to him, and she died in the same place he did. _

_Why?_

_Haven't you ever seen a love tragedy? _

_You're kidding right? _

_Screw you. Look, it's easy. What's the most romantic place on the ship? _

_The Girl's Lavatory? _

_Why do I bother? It's the Bow! The front of the ship! She would have confessed to him at sunset at the bow! _

_How is that romantic? _

_Just, just stop talking to me. _

Silence…

_Wow it worked. _

_Sike! _

I had run across the entire ship and had finally reached the bow. It wasn't very romantic now. With the life buoys hanging on the ledge, the sign that said Pictures Are Taken From 3:00 o'clock to 4:00 o'clock, and the mop and bucket weren't exactly part of a romantic mood, but fifty years ago it would have been perfect for a confession of love.

_Stop thinking lovey dovey stuff and find the Innocence already!_

_Geesh, you're impatient. _

_Well excuse me, but it sounds like your boyfriend is having trouble. _

Right on time, a large crash resonated throughout the ship. I heard screams from some of the passengers and crewmen, a few were trying to scramble into lifeboats. I pursed my lips. _He over did it._ I looked around, it would be somewhere old, somewhere no one would have moved for fifty years. The deck was made of thick steal, and it wouldn't be hidden in the box of lifejackets. The only place I could think of was…_gulp. _

_Stop being such a sissy._

_If I drown you're drowning with me. _

_Then don't drown! _

I took a deep breath and looked over the edge. About thirty feet down, on the ledge of a rusty porthole was the glowing Innocence. It was so small that it didn't surprise me no one noticed it. I closed my eyes. _Just don't think about it._ _Don't think about that Great White man-eating shark waiting for you down there, don't think about being swept out to sea, don't think about the water filling your lungs until…damn it!_

_Even if you fall off won't your boyfriend save you? _

_He's not my boyfriend! And…no, he won't. _

_Interesting. _

_What?_

_You sound bitter. _

_Sure I do. _

_Now you're being sarcastic!_

_Got a problem?_

_No, I rather like you as cold and indifferent. _

I gritted my teeth. _This is stupid, I have to hurry. I'll face my fears right now. _

…

I strapped on a life-jacket _and_ a life preserver around my waist and tied a strong looking rope to some anchorage.

_Oooh, aren't we brave. _

I ignored Topaz and concentrated on my decent. Slowly, slowly, avoid the seagull droppings, a little further…quite suddenly my foot slipped on a patch of algae stuck to the ship, my grip loosened on the rope and I started to fall.

_Damn it you're such an idiot! _

_Yep, I'm an idiot. _

_Fine, let me take over, stupid. _

_No way, who knows what you'll do. _

_If I don't then you're going to die! _

_Then you'll die with me! _

_Don't argue. _

Sigh. _Fine. _I felt the familiar feeling of being pushed to the back of my mind, Topaz was in charge.

**Topaz POV**

I grabbed my scythe strapped to my back and swung it over my head. Its clear cut blade sliced into the cold steal of the ship. I grinned at the sound of metal cutting metal. It sounded like a deadly jungle cat sharpening its claws on a stone, preparing for the kill.

_Stop thinking such things!_

_Now you know how I feel when I have to listen to your thoughts all the time. _

I slowed to a stop, inches from the curling waves. My feet were immediately soaked from the spray. The smell of salt was intoxicating. The Innocence was only a few feet to the right of my head. I ripped off the life jacket and life preserver easily and swung over, twirling in the air for good measure and snatched it from the porthole.

_Hmph. Show off. _

I grinned and launched myself through the air, back towards the deck. _You think that scratch I cut in the ship will leak?_

**Kanda's POV**

"Kanda have you gone insane?!" _That baka, how can he not see her? _All I can say is that fighting a ghost was impossible. I was determined to destroy her, but it was difficult when my weapon went straight through her ghostly body. _Who ever came up with the rules for the un-dead was an idiot._

"Dude, you suck! I don't know what she sees in a weakling like you!" I looked up. Flying through the air was Amethyst, I think. She was smiling, but not in the Amethyst sort of way. She landed right in front of me and moved her face closer to mine, staring into my eyes. "Hmmm. Your interesting human, you seem to have total control over her emotions, but you're not _that_ interesting." She smirked and twirled away. I stared after her and realised I had been holding my breath. _It's not Amethyst, but that other…thing._

She stood in front of the ghost, who had quieted somewhat. "Who are you?" The ghost asked, floating cautiously backwards.

Amethyst…the thing smiled, and pointed her scythe at the ghost. She tilted her head. "Why don't you tell me?"

The ghost shivered. "Are you like me?"

"In a sense, I suppose. I also should not be walking on this earth, and yet I do."

"Then you understand me! Together we can…"

"No."

"Ehh?"

"You see ghosty, I'm much, much more powerful then you are. I'm also not as petty; I'm not here to get revenge because I was dumped. I'm just here to have fun." She rummaged through her pocket and held a glowing piece of Innocence in-front of her.

The ghost began to laugh. "Ha! So what? Like that will get rid of me."

The thing gave the ghost her biggest smile. "No, it won't, but he will." She pointed and the ghost whipped around. Behind her, was another ghost.

It was a young man. He had his hair slicked back and was wearing a dark silvery suit. "Why Yvaine?" He asked.

The ghost woman named Yvaine shrieked in anguish. "Because you didn't love me! How could you betray me like that!?" I stopped myself from flinching at her words. It was as if she was slapping me in the face.

"No Yvaine, you betrayed me. We were friends; I thought you'd be happy that I was happy."

"Well I wasn't." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"You didn't have to kill me."

"You didn't have to kill me!"

"You started it!"

"You're the one…"

"Wow, you sound like an old couple." The thing had a bored expression on her face.

"Really!" Yvaine said, smiling.

"No we don't!"

"Look you two, you're spending eternity in Hell anyway, might as well be together." She shrugged.

If ghosts could become pale, then they would have. "There's, a Hell?" Yvaine began to tremble.

The man wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him. "I won't let you face it alone." He said, looking at her.

"Ra-Ralph?"

"Yes dear?"

"Can we get a puppy?"

He laughed. They slowly began to fade. "Sure dear, a nice big hellhound, with three heads too." And then they were gone, disappeared from existence. A thick silence fell over the cruise ship.

The thing yawned. "Sike." She said.

I stood up and placed Mugen back in its sheath. It was over.

**Amethyst's POV**

_Ok Topaz, let me out._

_Not yet. I want to have some fun with this. _

_Hold on! You have to listen to me remember? _It seemed she was determined to ignore me, I was about to force her to relinquish control when she skipped towards Yu. A big smile plastered on her face. _Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh NO! You can't do this! Topaz are you listening to me?! _

_Nope. _

I could have melted, right then and there. She stood in front of Yu, her hands behind her back. "Yu, I want to talk to you." _She sounds just like me!_

"Now?" She nodded. He stiffened, as if he had prepared this speech over and over in his head. "Amethyst, it won't work. We're exorcists; I could die at any time. It's not worth it."

_He says you're not worth spending his last moments on earth with. _

"I need to find…someone. I have a purpose."

_I suppose that means he's looking for some other woman. Tough luck. You were just a bit too late. _

"You have your duties to the Order as well. I'm…sorry." He turned his back on me, and walked away. Lavi jumped to his feet walked towards me. He grabbed my shoulders. "Kanda's right, it won't work between us. I'm sorry but I'm much too free spirited! We can still be friends, right?"

Topaz nodded, trying not to giggle. _Ignore whatever the idiot with the eye-patch says. _He turned and ran after Yu. She seemed to sense something was wrong with me and sighed/

Topaz slowly relinquished control and slinked back into that dark space within my heart. I hardly noticed, I felt numb, like nothing existed anymore. Not the vast ocean, or the sky, or even the air I breathed. None of that mattered anymore.

My hands clenched, a dark shadow fell over my face. _I'm such an idiot. He never thought of me like that, I bet he didn't even consider me a friend. What sort of friend would ignore me? What sort of friend would never smile, not even once when I told a joke? What sort of friend forgets your birthday?_

_He forgot your birthday? _

_Eight years in a row…_My lip trembled and I hung my head.

_Hey, hey Amethyst, are you crying? _

_Shut up, I ruined everything. I should have listened to my father and married Nathaniel; at least I'd have someone who honestly cared for me. _

_Don't cry! You're over-reacting! That Nathaniel guy just wanted your money anyway…_Topaz suddenly stopped talking to me. I clenched my teeth and punched a dent into the wall of the upper cabins. I was trembling with fury. _Amethyst…?_

_Don't talk to me anymore! I don't want to here your voice ever again. Because of you he thinks of me as a monster. _

_He never said that…_

_He was thinking it. Now shut up. I'm sick of this, all of it! Just disappear! _

Silence…

_To-Topaz? _

Silence…

_Good! Keep it that way!_

_End of Chapter 16 _

Hello faithful readers! It has been quite a long time, hasn't it? I've decided to post a few more chapters for your (and my) enjoyment. Now listen up, English at my school is absolutely useless. So I need you guys to Flame me. That's right, I'm telling you to Flame me. If I'm ever going to get better at writing then I need mean, nasty, merciless critics! (That means you Saraknyal!) I've read over my work, and I have noticed a few mistakes.

Some of which were not mine. Must be the computer. For instance. When you read the disclaimer, all it says is –Man. And I KNOW I wrote that D Gray in there. Sigh, how annoying.

I also noticed that the chapter I WAS MOST PROUD OF wasn't as great as I thought I was. *Sobs* : (

Anyways. This means that for this story to go in the right direction, I need your help. HELP ME! *On knees* Look, I'm begging! *Loss of all dignity, more crying* Tell me anything, what do you think of the characters? Is it interesting? Does it have enough detail? Where the characters OOC? Did you like the twist? The symbolism? Where do you want it to go? Do I need to watch certain spelling mistakes that come up over and over and over? And is me introducing Topaz a good idea? (I wanted to show the other side to Amethyst's personality, just to clarify)

That's all I have to say, REVIEW! Please. : )


	17. Phone Call

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer: I have decided to no longer write this thing anymore. If you want to see the disclaimer please refer to chapters 1-16. Thank you. **

**Amethyst's POV**

I trudged through the dark halls of the Order, my hands in my pockets. I had gotten used to the silence, without Topaz interrupting my every thought things were much more peaceful, but lonely. It was my own fault so I'm not aloud to complain. I had messed my entire life up. There were so many mistakes…Like becoming friends with Yu in the first place. Worst mistake of my life, no wait, scratch that. My worst mistake was quitting princess duty and running off to battle demons. I can't believe I thought it would be fun. This was the most depressing job in the world! What exactly made me laugh and smile all the time? The answer…stupidity.

Lenalee tapped me on the shoulder. I stopped walking and turned around. She grimaced at my expression. "So the rumours were true. Amethyst, what's wrong? Are you getting enough sleep?"

"No." I wasn't lying. I really wasn't sleeping enough. Even without Topaz messing with my dreams I _still_ had nightmares. Just another punishment I had to suffer through. I bet the me a few months ago would have said something optimistic. Probably that I shouldn't complain because there are a lot of people with worse luck then me. Let's see; how many people have actually been killed? Resurrected? Developed a split personality? Got dumped by their best friend? AND are deprived of sleep? What, just me? How _unexpected._

"Maybe you should eat something; you're looking kind of pale."

Sigh. "Lenalee, don't bother me right now, ok?" I walked right past her, closing my eyes.

She was so annoying.

"Hold it!" I opened my eyes to see a determined looking Allen. "I won't let you pass until you help me finish this." He said holding a large tub of strawberry ice cream in front of me.

I didn't feel the slightest sense of temptation. "No thank you, I'm not hungry." I knocked him out of my way and continued walking.

"Miss Amethyst. Please wait a moment." I looked up again to see two people blocking my path, Miranda and Crowley.

Miranda stood firm, staring me down. Suddenly a huge unrealistic smile spread across her face. "Let's play one game of Kerr-Plunk." She said and Crowley shoved the board game into my arms.

I gently gave it back to him. "I don't feel like it."

I pushed between the two. I could feel all of them staring at my back as I walked towards the elevator. _Will I ever find peace and quiet?_ "STOP!" _Guess not._ About half the science department was jammed into the small hallway. Each one of them was holding some device or another.

"Look Amethyst! This little instrument I invented summons parakeets! Want to try it out!?"

"No, no. She'll want to use my automated back-scratcher!"

"Come smell this! It has the mystical aroma of a rainbow!"

"That's stupid, how can something smell like a rainbow?"

"It really does!"

I sighed and jumped over and behind the bothersome mob, landing softly on my feet. _Interesting, I suppose all of Topaz's jumping around made me stronger. _I wasn't safe yet. They bombarded me from behind. Shoving geeky junk under my nose. I kept telling them I was fine, that they should leave me alone. I wasn't surprised my protests flew right over their heads.

"_AMETHYST ROSE. THE SUPERVISOR WOUD LIKE TO SEE YOU IN MY, I MEAN HIS, OFFICE! … NOOOOW!" _

_Looks like Komui got a blow horn for Christmas. _I turned around a corner, heading for Komui's office when I bumped into Lavi. I looked up. _When did he get so tall?_ "I'm sorry Amethyst! I didn't know you would take it so hard!" He cried, grabbing my shoulders.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered.

"I understand you're depressed but it can't continue!"

"Lavi! What's going on?" Lenalee squeezed through the science department.

"She's upset about me rejecting her." He explained. _Oh dear, it seems he breathed in too many fumes._

I didn't have to set it straight, Lenalee did that for me. She whacked him across the back of his head. "Don't be stupid Lavi! She's not in love with you!"

"What would you know about…OW! Lenalee!" I ignored the two and continued to walk to Komui's office. I could still hear the lot of them arguing over what I was upset about.

I kicked open the doors. "_AMETHYST RO…OH, YOU'RE HERE." _

"Turn off the blow horn sir." I grimaced; my ears would be ringing for a week.

"_WHA..._oh." He switched the device off. "Sorry about that." I frowned at the messiness of his office. Papers were strewn across the floor, unopened letters were littered on his desk and nearly all the bookshelves were crooked. He satin his chair, a serious look on his face. "Amethyst, listen…You NEED to cheer up!" _Not this again._ "I don't care about whatever problems you have, but because of you the science department has neglected their work and instead are trying to invent things that will make you happy!" _Oh, so it's about work. _"Please smile at them, just once! Production has slowed to a stand still!"

"I'm not…" _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _I looked at his desk. Beneath a pile of documents was a ringing sound. _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _He flung through the air and picked up the telephone.

"Hello? … Wait a moment, please slow down! What about Amethyst? How did you get this number?"

My eyes widened and I snatched the phone from his hands. There was only one person on this entire planet who would be calling me by Komui's office number. There was no other _logical_ way to reach my family other then by telephone. Letters took months to receive and by then all their content was old news, and only Finders and exorcists had Golems. So I decided to give Komui's number to Pearl, the second youngest of my siblings. We technically weren't supposed to give out that sort of information and Pearl _could_ be a prick sometimes, but she was still my sister.

She was sobbing. _"Am-Amy, everyone they're…they're all…You have to come…back."_ It sounded like she was having trouble breathing.

"Pearl, Pearl what's going on?"

"_De-dead, they're all dead! It's just…like last time. Dad was…acting strange, there were…disappearences."_ She continued to weep.

"I don't understand, what do you mean dead?"

"_All of them! Demtri, Will, every…everyone, even their children. I'm alone, please help me."  
_

I stood there, in Komui's office, completely frozen. Dead? All of them? My family was…dead? Suddenly a single thought flashed through my head, blocking out everything else. As if huge warning sign was flaring bright red in my mind. Pearl was alone, and she was grieving. "Listen to me Pearl! Don't…don't talk to anyone, ok?"

"_What are you…?" _

"If a stranger comes up to you ignore him! Run away! I know it's hard but you have to…"

"_Hello Miss." _My voice caught in my throat, that wasn't Pearl's voice._ "Are you sad? I can help, I can bring them back. Just call their names."_

Realization hit me straight on. "Stop! Pearl! Don't listen to him! You have to leave! Get away from him! Please don't! Please don't! He's evil! He'll kill…" A shocking scream and cry of pain came from the receiver, and then…utter silence. I felt a searing hot knife plunge deep into my chest, burning and constricting it. This wasn't happening.

"_Hello Amethyst." _My hand flew up to my mouth, shocked. "_I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with your lovely sister, especially after you're family has been so hospitable towards me."_ He chuckled. _"Have a pleasant evening."_ The phone went dead.

As if in slow motion, the phone slipped from my hand and fell to the ground. I stood there, stunned. A continuous echo reverberated inside my head. _They're dead._ _They're dead. They're dead. They're dead…All of them. He killed…all of them. But…how? Can someone really be this unfortunate? Is it possible? Could they really...? He wouldn't lie. They're dead. They're dead. They're dead._ Lenalee slowly stepped in front of me. Her and the rest of the small mob that had followed me in had heard everything.

"Amethyst? Amethyst can you hear me?" She waved a worried hand in front of my face.

"Kid, snap out of it." Reever shook my shoulder gently.

I felt this horrible aura fall across the entire room. A sullen, disheartened, miserable black fog that filled my lungs until I couldn't breathe. My vision blurred. A torrent of hot tears streamed down my face. I slumped to my knees, holding my head in my hands. "They're…all of them…they're dead!" I sobbed. I couldn't stop crying. My entire world had ruthlessly been destroyed with a single phone call. My life…My family…

Lenalee knelt down and held me tight. She let me cry on her shoulder, there were no words that could possibly soothe my disrupted soul. _They're dead._

**Lavi's POV**

I stood in the doorway, hands clenched. More people walked towards Amethyst, silently trying to comfort her. _How many lives has the Earl ruined? How many innocents have died for this cause? Amethyst is the last person to deserve so much anguish. It was one tragedy after another for her, as if she's doomed to unhappiness._

I suddenly turned around. Behind me was Kanda, he just stood there, staring at her. All of a sudden I felt angry. He was _her_ best friend, no matter how much he denied it. I remembered, for the first time in my life, I had seen Kanda cry _because_ he had been happy she was alive. He cared. He must care. _But how can he just stand there?!_ I pushed him out into the hall. "What the hell do you think you're doing!? You've got to…"

"Do what, help her? She doesn't _need_ me." The bitterness in his voice shocked me o the core.

A shadow fell over my face. I gritted my teeth. "You…idiot!" I threw a punch straight to his face. I felt the sharp jolt shake my right fist as it made contact with his jaw. He sprawled through the air and slid across the stone floor on his back, slamming his head into the wall. "Maybe she _doesn't_ need you! Who would ever want the help of a coward!?" I was trembling in rage. "But I _know_ you need Amethyst! So stop messing around!"

He stood up slowly. This time it was me who felt the sting of his fist against my face. I fell backwards. He stood over me, his eyes narrowed. "Che. Weaklings like you don't have the right to call me a coward." I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Stop it!" Lenalee shouted. She was standing tall, supporting Amethyst's weight. Amethyst was practically dissolving in her tears and Lenalee also looked teary eyed. I felt a twinge of regret, fighting Kanda with Amethyst standing right there wasn't the best idea in the world.

He turned around and began to walk away. But that awful indifference of his was infuriating! I jumped to my feet. "Turning your back on her again?!" I shouted.

He stopped. "I am an exorcist; people who get emotional over something so small are still nothing but fragile infants. We need to grow up if we are to survive."

The air became thick with silence. Amethyst had stopped crying.

**Kanda's POV**

I looked over at her. Her eyes were red, and her cheeks glistened with tears. She took an unsteady step forward, brushing Lenalee's supportive arm away. She marched past Lavi, heading straight towards me. I froze, waiting. I expected…something, but she walked right by me. My eyes widened. _She hadn't even looked at me. Sh-she ignored me_. I was stunned. Amethyst had never, she would never…

The crowd stood there, staring as she walked away. They were just as shocked about her giving me the cold shoulder as I was. After a few minutes of stillness, everyone began to move at once. As if someone hit the play button. A few began to speak with the supervisor, and several glanced at me wearily. I continued to stand there, unable to move until everyoe had left, and I was alone. I gritted my teeth and slammed my fist into the wall. The hard stone cracked. _Shit! I hurt her…again. _

**Amethyst's POV**

Something so small…that is what he had said. In my entire family, if you also counted my sibling's children, my grandparents and my aunts and uncles it totalled to 28 people. 28 people who had died, just like that. Gone from my life forever. I would never hear their voices again, or see them argue with each other. My eldest brother would never fulfill his dream of becoming King, and I would never see Pearl marry.

All of my anger was now directed at the Earl. I _will_ find him, he _will_ face my fury and I _will_ get revenge. But first…I needed to get back to my country.

For the next few hours I locked myself in my room. I had managed to stop my tears for a moment, but only a moment. I had wanted to show my strength to Yu, but I couldn't hold them back any longer. I didn't even make it to my bed; I just leaned against my door, crying softly. I had a horrible headache and knew I must look awful, but I accepted those facts with grace. The sadness was overwhelming, it was too much. I felt like I would break, right then and there.

_You could ask for my help you know._

_To-Topaz?_

_In the flesh! Sort of. _

_What are you doing here? I thought you left._

_Nah, it was just a small vacation, but it seems you can't live without me._

I felt this weird sensation course throughout my body, the tears stopped falling and my headache lessoned. _What did you do?_

_I'm you, it's only right I share half the emotion. There's no way you can pack a suitcase while crying your eyes out. _

_Thanks._

_Don't mention it…really, never mention this. _

_Ok. _I stood up and began to pack like Topaz had said, then unpacked and repacked. I still couldn't think straight.

_You loved them a lot, didn't you? _

_Yes. It's been eight years, a lot has changed since I've seen them, but they send me letters and pictures all the time. Sometimes I feel as if I'd never left. _

_Why did you leave?_

_You're me aren't you, shouldn't you know?_

_Just answer the question. _

_I wasn't suited for royalty. I was awkward and clumsy. I also got bored easily. I kept trying though; I studied poise twice as hard as the rest of the nobles. Still…I was the worst at nearly everything. I didn't have any grace or manners and I was forgetful. The only reason I tried so hard was to impress my mother. Actually, I don't even remember mourning her death. So much had been happening at that time; I had just found my Innocence stuck in those spears. General Yeeger filled me in about the war and I was busy protecting my family from the Earl. I didn't have time to cry. _

_You have horrible luck, you know that right?_

_Ya, I know. _

…

The dawn light peered through my window, I opened my eyes. I had fallen asleep on the floor, my head rested against the side of the bed. Topaz had taken over while I was sleeping and because she had no doubts or uncertainties, it was a dreamless night, thankfully.

I stuffed a change of clothes and a toothbrush into a small knapsack. I fixed my hair and washed my face, trying to look presentable. It had been a long time since I'd been to Andorra, it would be better to make a good first impression.

I walked out the front doors, ever since Topaz had showed up; there was no need for the elevator. "WAIT!" I turned. Running towards me was Komui. His hands were on his knees and he was breathing heavily. "You can't leave." I looked over his shoulder, standing in front of the large doors were my friends. Reever, Johnny, Lenalee, Allen, Lavi…Yu wasn't there.

My shoulders drooped slightly. "I have to go; the funeral is back in Andorra. I need…I need to say goodbye." I bit my lip. I wouldn't cry again, not when I needed to be strong.

Komui nodded. "Just, come back, alright?" He asked, grinning.

"Ya, it's my job after all."

"We'll be waiting." He said. Everyone began to wave; I nodded to them and turned around. I walked forwards and stopped for a second. "Don't burn the place down, ok?!" I shouted without looking back. I heard loud shouts of protest and laughter behind me and smiled. I took a deep breath and stepped off the edge, disappearing from view. Topaz would reach the ground safely, and I knew that when I walked through those doors again a big sign would read Welcome Home and my friends would be waiting for me, like always. I had to believe that.

_End of Chapter 17_

Can any of you guess what's going to happen when she reaches Andorra? Anyone? I hope I kept Kanda IC. I know, I know. This IS a KandaxOC fan-fic. I wasn't lying in the summary. But a lot of relationships take a long time to progress, and there are always bumps along the road. I also need everyone to understand her character completely. (And I need to get to know Kanda a little better as well.)

Hehehe, just wait until Chapter 18, you'll die laughing! I just know it! Hahahaha! It's gonna be hilarious, sad first, then hilarious. Seriously, stay tuned, it's not over by a long shot! Review! (Honestly people, your reviews keep me going, I NEED them! They're like fuel for the fire. So REVIEW! Please. : )


	18. A Rainy Day

**Chapter 18**

**Carlos' POV (Carriage Driver)**

I let Biscuit's reins rest on my lap and leaned back in my seat. _It's going to take a while to get through this. _In front of me were hundreds of carriages, horses _and_ people were all travelling in the same direction. Many were commoners, but I saw a few of those fancy dancy gold and steal carriages lined with velvet curtains. The rich'uns and regular folk alike had come to pay their respects to the Royal Family from across Andorra.

"How long is this going to take?" I turned my head to look at my one and only passenger. I had picked her up along the country-side and asked if she needed a lift. It had taken me a moment to realize she was girl, not many women in these parts wore pants. I must say though, she was rather creepy. She hadn't talked much during the entire ride here which I found odd for a girl her age. She was wearing a black cloak that covered her face, and was carrying the most sinister looking weapon I've ever seen.

"Probably a few hours until we reach the capital…Hey! You can't just leave!" She had hopped over the side of the carriage and onto the street. Biscuit became startled and shot forward, I yanked on the reins. "That's dangerous!"

"Sorry, I'm in a hurry." She said and rummaged through one of her pockets, pulling out a few bills. I snatched them from her hands.

"It's all here right?" I asked suspiciously, I had never learned to count and sometimes a few snobby passengers of mine would cut the payment short by several hundred.

She looked surprised. "Eh, ya."

"Wait a second. I just wanted to ask…no offence or anything, but foreigners aren't allowed to bring weapons into the country." I said carefully, I wasn't sure if she would kill me in front of so many people, but now a days anything was possible.

She nodded. "You don't need to worry about it, I'm not a foreigner."

"May I see your citizenship papers?" I asked, feeling slightly braver.

She nodded and pulled out a single document with her name and Father's signature on it. "Amethyst Antoinette Alessandria Rose…?" I muttered to myself. "Hold on a second!"

She looked at me and smiled sadly. "Like I said, I'm in a hurry." She seized her papers and walked away, squeezing between two horses and disappeared within the crowd.

My mouth dropped open. _Did I just…give a princess a ride?_ I glanced around. "You sir, can you tell me how much this totals?" I asked to a young man walking with his wife.

He nodded. "Of course…about 2000 euros, this must be your lucky day." My mouth dropped open.

**Amethyst's POV**

_You didn't have to pay him so much. _

_Who cares? Maybe he can buy himself an education. _

_Just because you happen to be a princess does not mean you can hand out money to total strangers. _

_Sure it does. _

_Stop arguing with me. _

_You're the one arguing with me. _It was much more troublesome to walk to Andorra's capital; I had to push my way through a suffocating crowd of people, all of which were dressed in black. But it would be faster then being held up in traffic. I looked up at the sky; the sun peeked out from behind dark grey clouds. _Almost noon, if I don't hurry I'm going to be late._

_Let me take over, I can run much faster then you can. _

_Through this mob? The whole Kingdom must have shown up!_

_Oh don't worry; I'm sure they'll jump out of the way. _

**Priest Anastas' POV**

I looked out into a sea of black. _It's as if the entire Kingdom has come to show their respects. _King Simon had been a fine ruler, despite the hardship of losing his wife, he continued to Govern Andorra with a firm hand. It was a prosperous country, but now I feared rebellion.

The story that had been told to the people was that the Royal Family had fallen ill with a dreadful sickness. Only a few knew the truth. Now with no heir to the throne things could become ugly. _No need to worry about the future, today is a remembrance of the past._ I reminded myself.

The funeral would take place in a large meadow where previous Kings and Queens had been buried. According to custom, the Head Priest (myself) would say a few words in commemoration, and then the people who were closet to the dead would pay tribute. A flower, a doll, I once saw someone bury a man with his favourite brand of whisky. Then the bodies would be returned to the earth, and their souls released. It was quite similar to the Christian Orthodox.

I stood on a tall pedestal and could be seen for miles around. In front of me were the coffins. There should have been 28 bodies in total, but a few of them had never been found. Instead a large stone with writing engraved on it represented those that had not been discovered. Most were closed caskets. Their bodies had been so ravaged they were barely recognizable. The King's was the only open casket. His lonely pale face looked up at the dark clouds that threatened rain. His hair had turned grey in death despite its previous sandy colour. He wore a golden circlet on his head, the crown would be buried with him and a new one would be made for the next ruler. _If there is one. _

I cleared my throat and called out to the people of Andorra. I spoke words of remorse and regret, telling them that despite these dreadful circumstances we will continue to hope for a brighter future. In the middle of my speech it began to rain softly, and then started to pour. _How utterly dreary._

I stopped talking suddenly for a stranger was slowly making their way through the rows of coffins. _This isn't part of the service._ I squinted through the pouring rain, and my eyes widened. For a moment I truly believed I was staring at a monster. A figure cloaked in black, wearing a crimson scythe. It was as if Death himself had come to claim the lifeless bodies. There were murmurs and whispers resonating through out the large crowd. _Nonsense_. I thought to myself and looked closer. The figure gently placed a single black rose on each of the coffins. It was the most beautiful and sad thing I had ever seen, I felt this sudden urge to cry as I watched it gracefully walk from coffin to coffin. It stopped to look down upon the King's body. The thing lifted its hand and covered its eyes. A few of the Guards came to their senses.

"You there! State your name and business for interrupting this royal ceremony!" The figure paused for a moment, and then pulled off its cloak. Many people gasped in astonishment. _By God its Queen Lorena back from the dead._ My eyes revealed a ghost that has long since departed from this world. Her pale skin appeared ashen compared to her dark hair that twirled and twisted down her back. But it was her eyes; those bright green eyes that made me believe our deceased Queen had returned.

She placed her final black rose on the King's chest and sighed, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. She looked up at me. "Father Anastas, it's been a while. Eight years in fact." She said softly, but her voice cut through the thick silence. "It's me, Amethyst."

**Amethyst's POV**

It was so difficult to keep myself from breaking down in front of my country. If Topaz hadn't helped split my emotions I wouldn't have been able to keep my composure. Some of the coffins were small, small enough for a child. I had never met any of my nieces or nephews, but the grief was enough. As I looked down at my father's white face I felt as if I too, had died. My heart was tearing itself in two. I covered my eyes; I didn't want to look at him anymore. I wanted to remember his smile and the way his eyes lit up when he was excited. My father wasn't a pallid corpse but a lively young man. Someone worth remembering.

Someone yelled at me and I looked up. I realized I had just interrupted the Royal Family's funeral service.

_Smart move. _

_See if I care, besides, I'm his daughter, I have every right. _

_But they don't know that. _Topaz was referring to the thousands of mourning people staring at me.

_Oops. _I took of my cloak, revealing my face and looked up at Father Anastas. I remembered him from when I was a child; he had been a close friend of my father's. "Father Anastas, it's been a while. Eight years in fact." He looked confused, or surprised, or both. "It's me, Amethyst." I clarified.

The reaction was immediate. Rumours sprung up instantaneously, a torrent of whispers flooded through the crowd and I think a few people actually fainted. _I didn't know you were so popular. _

_Ya well, that would be Nathaniel's fault. I bet after I refused his hand in marriage he spread some pretty nasty lies about me. _

_Lies? I bet he spread some pretty nasty facts about you. _

_Are you trying to be funny? _

A man walked towards me. He was really, really tall. He had striking blue eyes and thinning white hair. He was wearing the standard black and grey suit for a Steward. He clasped his hands together and bent down to look me in the eyes. I leaned away slightly; this guy's stare was intense. "Yes, I do believe it is Princess Amethyst. Seventh child of King Simon."

"Do I know you?"

"We will speak later m'lady, but perhaps we should allow the Priests to continue with the service?" He gestured his hand towards the Priests. I don't know if you've ever seen a Priest angry before, but I felt as if each one of them was praying I wasn't sent to Hell for my disrespect.

_You don't believe in God, remember. _

_But THEY do. _I let the Steward steer me away from the coffins and down a well trodden path, the crowd parted for me to get through. I few people glared at me, some bowed their heads in reverence, but most just gawked.

We eventually made our way to the palace gates. This was not one of those medieval castles you see in books. This was a Grand Palace. The walls were encrusted with gold, marble statues poised stiffly on ledges, sparkling fountains were hidden within lush gardens and the two gigantic Front Entrance doors were the work of skilful craftsmen. It was difficult to take it in all at once. The Palace was the complete opposite of the Order and was quite a change in scenery. But in the pouring rain is appeared lifeless…and cold. He led me around the grand structure and through a side door for servants. The entire place was abandoned, everyone was at the funeral. He sat me down in one of the many kitchens and looked at me intently from across the table. I shrunk from his gaze.

"I expect nothing but the truth from you, m'lady." I nodded automatically. "How did you know that your family was dead? I had not sent you a letter explaining the circumstances yet."

"P-Pearl called me. Right before she was…before she died."

"Do you know who killed them?"

This startled me a little. I thought the story was that they had died of a sickness. That's what everyone had said. "Who are you?"

"Answer the question." His voice was calm and controlled; his eyes were searching mine for any signs of deceit. I had to be careful with my answers; I couldn't spill any of the Order's secrets.

"Yes, I know who it was."

"Do you realize you are in danger?"

"Not really." I wasn't particularly afraid of the Earl anymore. I felt confident I could defend myself. Especially with Topaz hanging around.

"You do not understand. You are the one and only living heir. The husbands of your sisters will be competing to take the throne."

"But I don't want the throne."

He laughed at my comment, and I frowned slightly. Why in the world would I want to rule a country? Not only wasn't I suited for the life of a princess, but I didn't deserve such an honour.

_Why not?_

_Because it's my fault all of them are dead. _

_No, it's the Earl's fault. _

_If I hadn't gotten the Earl's attention, if I had just died like I was supposed to, then they would be alive. _

_So it's my fault. _

_Didn't you hear me? It's my fault. _

_I am you…_

_Not this again. _

While I had a mental argument with Topaz the Steward was looking at me strangely. "You are not afraid for your life, and you do not want the throne. Don't you understand the implications? Nobles will also try and take this chance to snatch the available power for themselves. A civil war is at hand, you are of royal blood, they will most definitely try and get rid of you."

"I can take care of myself." I mumbled.

He looked at my scythe. "Yes, I believe you can." He appeared deep in thought. "This country will need your guidance in such a time of uncertainty, but if you are unwilling…perhaps you should simply try it out."

"Try it out?"

"Yes, you may grow fond of palace life."

"I don't think…"

"One month."

"Pardon?"

"Give me one month to prove why you should stay here." He intertwined his fingers and smiled. "It will be an enriching experience."

_He's right you know. Think about it, people waiting on you day and night…_

_You're siding with him?! I don't even know him!_

_Come on, I never got to be a princess. Do it for me._

_No way. _

_Pleeeeeeeeease. _

_No. _

_Then expect horrifying nightmares for the rest of your life. _I winced. Horrifying nightmares for life or a month of princess duty? I was leaning towards the nightmares...And then Topaz pulled the Father card. _Your dad would have wanted you to._ I was hooked.

"Fine, one month and that's it." The Steward stood up.

"Excellent. Now, preparations must be dealt with immediately."

"Hold on, don't go crazy with the princess stuff, ok?"

"Of course m'lady."

"And my name's Amethyst."

"Yes, Amethyst, certainly m'lady." This was going to be a loooong thirty days.

…

**Bernardo's POV (The Steward) **

_Dear Komui Lee, _

_Miss Amethyst Antoinette Alessandria Rose has decided to remain in the capital of Andorra. She appears very upset about her family's death and is mourning. According to the circumstances she will inherit the role of Queen. _

_She is no longer an exorcist. _

_Signed, _

_Bernardo Cofeliht_

I knew I wasn't supposed to know anything about the princess being an exorcist, or who the head Supervisor for the Order was, but it was my job to know things. I folded the letter and handed it to the errand boy. Amethyst was the only living heir; there was no way around that. Despite her common manners and appearance, I believed in one month I could trim and prune her until she was the perfect Queen. By law the people must listen to her, no matter what. She would help avoid the impending war. Even after one month, she could not leave.

_End of Chapter 18_

Alright, so this one wasn't funny, but I wrote like 6000 words and it felt a bit excessive, so technically this is only the first half. *Sigh.* I have nothing to say really. Just ReViEw. Please. : )


	19. Deadly Dance

**Chapter 19**

**Amethyst's POV**

"I can brush my own hair!"

"What do you _mean_ make-up?"

"No way am I eating snails!"

"The fork on the left?"

My protests went unheard and all my questions sounded stupid. It had been three days since Bernardo had convinced me to stay and I wasn't enjoying it at all. I had forgotten how difficult it was to walk straight with three books balanced on your head, and I don't remember having to wear so much jewellery. Regardless of how hard Bernardo was trying I still acted like an idiot. There were so many rules!

I must walk heel-to-toe and never run.

I must address nobles with different statuses differently.

I must learn how to eat properly. One tiny bite at a time.

I must not leave the Palace no matter what.

This was beyond impossible. How had my sisters coped with so many regulations?! The only good thing was that I could never get lost. I had grown up in this Palace, and even though it was huge I knew every single nook and cranny. (Hide and seek was the most useful game I have ever played as a child) It was my one and only skill. It was also helpful when I wanted to escape my ever doting servants. They were faithful, but annoying.

…

"The Royal Gala will be held in four days." Bernardo said pacing back and forth. He gestured towards the large Ballroom. Servants were busy dusting the banisters and cleaning the velvet drapes, running from one side of the room to the other with stressed expressions.

I sat at the bottom of a large staircase, chewing gum. "So what do you want me to do?" I asked, blowing a bubble.

"Firstly princess, could you please throw that away. Secondly you are going to host the event. This entails greeting the guests, over-seeing the preparations and dancing…"

My bubble burst. Literally, the cherry flavoured bubble I was blowing popped loudly, the sound echoed around the room. "Wait a second…I have to dance?"

"Of course, you do know how to dance, right?"

"Well I know the jitterbug." I said trying to peel the sticky substance off my face.

"Oh dear."

So I spent four days learning how to waltz. One of the more unfortunate servants was my practise partner.

"I'm so, so, so sorry."

"It's alright princess."

"Does your foot hurt?"

"Do not worry princess, let's try again." I felt horrible.

_You should feel horrible. That's the eighth time you've stepped on his foot, and I don't even want to think about how much his nose hurts. _

_I didn't mean to elbow him!_

_I bet you were born with two left feet. _

_Was not! I'm just new at this whole dancing thing. _

_You were a princess for nine years! _

_How is that a factor?_

_Didn't they teach you any of this stuff?_

_Well ya, but it's been a long time. _

_You're not even trying! _

M'lady, is that…a tattoo?" Bernardo asked, peering at the black rose on my neck. His expression was strained. I stopped dancing and turned to him, giving him an apologetic smile.

"Errr, yes?" I wasn't about to tell him the truth.

"Bad form m'lady, bad form indeed." It was Bernardo's polite way of calling me a rebellious adolescent.

…

Today was the day of the Royal Gala. The entire Palace was in an uproar. The servants had politely yet forcefully told me to stay out of the way. So now I was backed against the wall of my chambers, three ladies in waiting were grinning joyfully at my reaction. "No way, no how! I can't wear that! Not in pubic!"

"It's just a dress m'lady."

"But it's, it's…"

"Beautiful."

"I guess but…"

"And you'll look beautiful in it. Now stop complaining and put it on. And don't forget about the corset!"

_Corset…_

_It's one of those things…_

_I know what it is! _I looked down at myself. Do I really need a corset? I had heard horrible stories about women suffocating to death from those things.

_Don't be a baby._

Three Hours Later…

I stared at myself in the mirror. "Oh you look just lovely dear! Like a real princess!"

"She _is_ a princess silly. They're supposed to look beautiful."

"Oh the boys will be all a flutter when she walks down those steps." She sighed. "I wish I could go."

"Wh-why not?" I stuttered. I didn't tear my eyes off the person standing in the mirror. I looked completely different compared to a few hours ago.

The dress was stunning. The bodice was a bright lilac colour sewn with pieces of white lace. The skirt was made of a softer material, a dark purple that was so long it nearly swept the floor. The wide straps were also a darker colour and fell to the sides of my shoulders. The seamstress who made it was very skilled indeed. The dress was sewn to fit a woman's curves perfectly, the colours highlighted each other and it wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. I wore white cotton slippers, those were _my_ choice. I felt it would be safer for everyone if I didn't wear those high-heeled shoes. The ladies in waiting didn't bother to tie up my hair; they said it would be a shame not to show it off. Instead I wore a white headband; it wasn't used to hold back my hair or anything, it was simply decoration. To match the headband I wore white silk gloves that reached past my elbows. They had pierced my ears as well. That had been painful! Well, not exactly painful. But shocking! I remember getting my ears pierced when I was a little girl, but the holes had long since closed up. Now my earlobes showed off a single silver bead each. Both tinnier then my fingernail. I was also wearing lip-paint and some sort of eye powder. _I've never felt pretty before._

"Why m'lady! It would be highly improper for dames such as ourselves to go to such a fancy party."

"I don't even own a formal dress!"

"Then borrow some of mine, I have plenty." I said, still in a daze. They stared at me.

"R-really?"

I shrugged. "If anyone asks just say I invited you."

The three looked at each other briefly, then they all started talking at once. "Oh my, oh my, we have such little time to prepare!"

"I wonder if any archdukes will be there?"

"What colour goes best with my eyes?"

"This is going to be so much fun!!!"

I grinned and watched them run around my room, absolutely frantic. Trying to pick out the perfect dress, fix their hair and find slippers that fit.

**Mari, Cortelle and Hera's POV (Ladies in Waiting)**

We were wondering around Princess Amethyst's large closet, sorting through expensive dresses and jewellery.

"This dress is so amazing!" Cortelle sighed. "There's just no way it will ever fit me." She looked down at herself. Cortelle was a little larger then the other palace woman, her nephew worked in the kitchens and often snuck her morning, afternoon and evening leftovers.

"Don't worry about it Cortelle, with a little needle and thread we can fix that up no problem." Hera placed a delicate hand on her friend's shoulder. No woman should ever be ashamed of how they look.

"Do you ever wonder what happened to the Princess?" Mari whispered.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked, sitting on a cushioned stool. She was expertly re-sewing the dress so it would fit Cortelle.

"Those scars! What sort of lifestyle could she possibly have? Especially that long one down her back."

"Don't speak of such things; she's in the next room."

"She can't hear us, besides, it's not offensive or anything, I just wanted to know."

"If you wanted to know that badly then ask her yourself!"

"Are you daft?"

"Here you are Cortelle." Hera held the dress in front of her, it shimmered in the light.

"Oh it's wonderful Hera! Thank you!"

"Don't worry about it dear, now try it on." Hera grabbed Mari's arm and pulled her to the side. "Bernardo told us not to speak of it, she's a princess _now_, so it doesn't matter what she was _before_." She whispered, trying to get a serious point across.

Mari nodded. If you were to stay a servant working in the Palace then you must follow Bernardo's instructions. He said it was to keep everything in order and running smoothly. That's just how it was.

**Amethyst's POV**

There was a knock on the door.

I lifted my skirt and shuffled to the door. "It's time to leave princess." Bernardo said.

"Alright, we'll be right out."

"We…?"

Bernardo's face was priceless when he saw the four of us strut out of the room. My ladies in waiting were practically glowing. Mari was wearing a soft, dark green dress and a diamond necklace to match. Cortelle's dress was a silky golden colour that shimmered with each step she took, she didn't seem to care that it didn't quite fit. Hera was the most elegant out of all of us. She held her head high, showing of her large golden earrings that matched her beautiful black dress perfectly.

_If his eyes got any wider they'd be the size of dinner plates. _

_Aww Topaz, don't be so mean. This will be fun. _

_I thought you were dreading it. _

_That was before I realized I could walk in this thing without tripping. _

_But can you dance in it?_

_Don't ruin my happy mood!_

Several people stared as we walked down the hallways. On our way to the ballroom I stopped to look out a stained glass window. Well-dressed ladies and gentlemen were stepping out of their carriages. I gulped, everyone was so good-looking. I was starting to get a headache.

_It's because you left the scythe in the room. You know you can't go far without it. _

_I can't exactly walk into the ballroom with a large weapon strapped to my back!_

_Why not? I hear it's the latest style. Brutish weapons are the new black. _

_Uh-huh. Well it's too late now, I'll just ignore it. How bad can headaches get? _

The answer…really bad. By the time we had arrived at the stair case I was feeling awful.

"Are you alright m'lady?" Bernardo asked.

"Ya, don't worry about it." I was burning up. My cheeks were flushed and my eyes were weary. I felt like sleeping.

The ballroom was magnificent. I had to congratulate the servants on doing such a good job. The floor was sparkling and not a speck of dust could be seen. The staircase was covered in a long red velvet carpet and the large silver chandelier made the entire room glitter. I could hear violins softly playing what I assumed to be classical music. I watched with a mother's pride as my three ladies in waiting walked down the staircase. All eyes were looking at them. _They'll have no trouble finding dance partners._

If I thought that the people looked stunning from the Palace window, then this was one hundred times more amazing. Woman twirled in their sleek skirts, and all the men looked dashing in their suits.

Then it was my turn.

_One hand on the banister, take one step at a time. Don't look at your feet, don't trip. _I kept saying the rules over and over in my head until I reached the bottom and placed my feet firmly on the floor, I felt like cheering. _Yes! I haven't made a fool of myself! _

_Yet. _

_Why do you always have to spoil the moment? _

"Miss, there are still matters to attend to." I spun around, surprised.

"Bernardo, you snuck up on me." I said, taken aback by his sneakiness.

"Yes, now we must greet your guests."

"Oh, right." I had forgotten as a host there were duties to attend to. I spent several long minutes welcoming Dukes and Noblewomen and Counts and Barons. The many hours I spent studying how to speak with these people paid off. I didn't offend a single person.

_This is going well. _

_Except you have a serious fever and that headache is starting to bother me! _

_We'll just have to live through it. It's only a few hours. Besides, Bernardo is here. _

_Cha, he's like your little guard dog, following you around. _

_Is it so difficult for you to complement someone?_

_Yes, it is. _

The music flared up and people began to move out onto the dance floor. _Oh no._

"Don't worry m'lady, you practised." Bernardo said. "Here, I have found the perfect gentlemen for you to dance with." He manoeuvred me to the centre of the dance floor. "Princess I'm sure you'd love to share a dance with him, it's quite the honour, he attends a lot of these social gatherings and is very well known." I nodded, sullen. I just knew I was going to take a nose-dive. "Marquis Mikk, meet Princess Amethyst." Bernardo said, smiling.

I stared.

Standing in front of me was a tall, tanned man wearing a suit. His long dark brown hair was tied back into a loose ponytail. His eyes widened. I took a step back and pointed at him. "You!" We both shouted at each other in unison.

"Ah, so you've already met. Good, good." Bernardo, still smiling, made his way through the dancing couples, leaving me with _him._

_Aww geez, just when the party was…eh? _I had reached for my scythe, realizing too late that it wasn't there.

_Shit. _

I took another step back. He seemed startled by my presence but regained his composure much faster then I did. "Hmm, so you are alive? Road wasn't lying then." He looked thoughtful.

_Maybe I can make a run for it. _

_Are you stupid? He's a Noah. You're dead either way you look at it. I TOLD you not to leave the scythe behind but does anyone listen to me? NO!_

_Be quiet, maybe…Ugh! My head hurts I can't think straight. _

He peered at me. "You're not thinking about running away are you?"

_Shit. Now he reads minds. _

_What did I say about being stupid! _

I suddenly had a frivolous feeling wash through me. "Oh, I get it. This is a dream! Right, just a dream. I knew there was no way I would wear a dress in real life." I laughed.

"For a dead person you certainly look stunning," He said smoothly.

"And there's no way a Noah like you would complement me! What a relief."

_You idiot! It's not a dream he's really going to kill us!_

_Are you sure?_

_YES! _

I looked at the Noah again. He didn't appear threatening; then again…I suddenly realized that if _he_ was here, then more Noah could be here too. Akuma might be hanging around disguised as guests and I wouldn't even know it. _And_ I was totally defenceless.

I felt a little anxious, not to mention afraid. I knew what it was like to leave this world better then anyone. The feeling of dying had never been a good one; I didn't want to have to go through that again. "Are you going to just stand there?"

I realized I had been ignoring Tyki Mikk. "Oh, well…I was waiting to die." He raised his eyebrows and then did something totally unexpected. He started to laugh. "Eh? Hey! Don't make fun of me!" I crossed my arms, annoyed.

_Sigh, shouldn't you be punching him or something? He did kill you, and he probably had something to do with your family's murders. _

Topaz's comment brought me back to reality. The bizarreness of the situation had made me feel strange, almost scatter-brained. The headache didn't help. I gritted my teeth. _Maybe I should hit him. It wouldn't exactly work; he'd do that disappearing thing again. Or maybe with so many people around he'll let me hit him. But what if they're all Akuma…?_

I froze. What if everyone in here _was_ an Akuma? I couldn't possibly fight them all without my anti-Akuma weapon. The hairs at the back of my neck stood on end. I felt as if all of them were staring at me, red eyed and ready to kill.

"Drawing attention to yourself at this time could prove fatal." He said.

_Ok, for some reason he hasn't killed me yet. That's a plus. _"Then what do you suggest?" I asked.

He bowed low. "May I have this dance?"

_Eh? _

Before I could answer he grabbed my hand and twirled me around. I spun outwards and then back towards him. He placed his hand on my waist and moved me around in time with the music. I was too shocked to do anything, I was dancing…with my murderer. I felt totally dazed and accidentally stepped on his foot. I saw him wince slightly. "Sor-never mind." _I guess not everyone in here is an Akuma, or he would have let my foot go straight through his_…_I nearly apologized to him!_ I thought, horrified. It was like he was a completely different person. At moments I forgot he was my enemy.

"You're not very good at dancing." He said bluntly.

_Why? Why did I have to leave my scythe behind?!_

The music stopped and everyone turned to the musicians and clapped. I wasn't afraid anymore, just numb. I felt drained, and stumbled away from him. _I need some fresh air. _My head was throbbing painfully. I staggered towards the balcony, breathing in the cool night air. I grabbed the railing for support. I heard the band begin to play another song, but the sound was thankfully drowned out.

I sensed more then saw Tyki follow me out. He stood beside me, looking out into the Palace gardens. We stayed like that for a few minutes. I broke the silence. This was beyond ridiculous. "Just…kill me already." I said, irritated. I was having enough trouble breathing as it was, he might as well be kind enough to put me out of my misery instead of making me suffer.

He looked at me, startled. "Do you want to die so badly?"

"No, but…why _won't_ you kill me?" _Why is he even talking to me in the first place?_

He shrugged. "I've already killed you once; it's beginning to get boring."

"Won't the Earl be upset that you didn't take the chance to finish off an exorcist?"

He smiled and looked at me. "What the Earl doesn't know won't hurt him."

"So I suppose that makes you a rather lousy Noah." I mumbled.

"You didn't kill me when you had the chance, so I suppose that makes you a rather lousy exorcist."

"WHAT?! I've been an exorcist for eight years thank you very much. I'm an excellent exorcist! Me not killing you was a total fluke! Luck…or bad luck depending on how you look at it. You should be thanking me!" I was frustrated, why did he have to be so…so…well I'm not sure what he was being but it was definitely irritating!

He leaned down and met my eyes with his own. I hesitated, unable to move. He unexpectedly pressed his lips against mine, unprompted and passionately. It lasted for only a moment, a single moment where time stopped and the world came to a standstill. My mind was blank, I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe. I just stood there, frozen until he released me from his spell. He turned and walked back towards the radiant ball room and dancing nobles, he stopped and tilted his head back to look at me. "Thanks." He said and disappeared into the crowd.

_End of Chapter 19_

I swear this isn't a TykixOC. I SWEAR! It just seemed like the sort of thing Tyki would do. It's totally 100 percent Kanda! But this just…just…happened! Believe me! I know there's been a shortage of Kanda lately but he will return with full force! (Hehe, I can't wait to write Kanda's reaction.) Seriously people, why would I write 18 chapters dedicated to Kanda and then suddenly switch? Answer…I wouldn't!

Oh, and I decided to post two chapters today, that way I'm not leaving you guys hanging on the edge of a cliff over a dark canyon filled with flames. (Do you get the joke? Do you? Flames, flames, you get it!) *Laughs at her own joke* Anyways, I swear, MORE KANDA COMING SOON! (Side Note: Two chapters in one day! I am sooo dedicated. Not humble, but dedicated. XD )


	20. Red Wine

**Chapter 20**

_Recap: Ok so Amethyst dances with her murderer and Tyki kisses her :End of Recap. _

**Bernardo's POV**

After a few moments I strolled towards her, hands behind my back. "I think that went rather well, don't you?" I looked at her and took an immediate step backwards. "P-Princess…?" It was as if flames had erupted around her, causing her too look frighteningly demonic. She was very, _very_ angry.

"Bernardo! Bring me my scythe!"

"M'lady you're over-reacting." I took another step backwards as she turned to glare at me.

"Do you have any idea…?! No, wait I forgot, none of you do! No idea what so ever! Uhg, I can't believe I let him do that! Kill me sure, but…do…that! This is, this has to be…" She was trembling with fury. "What are you still doing here?! I said go get my scythe!"

"You can't kill him m'lady." I said, trying to reassure her. "A simple kiss is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You-don't-understand. Do I have to spell it out for you! This isn't about…that!"

"M'lady, you're blushing, may I suggest a drink of water."

"I-I am not. I just have a fever, that's all!"

"Of course m'lady."

"Don't _of course m'lady_ me!" She hiked up her skirt and marched through the ballroom, causing several people to stare. I hurried after her. "M'lady you can't leave through the kitchens, that door is for servants only."

"It's my Palace right?"

"Well yes, technically…"

"Then I'll go where I please, and going through the servant's quarters is the fastest way upstairs." I felt a sudden urge to role my eyes. Nobles were all the same; even one that's acted like a vagrant for eight years still thought she could do whatever she wants.

"He's a respected individual, you can't just kill him. Marquis Mikk is well known in society, killing him would be like killing the Pope.

"Of course I can kill him! Don't under estimate me." _That's not what I meant._

She strode through the kitchens, causing several young chefs to gawk and whistle. I cast them an agitated glance. _She's ignoring all the rules! Not to mention determined to kill that poor gent. It was just a kiss; she doesn't have to act so rash._ Then a thought occurred to me_. Perhaps the Princess had never been kissed by a man before, maybe she is embarrassed_. I saw her clenched fists and calamitous glare. (:Author's Note: Calamitous, big word. O.O) _Nope, she's just angry_.

**Amethyst's POV**

_That bastard! I'll totally destroy him!_

_You're over-reacting. _

_You sound like Bernardo._

He didn't kill you. 

_It would have been better if he did!_

_You know…ever since Yu dumped you…you are available. _

I was shocked by Topaz's statement. _What the hell do you mean?_

_I thought he was kind of…well, I thought he was hot. _

_I think I'm going to be sick. _

_What?! Oh come on. He was an excellent dancer, and I've always been more attracted to the tall, dark and dangerous. _

_Since when?_

_Since now. _

_What about Daisya? What about Suman? He killed them! He probably helped kill off my family as well. He…he killed me! Doesn't that bother you? _

_No, if he hadn't killed you then I wouldn't be here. I'm grateful._

_To that freak!?_

_You're so mean. _

_I-I'm mean! _I kicked open my door and strode across the room, picking up my scythe. My headache cleared up immediately. I walked back out of the room, scythe at the ready. "Now where did he go?"

Bernardo stood in front of me; behind him were twenty or so servants, all of which were blocking my path, like a trembling human barricade. "M'lady, please put the scythe back." He said.

"Move." A few people looked like they wanted to follow orders and get out of the way, but Bernardo stood firm. "Fine." I muttered and walked away in the opposite direction. I banged through another door and strode in. The room was filled with priceless artwork. Carefully articulated sculptures and expensive vases were placed around the room. Precious oil paintings hung on the walls. "I-Hate-Noahs!" With each word I swung my scythe, breaking the costly objects one by one.

The servants cowered by the door, watching their future Queen destroy those precious pieces of art. My ladies in waiting were among them. "What's this all about?" They asked Bernardo, their voices no louder then a whisper.

CRASH

"Marquis Mikk kissed her at the ball." He answered just as quietly.

BANG

"How is that a bad thing?"

CRACK

"I thought he was such a gentleman!"

CRASH BANG CRACK

"He _was_ a gentleman, she's just over-reacting."

SHATTER

"Oh dear she's moved onto the stain glass room."

I went through several other expensive looking rooms until I calmed down slightly. Behind me was a path of destruction, broken glass lay shattered on the floor and expensive paintings were crumpled and smouldering in heaps. I was breathing fast, exhausted. I had made my way back to the kitchens.

_Feel better?_

_Worse. I'm messing up my own house. _I sat down, feeling disheartened. "I've got to be the worse Princess in the world." I mumbled.

"That's not true m'lady!" A young kitchen hand with messy hair said. "You let my aunt Cortelle go to the dance, that was mighty decent of you."

"She's your aunt?"

"Yep. And she says when in doubt; drown your worries with brandy."

"Got any red wine? My dad used to drink that stuff."

"Sure m'lady, it's all stored down in the cellar. Would you like me to get you a bottle?"

"Make it three."

**Bernardo's POV**

I was about to follow Princess Amethyst into the kitchens when a messenger tapped me on the shoulder. "Yes?" I asked politely. _I'm busy keeping the Royal Family's name from being dirtied by a pissed off princess. Don't bother me._

"Sir, this letter just came." He handed me a crinkled envelope. _How did they reply so quickly? _That didn't matter right now. I glanced up at the messenger, using my eyes to tell him to leave. He got the message and hurried out of the room. I opened the letter.

After reading it over twice…

I crumpled the letter and threw it on the floor. Absolutely furious. How dare they address me with such disrespect? The Dark Black Religious Order was a powerful organization, but Andorra was a powerful country. No exorcist would be allowed within our borders starting today!

I marched into the kitchen to see Amethyst not acting very lady-like at all. She was sitting on the floor of the kitchens, letting her head rest against the side of a counter. Her cheeks were flushed and her headband was askew, one slipper was missing. She was definitely drunk.

"And everyone dies! All the time! My friends…my fam-hic, my family…I-hic, I died too! I wi-wish I remembered what it was like after th-though." She waved the half empty bottle of wine in the air, trying to emphasize a point.

_Who was the idiot that let her drink wine? _

"Dancing with-hic, murderers. Of course it's bad. Kissing-hic, murderers. What about Yu? Oh right-hic, I'm not talking to him any-hic, anymore. What? No, you shut up." She seemed to be arguing with herself. She grabbed my sleeve loosely, staring off into space. "Why is my life so-hic, depressing? Tell me Barney! Is there-hic, a reason?" _Barney?_

She used my arm for support and unsteadily stood up. She tottered about for a moment and took another swig of wine. I snatched it away from her and set it on the counter. She looked at her empty hand, confused. "Where'd all-hic, all the wine go?"

"Maybe you should go to sleep." I suggested, pushing her towards the door.

She shook me loose and picked up her scythe again; I stepped out of the line of fire. "N-no. I need something to-hic, to do." She pointed to some unknown destination. "Onward Barney!"

_This can not end well. She's acting just like Prince Demetrius whenever he drank too much. _She stumbled her way across the Palace and outside, towards the front gates. "Mr. Guard, I…I-hic, I challengeenge yoooooou!"

"Wh-what ma'am?" The Guard quivered. I would too. It wasn't as if he could refuse an order.

"I'm in-hic, charge! So give me all yooooooooou've…got!"

"That could be dangerous ma'am." He said, backing away.

"Then I won't use my…scythe!" She threw her scythe to the ground and held up her fists. "Bring-hic it!" I had to admit this was funny to watch. They couldn't say they didn't want to fight her, and they couldn't exactly beat her up. They just stood there and let her punch them. She was absolutely ruthless. I guess she had a lot of bottled-up anger and depression that only alcohol could bring out. After the third guard was knocked to the ground several of them became frightened for their well-being.

"You go first." One said trying to push a comrade in front of him.

"What? You coward!"

"Don't make me! She's evil!" Were only a few of the several shouts and protests the guardsmen made. After she beat up the ninth man Amethyst lost her footing and fell to the ground. She didn't get up. _Finally._

"Is it over?"

"Thank God!" The men rejoiced and I sighed. She had passed out.

"Wow, I guess the girl doesn't know how to hold her liquor." A man joked.

"That's our Princess you're talking about." I warned. "For that comment you can help me carry her back to her room."

"With pleasure sir." The man tipped his hat to me and picked her up gently. I pulled out my handkerchief and picked up the scythe, careful not to let it touch my skin. He carried her back to her room and placed her carefully on her large four poster bed. He bowed before leaving the room.

I set the scythe against the wall, slid off the one slipper she had left and pulled the satin sheets up to her chin. The dress was completely ruined. It was ripped and torn and covered with mud stains. "What a waste." I muttered. _She will have to refrain from destroying so much property in the future. Too bad I can't use a leash._ She snored quietly and my face softened. "Good night, Princess." I said and blew out the candles, closing the door gently behind me.

I walked out into the dimly lit hallway and called all the servants to stand in a straight line. "Who was the imbecile that gave m'lady red wine?" I asked, staring at them. A short boy with messy hair slowly raised his hand. "You're fired."

"B-but sir…"

"No excuses. By letting her act in such an un-princess like manner you are responsible for sullying the King's memory _and_ the destruction of property _and_ ruining the Royal Gala. Be grateful I'm letting you off so easily."

He trembled and then ran down the hallway, out of sight. I looked at the rest of the servants. "Don't just stand there, we have work to do." They nodded and ran off to whatever job they were assigned to. _Now, it's time to deal with this exorcist infestation._ The letter had said he was sending envoys to speak with Amethyst. That wasn't acceptable.

**Tyki's POV**

I stood outside her window on the narrow escarpment. I saw her flushed face and chuckled to myself. The whole Palace was in an uproar because of Amethyst. It was quite fun watching her run around with that pissed expression. Toying with people's emotions was a talent of mine. Though I suppose kissing an exorcist would be stepping over the line just a bit. Even if it was against the rules she was much too entertaining to kill off right away. I was going to have fun with this. _I didn't expect that reaction, how…interesting. She must really like me. _

_End of Chapter 20_

Some awkward and complicated chapters are coming up soon. Though my parents are determined to disconnect my internet. That was the main reason for the huge gap between updates. Yes I couldn't think of anything else, but my parents were getting edgy. Just today they called me…and I quote…"An uncaring vampire with her own little world." My own parents! How sad is that? Sure I spend all day in my room typing with the lights out, but that way I'm not wasting electricity. I don't know why they think teenagers should be outside playing. What am I? Three?

Anyways…I'll do whatever it takes to write the next chapter, I will not succumb to this technological oppression! Review! Seriously, introducing Tyki like this was a huge risk. You've got to tell me what you think! Like now. I mean it. REVIEW. Please. : )


	21. A Banana Split and Tomatoes

**Chapter 21 (I can't believe I've already written 21 chapters!)**

**Amethyst's POV**

_I stood in the midst of a bitter thunderstorm, except that this rain was black, and I was shrouded in darkness. I began to run blindly, trying to find a way out of the blackness. I had this vague sensation of déjà vu, as if I'd been here before. I HAVE been here before…this was a dream. Still, even though I had comprehended the unrealistic sense of the situation, the fear still trickled down my spine like cold drops of sweat, and the loneliness held me with an iron grip. _

_Suddenly, lightning shot across the sky, revealing a horrific scene at my feet. My friends were lying on the ground. Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Yu…and countless others. All of them were dead. _

_I fell to my knees, screaming. I saw my face in an inky puddle. I was covered in their blood, and I was smiling. _

_But this time the dream didn't end, I look up, horrified. I could hear myself laughing, and saw Tyki Mikk standing amidst the bodies, he held his hand out to me and I reached for it…_

I woke up, startled. My first thought was _I haven't dreamt that in a while _and my second thought was _why do I have such a bloody headache?! _

_What happened last night? _I waited for Topaz's usual sarcastic response. I waited for two whole minutes until I realized she wasn't going to answer. _Topaz? _All I heard was soft static at the back of my mind. _Is she sleeping? _I didn't know she could sleep. But then again I didn't know much about her in the first place.

I slowly got out of bed, the sound of my footsteps across my room made me wince. I stopped in front of the water basin and splashed my face, the cool droplets felt good as they trickled slowly and etched invisible lines into my skin. I sighed at the refreshing sensation. I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced at the tattered and torn dress. Someone had put a lot of work into carefully sewing the lace and cotton and silk into something beautiful. I had completely trashed it.

Despite the throbbing headache that pained me to no end I forced myself to think back. _Mari, Cortelle, Hera and I got ready for the ball, I walked down the steps without tripping, I spoke with a bunch of rich people and didn't offend a single person, I remember feeling proud of myself, there was music and then I met…_I fell backwards from shock.

I sat on the floor, limp. _Did that really happen? Is it possible it was all a dream? Could he…could he have really…?_ I slumped onto my back, staring at the ceiling. "I hate myself." I muttered. _And then Topaz said something about thinking he was hot_. I felt like hurling. A sudden thought crossed my mind; it jumbled around for a bit, interrupting all my other confused and worried thoughts. It demanded my attention. _Hold on a sec…she was, attracted to him?_ My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She's made from Innocence. She should feel nothing but hatred for a human who can use Dark Matter. Right?

I dug deeper, thinking hard. _Opposites attract? No, no, that's stupid. Ummm…_I felt like a fifth grader struggling to answer a question. I knew the teacher asked me on purpose because she was sure I didn't do my homework, but I didn't have the guts to tell her straight out "Of course I didn't do it, what do you expect?" So I continued to ummm and errrrrr until she took pity on me and answered the question herself.

_Is it really Innocence? _

I asked Hevlaska this question a few months ago. Right before Headquarters was attacked. Her words had comforted me, but…she had never answered my question.

_I need to think about this logically, right now is the perfect time, Topaz can't hear me because she's asleep or something. Bookman said my Innocence evolved to protect me, it wanted to make me stronger, thus the materialization of Topaz. I also remembered him saying that it reacted to all the Akuma's Dark Matter. Edo was full of demons at the time, it makes sense. _

It _did _make sense. But maybe my Innocence was infected. Maybe it wasn't Innocence anymore.

I remembered her prophecy. _"Your Innocence will change. It will become unfamiliar to you, dark, powerful and dangerous. You must be careful with your decisions, or else it will turn against you, and you will be lost in blackness."_

Her prophecy already came true. My anti-Akuma weapon had changed and I was introduced to my darker half. _It came true, it's over…right?_

And I recalled her words of wisdom._ "Amethyst Rose, your fears are understandable. Everything that has the power to protect people has the power to destroy them as well. Where there is light there is dark, where there is white there is black. You must learn to balance both, in doing so you will develop a quality that no other exorcist has been able to do before, you will be able to understand both sides."_

But she had said something about understanding both sides. What sides? The exorcists and Noahs? Was that what she meant? Or maybe Dark Matter and Innocence? But I didn't know any more about that then everyone else, actually a few scientists back at Headquarters probably knew a lot _more_ then I did.

"My head hurts." I mumbled and closed my eyes. Yu's bloodied face appeared in my mind and I opened them quickly. A few rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains. _It's got to be at least noon. _Someone knocked on the door and I cringed. _Why is everything so loud?_ I pushed away my troubled thoughts for now. It was probably the best decision I could have made. My aching head couldn't take too much more deep thinking.

Bernardo opened the door to see me on the floor. He raised his eyebrows. "M'lady, I have an excellent hangover remedy." He said with his usual grace.

"Hangover…" _Oooooh, that makes sense._ I remembered something about asking for wine, is that why my head hurts so much? "Ok then." I said, standing up bit by bit.

"Very good m'lady. Vanilla or orange-cream flavoured?"

"Vanilla." (:Author's Note: Hehe, the dentist sometimes asks me this question. $_$ I'm not sure why I put a money face there. I guess I thought it looked funny. Lol)

"Oh and m'lady, you have an important meeting in ten minutes, I suggest you find something appropriate to wear."

I gaped at him, my eyes filled with dismay. "You're not exactly doing a great job on convincing me to stay here.

"Oh I wouldn't say that m'lady. Please get dressed. You now have nine minutes."

Eight and a half minutes later…

Even though Bernardo told me to dress in something appropriate I didn't have the energy to sort through my closet. So I found one of my old outfits. A too big bright orange t-shirt with big black letters that said I USED UP ALL MY SICK DAYS SO I CALLED IN DEAD and baggy beige capris riddled with unnecessary pockets and zippers. It felt great to wear pants again. I strapped my scythe to my back and shuffled out of the room, trying not to grumble.

Bernardo's vanilla flavoured medicine had helped some what with my -dare I say it- hangover. I felt so disgraceful and ashamed. I had never planned on even touching alcohol, ever. What would mom say…? Well, I'd never do it again, no matter how depressed I was.

On my way to the meeting room I passed a few servants cleaning up. Some were sweeping shards of glass; others were picking up pieces of broken furniture. All f them gave me a dirty look. I winced. That had happened before I even got to the first bottle of wine.

I hurried past them; their annoyed and disapproving stares were making me feel worse and worse. It was a deep blow to my self-esteem. I stopped in front of two normal oak doors. The brass door handle felt cold and unwelcoming to my skin. Whatever awaited me inside was probably unpleasant. I took a deep breath and opened the door; Bernardo was one step behind me.

In the centre of the room was a large rectangular table polished black. At the head of the table was a grandly articulated chair. It had a high back, a velvet seat and in replace of the legs were four wooden lions kneeling down with their heads bent. It overshadowed the entire room, and I felt awed in the presence of something so resolute and bold. The craftsmanship was delicate and thought out, small carvings could be seen on the arm rests and flecks of gold dust were intertwined into the veins of the sapwood. This was my father's chair.

Sitting around the table were about twelve men and I can easily fit them into two categories. Half looked like ruthless warlords, and the others appeared as daunting English businessmen, all of them were scary. The watched me as I walked to the front of the room and slumped into my father's chair. Many looked at me critically, others had judgemental eyes. Bernardo stood behind me, out of my line of sight.

"Well then, I suppose we can proceed with this conference." An old man said, pushing his large glasses further up his nose.

"Yes, first order of business, the France and Spain's sudden influence." This man was sitting right next to me. He had an unkempt moustache that wriggled when he spoke. I mean _really_ unkempt. It looked like it was about to grow legs and crawl off his face any second now.

"We need to act immediately. They're pressing in on our borders."

"It's inexcusable that they've taken advantage of our country when we're under such pretentious…instruction." _Wait a minute, did he just insult me?_ I wasn't completely sure; he had been so tentative about it. I let it slip my mind. _He probably didn't mean anything by it. _

"But that could anger King Sebastian and King Louis! It may very well trigger a war!"

"If you haven't noticed Percival we _are_ at war."

"Slow down." I said, they all stared at me and I blushed. "I mean, what's all this talk about war? I haven't heard anything."

"Of course you haven't, you've been busy drinking away your sorrows while the rest of us have tried to keep the peace." A man scoffed. I shrunk back, hurt. That wasn't true.

"She's definitely not fit as ruler; honestly whose idea was that?"

"She's not even married."

"Not acceptable for a girl her age."

My mouth dropped open. It was like I wasn't even there anymore. They just kept insulting me over and over as if I was invisible. I could just sit and watch, stunned. Didn't they have any sense of respect? Didn't they care that I was sort of, kinda, Queen of Andorra?!

"And look at what she's wearing!" Apparently not. I felt self-conscious. I wasn't fit to sit in Dad's chair in front of all these important men. I haven't earned anyone's respect.

**Bernardo's POV**

I stood behind Amethyst, watching her slowly loose confidence in herself. I had expected this. These men had held reverence to King Simon, a war hero. But Amethyst was an unmarried teenage girl that carried around a red scythe. Not exactly the sovereign image. I knew for a fact they would cause doubt in her mind, slowly spreading until she looked to me for help. Demetrius wouldn't have succumbed to something like this, but she would need an advisor. I was the only person she would come to for counsel, and in doing so I could have a back seat to ruling the country. It was true she was inexperienced and young, but I have been watching and listening to monarchs for nearly forty-five years. All I wanted was for the country to be safe and prosperous, nothing more and nothing less.

As the men continued to offend her openly I felt like sitting back and eating popcorn, I had won.

My plans were shattered into a million pieces. It was one of those idiots in a tattered suit. He whispered to his colleague sitting next to him, thinking Amethyst couldn't hear.

"Probably killed off her whole family, that's what I heard. She wanted the throne all for herself." Amethyst paled. Her face fell and her shoulders drooped slightly.

"Sirs, is this what you think of me?" She said, trembling. I wasn't sure if it was from shock or anger, or perhaps both. Silence fell across the room. She was motionless for a few long seconds, her hands clenched and unclenched. She looked up and smiled weakly. "Please don't say such foolish things. I admire your courage for insulting me so abusively, I'm sure you've said more behind my back." The men fidgeted, I assumed Amethyst had guessed correctly. "But if any of you really considered the possibility, then I'd be under trial right now so please refrain from muttering about things just to make me feel uncomfortable. You're tarnishing my family's memory." I raised my eyebrows. "Despite my long absence I know the laws."

She began to recite law 47. "If there is any doubt in the purity of the Leader of Andorra, he or she may be put on trial where they will be questioned and examined fairly for three months until proven guilty or innocent." She bit her lip. "Would anyone like to put me on trial? It would be inconvenient for me. I'd have to stay here longer then three weeks but…" _She's certainly done her homework. _

No one spoke.

"Excellent. Glad we got past that little bump in the road. Now, no war declaration has been made from France or Spain. They're just restless because of the tragedy that has occurred here. It was said a sickness killed only the Royal family; perhaps they're worried for they're loved ones as well. I think it would be good if I spoke with them. We can solve these unsettlements with words and perhaps a new peace treaty. Or do you have any other suggestions?"

The men remained silent. "That's great! Bernardo?" I stepped forward. "Can you invite King Sebastian and King Louis over for tea next week?"

"Of course m'lady."

"Thank you. Anything else we need to discuss gentlemen?"

"A few of the commoners have been complaining about crop failure…"

"Don't we have a trade going with Spain and France?"

"Yes."

"Then request food from them, we certainly have enough money to pay for it."

"Ah! But that money's for-"

"Parties and fancy dresses. I can live without a few of those luxuries." She interrupted. "Is that all?"

"I suppose…"

"Alright." Amethyst stood up. "Have a nice day." She walked out of the room and I followed.

I was disappointed. Amethyst had stepped up to the plate _and_ hit a grand slam. She possessed every bit of royal demeanour her father had. Even if she came into the room hesitant, she had demanded these men's respect with only a few words! My plan was thwarted accidentally, and it was certainly exasperating. This was going to be harder then I thought.

**Amethyst's POV**

Bernardo walked away to send invitations to the Kings of Spain and France, and I wandered around for a while. That had been tiresome. I wondered if everyone had heard that particular rumour. It hurt.

I stopped in front of my sisters' room. Staring longingly at the closed doors. I wanted to sit on their beds and cry into their pillows. I wanted to shuffle my feet on their carpet and look at all their possessions. I wanted to sort through their jewellery and smile while remembering how I hid in their closet for hours playing hide-and-seek and then listening to them scold me, their voices filled with worry after I jumped out and shouted "Boo!" I wanted to sit on their window ledge, like I did when I was five years old and write heartfelt letters to their husbands. I wanted to just sit their and remember their smell and their soft skin and delicate fingers. I wanted to open the door so much, but…

I knew when I entered the room it would be empty. Only a few pieces of furniture covered with dusty white sheets would remain. I knew the bright walls I remembered would seem grey and the window ledge wouldn't appear welcoming anymore.

Only their gravestones remained to remind me of their presence. Only the wilting flowers and mounds of freshly dug dirt would force me to remember what they had been, and wonder what they could have been.

The servants of this Palace had removed most of the mementos I had left of my family. They had moved on, so should I.

I turned away from the closed doors and kept walking. I needed to stop living in memories. I needed to keep my self from reminiscing about the past. How could I ever move forward if I couldn't forget? I would always remember them, but I needed to let go.

I needed a banana split.

…

I skipped down Market Street. The sunlight poured down from over head, making everything seem new and fresh. I tied my hair into a loose ponytail and even with my scythe strapped to my back no one recognized me. _Thank you! _I technically wasn't supposed to leave the Palace, but none of those high class cooks had even heard of a banana split! SO I decided to sneak out and find an ice-cream parlour.

I haven't heard a thing from Topaz yet. There was still nothing but static. It bothered me a little but mostly I was content. She'd show up soon enough._ Probably after-shock from me drinking so much. _Heh, I still felt a bit guilty about that. At least Bernardo's medicine had worked; I didn't feel like a dreary lump anymore.

The streets were filled with vendors, midwifes, errand boys and even a couple preachers. A few beggars sat beneath the shade of small trees or leaned against walls. I noticed a few pick-pockets and was glad for once my scythe appeared so menacing. No one was stupid enough to steal from _me._ I liked the busy and yet undisturbed atmosphere that surrounded me. That was until I felt an arm relax around my shoulders. "What's up Amethyst?" I looked at his smiling face and jumped back at least five metres.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I pointed my scythe at him.

Tyki Mikk continued to smile brightly at me. "You're hyper today, especially after drinking so much."

"No thanks to you." I muttered. "And who said you could call me Amethyst!?"

"I thought since we left on such good terms it was appropriate."

"It's Miss Rose to you, you, pervert!" His eyes widened for a moment in surprise, and then he covered his face with his hand broke out into a fit of laughter. I swung my scythe and stopped it directly in front of his face. "What's so funny?" I growled.

He used his finger to push my scythe away from his face and then leaned towards me. "You're not seriously going to kill me in front of all these people are you, _Amethyst_?" He asked as if talking to a child.

My mouth dropped. I spun around to see several people staring at us. "N-nothing to worry about here people, move along, move along." I faked a laugh and rubbed the back of my neck. I could have sworn several people sweat-dropped but they all slowly walked back to whatever they were doing.

"You're a horrible liar." I stiffened and my fake laugh left as quickly as it came. He was standing right behind me.

"Geh."

"Geh? You're vocabulary needs work too."

I closed my eyes and ignored that shiver that quivered down that long scar on my back. I took a big step forward and turned to face him. My face absolutely livid. Komui sometimes used this expression whenever he caught Bak trying to hit on Lenalee. "Leave before I make you." I muttered between clenched teeth, no passer-bys heard me.

I was just about to open my mouth and call him some pretty foul names that I picked up from Yu when I felt something cold and slippery strike the back of my neck. I reached for it and looked at the red liquid in my hand. _A tomato?_

I turned my head slightly, keeping Tyki in my line of sight and saw short boy with messy hair sticking his tongue out at me. "That'll teach you _princess_!" He shouted. The last word was overflowing with sarcasm.

"You little punk what was that for!?" I shouted shaking my fist at him, momentarily forgetting about Tyki.

"It's all YOUR fault you witch!" He shouted and pointed his finger at me. _Witch?! Why that…_As if on queue at least ten short rough looking kids appeared from the side alleys and stood behind the messy haired boy. I now stood in front of a midget barricade. They all had dirt on their faces and ripped clothing, a few didn't even wear shoes. All of them were tough. And all of them were holding tomatoes.

Several people moved to the side of the street and out of the way. They didn't want to get caught up with this bunch, short or not, they were holding rotting fruit. (:Author's Note: Yep, tomatoes are fruit believe it or not, you probably already knew that but just in case…)

I changed my expression and immediately started backing up. "Did I do something?" I asked still backing up slowly.

"_Did you do something_ of course you did something! You got me fired! I needed that money too, my little sis is sick and now she won't get any medicine this week! Sh-she could die!" His voice wavered slightly and the rest of his gang raised their tomatoes.

"Fired? When did I…" I suddenly remembered a little boy with messy hair asking if I wanted wine. _Oh dear._ "Who fired you?"

"Bernardo obviously." The kid scoffed at my incompetence of Palace knowledge. _Is that why so many servants were glaring at me this morning? But why would Bernardo fire him? It was obviously my fault; I'm the one who asked him for wine. _I was confused, but pushed that feeling aside for the moment. Bernardo had never done anything to make me doubt him before; I wasn't going to brood on it.

"You need money for your sister?" I asked softly.

"You're damn right old lady!" _Old…Lady…Why that little brat!  
_

I rubbed my forehead, annoyed. "Look kid, here you go." I held out a few hundred euros. There hadn't been a need to bring so much with me. I was just buying a banana split after all, but it was always good to keep money with you. Besides, as an exorcist I rarely got to carry so much cash in one pocket and the feeling of being rich was a good one.

"I don't want your money!"

"Tch. Take it runt." I shoved it into the kid's hands. His eyes widened at the sheer amount he now possessed. I knelt down and smiled. "Sometimes you need to swallow your pride, forget your principles and do what you've got to do, especially if it's to protect the people you care about."

"You're one to talk."

My left eye twitched for a second. I jumped to my feet. "Shut up Noah no one asked you!" I shouted at him. _Geez, you let one guy live and suddenly he never lets you forget. _I turned back to the little kids with a big smile. "Now move it, you guys are blocking the fastest route to Pete's Sundae shop."

They stared up at me in awe. The little kid with messy hair looked away and stuffed the money in his pocket. "Hmph, I didn't ask for your help. And don't call me runt. Guys!" The kids aimed…

…

I sat at the counter of Pete's Sundae shop, happily eating a banana split. Tomato sauce dripped from my hair and my comfortable clothing was stained beyond repair, but I was cheerful. The kid couldn't lose face in front of his friends, I understood that. It was a little harsh but right now it didn't matter. The whipped cream kept me satisfied.

The only thing that ruined the perfectness of this moment was Tyki Mikk sitting beside me, slowly licking a vanilla ice-cream cone. I had been unable to get rid of him, and I couldn't attack him in front of everybody. I didn't sense any threatening vibes from him, but still…a Noah eating ice-cream? WAY up there on the weirdness scale.

Topaz still hasn't said a word. Thinking about her made me recall that awful nightmare. _Is it really Innocence? _

"Having doubts Amethyst?"

I looked him straight in the eye, trying to show my bravery. He had stopped eating his ice-cream cone and I got a really good look at his face. It had changed a lot over a few months. I remembered that murderous glint in his yellow eyes and the way he smiled whenever I cringed in pain from a broken rib. Now his face looked more mature. Not wiser but…almost sad. His wild hair had grown longer, he kept it in a simple ponytail and he wore a plain black collared shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

But even with his laid back appearance he didn't look relaxed at all. Behind his dark eyes was a frozen world, somewhere I didn't think I was aloud to intrude, I didn't want to either. I didn't want to be sucked into that again, unable to breathe or move. It could be my final mistake.

Before I could tear my eyes from his he looked away first. He stared out into the bustling crowd of people, watching them carry on with their day to day lives. I returned to searching for the red cherry among the melted bits of ice-cream, swirling it around with my spoon. I was troubled, something was definitely wrong, I shouldn't be near him. I shouldn't be eating ice-cream with him, I shouldn't have danced with him and I shouldn't have let him live. It felt incomprehensibly wrong; we were different in every way. I deeply hated him with all my heart and soul. It was just…I couldn't do anything! I couldn't fix my mistakes; I couldn't just rewind everything and start over. Life didn't work like that. I desperately wished it did.

"So I guess you'd call this a date right?" A giant anvil might as well have fallen on my head and squashed me like a bug. I spit my cherry out and stared at him, horrified. He laughed at my expression. "You're certainly funny for an exorcist."

"And you're really annoying for a Noah."

"So what's next? Should we walk in the park, stare at the sunset or have me buy really expensive things for you?" He read each thing off a small piece of paper.

I nearly fainted, nearly.

_End of Chapter 21_

We fought hard my faithful readers; we used all our strength and courage against the Parent-Bots 3000. My men were so heroic! They fought to the very end. But despite their valiant efforts only a single survivor remains. I hope you tell this story to your grandchildren someday and remember those that have fallen in order to achieve this moment. The Release of Chapter 21.

Now bow your heads and have a moment of silence in remembrance of my brother (he took the heat away from me), my cat (too cute to argue with) and my pillow case (soft enough to give me a good nights sleep even if I stay up late typing this story). All were used in the Great Battle and all will be missed dearly.

We will remember…

XD Thanks for reading! Review! Please! : )


	22. Opposites Attract

**Chapter 22**

**No One's POV!!! **

**That is to say…this is in third person. : ) I just wanted to try it out **

**Author's Note: Oh, and I would like to give a great big shout out to mimicsmaze!!! Thank you for reviewing for nearly every chapter! You have been there throughout this ENTIRE story and I bow humbly in the presence of such a wonderful person. Give her a round of applause people!**

Kanda stood outside a Sentinel Guard House, keeping one eye on the rapidly setting sun. The standard summer warmth was dropping gradually and in only a few hours he would be able to see his own breath. The ever changing temperatures were only one of the many disadvantages to a mountainous landscape. He was currently on the border of France and Andorra, listening to General Tiedoll politely ask for them to be let in. This was the fifth time someone had refused.

"I'm sorry young man, there's nothing we can do. I can't let you pass." A shrivelled old soldier said to General Tiedoll. The senior officer gripped his gun, prepared for anything. Kanda gripped Mugen, prepared to counter his anything. _Young man? _Even though the General was young at heart, an unfortunate quality in Kanda's perspective, he didn't really see him as a young man. _I suppose it all depends on you're point of view. _Kanda restrained himself from sighing. This would never work. They'd been turned away by each and every Border Patrol. If only the General had listened to him in the first place, they could have snuck in after sunset, silently knocking out a few guards along the way.

Kanda remembered Tiedoll's words quite clearly_. "No violence, we do not need enemies here."_ It was ridiculous to think that these people weren't already their enemies. Someone higher up had commanded the soldiers not to let exorcists past the border. In Kanda's opinion, this was unacceptable.

The group continued to walk, lightning flashed across the slowly darkening sky. Kanda looked up to see black clouds. He could feel the electricity crackle through the dense air. It was a dry storm.

"General Sir, we've been walking around for hours. I think it's great that we're trying so hard, but could we stop for something to eat?" Chaoji was hungry. Kanda was hungry, but he wasn't going to bother General Tiedoll about it. They could eat _after_ they've infiltrated Andorra.

"There's a town two miles up the road." Mari suggested.

"I rather like the country side. All the trees and wildlife, there's plenty of food out here if you know where to look." General Tiedoll picked a berry off a nearby bush. "Blackberries, wonderful things. If only they didn't stain…"

Kanda leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. _I'll eat later. _

Chaoji resisted the urge to groan. Blackberries weren't going to cut it for him. "I wonder why Amethyst wants to keep us out?"

Kanda opened his eyes and glared at Chaoji. "Amethyst wouldn't do something like that, no matter how angry she is."

"You sound bitter my son, have a blackberry."

"No thank you, and I'm not you're son."

"Resistance is futile Kanda." Chaoji laughed.

"Che."

Mari frowned, deep in thought. "It _is_ possible. We need to face the facts: She has an obligation as the only heir to Andorra's throne currently living. She probably wants to stay and mourn her family's death. And let's face it, ruling a country is much more appealing than killing Akuma."

Kanda spoke up instantly, it wasn't that he cared what Mari thought or anything, it was just that Mari was wrong. Dead wrong. "Not true. The moment she received her Innocence her loyalty to the Order came first. She knows that. She wouldn't just sit around sulking. And she isn't the type to want the responsibility of baby-sitting a whole country." Kanda listed each point calmly; this was exactly how Amethyst would act. Most likely she would be chewing gum and blowing up half the castle. He was sure of it.

Mari shook his head. "Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do."

"Who says I know her that well?"

"Don't deny it Kanda. Besides, even IF everything you just said is true…there's still one more reason why she'd want to keep us out." Kanda remained silent. He knew what was coming. "My guess is she just doesn't want to see _you_." Kanda gritted his teeth, silently refusing to deny that fact. _Of course Mari had heard about it, he hears everything after all. _

"That's enough boys; we'll camp here for tonight. Tomorrow will be a new day so let's rest for now." Thankfully General Tiedoll interrupted their conversation. Chaoji nearly collapsed. He had valiantly volunteered to carry all of General Tiedoll's luggage. Most of which were art supplies, one of the old man's hobbies. Mari and Kanda decided to travel light, much to Chaoji's appreciation.

Kanda sat down and crossed his arms. Even with his eyes were closed he could still see the flickering orange light of the small fire they had made. The sound of thunder erupted around the group, shaking the trees with its ear-splitting roar. Kanda knew he couldn't just sit here, waiting for tomorrow. He needed to get to the Capital as soon as possible, that was the mission and he would do everything in his power to complete it.

Kanda would not be sleeping tonight.

…

Amethyst's bunny slippers dragged along the shaggy carpet as she trudged drowsily down a long and extravagant hallway. She had gotten so used to the beautiful paintings and gleaming suits of armour that she hardly noticed them anymore. The warm hot chocolate she was holding only made her feel sleepier. She yawned. Amethyst's been on Princess Duty for three weeks. Three _whole_ weeks filled with nothing but meetings and signing papers and fixing blood feuds between families that have been going on for generations. She wouldn't normally mind all the work. It's not like she was complaining or anything, but being forced out of bed at one o'clock in the morning was _very _wearisome.

There was a disturbance in the Servant's Quarters and it was Amethyst's job to solve it. So now her hot chocolate, her bunny slippers and she stood in front of the Head Chef (he had a slightly fake French accent) who was currently threatening some poor guy with a butcher knife.

"And if you ever steal from me again-"

"Don't preach to me you fat lard! I've seen you steal the leftover dumpling when you think no one can see you!"

"Preposterous! Who do you think makes those delicious morsels?!"

"Certainly not a lazy lump like yourself."

She stood their and watched the red-faced cook yell some more, sipping on her hot chocolate without a care in the world.

_Alright! Come on, fight, fight, FIGHT! _Topaz had long since woken up. There had been some serious threatening nightmares after her little… drinking venture. She officially forbade Amethyst from drinking any sort of alcohol ever again _or else._ Amethyst wasn't certain what the _or else_ meant, but it couldn't be good. The most annoying thing was that Topaz was actually pissed off that she had been knocked-out when Amethyst had met up with Tyki. She had said she was _disappointed_ that she couldn't meet with him.

"Ahem." Amethyst muttered under her breath. She knew she should have torn the two apart ages ago, but she was simply too lazy…or perhaps too tired. Actually, let's go with both. Each of them ignored her and continued to yell at each other. "Ahem." She muttered again. Still no response. It didn't even occur to Amethyst that they couldn't hear her tiny _ahem_ over their shouting; she just thought they were being rude. So she quietly walked between the screaming men, took a sip of her hot-chocolate and stood there, waiting casually.

Talk about awkward.

The large cook looked Amethyst up and down. "Who are you?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

It was obvious he had never seen Amethyst before, probably because he was stuck in the kitchens day in and day out. The fact that she was a stranger seemed to irritate the man even more, especially seeing as how she was lazily carrying a large red scythe in her free hand that didn't really match her pink bathrobe _at_ _all_. She guessed he hadn't heard the rumours, or maybe he just thought she was trying to make a fashion statement.

"You're disturbing my sleep." Amethyst muttered.

"Like I care." The chef said. The other man took a step back, smiling to himself. He had realized who Amethyst was right away and didn't bother warning his _buddy _about her. He was waiting for Amethyst to banish the guy or something.

"But _I_ care, so just shut up ok?" She yawned again.

He was taken aback by her bluntness. His tiny brain couldn't possibly comprehend why a small teenager would think she could talk to him so impolitely. "Who do you think you are you little brat?"

"Alright, _please_ shut up."

"Don't get smart with me."

"I'm already smarter than you."

"What!?"

"I'm already smarter than you. See. I just had to say it twice so you could understand." Her expression became bored. She was already tired with this little game. Amethyst has recently become disinterested in all aspects of Palace life. Nothing here was as exciting as her job at the Order. She doesn't get to travel, she's not allowed to blow anything up (though sometimes it happens by accident) and she has virtually no friends. Amethyst felt lonely, and even though she was still angry with Yu, she missed him…a lot.

"Why you little runt!" _Again with the _little_ business. I guess he doesn't have any new material._ She sniffed; slightly hurt he didn't think enough of her to come up with actually _offensive_ insults. Besides, she didn't take it to heart; it's not like she was _that_ little.

_Time to end this_. "I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself. I'm Princess Amethyst; ruler of this country for one more week and technically the person who decides whether or not you keep your job. Could you please refrain from shouting? People are trying to sleep." She smiled warmly. _Oh ya! Watcha gonna do bout that huh? That's right, I totally own you! _

That shut him up. She walked by the stunned chef and stood in front of the other man who was causing the disturbance. "Don't act smug just because you didn't get in trouble, you're equally at fault. I blame the both of you." She walked back to her room. _Just another day in the life of a Princess. _

_You say it like a bad thing. _

_It _is_ a bad thing. _

_You seem pretty good at it though. _

_I don't want to be good at it. I want to go home. _It was funny. Even though Amethyst had grown up in the Palace, she still thought of the Order as home. Maybe it was because nothing and no one was left for her here. Well, besides Bernardo that is. Her expression softened at the thought. _Is this truly the fate of exorcists? To end up all alone? _

_You still have me!_

_Thanks, that really makes me feel better. _

Amethyst tossed and turned in her bed, covering her ears with lacy pillows desperately trying to drown out the sound of thunder. There was no WAY she could fall asleep during this storm.

…

Amethyst slipped from her bed sheets and shivered as her feet touched the cold stone floor. She padded gently across the room, ignoring the numb feeling in her toes. She would rather die then where those horrifying bunny slippers again. She pushed open the closet door as quietly as possible and searched through the piles and piles of dresses. _What is the point to skirts again? Pants are better, much easier to move around in, especially in combat._ She eventually found something suitable; it was her original exorcist outfit.

Ripped baggy jeans and a beige t-shirt that is so long it goes all the way down to her knees. She wrapped a long red cloth around her waist, over the t-shirt; it kept her from looking like an oversized tent. The Order's symbol crudely sewn onto the shirt had faded slightly, but all in all it was the most practical thing in the entire closet. She tied her dark hair back in a loose pony tail and slipped out of the room, grabbing her scythe and slowly made her way down the dimly lit hall and to the east wing of the castle.

She kept as quiet as possible, it would be very inconvenient to have a certain someone wake up now. Mainly because it wasn't Amethyst sneaking around, but Topaz.

Topaz usually only took over Amethyst's mind when she was bored, and _only _when Amethyst had fallen into a deep sleep. It was so easy to possess the young girl's body it was almost scary. _Amethyst is going to have to work on a defensive system to counter my ability. Weaknesses can not be tolerated, and if I happen to switch sides she better be able to seize control back from me in an instant._ This was her purpose, to protect Amethyst, to make Amethyst stronger, to avoid death at all cost.

Normally she would train in secret, keeping Amethyst from getting out of shape. Honestly could the girl get any lazier? Topaz had sorted through Amethyst's memories only to find out that she had hardly trained _at all_ even before she had taken up the role as a princess. Just because you had natural balance in battle (Amethyst had no foot-eye coordination on a usual day to day basis but in battle she was practically an acrobat) didn't mean you could neglect exercise! It was absolutely pathetic. Amethyst was _also_ brainless. She simply assumed that her unusual exhaustion was from stress! Actually… if Topaz didn't interfere with her bodily functions, Amethyst might just drop to the ground unconscious. Oh well, she wasn't about to go anywhere so it didn't really matter in the first place.

The east wing was no where near the nobles' or servants' quarters, so it was a perfect meeting place. Topaz hadn't planned anything beforehand, but she knew he would show up. It was in his nature after all.

Day and night, earth and sky, light and dark. All opposites were drawn together in a never ending cycle.

There could be no moonlight without the suns reflecting rays.

There was always a horizon where the earth and sky touched. No matter which direction you looked, it was still distant and untouchable, but it was there.

And without light no shadows could be cast.

Sometimes there was a grey area and sometimes there was a very thin line that could easily be crossed, but there was always a certain rule that could never be broken. All opposites were intertwined, and it was completely, absolutely, irrevocably permanent. Each side would have to learn to work together, or the battles would never stop, and blood will continue to be spilt.

Topaz crept into the music room, shutting the door behind her. She leaned her scythe against the wall, and looked around. Luminescent moonlight pooled onto the floor through a large open window. A whispering wind slipped around the room, gently stirring dust in small swirls. A sudden flash of lightning quickly followed by the deafening sound of thunder lit up the entire room for only an instant. She saw a grand piano secluded in a corner of the room and empty violin cases leaned against the walls. A few pieces of broken furniture littered the remaining floor space, waiting for someone to take the time to fix them. In her opinion, they looked more useful as firewood.

At the centre of the room was a tall object covered in a bed-sheet. Topaz tugged the white piece of cloth harshly to the floor to reveal a tall harp. The once gleaming bronze was rusted, several strings were broken, and a few were missing all together. She reached out and strummed a few of the strings, listening to their garbled TWANG echo off the walls. It was not a pleasant sound, but at least it filled that endless void of silence that made her shift her feet uncomfortably.

Tyki hopped into the room via window, he saw Amethyst turn around slowly. And yet, she looked…different. Her hair seemed much darker and damp, as if she had been recently drowned. Her skin was paler, or perhaps that was just the moonlight. But it was her eyes that tipped him off, they were narrow and cold, definitely not the usual look of surprise and blatant resentment. This was the other one, Amethyst's split personality.

"It is an honour to finally meet you…" He gracefully walked towards her.

"Topaz. Not that it matters."

He bent his knee and lifted her hand with his own, gently brushing his lips against her skin. He looked up. "Topaz…of course." Tyki straightened. "Is there a reason for you seeking me out?"

She crossed her arms. "And who said I was seeking you out?"

"A dark and deserted music room that hasn't been used in years…" He looked around. "Do you come here for fun?" He asked teasingly.

"Hmm, I suppose it _was_ a little obvious." Topaz wandered towards the window, clutching the overhang with her hands, staring out at the fields and hills as if they were the most interesting things in the entire world, but in truth she was thinking very hard. She wasn't completely certain why she wanted to meet with him, maybe to just annoy Amethyst…wait, yes. That was _exactly_ why she was here. "I'm here to bug Amethyst; she's funny when she get's angry."

He stood next to her. "Yes, she is definitely amusing." There were several minutes of silence and then Tyki spoke again. This time his tone was serious, he was finished with jokes. "Alright, I'll bite. Why haven't you tried to kill me yet? I thought you were created from Innocence."

"And who told you that juicy bit of information?" Her voice was playful, but her expression was grim.

He laughed quietly. "Let's just say a little birdie told me."

She stretched, letting her arms reach high over her head, making sure to show off the result on Amethysts body after several weeks of training. Tyki blinked. "That's an easy one; I'm not going to kill you because Amethyst will."

"She's already shown that she doesn't have the stomach to kill me, I can't see why you don't try and get rid of me right now and finish the job. Isn't your purpose to win this war?"

"My purpose is to keep Amethyst alive, no matter who wins the war." Topaz breathed in deeply, ignoring Tyki's look of surprise. "One day she will be faced with the same choice again, to kill another human being or let herself die. She has already chosen the wrong course of action once, but next time I want her to kill you without hesitation."

"You know she considers that on the same lines as murder."

"Yes, but her views on life will change. In fact, I do believe that the Earl _and_ you have already helped prepare her for that. You helped kill her family, did you not? And let's not forget about her friends." Topaz smirked. "She has a very, _very_ deep hatred towards you and the Millennium Earl. She absolutely _despises_ you."

Tyki remained silent, it made sense. Of course Amethyst would hate them, that much was obvious. "On the surface, she might seem like an annoyed and frustrated teenager, but I've been inside her mind. Amethyst can't help but think that you _and _your kind deserve the worst sort of punishment for what you've done to her. Amethyst's hate for her enemy has turned into an unfathomable loathing for her murderer."

He nodded slowly in understanding. "I see, so you want to make her as angry as possible so she will kill me, saving her own life."

She clasped her hands together. Topaz was thrilled he had caught on so quickly. "Precisely, go ahead, kill her family, you can even kill her friends, and so on. Eventually she will have to take extreme measures to stop you, and if she's too late, there's always the revenge factor. Eventually, she will destroy you."

Tyki reached his arm out the window, trying to catch the strands of moonlight with his hand. "And exactly what makes you think I will let her do that? I could take Amethyst's _and_ your life right now, it wouldn't be difficult…" He clenched his hand into a fist. "To steal her heart."

"Oh but you won't." Topaz said matter-of-factly. "This is just _too_ interesting for you to simply end it. Besides, we could play who's the better killer any day, what I need is for you to help me make Amethyst mad."

"You want me to help you start the events that will ultimately lead to my death?"

"I don't think you'd die if you played your cards right." She shrugged. "But yes, that is what I want you to do."

"Well then." He leaned forward so his face was inches from hers. Topaz could feel his hot breathe on her face and it made her insides flutter like butterflies, it was a pleasant feeling. _This is going to be fascinating._ Tyki gave her a small smile. "Exactly how far will we have to go to make her angry?"

_End of Chapter 22_

Hello everyone. : ) Aaaaaaaand that was chapter 22! I hope you liked it. Actually, why don't you just tell me how much you liked it? BY REVIEWING! I know, I know, it's ridiculous to expect even half of you to review, I mean, look how difficult it is! You have to move the mouse all the way to the bottom of the page and click that Review Button in Big Green Letters. Not to mention all the typing you'll have to do, OH THE HORROR! *Heads up, for those that didn't find the previous sentence obvious, I was being sarcastic* lol.

I have the whole 23rd chapter typed up too; Really! This is not a lie! I'm just waiting to post it. So, unless I get enough reviews it will remain saved on my computer, collecting dust (figuratively, anyways). So Review! Please!

Ha, I wonder if this can be considered black mail. Meh, I either REALLY want reviews or I just enjoy annoying people. Maybe both…

So review!!! Please. : )


	23. Make Me

**Chapter 23 **

**Amethyst's POV (*Sigh* No Third Person for this chapter, oh well)**

_What is this feeling? My fingers are tangled…in someone's hair? My back hurts…My lips…th-they feel warm. What…? _My eyes fluttered half-way open and my mind instantly blanked out. Someone's hand was placed gently on my waist, I was backed up against a wall and my arms were tenderly wrapped around someone's neck. As I began to slowly wake up, I sensed Topaz's presence slip back into the depths of my mind. I felt overwhelmed with a dissatisfied longing and a pleasurable ache in my stomach. These were _her_ feelings clashing with my own. _Uugh, why couldn't you have slept a little longer? _She sounded frustrated. I swiftly became conscious of the fact that I was having trouble breathing, and when I tried to open my mouth someone's lips collided with my own. I realized that I was passionately kissing…Tyki…Tyki Mikk.

"St-stop." I stuttered, weakly trying to push him away.

He cupped my face with his left hand and stared coolly into my sleepy eyes. He leaned in and bit my lower lip. "Don't talk." He whispered into my ear and kissed me again, this time softer. The part of me that was still partially Topaz became excited and kissed him back. My eyes widened. _Wrong. This is wrong. _What was I doing? _I'm kissing…_I couldn't even say it. _He's off limits. _No, this had gone way beyond off limits. _Why am I even thinking this?! I've got to stop it; I've got to stop it now! _Panic bubbled up inside me until it began to overflow like a powerful volcano not knowing when it was supposed to erupt. "Get off!" I shouted roughly and shoved him away. I tried to run for the door and punch him at the same time, in the end just letting myself trip over my own two feet, directly in the path of a broken china cabinet.

CRASH!!!

Snapped pieces of wood clattered to the floor and glass shattered around me. My chest moved up and down in short, quick breaths. My cheeks were burning a bright red. I was completely horrified. "How…how dare you! How could you just…just take advantage of me like that?!" I feebly attempted to stop my shoulders from shaking. I wasn't thinking straight, I had been asleep, hadn't I? How could I have possibly…_Topaz_.

Tyki wiped his mouth with his sleeve and looked up at the ceiling, not bothered in the least. "Well, I am the Noah of Pleasure."

Topaz sat idly in the back of my mind, whistling. My thoughts were running around at one hundred miles an hour. Topaz had wanted this, what if I hadn't woken up? What if…

"Oh, and Amethyst. You are an outstanding kisser." He said softly.

"It, she…that. That wasn't me!" I shouted at him. I scrambled to my feet, scraping the palms of my hands and the bare soles of my feet on the shards of glass. I cringed as small flecks of blood dripped onto the floor.

"It sure tasted like you…cinnamon, I think." Glass crackled beneath my feet as I took a step back in shock. Tyki seemed pleased with himself. He had agreed to do this mostly because he thought it would be fun, but _I_ didn't know that. "What? Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it?" He laughed quietly at my expression. _No, nuh-uh, no way did I find _that_ anything but repulsive and, awful and, nauseating and, and…_I drooped slightly as an enormous feeling of dismay washed over me, it could have drowned me for all I cared. _How in the world could I have let that happen? Twice…_I raised my eyebrows in surprise; I had just caught onto a smug vibe from Topaz. _Had she planned this? But why? Because she…no. That wasn't it. _I dug deeper, this time _I_ was the one sorting through Topaz's thoughts. A sudden realization hit me, and I felt a cold shiver run up my spine.

My fists clenched and a shadow fell over my eyes. _You didn't. _

_It was for your own good. _

I felt furious; my whole body was shaking with rage. _Don't you dare try and justify what you tried to do! I don't give a shit what the hell you may or may not think is right! This is my body! My mind! If you can't accept that then get the fuck out!_ _And if you ever try a stunt like this again…I swear I'll get rid of you myself! _

Tyki stood there, motionless. He watched my facial expression turn from shock to distraught to fury within a few seconds, he leaned forward and grinned. "You're cute when you're angry."

I grinded my teeth together. "Bastard!" I shouted and swung my fist at him. It went straight through him, but the momentum from my punch pulled me right through Tyki, slamming my head against the opposite wall. I slumped to my knees as empty instrument cases knocked each other over. I placed my still bleeding hand on the wall. _Great job, Amethyst. You just managed to beat yourself up. _I thought to myself, annoyed. I groaned as my vision became blurry. _That really hurt. _

Hot breath drifted down the back of my neck. "You know, this is just too easy." Tyki's voice was hardly above a whisper, but it sounded louder than thunder to my ears.

**Tyki's POV (XD…I have nothing else to say)**

She tried to turn around and hit me again, I think it was an automatic reflex she had no control over because…it was a really stupid move. My eyes flashed from a sunburnt brown to a menacing yellow in an instant. I grabbed her wrist, slamming it against the wall above her head. Drops of blood dripped onto my face from her scratched hands, but I didn't wipe them away. I gently lifted her chin with my other hand, forcing her to look at me. "Is there a particular reason you're acting like such a weakling?"

Her expression became spiteful. "You-"

"You're not going to try and make me angry in the position you're in?" I asked softly. She froze and I smiled to myself. It had been so simple to find her pathetic little weakness. In truth she had several flaws, but the one that was instantly obvious was her lack of experience with men. Back at the dance, she showed me exactly how she handled herself in that sort of situation…not well. Topaz had thought she was smart enough to use me for her own gain, in truth it was the other way around. "Now, I suggest you start talking before I do something you'll dislike. Exactly why haven't you tried to kill me yet?"

"I told you! It's because you're-"

"Human? Wrong." I pressed my lips against Amethyst's neck, breathing in her intoxicating scent. Her body twisted beneath mine and she tried to kick me, of course it was useless. I had already planned on her being unarmed; as long as her scythe remained across the room it held no value. Topaz wasn't going to help her, and no one was awake at this hour in the morning. "Amethyst." I murmured. "What's the _real_ reason you haven't tried to kill me? I'm curious, any normal person would have wanted revenge. I most certainly played a part in your family's death, why aren't you angry with me? Or perhaps…you did not truly love them."

"B-because…" Her back arched slightly as my hand slid beneath her shirt and rested on her stomach, advising her to hurry up. She shut her eyes tightly. "It's because it wasn't your fault!"

My brow furrowed in annoyance. "That doesn't make any sense."

She nodded once, her eyes still closed. "Yes it does. I hadn't realized…until recently. I used to think it was chance, just bad luck, but it's fate. From the minute we're born we have a purpose, you were just doing what you were supposed to do, you were just…being who you are." She took a shaky breath, and I lifted my head to stare at her expression, guilt and shame were etched into every part of her face. "I was supposed to kill you, if I had, then a lot of people…a lot of people…would be alive." She whispered. "But I didn't want to be controlled by fate, I wanted to oppose it and make my own decisions, I did something selfish and in the e-end…" She swallowed. "I'm really the one to blame for my family's death."

I stared at her, surprised. _So…that's why. _I had always wondered, now her reason seemed a lot more complicated than I had originally thought. It seemed Amethyst had decided to let the weight of every person I've killed since Edo rest on her shoulders. She blamed herself and yet…I was stunned she could act so normal on a day to day basis.

Death.

Pain.

Revenge.

Hate.

Pride.

Guilt.

None of these affected her, no matter how much the Earl tried, or blood was spilt, or tears that fell, she would not be fazed. She'd feel, she'd suffer, and then she'd bounce back with twice the force. She would never stop fighting fate. She would never give in to her destiny. Never. _Heh, perhaps that makes her equal to us Noah. Then again, even with this deep determination she clutches close to her heart, she is still so delicate and fragile. _I looked at Amethyst again. Her chocolate brown hair had tumbled in front of her face and her cheeks were a blazing red. She was ordinary, and those everyday features didn't do her justice.

A cold rush of air drifted past me, I tilted my head to the side to see the door wide open. I smirked. "You're late pretty boy."

(...He's back…)

I saw the exorcist's breath catch in his lungs, I suppose seeing Amethyst bleed beneath me for the second time caught him off guard, or maybe it was because my hand was half-way up her shirt. His eyes narrowed and he slowly raised his black katana, running his middle and index finger along the edge of the blade. It began to glow silver. He ignored my _pretty boy _comment. "Get off of her, Noah." I slowly stood up, not looking away from the exorcist's cold and impassive face.

"Ah yes, the boy from Edo. I remember y-"

I easily dodged as he swung his sword in a wide arc, up and over. _Hmm, it's rude to interrupt. _"Ha! Finally a challenge, you'll make a tasty meal for my Tease." I opened my hands, palms facing towards the ceiling as small destructive butterflies fluttered towards him, snapping their flesh-eating teeth. They formed a swirling twister and reared back, prepared to strike. "What now?" I muttered as the Tease attacked.

"Ichigen. First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" He swung his sword and released a small swarm of supernatural creatures; they devoured my Tease and continued to speed towards me. _Oh._ I sunk through the floor and into the room below. _I forgot about that ability. He also has another…_I thought back to Edo and recalled the exorcist creating another sword from his Innocence's energy. _He has a few tricks, I shouldn't underestimate him._

**Kanda's POV **

_Bastard, where is he hiding? _I kept my guard up and slowly stepped backwards until I was standing protectively in front of Amethyst. I heard a scraping sound and Amethyst groaned. "Che. You idiot. Don't try and move." I muttered, keeping my eyes on the shadows. It was stupid for her to try and stand up when her feet were shredded to ribbons.

"S-sorry." She sniffed and I turned to look at her, my eyes widened slightly. _Is she crying? _"Amethyst, this isn't the time to-"

"I know. I just…"

She staggered past me; I grabbed her arm, keeping her from falling. "What are you doing?" i asked, irritated.

"I'm getting my scythe. He's going to hurt you; I'll hold him off and…"

I spun her around to face me. "No."

"But he'll…"

I shook my head. "I have some unfinished business to deal with."

"I was handling it before you came." I looked her up and down, taking note of her scraped hands and feet.

"Yes, I can see _that_." I felt annoyed with myself; I had just committed a terrible crime…sarcasm. Of course it was all Amethyst's fault. She let this Noah stalk her for a month.

The same Noah that killed _her_.

He probably killed her family as well.

And for some strange reason she thought she could _handle it._

She was incapable of taking care of herself. I leave her alone for a few minutes and she _accidentally _destroys half the Cafeteria. I leave her alone for a few weeks and she's pursued by a murderer. I leave her alone for a few months and she dies. She is an incompetent, hopeless, thick-skulled idiot doomed to failure.

And she knew it.

There was just the problem with how stubborn she was going to be. "Let go." She demanded.

"Make me." I said quietly, glaring at her. She stared at me in disbelief.

I hate a lot of things. I hate people who cannot keep their mouths shut, Amethyst. I hate people who call me by my given name, Amethyst. I hate people with naive personalities, Amethyst. I also hate sweets, and if it was any sort of factor, Amethyst _loved _sweets. As far as I could tell, Amethyst just about fit into every category I could think of, I _should_ hate her. I should hate her for always getting into some sort of trouble. I should hate her for being so energetic and happy no matter what. I should hate her for her clumsiness and the way she keeps falling on me. From day one she has been determined to be friends with me, but was I really her friend? Or her baby-sitter?

I _should_ hate Amethyst just because she was Amethyst, but I can't. And I don't.

All I wanted to do was keep her safe.

"This is so touching." My head snapped upwards. The Noah was standing on the ceiling. We both jumped back and out of the way right before his Tease came smashing down on us, chewing a huge hole through the floorboards. I skidded to a halt and raised Mugen defensively, blocking his attack. _He's fast. _His Tease had formed to create an electrifying violet shurigan, as large as his forearm. His weapon made a whistling sound as it cut through the air; I stepped back only to realize the floor had disappeared. _He pushed me towards the window on purpose! _I thought as I fell backwards through the air, I turned to face the ground rapidly approaching me. _Che, I might not make this landing. _

**Amethyst's POV**

"YU!" My horrified scream stirred the sleeping birds from their nests and was loud enough to reach the edge of the capital. I leaned over the edge of the windowsill, my eyes searching desperately through the early morning's darkness for any sign of Yu. I squinted and saw a large bundle lying on the ground.

I closed my eyes tightly. "Yu!" I shouted again, tears escaped me as I shouted his name over and over. "Y-geh." I choked; someone's arm wrapped tightly around my neck and held me close to their chest. I felt the sharp edge of a blade against my neck.

Tyki held on to me with an unyielding grip and glanced out the window. I grabbed his sleeve with my hands, trying to tug him off. "Hmm, I expected more of a challenge." He stepped onto the ledge and jumped out of the window, taking me along with him. He seemed to walk on the air as he descended and landed on the stone pathway gracefully.

Large trees clustered to my left, and beautiful flowers of all types were to my right, they slowly began to bloom in expectation of the sunrise. In between was a cobblestone courtyard with small paths spreading out from its centre like a spider web. In the middle of the courtyard was a large marble fountain, even though the water was still. The Gardener had obviously not yet opened the valve that controlled the fountain's water flow.

Tyki peered at the bundle on the ground. His unyielding grip on my neck was blocking my windpipe, I couldn't breathe. Tyki kicked the bundle over to see nothing but an empty coat. "Hmm?" He turned around and jumped out of the way just as a silver katana swung through the air and hit the cobblestone pathway. Sparks flew. I winced; the blade had been inches from my face. "Very clever, exorcist." Tyki laughed.

Instead of his long coat Yu was now wearing a torn white collared shirt. Flecks of dirt speckled his face, and he looked _very_ pissed. Only a few buttons held his shirt together, and I saw part of a black tattoo painted over his heart. _What? Since when…?_

"Let-her-go." Yu said through clenched teeth.

Tyki tapped his violet weapon against my neck, forcing me to cringe away from it. "Make me." He taunted.

_Those words…he's copying Yu. He's going to hurt Yu, because of me Yu might…_I gently closed my eyes, shutting out Yu's ragged figure and blocking the feeling of death wrapped around my neck until I became oblivious of the world around me. I had sworn I wouldn't kill Tyki, but that didn't mean I couldn't scare him off. I took a deep breath and opened my arms wide, letting my fingers go limp. One by one drops of blood fell to the earth from my hands, slowly pooling at my feet. I listened to each one carefully; focusing…I had never truly activated my Innocence since Edo, back when I destroyed those gigantic Akuma. Not really anyways, I had been afraid to open the gate that released that horrifying destructive power. But now it would be _me_ who controlled it, and not the other way around.

I silently called for my scythe in my mind. No, not scythe; it had a name…." _Ikatsui Shikon." _(Grim's Fang)

BANG!

The palace wall exploded, mortar and bricks tumbled to the ground. My Anti-Akuma weapon flew to my hand. The rose brand on my neck seared painfully and turned white hot. I opened my eyes; everything suddenly became brighter and more distinct. I could pick out the miniscule details on a flower petal twenty feet away, and I could count the number of etches on a pebble hidden between several strands of grass.

It was like opening my eyes for the first time, everything looked new. The amount of detail was amazing. The sun began to rise, casting a deep red glow across the garden. Our shadows gradually grew longer and the pain on my neck became unbearable, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Tyki, let go, or you're going to die." He took one look at my scythe and disappeared into the ground. "Innocence. Activate." I murmured. A blast of energy radiated from my scythe and burst out, sweeping over the garden. The stilled water in the fountain began to boil, the flowers wilted and turned black and thousands of insects shriveled up and died.

I fell to my knees, exhausted. _Who knew it had such destructive power? I'd better be careful_

Silence…

And then…

**Tyki's POV**

CLAP. CLAP. CLAP. "Well done, Amethyst!" I sat in a dead tree, smirking. "Grim's Fang, how very frightening."

The other exorcist with the girly hair took one last concerned look at Amethyst and then pointed his sword at me. "I'm not finished." He growled.

"Yes but-"

"TYKIIIII!!!" I felt someone very small collide into my back and wrap their arms around my neck. I heard a cracking sound and looked down realizing only too late the branch had snapped in half from the weight. I fell to the ground, face first.

THUD. A cloud of dust rose through the air from where I'd hit the ground. "Oooh, Tyki, you need to work on your balance."

I raised my face and spit out a clump of dirt. "Road?" _Why is she here? _

"Yes, Tyki?"

"Could you get off of me?"

She bounced up and down. "But you're so comfy!" I blew a strand of hair from my face and noticed the two exorcists sweat drop. _Sigh, how embarrassing. _

Road looked towards them. "Exorcists?" She turned her head left and right "But no Allen." She said, disappointed.

"Road, I'm busy, do you need something?"

She smiled. "Yes! Help me with algebra, Tyki! I know how smart you are!"

**Kanda's POV**

I kept Mugen raised in front of me and stayed on my guard. Not just one but two Noah had arrived, and even though they seemed to be talking about nonsense, I had already heard from Lavi about Road Camelot's talent. The small demon-like child could enter your mind, intruding your thoughts and causing you to go insane from tricks and illusions. I saw her lean her head close to that bastard, Tyki Mikk, she whispered something in his ear and he stood up immediately. His expression was serious. Road Camelot kept her arms wrapped around his neck and hung from his back, like a monkey.

She stuck her tongue out at me. "Tyki has to leave now, so I guess you're off the hook." She giggled as they began to disappear in the morning mist.

"Che." I scowled and ran towards their shadows, slicing through the mist with Mugen.

But they were gone.

I stood there for a few seconds, making sure they didn't come back. My shoulders relaxed and I sheathed Mugen, they were gone. But for how long I had no idea. I looked over to Amethyst, who was still sitting on the ground. She blushed and looked away from my gaze. I walked over to my coat and picked it up, checking it over once for any damages and slipped it on. One sleeve at a time.

Amethyst continued to sit on the ground, motionless.

I walked over to her and knelt down, carefully lifting her hand to my face. Small shards of glass were stuck in her cuts, but at least the wounds were shallow. _More scars..._"You should get this bandaged before you lose too much blood." I said quietly.

**Amethyst's POV **

"Uuuh, right. Riiiiight! Bandaged, that's just what I'll do!" I smiled nervously. Yu continued to hold my hand. I looked at his face closely, he seemed…calm. Too calm. I thought he'd be angry or…well, ya, angry sounds about right.

"How many times has he kissed you?"

"W-what?" _Something is definitely wrong. WAY wrong. _He stopped staring at my hand and looked up at me. "Well, I-I mean…. Ok, so Topaz was all weird and she took over and _I_ was asleep so I don't really know…" I shook my head quickly, trying to explain. "You see, it's l-"

I stopped talking when I noticed his expression. Yu continued to hold my hand, his fingers felt rough from constantly fighting and training. I couldn't look away from his eyes; it was as if all the darkness and bitterness had faded completely and was replaced by something…else. Truthfully, I didn't _want _to look away. Not now or ever.

Quite suddenly, his cold lips pressed against mine and all of my flustered thoughts seemed to drift away in this sudden moment of total bliss. The throbbing pain in my neck disappeared into nothingness and I closed my eyes from the bright sunlight as it flashed over the horizon. Enjoying the moment, despite my confusion. His lips felt freezing and yet…I hardly noticed. I didn't notice anything expect him, he was the only thing I cared about, the entire world could have gone to hell and I would have been content to just stay with him for one more minute, even a second more would have sufficed. But…just as suddenly as it had begun, it was over.

Yu looked away from me. He dropped my hand and stood up. He walked towards the large hole in the palace wall, stepping over bricks and pieces of rubble. "I hope that got rid of his taste." I heard him mutter and he disappeared into the palace.

I stared after him, still lost in my own world of pure emotion. _Wait…what? _

_Hold on a sec!_

_End of Chapter 23_

It annoyed me beyond imagination that you all guessed what would happen. Hmph. Kanda to the rescue!!! Don't you just love it? I did! I really, really, really hope you liked it! Let in me know in your reviews, seriously. (A-ha! It wasn't _that _bad, honestly people do I sound mature enough to write stuff like that? Nope, not in the least. So don't assume! For shame! :P )

OMG! And thank you SO much for those of you that reviewed! Ahem, let's have a round of applause for mimicsmaze, Bonbon the Cat, Lathya, , gothicflower, Axel, RainyDays, Kunoichi-Of-Akatsuki, Faded-Shadow, AND Ladibelle! You guys rule!

Speaking of guys, just as a general question…how many of you _are_ in fact guys? _Is_ there are any, or is it just a bunch of fan-girls? (Don't take it to heart everyone! I'm a fan-girl too! Just not the insane, crazy, cliché fan-girl.) So if there are any dudes reading this, speak up!

So review! Please. : )


	24. Life Line

**Chapter 24**

**Amethyst's POV**

Threads.

At least twenty of them all together. They were shining a bright gold. Thinner then a spider's web or a strand of hair. It was mesmerizing to watch as they twisted around fluidly, almost as if the air was made of water. It astounded me that I had never noticed them before, it was impossible to ignore those threads, not while they blinked and glittered through the soft rays of sunlight in such a beautiful way.

The strangest part was that each thread was attached to a person, straight through their chest as if tied around their heart. I trailed a single thread with my eyes, but there seemed to be no beginning or end, as if it went on forever.

It was an otherworldly sight, and some vague feeling at the back of my mind told me this wasn't something a normal human being had the privilege of seeing, it made me feel important and special.

Someone leaned down and picked me up from underneath my arms, gently placing me on a soft chair. I blinked once, twice, three times and the threads disappeared into nothingness. _Was I imagining them? _A man with a combed grey beard and fly-away hair was kneeling at my feet, examining my hands. His coal black eyes were wide with worry and I tried to focus on his face, taking in his soft wrinkles and frown lines that subtly suggested the coming of old age. He was wearing a short white coat and a black tie. His messy hair didn't match his well dressed demeanour. He gave off the vibe of a person of authority who should be respected. His muffled voice slowly became louder and I noticed he was calmly saying my name over and over.

"Erm, yes?" I raised my eyebrows, noticing my surroundings for the first time. I was sitting on a comfy chair in the middle of the courtyard. The garden was now a large expanse of dead grass, the courtyard had been torn up and the fountain was just plain gross. A feeling of blame fell heavily on my head; it had once been such a beautiful place. _Do I always have to destroy everything around me? Geesh, how depressing. _

I supposed I must have blanked out for a few minutes, either from stress or shock, perhaps both.

Yu was no where to be seen.

_Yu…_

…

"It was all a dream." Pluck. "No it wasn't." Pluck. "It didn't happen." Pluck. "Yes it did." Pluck. "There's no way." Pluck. "Anything's possible." Pluck, pluck, PLUCK!

I had burrowed my way deep into the cushioned chair. My hair was matted with dry blood. My clothes were ripped. The man kneeling in front of me was a physician named Dr. Halphasimoevich. Sadly, I can't even pronounce it, so I just call him Hal. He had bandaged my hands and was now carefully pulling jagged shards of glass from my left foot. Servants were running around everywhere; a few frantic, a few troubled, most annoyed. Mainly at me. A gardener was crying, I think he pointed an accusing finger my way.

I didn't notice.

I plucked petal by petal. Placing my trust and understanding of recent events in the remains of some wilted flowers I had picked lazily from the ground. I was determined to figure out _exactly _what had happened with…Yu. A faint shade of pink crossed my face as I remembered.

_That moment was too perfect; it had to have been a dream! Yu wouldn't do something like that!_

…_Would he? _

_And do I want him to?_

A huge pile of blackened petals gradually began to grow larger next to my chair until it completely obscured my scythe I had left lying on the ground.

_Grim's Fang. Now doesn't that have a nice ring to it? _I thought dryly.

I must have gone through _hundreds_ of blackened flowers by now, much to the distressed gardener's distaste.

A lot of the servants made it their personal business to shoot dirty looks my way, as if something utterly revolting was stuck to my face. _If I didn't know better, I'd say they hate me. _It served me right if I had earned the hatred of all my subjects for tripling their work load…on several separate occasions.

_It would be best for me to get out of here as soon as possible, I'm definitely not—_

"Ow! Ahhhh, can you be a little gentler please?" I cringed as a large piece of glass was ripped from my foot.

Hal used a blue and green chequered handkerchief to wipe some blood from his glasses. "I can't help it Amethyst, I need to get these shards out before I can bandage your feet. I could leave them the way they are, but wouldn't it be more painful to bleed to death?"

"I…guess so." Hal talked to me differently than the rest of the palace workers. He didn't think of my status as very important. Instead he spoke to me as if I was a small child, and it didn't particularly bother me. The only thing that bothered me was that I couldn't talk properly with this man! My words seemed to falter before they even passed my lips. _What would you call this feeling? _

_Intimidation. _

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a figure walking towards me. I turned my head to look at him.

"Amethyst I-"

"Ahhhh!"

THUMP.

"Young man, can you please refrain from scaring my patient, it's not healthy for her."

**Kanda's POV**

Amethyst was so startled from my sudden appearance that she had fallen backwards off her chair into a pile of dead flowers. I raised my eyebrow as black petals slowly drifted back to the ground.

"I-I-I…" Amethyst blinked several times, trying to find the right words. "I was just…helping the gardeneeeeeeeeeer, ya. I was helping clean up." She laughed loudly.

_So she's embarrassed. _

There were several answers I was in need of, but I wasn't going to get them unless I started asking questions. _And I'm not avoiding it. _

_IT meaning what I did earlier. _

_IT had been stupid of me. _

_IT was a kiss…_

"Do you know of a man named Bernardo Cofeliht?"

_I'm so not avoiding it. _

She tried to stand up, only to have the doctor jump to his feet and force her to sit back down so he could finish treating her wounds. "Uhh, ya. He's my personal steward. Why?"

I reached into my coat pocket and handed her the letter that had been sent to Headquarters. Letting her read it for herself was much easier then wasting time explaining. She unfolded the crumpled piece of paper and began to read. "Dear Komui Lee…" With every word Amethyst's frown deepened. "She is no longer an exorcist…" She looked up at me, confused. "Signed, Bernardo Cofeliht. Yu, what is the meaning of this?"

"After we received this letter, Komui sent a team to, ahem, _ask_ you to change your mind." It wasn't a lie, not really. His exact words were to drag her by the hair if we had to, but Amethyst didn't need to know every detail. "I didn't come by choice; we were just the closest unit, that's all."

"Unit? So then, where's General Tiedoll and the others?"

"They ran into a few obstacles."

"Uh-huh. So you decided to hurry ahead without your unit because…?" She looked back down at the letter. I didn't answer. "Hmmm, well, Bernardo was _really _enthusiastic about me staying here. I'm sure he was just certain he would convince me to stay, that's all."

I looked up at the sky painted with brilliant hues of early morning. A brown spotted bird swooped down over her head with a piercing shriek and flew off to find itself a new tree, as if to deny her words with a forcefulness only a wild animal could demonstrate. "So, you haven't decided to stay here?"

"Obviously not! Do you honestly see me sitting around for the rest of my life _here_ of all places while you lot go and get yourselves into dangerous situations? I couldn't stand it!"

_So she'd be worried about her friends, sounds like her. _

"Seriously, it would be SO boring!" I fell sideways. "Yu? Are you alright?"

I sat up and crossed my legs, my shoulders slumped. "Of course." I mumbled. "Just fine." _Worried, ya right. _

"Hmm? Oh, Yu. There's a petal in your hair." She reached her hand towards me and I froze. She paused, slowly pulling her hand away. I glanced at her through my bangs to see her looking anywhere but at me, a faint blush on her cheeks.

My expression softened slightly.

_I guess she really didn't know anything about this Bernardo man. Only Amethyst wouldn't notice a conspiracy occurring right beneath her nose. _

_I'm not avoiding it. _

**Amethyst's POV **

_He isn't acting weird or anything, I suppose…it really was a dream. _I thought sadly. _Geh, why am I dreaming about such things! Geez, what kind of person am I? I'm not Lavi…_my self-annoyance was interrupted when Hal tightened the bandages on my feet.

My eye twitched.

"That HURT!" I yelled at him, biting my lip and holding back tears of extreme _agony_.

Yu ignored my cries of pain and looked around at the destruction of my Palace. "Is there a reason you get yourself into dangerous situations all the time?"

"What?! I'm totally safe thank you very much." _Hmph, dangerous situations. Oh please. _

"I spoke with a few of the servants."

"Ya, so?"

He began to list each instance of his hand. "Bungie jumping off the East Tower?"

"That rope looked safe." I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Swimming in the pond?"

"How was I supposed to know there was killer koi in there?"

"Trying to make your own breakfast?"

"No one told me cereal was so flammable!" _Geesh, what's he badgering me for? That stuff just got me a few scrapes. I survived the fall didn't I? And for his information the koi had been delicious. It's not like anyone was hurt badly, I'm not a danger magnet, no way. _

Hal finished dressing my wounds and I sighed with relief. "Hey, Hal. Do you have any pain killers?" I asked weakly.

He laughed at my expression. "Sorry Amethyst, I don't have anything that can take away the pain for you, but I suggest you don't—Hey! Don't try and walk yet!"

Hal protested as I stood up shakily. I wobbled for a moment, and then straightened with a determined sparkle in my eyes. "Alright! Time to straighten out this mess!" I shouted, crushing the letter with my hand as it formed a fist.

"Amethyst I really don't think—"

"Don't worry Hal. It's just a misunderstanding! I'll fix it."

"That's not what I meant." Hal muttered, defeated.

I paused and peered at him. He took a cautious step back. "Why is your thread all grey?" I mumbled to myself. I had caught a glimpse of that thin thread as it flashed in the sunlight. It was grey and withered and too short for my liking, which was weird because I thought the threads were supposed to be infinitely long. It was still eerily beautiful, but in an ominous sort of way.

"Huh?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm just…seeing things, I guess." I shook my head and hobbled off towards the castle, deciding to use the hole in the wall as an entrance, it would be faster that way.

Yu was one step behind me.

"Threads?" He asked quietly.

I glanced at him through my hair, but he was staring straight ahead. I looked back at the crumpled letter in my hand. "It's nothing." I mumbled. _Just a dream…_

**Kanda's POV**

_It figures. _

Amethyst was either pretending nothing had happened, was too embarrassed to say anything, or she had written IT off as a dream. The latter being most likely. Sometimes I felt like I knew her too well.

_What is this feeling?_ I thought in irritation. _Disappointment? Why would I feel that? It's better her thinking that the whole thing had been a dream. I was caught up in the moment anyway, she'd just get hurt. Besides, hadn't I already told her to get lost? So what if she's been my friend for eight years—_

I stopped walking abruptly. Amethyst stopped as well and turned to look at me curiously. "Yu?" She asked.

_I just called her…my…friend. _

_End of Chapter 24_

Yo to all people of the World who are nice enough to read this! Sorry for the wait guys. Heh, I suppose some of you started to think I dropped off the face of the earth or something, right? Anyways, I just felt like updating today because I was bored. *Hangs head in shame.* Sorry, that's a little sad isn't it? Well too bad! I'm writing this story for me anyways, mostly for me, sort of for me, well mainly for your reviews that ARE for me so technically…anyways. I've got some great chapters lined up! Seriously, they'll totally stun you into utter submission so you'll just HAVE to review even though I've made you guys wait for like, months.

Oh, and I'd like to have a vote of what you guys would want to see in the future. (Though it's not like it'll change my plot or anything, but it's still fun! Oh, and mimicsmaze. I'm sorry, I _kind of_ lost your e-mail but I DID read it and believe me, it's excellent!)

Ahem.

1. More Tyki.

2. Flashback of when Kanda and Amethyst are little.

3. More Lavi. (Cause he's totally awesome!)

Or last but not least!

4. A sneak peak into the evil plot the Earl and the rest of the Noah are coming up with as I type this.)

Tell me what you think! Please! :)


	25. Government Smuvernment

**Chapter 25**

**Kanda's POV**

I was…surprised. _I just called her my friend. _This had never happened before, not even once.

"Look, Yu. I get that your spacing out and all, but we're already at Bernardo's office. I thought you wanted to talk to him right away?" She pointed to two solid oak doors.

"Right." I brushed my startled thoughts away, pushed passed her and opened the door.

Or tried to.

Because it was locked.

_How uncool. _

Amethyst clamped a hand over her mouth and tried really hard not to snigger. "I have a key." She began to rummage through her jean's pocket. It looked like she was having trouble grabbing something so small with all those bandages.

_Che. _

BAM!

I had violently kicked open the doors, sword drawn with a furious expression. This time Amethyst let herself laugh out loud at my brutal attempt to save a small amount of dignity. They were full throated bawls while she gripped her stomach for support. It sounded like it had been a really, _really, _long time since she had laughed so hard.

_Glad she thinks I'm so funny. _

I focused my attention at the very tall man sitting in a much too small desk. Papers were sitting in neat little piles and not a speck of dust was to be seen. It was completely different than Komui's office. You could actually see the floor.

The old man at first glance seemed withered and aged, but I immediately noticed his icy blue eyes. Cold, calculating and extremely dangerous. _Or at the very least he _thinks_ he's dangerous. _

"I'm sorry to bother you Bernardo." Amethyst peeked over my shoulder and smiled. "Oh, and I apologize about the doors too. But Yu won't be happy until you explain about this letter." She waved it over her head.

The man, Bernardo, raised his eyebrows and took a quick look at the exorcist symbol sewn on my jacket. "How did—"

"I get passed the border?" I stepped forward and the man named Bernardo took a sharp breath. "Please, as if your pathetic soldiers could stop me."

"_His_ soldiers?" Amethyst frowned. "Did I miss something?"

_Ten bucks says she signed a document giving Bernardo control over Andorra's army without realizing it. _

"M'lady, this man is dangerous. He is a rogue exorcist sent to force you back into the Order." He shifted nervously in his seat.

_Twenty bucks says he left that document in his desk drawer. Someone's about to get fired. _

"Stop being silly, Bernardo. I've known Yu for eight years. Besides, I wanted to leave anyway."

"You can not just leave." It was obvious the man was grasping at straws, all I would have to do is search his desk to find proof of his treachery, Amethyst was just wasting time.

"Eh? What are you talking about?" She frowned.

"Would you leave your people in their time of need? Would you leave your country in turmoil? Your father would have wanted you to stay and rule this country the way you were meant to rule."

_Tsk. _I briskly crossed the room in two quick steps and pointed Mugen at the centre of Bernardo's forehead. "Don't bring her family into this." I said coldly.

He stared at me, and then his mouth tightened into a thin line. "Guards!" Doors from around the room slammed open and about forty armed guards ran in, weapons raised. "Seize this intruder; he tried to hurt the Princess!"

Forty men. _Unbelievable, where does he find the resources? _

All of them were heavily armed. _That's slightly concerning._

And they were very pissed off at me. _All Bernardo's fault of course. _

_Great. _

They surrounded me in an orderly fashion and pointed lances and spears inches from my exposed neck. _They're well trained. It will be difficult to fight in this small space. I'll have to—_

"Hold on a sec! Exactly what do you think your doing?!" Amethyst whacked one of the guards across the back of his head. It hurt Amethyst more than it hurt the guard, seeing as how he was wearing an iron helmet. We all watched as she hopped around the room, gripping her hand and muttering _ow ow ow_ under her breath. She straightened and stared at the guards, emitting an obvious authority. "Yield. NOW."

The Guards paused for a moment, their weapons dropped a little. "She's traumatized; I told you she was still out of sorts since her family's death, now this punk has pushed her over the edge!" The Guards turned to glare at me once more. _What an asshole. Who does he think he is, calling me a punk? _"Clifford! Lock her in her room. It's for her own safety."

"Hey! Let go of me!" One of the guards lifted Amethyst up as if she was a rag doll and carried her out of the room. "Bernardo! I swear you'll pay for this!" She shouted as the door shut behind them.

_Now that she's out of the room…_I focused on the guards. Bernardo had done me a favour by getting Amethyst out of harms way. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the slimy snake of a man attempting to slink out of the room through a back door. _Che, like he'll have time to run away. _

**Amethyst's POV**

_That jerk! Stupid, tall, old…Stupid!_

Clifford had slung me over his back like a sack of potatoes. He was _huge. _Big as a house I swear. I banged my small fists on his back, shouting and kicking.

Totally useless.

"Look, Clifford. Let's talk, I'm perfectly sane. Honest. Bernardo's the one who's tricking you."

Silence.

_Hmph, don't ignore me!_

"Come on, I've got to help Yu." _Oh wait, my scythe is lying under a bunch of dead flower petals outside. _

"How about this, coffee breaks whenever you want for the whole year!"

More silence.

"For the next three years!"

…

_Egh, how far away is my room? _I've been trying to soften up Clifford for the past ten minutes. By now the blood had rushed to my head until my face was red.

"Alright." I muttered. "Sick leave, injury insurance, holiday bonuses, _and _free yams for LIFE! Eh? Eh? Come on! That's the best I've got!"

I received a low grunt and then felt myself be gently placed into my room. "Cliff—"

He shut the door in my face.

I heard a small click as he locked it behind me.

_Ok, time for plan B. _

…

"Whoo this is high, really, really high." The wind whipped my hair around my face and ruffled the folds in my clothing. I stared at the ground thirty feet below me. _So maybe climbing out my window was not the best idea in the world. _I slowly turned around and gripped the ledge with my hands. "I can do this, it's no different than climbing the high bars, I can yes I _can._

And there _was_ a difference, I wasn't climbing. I was jumping.

It would take me ages to get even halfway, so I decided to jump. As long as I grabbed that flagpole sticking out of the wall, I'd be able to make it to a balcony. If I made it to a balcony, I could cross through the servants' quarters and straight into Bernardo's office and save the day! Simple math, really.

"One." _Deep breaths._

"Two." _It's easy, just let go of the ledge. _

"Thr—Aaah!"

Falling, jumping, what's the difference?

…

BANG! I did a wickedly cool somersault into the room and took a fighting stance. I took a quick look around and my shoulders sagged. "Couldn't you have saved any for me?" I mumbled, totally disappointed.

Yu grunted as he threw the last guard on top of a pile of groaning men. He had worked up a bit of a sweat, but other than that he was perfectly fine. It was so unfair! Here I am jumping out of windows just to barge in late!

Bernardo was standing in the corner; it looked like in the midst of the ruckus someone had kicked him in the face. I noticed a light bruise begin to form over his right eye. _Serves him right. _

Yu crossed the room and pointed his sword at Bernardo for the last time. "Tell her everything. Now."

He explained.

Of course he did.

You would too if you had a sword pointed at your face.

And it bothered me.

A lot.

I couldn't believe I had been such an idiot for not noticing Bernardo's actions! Turns out he had been secretly running the country behind my back, raising taxes the people couldn't afford in order to fuel his growing army.

No wonder everyone hated his guts.

I decided to kick him out and leave him in towns square. The people he had hurt could deal with him themselves. I know a certain band of delinquent boys were just itching for a new tomato target.

**…Later that day…**

"You ready?"

"Yep. Totally prepared. This'll be easy. Public speaking is a cinch compared to what I've been through." Yu nodded and I paused for a moment. "Well maybe a push would help." I felt a pair of strong hands on my back push me out onto the balcony. Standing below was a crowd of thousands of people, all looking up at me expectantly.

_Gulp._

I wore my exorcist clothing proudly, showing them all who I really was. My hands were drawn up to my chest, gripping a thin, silver circlet tightly. The wind was very strong this high up, it caused my hair to whip around my head. The sky was a bright blue, a few fluffs of white drifted lazily across it, not going in any particular direction.

I cleared my throat. "PEOPLE OF ANDORRA!" My voice carried out over the crowd, people stopped whispering in their neighbour's ear and looked up, giving me their undivided attention. The strength I heard in my own words gave me that last bit of courage to say what I needed to say. "THE MONARCHY OF THIS COUNTRY ENDS TODAY! FROM NOW ON IT'S A DEMOCRACY!"

The crowd seemed to hush into utter silence. Only the roar of the wind could be heard. I swear I saw a tumbleweed roll across the field. "YOU'RE FREE TO CHOOSE!" I raised my hands, lifting the crown as high as possible so everyone could see the silver symbol of the Royal Family glint in the sunlight. I closed my eyes…and snapped it in half.

As if in slow motion my hands let go of the two pieces of the crown and let it fall into the sea of stunned people. For a single instant the sunlight seemed to flash and I saw thousands of gold threads moving through the air, as if dancing with one another and then just as quickly they were gone. _Those threads again?_

The cheer started small and scattered among the people. Then it turned into a roar that shook the palace to its core. Like thunder it boomed across the capital, grown men jumped up and down, kissed their wives and shouted "drinks on me". It's as if the entire crowd had been intoxicated with the pure _meaning_ of my actions, as if there was a physically powerful force demanding them to celebrate.

I sighed with relief, feeling a sense of exhaustion sweep over me. _It worked. Thank you thank you thank you! _I knew I had done the right thing, my people would handle their own country, royalty was in the past. It was time to take a step forward.

_Now, where's my scythe?  
_

_End of Chapter 25_

YES! Like totally not a Monarchy anymore! I LOVED that idea so much! I do hope it was the right thing to do. Who knows? Anyways, the next few chapters shall have way more action in them! Like WAY more, hold onto your seats cause the ride has just gotten started! (Weird, you'd think I'd try to end it by now or something, but I've got a LOT of ideas, practically enough for over thirty, forty chapters! Many thanks to Saraknyal for all her help in that! :) ) Am I forgetting something? Oh Ya! Please Review!


	26. Snow Snow And More Snow

**Chapter 26**

**Amethyst's POV**

Yu and I stood in front of an amazing natural wonder, Glacial Ridge. A trench that cut through the northern corner of Andorra as if it was a long and dark scar that had refused to fade away. It was too deep to see the bottom and horrifying tales of monsters and missing explorers are rumored to be hidden in the depths of that cavernous trench. To this day no one has been brave enough to confirm what waits down there. Surrounding the trench were sky-scraping mountains that jutted out of the land with sharp and jagged peaks. Their chalky summits were covered in snow that never melted, and the sun's rays were reflected so clearly that it was almost blinding.

"Wow." I said, lost for words.

Yu eyed the impending landscape. "Amethyst, are you sure this is the fastest way out?" He wanted to hurry and give his report to General Tiedoll. After Yu left of his own accord (which makes me feel all warm inside, who knew Yu was _that _worried about me!) his team made their way around Andorra's border to Southern France. We would meet them there.

"It's the _only _way out. Since I ended my leadership as a monarch the entire country's borders have been barricaded, no one can leave for at least a month until this whole mess has been sorted out." I felt a little guilty for leaving my country to solve this new issue by themselves, but I knew my people would step up to the plate. They were strong. "But no amount of soldiers could block Glacial Ridge, there's a trail just up that cliff, fur traders use it in the winter. It twists around a lot, and in some places there's very little walking space, but we should be fine."

A merchant pushing a heavy cart heard me and started to laugh hysterically. "You're joking kid. You can only pass through Glacial Ridge in the winter, everyone knows that."

I looked over at him, confused. "Why? It looks fine to me." _Well, it's a little foreboding, but most beautiful things are. _"Besides, the skies are clear."

"Ha! It's monsoon season! The weather will change before you have time to blink." He continued to laugh and pushed his cart down the street.

I looked back towards the snowy peaks. They didn't look dangerous to me.

Before I could say anything Yu started to walk ahead. "Eh,Yu? Didn't that guy just tell us not to go?"

"Che. Amethyst, it might be dangerous for two normal people unfamiliar with the landscape, but we are both capable exorcists. And you've studied this area in detail." His logic was sound, but still…I hurried after him. If Yu said it was safe then it was safe. I wasn't afraid of some rocks.

…

The storm hit after sunset.

We walked and walked and walked for _ever. _But I wasn't complaining, I got to talk with Yu after an entire month of being apart! Well, I got to talk _to _Yu, as always he remained the listener in our conversation. I told him all about what happened back at the Palace, making sure to let him know every little detail. I may have left out a few things…like me getting drunk, and I tip-toed around the Tyki stuff, but for the most part he got to listen to me talk about everything else!

Topaz had kept quiet ever since I had promised to get rid of her. Despite the fact that she deserved it, I still felt bad. She _had _saved my life on several occasions. I decided to try and…apologize. It was ridiculous to think I had done anything wrong, and I wasn't going to take back my words, but I _would_ say I was sorry for being so harsh.

So far she hasn't responded.

**-*-*-**

As Amethyst walked along the twisted trail a small dark cloud was sulking in the deepest part of her heart. The cloud was very, very cross. She didn't deserve to be treated in such an ill manner, she was a powerful entity and everyone should know it! So she decided to get back at Amethyst. The cloud's plan also worked out well because it would teach Amethyst about stamina and inner-strength; it would make an excellent exorcise. The cloud remembered all the times she had trained while Amethyst was sleeping, and if the cloud relinquished all the stored exhaustion she had been keeping to herself, Amethyst might just pass out.

As tiny white snowflakes started to erratically drip from the sky the cloud commenced her plan, and Amethyst fell to the ground.

-*-*-

**Kanda's POV**

I saw Amethyst stumble, and at first I thought she had tripped, which wasn't particularly unusual for her. I continued to walk, waiting for her to hurry after me apologizing for her clumsiness. Just as I was about to turn around the bend my eyes flicked to the side. She was still lying there with her face in the snow. "Amethyst?" I quickly made my way back down the path and knelt down to see Amethyst's eyes half-closed and she took slow, drawn out breaths. She was supporting her entire wait with one hand, struggling to stand. I don't know how she had gotten so tired so quickly, and it didn't really matter. She looked ready to drop dead, and those clouds were moving fast. I grabbed her arm and easily pulled her to her feet. "Have you gotten any sleep?" I asked, trying to support her weight with my shoulder. She most likely had a few sleepless nights after visiting her family's graves, but there was no way she could have been so energetic one minute and then completely come to a stand-still the next.

Amethyst's head slumped downwards, completely drained. "Sorry." She muttered. My mouth tightened. This wasn't her fault. _I_ was the one who told her it would be safe, I'd be the one to take the blame for this.

As I helped Amethyst walk the wind picked up, the unstoppable gusts of ice and snow practically drilled through my over-coat and pierced my skin without mercy. It was worse for Amethyst; all she wore was a t-shirt, ripped jeans and flip-flops. _Flip-flops. _She felt like a human sized icicle, but she kept saying how warm she was. It was a bad sign, anyone who died from freezing temperatures was supposed to feel warm and sleepy.

But Amethyst wasn't about to die.

I slipped out of my over-coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Amethyst, talk to me." I demanded. "Tell me more about the people you met at the Palace. Don't even think about falling asleep." I glanced back down the trail. _Would it be faster to turn around? _We weren't even half-way, but all I could see was a wall of white. It made more sense to head back, it was a shorter distance and I had already passed through the terrain once but…That Noah was somewhere around here. He had said he had more important things to do, but I knew he was following us. I couldn't be certain if he'd let us go back at all.

**Tyki Mikk's POV**

(A/N: Sorry guys! I just couldn't get rid of him! And I only JUST figured out I can use A/N instead of Author's Note! Oh man I'm _way_ behind the times aren't I?)

I sat atop a cliff with crossed legs, my chin was rested on my fist and I was _slightly_ annoyed. With all this snow I wasn't able to light up a cigarette. Instead of enjoying a good smoke I watched the two exorcists struggle through the seemingly endless white expanse of wind and snow. The long haired exorcist…I was certain he knew I was out here waiting. But right now he looked more concerned for Amethyst's health then me following them. _He's very confident. _I thought idly. Amethyst wasn't looking so good though, her eyes were drooping from exhaustion and she leaned on the other exorcist as if he was a lifeline. She looked like she could barely take another step.

Just by watching her expression I recalled the other day. Even though I _knew_ it had been Topaz's state of mind, it had been Amethyst's delicate lips. She had been…delicious, to say the least, the taste of cinnamon was still on the tip of my tongue. This feeling was a desirable thirst that had not yet been quenched, and it irritated me to no end. I was very disappointed, we hadn't gotten far. I wasn't satisfied. Not at all.

Road twirled around me with the Earl's pink umbrella, she waved Relo in circles like a small toy. She must have snatched it from the Earl right before we came back. She leaned forward with her hands on her knees and followed my gaze to look at the two exorcists disdainfully. "Tyki, this is boring, why don't we just get rid of them?" She smiled. "We could play with them first." Her suggestion was tempting.

"I'm not interested."

She stuck her nose in the air. "Well you can't _make_ me stay here; I'm going to have some fun with them."

"Go ahead; I won't stop you."

She looked at me oddly. "Tyki…" She paused, trying to find the right words. "Have yooooou …fallen in love with an exorcist?"

I exhaled slowly. "No, I haven't."

"But, why are you so interested in her?"

Road was complaining, most likely just to get on my nerves. I leaned my head back and looked up at the grey storm clouds rolling over one another as if fighting for the perfect spot in the sky. I felt like yelling at them, scolding them for struggling over something so pathetic. After all, the sky held plenty of room. But the intricate designs in those clouds as they danced around and the deadly foreboding they brought with them is what made them exciting. "I suppose it's because she could be the closest thing to being…like me." _Good and bad. White and black. We both have two sides. _My mouth twitched.

"Ooooh! Tyki grinned, I saw it!" She jumped up and down and clapped her hands together once. Her eyes were determined. "Alright then. If it's for Tyki then I will get that girl no matter what!" She gave me a delighted smile. "It can be an early Christmas present." I remained silent, Road could do as she pleased. Though Amethyst as a Christmas present was a little extreme, seeing as how it was nearly June.

She looked about ready to jump off the cliff right then and there, but suddenly stopped. She rubbed her chin with her thumb and forefinger, thinking hard. "Hmm, I should come up with a plan to get her away from that nasty exorcist with the frown on his face first." She jumped up and down in a sudden fit of frustration. "Why can't they all be cute like Allen?!" Suddenly, a big grin seemed to plaster itself on her face. I could almost see the light bulb flash above her head. She slowly turned towards me. "Tyki…"

"No."

"But Tyki! It'll be fun, I promise!"

I shook my head. "Do whatever you like, but it would take an entire mountain collapsing on top of them to get him away from her." I shrugged. "Have fun trying, but it's pointless."

She stuck her hands on her hips, bashing Relo against her ankle. "OW relo!" The pink umbrella shouted. Road ignored its protests of unfair brutality and umbrella abuse. "If it takes an entire mountain collapsing then we'll make an entire mountain collapse."

I blinked, surprised. "You're in an optimistic mood."

She rubbed her hands together, dropping the pink umbrella on the ground. Relo did not appreciate being treated like trash and began to shout even louder. Road began to hop from foot to foot excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

**Kanda's POV**

We were moving at an excruciatingly slow pace back down the trail heading towards the town, it was becoming difficult dragging Amethyst along. She had all but fallen asleep now, actually, it might have been easier if she _had _just given up and fallen asleep, then I could have carried her. As usual she was stubborn, but disoriented. The thin air didn't help either. I had to watch her footing very carefully, making sure she wouldn't step over the edge. I remembered this part of the trail; we were right next to the trench on the edge of a cliff. Before the snow hit I remember taking a quick glance into the void, looking down and not being able to see the bottom, there was just blackness. I also remembered Amethyst shouting _"Cool!" _and listening closely as echoes bounced off the mountain sides. She had never been afraid of heights, even when we were little kids.

The wind gained speed and I started to find it a struggle to just walk in a straight line. If it had been just me then I'd have pressed forward despite the danger, but with Amethyst in the state she was…this was too risky; one large gust could push us into the trench. I looked around, there had to be somewhere we could stop and rest. It was difficult to see even ten feet in-front of me but…there. A small indent in the mountain, a cave? We made our way towards it and I looked inside. It was small, really small, but it was the only shelter available.

…

Outside the cave was a colourless world of washed out greys and whites. I could hear the wind blow, mercilessly battering the mountain's rocky surface; the cave was a frozen sanctuary we had lucked upon just in time.

That didn't mean it was comfortable.

I sat down, leaning my back against the cave wall. It just ended. It was more of a hole than a cave. Amethyst sat next to me, her head rested against my shoulder. Her scythe sat on her lap, obviously because it was too tall to stand up in this rabbit hole. She was running out of things to talk about, and the pauses between breaths were getting longer. "Yu? Aren't you cold?" She seemed to have just realized she was wearing my coat.

"No."

"Oh…"

_Che. I've got to keep her awake._

A sudden thought came to mind. _I hope this question will keep her busy_. I knew she was careful to keep her mouth shut about it, despite everyone's lingering curiosity. General Tiedoll had asked her if there had been an after-life once and she had changed the subject to coconut flavoured shoe laces. No one bothered asking her about it after that, though I knew she had been hassled by some of the more prying Leaders of the Order. It was clear that she was uncomfortable with the topic, but maybe with her on the verge of passing out…

"What was it like? To die I mean." I kept my eyes staring straight ahead. This was just something to keep her from falling asleep, not because I was curious or anything.

Amethyst frowned, closing her eyes and picturing the scene with her mind. "It was sad. That's the best way to describe it. I had a feeling I wasn't supposed to be there." She closed her mouth for a second and her brow furrowed in concentration. Almost like she was trying to see through a brick wall. "I remember a field of white flowers…and their soft petals were falling from above like rain. It was…cold. That's it, just cold. I felt non-existent, not even a breeze to touch my skin and remind me I was there. No flowers rustled, and no birds chirped. The silence felt loud to my ears…almost deafening."

She stopped talking. I waited for a few seconds until I realized she wasn't going to say anything else. "Amethyst?"

"Hmm? Oh, right." She took a deep breath and continued. "I remember falling to my knees, covering my ears, shutting my eyes tightly and screaming." Her voice sounded amused. As if thinking back on it now she discovered that hopeless numb feeling as silly. "The echo carried on for ages and ages, bouncing around as if to mock me…No one was coming." She whispered. "There was a sky too, but it was pitch black without any stars to keep me company. And to think all I wanted was to have someone, anyone, hold my hand. To tell me everything was going to be fine. I wanted someone to save me." She paused for a moment. "I felt so very alone, the isolation was unbearable. Nothing for miles and miles but those terrible white flowers…" Her voice was dreadfully soft and she shut her eyes softly. "If that awful place had a sense of time, I would have said I had been lying in that never-ending field forever."

That chunk of ice that rested in my chest shattered to pieces.

That unbreakable fortitude collecting dust in its casket withered into nothingness.

My heart melted.

Right then and there.

And it had melted for her.

I shuffled my feet, making tiny indents in the snow and dirt creating a brown smudge on the floor of the cave. It looked indescribably wrong compared to the undisturbed white powder lying on the rest of the ground, like a stain. Amethyst had fallen silent; she was searching for the right words. She opened her mouth to speak for the last time before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep. "The last thing I remember was the colour of a dark red sweeping over the white field like a flood. The sky seemed to shake and…a chain, ya, the chain from my Innocence grabbed my feet. I was pulled…through the ground, and then I woke up to find I wasn't me." She yawned and closed her eyes.

This time I let her sleep.

_End of Chapter 26_

I kind of want to know what you think about the whole _after death_ thing. I'm pretty sure the description was good and the explanation will come up later. Anyways, I thought it was original, but I want your opinion.

I'm sending out a big thanks to you guys who corrected me on a few things. It felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest and trampled by a Chihuahua. No bad feelings here though! I like it when people make an effort to help me. Well…I don't _like _it, but I appreciate it. I know I'm not perfect, I've made a lot of embarrassing spelling and grammar mistakes in past chapters, but as long as you're interested in the story it doesn't bug me. I hope I improve in writing and stuff though, and every little bit of criticism helps! :) Review please!

P.S Things'll be slow till about, uuuuh...the end of next week. I've got exams and my parents are seriously hard core. I've got like no time to myself. *Sigh* I think it's only a matter of time till my brain explodes. Oh well, this is the last for sure chapter until exams are over. I haven't finished the next one yet.

P.S.S Whoever makes the 100th review get...well nothing. Hmmm, I don't know, whatdoyawant?


	27. Memoirs of the Original Moyashi

**Chapter 27**

**Third Person's POV **

A numb sensation began to creep into Kanda's hands and feet. The snow outside the small cave seemed to become more and more distant. He looked over at Amethyst; she was using his shoulder as a pillow. Her mouth was slightly open and her hair was sprinkled with white snowflakes that were unable to melt because of the cold. But even though it was freezing, Kanda found himself feeling very warm, and he soon realized that it was Amethyst's warmth that he was feeling. His thoughts began to wander and he found himself remembering the very first day he had met Amethyst. It had been a long time ago, nearly eight years. He could still see it quite clearly. Of course he did. How could anyone forget _that_ day?

_Flashback _

Amethyst slowly made her way to the front door, not really paying attention to where she was walking. Her eyes were focused on the looming tower standing before her. Even the door was big! She stole a glance at Mr. Yeegar. His snow white hair was already past his chin. The fact that an old man's hair was nearly as long as her own made her feel even less princessy than before. She was worried, what if the others thought she was a tom-boy? What if they didn't like her? She began to nibble the tip of her thumb, her eyebrows furrowed together in concern.

Amethyst looked up and noticed that Mr. Yeegar was already nearing the building, she hurried after him. She stopped biting her thumb and straightened a little, just like her mother taught her to do when meeting new people. A rusty chain was wrapped tightly around her waist and her two spears disrupted the dirt as they dragged lazily behind her. Amethyst thought they had to be the coolest most totally wicked awesome things she had ever had. She was certain she was the only kid in the whole world who possessed something so COOL. Or at least that's what she told Mr. Yeegar…about fifty times.

"Gatekeeper! This is General Kevin Yeegar recruiting a new member. Open the door if you don't mind!" _Mr. Yeegar has a strong voice for such an old man. _Amethyst wasn't sure of all the details of what this whole exorgist…excellist…ex-something stuff was all about, but she _did _know she was going to help save the world, and in her opinion, saving the world sounded like fun.

There was a sudden rumbling sound and Amethyst took a slight step back. Quite unexpectedly, a pair of eyes jumped right out of the door. "_Scanning Newcomer." _Amethyst's mouth dropped until it hit the ground. But regardless of the weirdness she decided to be polite anyways. She flashed the Gatekeeper a pageant winning smile and gave him a small wave. "Hi Mr. Doorman."

It reacted a little differently then she expected. _"Doorman? Doorman?! I'm THE GATEKEEPER! Not some door opening…man."_

"But I thought you open the door."

"_Well ya but—"_

"Is she clear?" Mr Yeegar interrupted, thankfully, seeing as how their conversation would have continued on forever.

"_What? Oh, yes. Ahem. YOU MAY ENTER." _The doors swung open and General Yeegar walked inside, Amethyst stumbled her way after him. "Bye Mr. Doorman!" She called back.

"_I'M NOT A DOOR—" _

SLAM.

Amethyst took a deep breath and looked around.

"Woah." It was HUGE. Vertically at least. Amethyst frowned. _It's kinda creepy though…Haven't these people heard of the colour pink?_

"General Yeegar, it's good to see you again." A tall man wearing a white coat and a white…errr, one of those…you know…floppy hat things that a lot of painters like to wear. He had glasses and was sipping from a coffee mug with a pink rabbit on it. He looked down at me and then back at Mr. Yeegar. "Another kid, General?"

"Yes, sorry about that. She shows promise though."

The man shrugged. "Well alright." He smiled at Amethyst and knelt down. "It's very nice to meet you. My name is Komui Lee, I'm Head Supervisor." He held out his hand. She stared. _What am I supposed to do with that? _Usually she just curtsied when greeting strangers.

"Uuuh, don't bother Komui. Amethyst is from a completely different class of people." Mr Yeegar laughed good-heartedly.

Komui retracted his hand and stood up. "Amethyst eh? Weeeeeell then, I suppose you would like a tour?"

Amethyst nodded. "Yep."

"Hmmm." Komui took another sip from his coffee and looked around. A lot of people had stopped to get a good look at the newbie, Scientists, Exorcists and Finders alike. He pointed his finger around the room. "I've got work to do but……KANDA will show you around!" He pointed at a small boy at the edge of the room.

Kanda cringed; he had been trying to sneak away. "BUT WHY ME?!" He shouted at his Supervisor. He didn't want to have to baby-sit some…GIRL. Just look at her! With her stupid freckles and short hair. He hated her instantly. _Probably an idiot. _

"Because it's your duty as an exorcist to follow orders."

"No it's not, why aren't YOU showing her around! We all know you aren't really busy with anything." Kanda pointed accusingly at Komui.

"So what kid? I'm still your boss." Pink sparkles surrounded him as he held up his coffee mug in triumph. Amethyst watched, confused as he walked past Kanda. "And make sure you bring her to me after you're finished with the tour. Hevlaska still has to check her Innocence rate, and I don't want to miss that!It's my favourite part of the job." He laughed maniacally.

_Is it always like this? _Amethyst thought. General Yeegar patted her on the head. "I have some documents I need to fill out, but we will see each other soon."

Amethyst sniffed. "Kay." She wrapped her arms around herself in a hugging sort of war. She was already starting to feel homesick. This place was much too weird. Mr. Yeegar was polite enough, but these other people seemed a little bit…well her mother would have called them loopy, but her mother wasn't here any more. She bit her lip. _Shouldn't have thought about mom. _

The spectators slowly filed out of the room until she was left alone with the boy named Kanda. He stood several feet away from her with his arms crossed, still miffed about getting stuck with this job. He had long hair for a boy and a sour expression that didn't go away.

She stared at him.

"What are you looking at?"

"You."

"Well stop it."

"Hmph. You can't tell me what to do." She looked away, her foot tapping rapidly on the floor.

Kanda was shocked at how cheeky she was. He was the experienced exorcist around here! She should be asking him for battle techniques or how many Akuma he's killed or…something! _Actually, what do girls talk about anyway? _He marched across the room, keeping his distance from her. "This is the front hall, now hurry up." _It doesn't matter; I won't have to talk to her anyways._

"Wait a minute. What about my luggage?"

"What lug—" Kanda's face paled as he looked up to see a giant mound of suitcases piled in a huge heap next to the front door. _How did she fit them all in here?! _

"So, aren't you going to carry them?"

_NO-FRICKEN-WAY! _

One of the scientists with large round glasses and hair that stuck to the sides lurched by, he was balancing a stack of potions in his arms. Kanda recalled that the man's name was Johnny. He watched as the man tripped. His potions flew through the air…crashed into the luggage pile…spontaneously combusted…and finally set the entire thing on fire. In less then ten seconds it was a heap of ash. Johnny was thrilled his quick-start fire mixture was successful, but upset that he had wasted the last bottle. He slumped back towards the lab, saddened at the thought of starting from scratch.

Amethyst fell side-ways, her hand twitched. _My-my stuff. It's all gone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

Kanda walked blatantly towards the pile of ashes and picked up the single surviving suitcase, it was an orangey yellow colour and very light. "Sure, I'll carry it."

Amethyst was very put out. She sat with her hand supporting her cheek; she didn't have the strength to stand up. Instead like any nine year old she pouted. _How will I survive without my things? All my clothes, my make-up, even my jewellery! This has got to be a sign, some higher power is telling me to back out now or else. OMG how will I survive without my shoes!?_

Kanda walked over to her and nudged her knee with his foot. "Don't be such a cry-baby, move it."

She sighed grudgingly and stood up. _Woah, now THIS is unexpected_.

She was looking _down _at Kanda.

A big smile spread across her face and she giggled. "Hey, you're really small."

A deafening silence fell across the room. Amethyst continued to giggle as Kanda's tiny fists clenched with unhindered fury. "WHAT THE HELL SORT OF THING IS THAT TO SAY TO YOUR SUPERIOR!?"

"But I think it's cute." She pointed out.

"C-CUTE!? I'M NOT CUTE DAMNIT! ARE YOU ASKING FOR A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH? HUH? ARE YA?" He dropped the suitcase and grabbed Mugen's hilt. One more word and he'd slice her in two.

Amethyst thought it was hilarious that his sword was practically as tall as him.

Komui took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. He chuckled as he could hear Kanda scream all the way up in his office. _Looks like Amethyst doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut. She'll have to grow out of that. _

"No really. I mean for someone so small to yell so loudly. You're really funny!" She giggled even harder.

A shadow fell across Kanda's face and his bangs covered his eyes. "One more word…" He muttered his warning through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I didn't know you were sensitive."

"Keh…SENSITIVE?!!"

"YA! Exactly! You know…you kind of remind me of a moyashi."

…_Did she just call me what I think she just called me?_ "Why you annoying…I'm eleven thank you very much. I'm not some moyashi!"

"Eleven? So that makes you two years older than me. Hmm, I guess you should start growing already. Maybe you were dropped on your head or something."

"Don't be ridiculous! Girls mature faster than boys, everyone knows that!"

"Whatever you say…moyashi."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Kanda's face was red from fury. FURY! Not embarrassment or anything stupid like that. He grabbed the yellow suitcase and turned on his heel. "Hurry up, your room is this way."

"Thanks, Kanda. You're really nice."

"No I'm not. I'm just following orders. And YOU have to listen to me because I'm older than you and I've got more experience."

"But I'm taller than you and I have more money."

_Again with the height! _"What money?" Right on queue the latch on the suitcase snapped in half and bundles of green bills toppled out. Kanda's eyes bulged.

"That money."

Lenalee appeared out of no where. "Hi! I'm Lenalee Lee. You must be Amethyst our latest arrival." She gave Amethyst a great big smile. "As a bonding thing how would you like to go shopping with me? Think of it as a sort of welcome to your new home sort of thing."

Kanda rolled his eyes. He could practically see dollar signs in Lenalee's eyes.

"So you're the supervisor's…?"

"Sister, yes. So how about that shopping trip?"

_Lenalee is also really cute! Is everyone here so adorable? Maybe I'll put my hair into pig-tails too…_Amethyst immediately liked Lenalee but she felt a little less confident than before. Lenalee reminded her of one of her sisters, and her sisters always made her feel plain. But Lenalee seemed a lot nicer than Diamond or Pearl, so it was ok.

_I've made two friends already! _Amethyst felt like jumping up and down, but her shyness won over. She nibbled on the tip of her thumb again and looked at her feet while swaying side to side. "That sounds like fun." She blushed a little.

Kanda blinked a few times. The change from _Miss.I'm So Tall_ to _Too Shy To Say Much_ was kind of…unexpected. She seemed a lot different then his first impression of her; it gave him this, kind of, odd feeling.

"Great!" Lenalee _conveniently_ pulled out a large brown sack and shoved all the money into it. She grabbed Amethyst's arm and skipped down the hall. "Let's go! The market is having a sale!"

"Uh, ok." Amethyst stuttered as she was dragged down the hallway.

Kanda stood there for a moment.

"Hey! What about me?! I've still got to show her around!"

"You guard her suitcase or something!" Lenalee shouted back and skidded around the corner and out of sight.

.*.*.*.*

Kanda sat on top of the suitcase with his chin in his hands, bored out of his mind. He was sitting outside of what was _supposed_ to be Amethyst's new room. He had been guarding the stupid thing for over three hours, and had no idea when the two would be back. _Stupid Lenalee, stupid newbie, stupid suitcase. _

He looked up as he heard more than saw the two walking down the hall. Amethyst was laughing her head off at some joke Lenalee had told. Lenalee was carrying heaps and heaps of clothing and pearls and a large pink frilly hat, and Amethyst was empty handed. _The rich newbie just got conned, how surprising. _He thought sarcastically. He stood up and brushed his knees.

"Hey Kanda!" Amethyst waved. "Lenalee was just telling me the funniest story about you!"

His heart sank. "Not the one about—"

"Getting stuck in the fridge! Ya, I was just saying how you smelled like tuna and pineapple for three weeks!"

_If only she wasn't a girl, I'd destroy her…_

"I'll see you around, Amethyst! Oh, and you too, Kanda." She couldn't wave goodbye because her arms were so full of stuff but she did nod once and then march off to sort through her newly acquired possessions.

I closed my eyes. "Aren't you upset she spent all your money?"

"Errr, why? It's my weekly allowance."

This is one of those moments where if Kanda was anyone else but himself he would have said _"Doh."_ But he's him and he would never say something like that. "Looks like you just made a friend for life."

"Awww, that's really sweet, Kanda."

"I was talking about Lenalee."

"Oh."

Kanda sensed that uncomfortable feeling again and they didn't speak for two whole minutes. He broke the awkward silence first. "This is your room." He opened the door and threw her broken suitcase inside. She took a step past him and began to walk around. Checking under the bed and leaning out the window. "What are you looking for?" He asked, annoyed.

"Well isn't this just the…" She turned around slowly, confused. "This is it?"

"Ya, is there a problem?" Kanda couldn't see why she was surprised. She had a bed and dresser, she didn't need anything else.

"It's just that…" Amethyst's face fell. This room was barely the size of her closet back home, how could she live in this mouse hole? Another wave of homesickness washed through her. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, even though she wasn't crying. She didn't want to look like some ungrateful brat. She had to look at this like the glass is half full. "No problem! This place just needs a touch up, that's all. A bit of paint here, some curtains there, a few throw pillows and it'll be perfect!"

She smiled, but Kanda wasn't buying it. He stayed out of her business though, no need to get involved when a girl's emotions were running high. "Let's go, I'll show you the rest of Head Quarters and then Komui will explain everything else to you."

Amethyst nodded and let Kanda lead her around.

"This is the lounge."

"The cafeteria."

"The training room."

"The labs."

"The elevator."

"And that's it."

There were plenty of rooms he hadn't shown her, but Amethyst figured she'd explore later. The tour was short and brief, but she remembered to say thank you. As Kanda walked away Komui popped up behind her. "Done yet? Excellent! Now come with me!" _Isn't he enthusiastic. _The supervisor pushed her onto some sort of contraption he called an elevator. _His own invention, apparently._ It was kind of like an upside down pyramid. The thing lowered itself and Amethyst leaned over the rail, shouting into the open space listening for echoes. It cheered her up.

"Amethyst, an exorcist is a soldier of the church." He explained.

Amethyst made a face. Religion wasn't her thing; she hoped this wasn't some kind of Occult. Her country was filled with various races and religions, and everyone just let it be. It was a person's right to believe in whatever they wanted to believe in and no one had the authority to say otherwise. Besides, people just got along better when everyone was accepted equally. No war or unfairness, total peace.

She kept her mouth shut though; this wasn't the time for a debate. And she had that creepy feeling she was being watched. Amethyst was smart enough to keep facing Komui, but her eyes slowly wandered the dark walls surrounding them. She saw movement, it seemed they weren't alone. There was a freaky window with shadows shuffling around behind it. A chill ran up her spine, causing the hairs on her neck to stand on end. She hoped she would never have to face the people standing behind that window.

"Now, let's check your Innocence compatibility."

_Huh? _She hadn't been listening. Komui smiled giddily as a she felt something smooth wrap around her waste. Amethyst jerked her head around to look at the most beautiful and sad thing she had ever seen. She was immediately silenced by a calm feeling that spread across her entire body.

"_Shhhh Amethyst Rose. Do not struggle or it will be more painful than it must. _A white, transparent tentacle touched her forehead and another carefully lifted her spears high in the air. The spears and the rusted chain began to glow an eerie green. _Innocence compatibility…9 percent…23 percent…54 percent…69 percent…71 percent. Your Innocence compatibility is 71 percent. _

Amethyst nodded, understanding instantly what Hevlaska's words meant and was set back down on the elevator. "Thanks, I guess."

"_Do not thank me, Amethyst Rose. For you are sadly destined for much misery. It will begin with that Anti-Akuma weapon, and will grow." _Hevlaska pointed one tentacle at her Innocence. "_Your Innocence will change. It will become unfamiliar to you, dark, powerful and dangerous. You must be careful with your decisions, or else it will turn against you, and you will be lost in blackness."_

Amethyst felt another chill from the dark wall behind her. The people in the window were stirring, troubled.

Komui cleared his throat. "Yes, well, it's best we leave." He gripped Amethyst's shoulder comfortingly and the elevator began to rise up again. Nine year old Amethyst looked back down at the glowing white figure. Even though Hevlaska didn't have eyes, it seemed to Amethyst as though she was staring back at her, and she felt as thought Hevlaska really did feel sorry for her.

_Maybe I've just made a terrible mistake. _

.*.*.*.*

Amethyst was snoring in the cafeteria, her head resting on her arms. Whenever she felt upset she would always do something undignified and unladylike, it made her feel a lot better, and sleeping in a public place was definitely something her sisters would scoff at. But she wasn't part of that family anymore. She had withdrawn her citizenship the second she crossed the border, she had a new home now and a new family…and to be frank, she was depressed.

"Jerry, what are we going to do?" The sous-chef asked as he scrubbed leftover dishes.

"Oh I just give up! I fed that girl the most scrumptious food she can get in the _country _and she still looks likeshe was bitten by a poisonous three-eyed toad!" He brushed his purple dreads over his shoulder and put his hand on his hip, shaking his head. "I feel so bad for those kids, you know this is a big change for them and all you can do is feed them delicious meals day in and day out. And most of them almost always have some tragedy or another occur within the family." He shook his head. "They are too young for this responsibility, I mean honestly! Her feet don't even touch the floor!"

"Well said, Jerry. Well said." The sous-chef nodded in agreement.

Kanda watched the newbie from across the cafeteria. _Man, she is such a baby._ He wasn't going to let the moyashi thing go. _Get up. _He kept thinking over and over. _Get up. Weakling, stop being so pathetic. Stop being such a spoiled brat. So what? Stop making people waste their time feeling sorry for you. SUCK IT UP! _He threw his chopsticks on his tray and stood up roughly. He walked towards her and slammed his hands down on the table. "GET UP ALREADY!"

Amethyst nearly jumped out of her skin. Once the room stopped spinning and she remembered where she was she looked _down_ at Kanda. _Ok, now that was just rude. _"Why are you so mean?" She felt hurt; he didn't need to express his feelings with such bad manners.

"Che. At least I'm not moping around like you are!"

"Mind your own business."

"This _is_ my business! I can't concentrate on eating my soba with you all down in the dumps! You're ruining the scenery!

She had nothing to say to Kanda, she thought he was her friend. Of course, there was one thing she could say…"Moyashi."

In one swift movement he drew his sword and kicked over the table. Without moving Amethyst's chain began to snake around her, lengthening itself and raising the two spears in front of her in an X shape defensively. "Call me moyashi, one more time."

"Moy…you know what, stop complaining."

_Huh? _Kanda hesitated.

"So what if you're short? You're right you know, girls mature faster than guys, so you'll pass me in height in no time."

He hesitated. Was this a trick? "…You think?"

"Totally." Amethyst smiled. "I'm gonna head back to my room." Her anti-Akuma weapon retracted and she skipped out of the Cafeteria. "I'll see ya later!" She called over her shoulder.

Kanda stared after her; he looked down at his weapon. _AH! Why didn't I take her on?! Che, now I'm the kid who got distracted by a girl! I hate that stupid &%$#!^ smile of hers!_

.*.*.*.*.

Amethyst leaned out the window and was humming the tune twinkle twinkle little star. She had a great view at least. She looked upwards and saw something sparkle in the fading light.

_Ooooh. Shiny._

.*.*.*.*.

Kanda knocked loudly on Amethyst's door. He was here to finish what he started. No girl was going to deceive him! No one answered. He slowly opened the door, which was harder than you'd think, seeing as how he was barely taller than the doorknob. He pushed it open to see an empty room and an open window. The immediate thought that crossed his mind was that she jumped. He found himself running towards the window and leaning out, trying to see the bottom.

"HEY KANDA! UP HERE!"

_Oh no._

He leaned back and craned his neck upwards. There was Amethyst, clinging to the side of the building. "I'M NEAR THE TOP! THERE'S SOMEHTHING UP HERE!"

"Get down right now! This is ridiculous!"

Amethyst stretched her arm towards the top ledge, trying to grab the silvery thing stuck between two stones. She felt her fingers brush it. _Just a little bit further…YES!_ Her hand wrapped around the object and she looked at her prize.

A candy-wrapper.

_Oops_.

She started to lower herself down only to realize that she couldn't reach any footholds. She reached upwards and wasn't able to grab a hold of anything.

_Double oops. _

"HEY KANDA! I'M STUCK!"

_That no good idiot! _What was her problem? "Just use your Anti-Akuma weapon!"

"I LEFT IT IN MY ROOM!" Kanda looked over to see her spears and chain sitting on her bed.

_Fine. FINE! I'll save her! Just because she's a fricken stupid girl! _It took Kanda a lot longer to climb up the wall than Amethyst. It was most definitely not because he was slightly less taller than the average eleven year old, he was just taking his time. He eventually neared the spot where Amethyst was. "Ok, use my shoulder as a foothold."

He was basically her stepping stone the entire way down. When they both got back to Amethyst's room Amethyst collapsed on her bed. "Thanks." She said, out of breath.

"Ya, you owe me now."

"Sure thing."

"Now…WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING UP THERE?"

She grinned apologetically and held up the candy wrapper. "It looked…shiny?"

Kanda felt like strangling her. "WHAT ARE YOU? SOME SORT OF MAGPIE? DO YOU JUST COLLECT SHINY THINGS IN YOUR SPARE TIME EVEN THOUGH YOU COULD FALL ABOUT A ZILLION FEET AND FOR WHAT? A WRAPPER?!"

"Awww, you were worried about me!"

"W-was not. Hey, stay back, Amethyst. I'll kill you, I swear I will!" That didn't stop her from giving him the biggest hug in the history of hugs.

_End of Flashback. _

Kanda snorted. From that day on she had clung to him and never let go. And he _had _grown taller than her…eventually. Not much had changed since then. Amethyst wasn't a spoiled brat anymore, and her freckles had all but vanished, but for the most part she was the same person he had met eight years ago. At least he didn't despise her anymore; in truth…he didn't hate her at all. She was still annoying, and her stupidity pissed him off now and again, but now he felt more than ever that he had to protect her. As if at some point in eight years Amethyst had become something very important to him. And he felt that if he let her go, even for a moment, she would disappear.

A sudden gust of wind blasted through the opening to the cave. Kanda's response time had slowed from the cold, but he jumped to his feet and drew Mugen. Without her substitute pillow Amethyst fell to the side and hit her head on the cave floor, she spoke groggily. "What's going on?" She mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Kanda took a bold step outside the cave.

Leaning back with his hands in his pockets, his feet barely touching the edge of the cliff was Tyki Mikk. "Yo. How's it going pretty boy?"

"Uh, Tyki?" Amethyst asked, peering out of the cave, still sluggish.

"Stay inside sweetheart. This'll only take a minute." Tyki fell backwards off the cliff, his hands still in his pockets. He reappeared half-way up the mountain, brandishing an obscene gesture towards the long-haired exorcist. "Now take the bait." He mumbled. To Tyki's enjoyment the exorcist did follow him. _And so the game of cat and mouse begins. _

Kanda jumped from ledge to ledge, right before he became within sword reach of that blasted Noah Tyki disappeared again.

Meanwhile, at the top of the mountain was Road. She twirled on the very peak and laughed. Twenty feet from the summit was a massive pile of loose snow just begging to be set loose. "Timber!" She stomped her foot down hard. A vibration rippled through the stone and then a loud thunderous sound began to roll down the mountain.

Kanda's head snapped upward to see a colossal white cloud tumbling towards him. The entire mountain was shaking uncontrollably. _Che. Damn it! _He jumped off the side of the mountain, letting himself free fall until he landed on the trail once again. He started to run towards Amethyst and the cave but Tyki Mikk was one step ahead of him.

The Noah appeared from below and stood inches from Kanda's face. "Too slow."

The last thing Kanda saw was Amethyst sitting, still disoriented in that cave. A childish Noah was standing behind her with an evil grin on her face. Before he had time to take another breath an unstoppable white force exploded past Tyki Mikk and collided with his chest. Kanda was thrown off the mountain, tumbling into the bottomless trench below.

_End of Chapter 27_

Yo fan-fiction…people. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaz up?! I made this chapter extra long to make up for my neglectful behaviour. SORRY! Anyways, didn't you just love it?!!! I know I did. Man that flashback was just so damn cute! I tried to make them a bit different as children. Amethyst was way more spoiled. Kanda was a lot more outspoken, still angry, but cruder. (And short! That was pure genius if I do say so myself. And Amethyst coming up with the whole moyashi thing? Can't believe I did that!) And ending it with a hug. Like AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

I know I know, I ended the chapter on such a cliff-hanger again! *Shrugs* It's a bad habit. OH WELL. XD Anyways, I hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing it.

Review please! : )


	28. Pissed Off Part 1

**Chapter 28**

**Amethyst's POV**

Bits of rubble and dust dropped from the ceiling and bounced up and down on the floor as the mountain continued to shake. I was scared to move, afraid the whole cave would collapse on top of me. Once everything had settled I coughed and my eyes watered. I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to get rid of the dust that I couldn't see in the darkness.

Ok. So I was aware of three things. One, I wasn't asleep anymore. Two, I was trapped in a cramped cave with no air, no light and no escape. And three, I still had Yu's coat. _He's gonna catch a cold. _The image of him being crushed by thousands of pounds of heavy snow was stuck in my head, replaying itself over and over. _I swear to God if he's not still alive I'll kill him._

Gradually, the snow that blocked the entrance brightened. _Does snow glow? _I realized that the light wasn't coming from the snow, but from the wall behind me. I turned around to see the wall emitting a soft blue light and crawled hesitantly closer to the light. There was a small hole in the wall; it was about as big as my head. I grabbed the edge of the hole with both hands and pulled. It took very little effort. Pieces of brittle rock clattered to the floor. I pulled some more chunks out until the hole was big enough to crawl through.

I stepped out of my makeshift escape route, vaguely remembering to bring my scythe along and looked around. _Wow. Now THIS is a cave. _The cave stretched upwards in a cone shape, mimicking the form of the mountain. I couldn't tell the exact colour of the walls because everything had an eerie blue tint, but they were rough and filled with air pockets. It looked like something Reever had shown me back at the lab. I think it was called basalt. _Hmmm, wasn't there something important I should know about basalt?_ I ignored that forgetful feeling at the back of my mind. It probably didn't matter anyway.

The base of the cave was nearly a perfect circle and at the centre was a glowing blue pond. Scattered about the cave were stalagmites or stalactites, I couldn't remember which. Those…pointy things sticking out of the floor, they were taller than me and so thick I wouldn't have been able to wrap my arms around them. And the pointy things sticking out of the ceiling were dripping water. Everything was a glistening crystal colour, not ice but some other mineral that hadn't been discovered yet.

I stretched, glad that I was out of that cramped little hole. _Reach for the sky, touch your toes…well, nearly touch your toes. _

A sound of laughter echoed about the cave and I jumped, startled. I pulled Yu's coat tighter around me and leaned forward. "Hello?" I whispered.

More childish giggles.

I slowly walked forward until I was standing in front of the glowing blue pond. I noticed that the pond wasn't really water, but ice. So thin and smooth that it was practically a mirror. I bent down and stared at my reflection

It was laughing at me.

_Strange…_I touched the surface of the ice with my finger, it frosted over, and then melted again to reveal a new scene. I saw a small child sitting in her mother's lap. She was nibbling on a golden rattle. _Hey, that looks like me. _The mother smiled and kissed the top of the little kids head. _Mom…_Anger flared in my chest.

I jumped to my feet. "Who are you!? Why are you messing with me?!" My voice rebounded off the sides of the cave and I heard that childish giggle again.

"What? I thought everyone liked happy memories? Oooooook then, how about a change of pace?"

(AN: Heads up! This is about to get pretty graphic. Not as graphic as something from Darren Shan, but if this sort of thing isn't to your liking than please don't read it! You have been warned, I expect N-O no flames!)

I looked back down at the pond as my ears rang with the sound of terrified screams.

_William stood in front of Diamond, trying to protect her from an oncoming level two Akuma with his useless bow and arrows. Its pincers grabbed him around the neck and snapped his head off. Diamond was sliced in half at the waist almost immediately. Blood spattered on the floor. Sapphire tried to run away but another demon blocked her way out. It grabbed her with a red stained claw and lifted her into the air where it sliced open her stomach slowly, letting her scream in pain before she went limp. _

_Ruby held her child close to her chest as both were bombarded with poisoned needles. Their skin smoked and they both melted into bloody puddles. Demetrius was racing through the halls, trying to sound the alarm. His sword was drawn, ineffective against Akuma. He was thrown through a wall, his skull cracked open. He died instantly. I saw a hazy figure dressed in pink disappear out of the room. That was Pearl._

_Countless others were killed, people I knew and people I didn't. Nephews, Aunts. A few of the Noahs joined in the chaos as well. The last image was my father. He had fallen to his knees. King Simon had died moments earlier, not literally, but on the inside when he listened to his childrens' murders. The Earl stood behind him. "You have little Amy to thank for your suffering. I hope you remember that." He laughed maniacally as he stabbed my father through the chest from behind. His pale corpse would remain as evidence of the massacre that was committed. _

"Had enough yet?" Road danced happily around me, licking a pink and yellow lollipop. "Come on! Show me more emotion. Gimme something to work with. Pretty pleeeeeeease."

It started at the bottom of my throat, and then bubbled upwards until it exploded from my mouth. The scream was coarse and violent and it tore through every inch of my skin. As if my entire body was shrieking with a rage and ferocity that could not be contained. My hand clenched and I swung a punch at the small Noah, forgetting everything, my scythe _and_ my own safety. I just wanted to beat her until she bled.

Road jumped over me and landed on tiptoe on a stalagmite. She grinned. "We can't have that, now can we? Behave!!!"

I started to hear screaming echoes again, and my vision became red. I blocked my ears and fell to the ground hard. I tasted blood in my mouth and tried to stop biting my tongue, but I seemed to have no control. Another wave of red flooded in front of my eyes and the rose on my neck flared up. I was burning, from the inside out.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled to the screaming voices. Road smiled in a smug sort of way. _It's her. The voices aren't real; it's just in my head. Just in my head…_"Ptew." I spit blood out of my mouth and looked up. _Then I'll get rid of her. _

My arm shook as I reached to grab my scythe that I had dropped on the floor, but once I touched my anti-Akuma weapon my anger seemed to dissolve. The very edge of the scythe stared to glow a familiar green. The screams began to fade and I limply stood up.

Road frowned. "What are you—" She was cut of as I lunged at her. She fell backwards off the stalagmite and stumbled out of reach. She took a sharp breath. "Look what you DID!" She screeched and held up a piece of dark blue hair.

_Eh? _I lowered my scythe slightly. "Huh?"

"My hair! You cut my hair!"

_What's her problem? It's not exactly noticeable. I mean, I could have cut her whole head off if she had just stood still. _

"That's it! You don't even deserve to become a pet. Don't think you'll escape with your life."

_Oh crap, she's serious. _I was too determined to loose to this brat. I took a fighting stance and held my scythe with both hands. "Bring it bitch."

She bit down on her lollipop with a loud CRUNCH. _I hit a nerve. _"Oh, I'm not going to fight you." She muttered. She started to walk backwards, slowly fading into the shadows until all I could see were her glowing yellow eyes. "This is goodbye, exorcist." And then she was completely gone.

The room lost its shine and the walls stopped glittering blue. _Another illusion of hers, I suppose. _I relaxed. "Wait a minute." I turned to look at the pond, it wasn't covered in ice anymore and it wasn't a pond. Just a hole in the ground, but it was still glowing. This time an orange and red colour. I slowly walked over to the hole, I brushed my hair behind my ear and leaned forward.

I cringed from the heat that rippled in huge waves out of the hole, but it wasn't a hole, it was a shaft. _That's right! I remember now. _Earlier, I had recognized the rock in the cave was made out of basalt. And basalt was commonly found in…gulp.

This wasn't a mountain, this was a volcano! The floor began to shake again, but it wasn't an avalanche. The force was coming from beneath my feet. I swung my arms and leaned backwards, trying to avoid being thrown into the hole filled with molten magma. I felt like my heart had jumped halfway up my throat.

_Oh shit. _

_End of Chapter 28_

*Hums a happy tune.* Aren't you glad I didn't make you guys wait _forever_ for the next chapter? It's the weekend, so I'm going to try and get Part 2 posted tonight! YAY.

So ummmm, eeeer, yaaaaaaaaa. Review please! : )


	29. Pissed Off Part 2

**Chapter 29**

**Third Person POV (Haha, Amethyst's fate remains a mystery for now)**

The sheer force of the avalanche had shattered Kanda's rib cage on impact, crushing his left lung. Both his collar bones had snapped under the pressure and to top it all off he had been thrown off a cliff and into a bottomless trench.

He had a hard time keeping consciousness but the sensation of free falling kept him from blacking out. Huge chunks of snow and ice continued to hammer him without letting up. He shut his eyes tightly. The tattoo on his chest began to glow in sync with Mugen, which was still strapped to his waist. He had been unable to reach it. Kanda knew it was only a last resort, but if the tattoo hadn't activated on it's own he would die instantly the second he hit the bottom.

.*.*.*.*

Tyki Mikk let the snow flow through him until the mountain had stopped shaking. He looked around to see nothing but white and sighed. _This is too much trouble. _He hopped out of the snow pile and took a look at Road's handy work. The entire landscape had changed. The snow had created a gradual slope until it dropped off into the trench. The cliff looked as if it had expanded several feet, but it was just loose snow hanging off the edge. The trail was no where to be seen, neither was the small cave Amethyst had been sitting in.

He looked towards the mountain, about to go search for Road when he felt an explosion of energy burst from behind him. His eyes widened and he turned around. Wind whipped about his head as he watched a huge pillar of blue light shoot towards the sky, causing the dark grey clouds to slowly spiral around it. The light condensed until it was a thin beam of pure energy and then the beam vanished. The clouds continued to spin with a daunting intimidation as if they hadn't realized the beam of energy had disappeared. A clap of thunder and a flash of forked purple lightning sped across the sky.

The blue light spread out through the entire trench, pulsing erratically. The scar of Andorra radiated brilliantly for a moment, and then went dark.

Tyki looked over the edge. _I see, he's still alive. _"Hmm, well then. I suppose I'll have to set _it _loose."

.*.*.*.*

Down in the trench, Kanda burst out of the snow. **(AN: And yes, his hair did that awesome flip thing. Prepare to squeal like the fan-girls you are) **He was on his knees, holding Mugen limply in one hand. His (awesome) hair fell in front of his face and he was breathing heavily. His tattoo ceased glowing, but the curved edge of his sword continued to emit the blue light. Kanda was aware that at this stage his _ability_ wasn't powerful enough to heal him right away, if it did…if it had activated fully, he might have lost something else more important. It had taken away the pain though, which meant he could move around.

He looked at his surroundings. _My eyes are open right? _He was engulfed in darkness. He looked up, unable to see out of the trench. It wasn't possible, he should at least be able to see the sky, or the snow at his feet, but everything was pitch black. He stood up and felt his feet sink a bit deeper into the snow. _It's as if I'm surrounded by a black mist, I can practically taste the evil down here._

Kanda's entire body tensed as something growled from behind him. He heard clicking sounds and calmly raised Mugen behind his head, bracing himself. The blow was weak; obviously whatever it was didn't think he would be able to block its first attempt. _I doubt it will hold back a second time. _Kanda felt that it would be pointless to run, so he turned to face whatever the hell was trying to kill him.

All he could see were two pairs of glowing red eyes. _There must be two of them. _They hissed and he heard a scuttling sound as they retreated. _Multiple legs, I'm guessing they're the ones creating this darkness, in order to hide their true form. Which means they have intelligence. _

Unexpectedly the pairs of eyes split apart and sped towards him from two opposite sides. "Che." _Nigentou. Double Illusion Blades. _Another sword made from energy formed in his other hand. He crossed his swords in front of his chest and then thrust them outwards. After his swords made contact with his opponents he had a split second to duck as the pair of eyes sped over him. Theymust have been disoriented because the darkness faded and Kanda was able to see what he was fighting.

It was a giant scorpion…sort of. The scorpion had six pointy legs as long as Kanda was tall. Its shell was black; it had two large, jagged pincers and a poisonous looking stinger. The strangest part about it was that it had two heads. Each had two red eyes and pincers instead of a mouth. The scorpion also had two white spines shooting out of its body, each were attached to a head. The spines retracted, so the heads could move freely. _So there really is only one. _It must be an Akuma, but it appeared…altered. It had an animal-like instinct that differed from most demons. It wasn't trying to kill him to level up; it was trying to kill him for food.

.*.*.*.*

Sitting on a ledge with his legs crossed was Tyki. A bag of popcorn rested on his lap and he took a sip from a large soda making a gurgling sound without taking his eyes off the battle. _See, now this is what I call entertainment. You can't get stuff like this at the theatre._

.*.*.*.*

The scorpion shook its heads and glared at Kanda. It skittered to one side, but launched its heads to the other. Kanda saw its bluff and swung both swords down hard on the two heads. The heads stopped in their tracks but the body clacked its pincers together and lunged for Kanda's back. He sliced down on the heads, causing them to screech and he fell flat on his stomach. The pincers collided with the heads and the scorpion screeched in pain. He rolled over, avoiding a sharp leg as it stomped down where his head had been. He was lying on his back directly beneath the scorpion.

Kanda's plan was simple. If he could stab through its soft stomach he would win. There was only one flaw. The stinger. It curled beneath the body, pointed directly him. A drop of poison fell from the curved barb. He waited patiently, Mugen's second illusion faded and he was left with one sword. It was just Mugen and the stinger. The stinger swung back and forth and his sword followed it simultaneously. The stinger tensed and attacked. Kanda moved Mugen to the right and cut sharply sideways, slicing the stinger off at its base. It bounced off his chest and tumbled to the ground.

The Scorpion screamed one last time as he lunged upwards, cutting into its belly. The scorpion flipped over and began to convulse on its back. Its legs twitched and then went still. He stood up and watched as it slowly deteriorated into grey dust, like all Akuma did when they were killed.

"Don't you ever get tired?" The Noah hopped off the ledge.

Kanda looked over at Tyki Mikk and kept a hold of Mugen. "I've killed one of you already." He muttered, it was a subtle warning.

Tyki's expression was grim. "So that was you…Skin was the weakest of us, don't act all high and mighty just yet."

"You had better hope Amethyst is still alive." Each man stared the other down. The atmosphere became heavy and intense. Kanda's eyes were dark coals burning without mercy. Tyki was seriously pissed off. He was pissed that this one exorcist had so much pride and arrogance. They had both hated each other because they _had _to hate each other. Now it seemed they had been given a straightforward reason to hate the other's guts.

An animalistic feeling came over the both of them. For a moment they forgot about there weapons and their abilities. They forgot one was a Noah and the other was an exorcist. All they seemed aware of was that they both had a score to settle. Mugen lay forgotten in the snow as Kanda and Tyki charged each other at the same time, fists raised. Tyki took a blow to the stomach, and Kanda was kicked in the chin. They clashed again, causing and receiving bruises. They punched and elbowed and at the climax of their fight they grabbed the other by the collar and threw a punch to their face. As fists collided with jaws they were thrown back from the force of the other's punch.

Kanda was on his back, he propped himself up with his hands and glared at the Noah through his bangs, he was panting. Tyki ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation. "Get this through your thick skull, exor—"

A rumbling sound began to shake the trench. Huge pieces of rock fell and shattered on the ground.

Kanda grabbed Mugen and stood up quickly. He looked up and out of the trench and at the mountain.

It had erupted.

Huge streams of molten lava burst from the summit and arched, falling back down to earth. Pieces of molten rock were tossed hundreds of feet in the air and a colossal black cloud of smoke was billowing around the top. The lava melted the snow instantly and began to slide down the sides of the trench. The heat was immense, even though the two were no where near the summit.

Tyki covered his eyes and peered at the mountain. "I guess Amethyst made Road angry."

Kanda's eyes widened with sudden realization. Amethyst was trapped inside.

**Garfield's POV (Heads up peeps, he's French. But for lingo reasons and the fact that I suck at French, I'll keep it Eng,)**

It had been three days since the third highest mountain in Andorra had erupted. I had seen the spectacle from a distance. I'm a fur trader that lives in the mountains by myself, being closer to my work made things easier. I was trudging my way through the ash. The lava had cooled down. The entire mountain was covered in black rock and I had decided to come take my fare share. Volcanic rock was rare in these parts, some collector or another would buy it from me for a substantial price. Of course, you had to dig it up out of the ash first. The whole mountain was covered in the little grey flakes.

That's when I saw her.

My heart nearly stopped. I swear I thought she was dead. She looked young, in her teens perhaps. The kid was half buried in the ash; her entire lower body was covered by the stuff. She almost looked as if she was sleeping, her head was resting on her arms and her eyes were closed. Her expression was peaceful. I rushed over and knelt down; I cocked my ear to the side and listened for a heartbeat. It was a talent of an experienced tracker; I could hear small animals and could calculate where they were breeding. Sure enough, the _thump_…_thump, thump…thump _of her heart could be heard and even though it was only the slightest movement, her back moved up and down as she breathed in and out.

I couldn't help but think it was impossible for someone to survive the eruption. I wasn't aware of the details, but I could see some ugly reddish brown burn marks on her arms. Her head was bleeding near her left temple and her clothes were also singed. This meant that she had to have been here three days ago for burns this severe. _How could this kid still be alive? She must have been breathing in ash for who knows how long, it would have poisoned her!_

I saw something red glitter for a moment. I reached over the kid and grabbed the object, yanking it from the ash. _Woah. _It was a scythe, but not like one I had ever seen before. Farmer's scythes were thin, only used for hacking up crop. But the blade on this was huge, and an evil crimson to match. _This, is a weapon. _"Is this yours?" I wondered out loud while looking at the sleeping girl. She didn't even stir. "Well then, I suppose I have to help you, don't I?"

**Amethyst's POV**

I woke up to the smell of freshly baked bread. I felt very warm and breathed in the nice scent. Fuzzy wool blankets were wrapped around me and I snuggled deeper. _I don't want to wake up._ But I opened my eyes anyway. My eyesight was blurry and I had to blink a few times. I was in some sort of house. The walls were made of wood, and the ceiling looked like some sort of thick straw. There was a burning fireplace and the air was filled with a light grey smoke, it wasn't the sort of smoke that made you cough, but the kind that reminded you of smoked meat.

I sat up, rubbed my eyes and yawned.

"Excellent, I thought you'd never wake up."

_Hm? _I turned my head to see a large man leaning over a stove, lifting a black kettle and setting it on a counter. He had long brown hair that was tied in a ponytail, and it looked like he was wearing animal skins. He was a well built person; the muscles in his arms were huge. When he turned around to take a better look at me I saw a roughly carved chin and the hint of a beard. He had brown eyes and looked very, very strong. Although…the pink frilly apron kind of down played the _tough _image.

"Do you speak French?" He asked.

I paused for a second and frowned. "Y-yes."

"Great, now why don't you tell me who you are and _what_ you were doing near that volcano?"

I smiled cheerfully. "I have no idea."

_End of Chapter 29 _

Let's have a round of applause for Kanda's hair. Just cuz it's fricken awesome and you all know it!

So how are you guys? I'm glad you all are still reading this, it's been 1, 2, 3…29 chapters already!? Wow. I just don't know when to stop do I? Anyways, I'm totally grateful for everyone that's reading this, and everyone who reviewed. You dudes RULE!

It's like, 2:00 am where I live, so I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Kay?

You're reviews will give me good dreams. : )


	30. I've Lost My Mind

**Chapter 30 **

**Forgot Her Name's POV**

Today was the very first morning of my existence and it was definitely a strange one, not that I had anything to compare it to. The minute I opened my eyes a rather large man started to ask me all these unnecessary questions. Such as who I am or where I'm from.

Ya, like I would know.

The man began to appear very distressed. I couldn't possibly understand _why_. It's not like I had three heads or something. He looked like he was about to ask me another stupid question when the door to his house swung open. A pretty woman with curly blond hair waltzed in carrying a basket of laundry.

"Oh, thank goodness! She's finally awake!" She dropped the basket and rushed over, immediately checking my forehead for a fever and fussing with my hair. She looked up at her husband. "Isn't this wonderful, dear? I'm so glad she's ok!"

"Aaah, ya, about that." He looked at the ceiling and twiddled his thumbs. "I think this kid maaaaaaaaaaaay have…"

"Have what?" The pretty woman's voice became stern. She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

He shrunk away warily from the woman and laughed nervously. "Now dear, this is no one's fault—"

"Have what, Garfield?" She repeated.

"Amnesia."

"Wh-WHAT?!" She whacked the man on his shoulder. "What did you DO?"

"Nothing Felicia, things happen." He restrained from rubbing the sore spot on his arm.

She snapped her fingers. "I know!" She started to scramble around the house until she found what she had been searching for. It was a large black jacket that had been hidden under a pile of leather books. It looked ripped and had several noticeable scorch marks. She held it up in front of me so I could see the silver crest on the front clearly. "Look at this, ring a bell?"

"That's not mine." I said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Pardon?"

"It's not my size." I pointed out. _Well, duh. _

"Oh, I suppose not."

I frowned. _What's the big deal? So I don't know who I am or where I'm from, does it really matter?_

"B-but." The man pointed at an object leaning against the fireplace mantle. It was wrapped completely in brown cloth. "What about that? That thing gave me a bloody headache the minute I touched it!"

"Then you shouldn't touch it."

He gawked at me; I suppose I must have freaked him out for some odd reason. I just laughed at how funny he looked. He shook his head, at a total loss of how to handle my ignorance.

The woman folded the jacket and set it on a stool. She sighed. "You can stay here for as long as you like."

"Felicia, I don't think we can afford—"

"We'll make due." She said sharply and then looked back at me. "Sweetie, my name is Felicia. This is my husband, Garfield."

"Nice to meet you." I said politely.

"And don't worry; I'm sure you'll recover your memory and be out of here soon." Garfield tore off his apron in a "_I guess_ _that's final" _sort of way and stomped out of the house.

"Am I intruding?" I whispered.

"No of course not. If he didn't want you here he wouldn't have brought you in the first place. He's a real softie at heart, even if he looks like a giant on the outside." Felicia knelt down and held my hands tightly. "You'll get better soon, I'm sure of it. Now, how about some tea?"

Felicia made me stay in bed _all _morning. Being pampered was nice, I even got this really delicious yellow and white breakfast called scrambled eggs; they just slipped down my throat real easy, it was fun to eat. I guess I hadn't realized how hungry I was until I was actually given a home-cooked meal. Felicia told me I had been asleep for four days now, it's been about a week after the volcano had erupted. But believe me, even with scrambled eggs it got boring.

I had a lot of time to think, and I figured out that there were only a few things that bothered me, other than that I was pretty unfazed. One, there were these awful black and red blotches on my arms and legs, and long scrapes on my hands and feet. Garfield told me the blotches were third-degree burns and I wasn't aloud to scratch them no matter how itchy they were. He instructed me how to apply this salve made from natural herbs that would help with the pain. Ugh! This "pain thing" was new to me too and I didn't like it _one bit._

The second thing that was bugging me was this loud buzzing sound at the back of my mind. At times it was really noisy and blocked out everything else, other times it faded softly into the background, but one thing was for sure…it n-e-v-e-r shuts up.

The last thing on my list of grievances first occurred to me when I caught a look at myself in the mirror. Turns out I have green eyes, freckles and (get this) _grey hair_. Garfield said that it was probably stained from the ashes he had found me lying in. So I supposed it would wash out…eventually. Another feature I had was this tattoo of a flower on my neck, Garfield said it looked like I wild rose, I thought it looked like a bunch of squiggly lines. There was a small band-aid over my right temple. My clothes were a totally different matter all together. My shirt was stained grey and so was the belt wrapped around my waist, but they hinted of once being another colour. I was wearing pale jeans ripped off at the knees; they were frayed at the bottom. I figured Felicia had to cut them short in order to apply the salve to the burns.

It was a bit of a shock. I mean, not recognizing myself was way weird. _I guess this whole memory business _is_ important. _

Garfield was gone for a very long time, and Felicia was outside hanging up even _more_ laundry. A new feeling came over me and it made me very upset, I think it was called loneliness. Garfield came back and sat down at the table, he started to sand down animal skins. I watched him work in silence for a long time before he finally spoke.

He supported his cheek with his hand and appeared very distraught, but I thought it made him look deep in thought. _He seems frustrated. Has he been thinking all day? _"OK, I'm _sure_ you'll get your memories back. This happened to my cousin Earl once. He went wandering in the desert for six weeks and came back bald with a skull tattoo, calling himself _Rafael_. He got his memory back eventually, but it took a few years..." He paused, contemplating having to put up with me for several years.

I frowned. _So there's something wrong with me? I don't want to wait _years_ to get better. _He spoke up again. "There are other stories of amnesia, but usually they're ridiculous. Like someone was hit on the head with a coconut and all they had to do was get hit with another coconut to regain their memory."

I looked around the room. "Do you have any coconuts?"

"No."

I let out a long sigh and slipped my legs over the side of the bed. A rush of cold air made me shiver, I didn't really want to leave the warmth and safety of the bed, but there were things that needed to be done.

"Wait a sec, where do you think you're going?"

I shrugged. "I'm going to go find out who I am."

Felicia burst through the door and held her hand out in front of her, palm facing me. "Stop." She demanded. "You're injured, you need rest a-and…and you're just some poor girl who lost her memory! There's no way you'll be able to handle the world out there knowing absolutely nothing. I won't let you. I don't know who you are or what you were doing near that volcano, but I get the feeling that…that—"

"Shhhh!" She took a step back in surprise. "Geesh, the buzzing sound is bothersome enough, I don't need you yelling at me too. I want to thank you for all your help but I'm not going to learn anything by staying here." I pushed past her and walked out the door.

"Can't I at least give you a change of clothes?!" She shouted after me.

"No, but you can keep that jacket and the scythe, I don't think I'll need them."

"Ah, w-wait!" I stopped and she rushed towards me. I was taken by surprise as she grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me close. She hugged me for a few more seconds and then let go. "Take this." Felicia held out a small green bottle. "It will help with your burns." She sniffed. "And you be careful, alright?"

"Oh." I looked down at the bottle, still confused by Felicia's actions of compassion. "Alright." I looked up to see Garfield place a comforting hand on his wife's shoulder. I grinned from ear to ear at the two strangers who had helped me out expecting nothing in return. _They're good people._ "I'll see you guys again." _I'm sure of it._

The further I walked, the more I discovered new and interesting things. Like…snow is cold! Can you believe it?! _And _the sky is blue! Weird huh? Anyways, the trail I walked on slowly descended down the mountain. I saw some pretty amazing things, like the giant trench next to the trail.. I squinted into the distance to see the mountain that had previously erupted; it was covered in black, twisted rock that made it look freakishly deformed and the entire landscape was speckled with flecks of ash. But the most breathtaking sight was something I later learned was called a _glacier._ It was this giant wall of ice that sparkled and glinted in the bright sunlight. It really made me stop and stare.

The more I walked the louder the buzzing at the back of my head became; it was as if a very angry fly was stuck in my ear. I quickly learned to ignore it and enjoy my first experience (that I can recall) outside. Although it continued to get worse. I felt my entire face heat up and my eyes droop from drowsiness, but that wasn't going to ruin my good mood. Over time more people started to show up, either walking on the side of the road or riding carriages. I didn't notice the strange looks they kept giving me because I was immersed in something _extremely_ fascinating…horses' tails. They just keep flicking back and forth as if they have a mind of their own. I tried to make my hair flick around like that, but it just stayed where it was. I thought it was really unfair that horses had all the fun, but at least I wasn't dragging around a carriage all day.

Once the sun was high in the sky the land levelled out and I came across this busy town.

Everyone here spoke French as well. I was right in the thick of things; people surrounded me in an uncomfortable and suffocating way. A lot of them were trying to sell me stuff, but I didn't know what money was and whenever I told them that they would throw something at me. One such item was a rotten piece of meat. I wasn't aware of its mouldiness or how much it smelled, I just put it in my pocket for later.

I managed to squeeze my way out of the busy crowd and sit down at an out door ice cream parlour. The guy behind the counter took one look at my dirty and beaten self and gave me a free banana split, which I thought was really nice of him.

_Mmmm, this is really good! I like banana splits. _I licked the spoon and then I heard several giggles erupt from behind me. I spun around in my chair to see a bunch of well-dressed woman carrying frilly umbrellas.

A sudden image appeared in my mind of four beautiful ladies dancing in a ballroom, all were wearing flowing silk gowns. The scene blasted through my sub-conscious as if a canon had gone off in my brain. I grabbed the sides of my head in pain and breathed in sharply through my teeth. Words came to mind as well, _Ruby, Pearl, Diamond, Sapphire. _

The image and words faded away quickly, but the outline of the women remained burned in my retina.

"Are you enjoying that sundae?" One woman asked with a high pitch voice, adding to the pain in my head. She had short sandy blonde curls and a really stuck up nose. They all started to giggle again. "You know it'll go straight to your hips."

"Oh my, look at her clothes!"

"And that hair!"

"Tsk. Her fingernails are so dirty it's as if she's been shovelling through a pig trough with her bare hands."

"Are you homeless or something, dear?" This woman had frizzy brown hair tied up into a bun. She was wearing a blue dress. She smiled warmly and I got this motherly vibe from her.

I frowned. "Well, I don't remember where I live…so ya, I guess I am homeless." I couldn't figure out if these women were genuinely concerned about me, cause it kind of sounded like they were being cruel. They didn't look like they cared much for my personal hygiene in the first place.

"Good Lord, you need to find yourself a man, honey."

"A man?" I paused, not really understanding what she meant. "Why would I want that?"

They all burst into twittering laughter. "Don't you know? It's every girl's dream to grow up and get married! A man will solve all your problems. I myself am betrothed for next spring." It sounded as if she was bragging.

_A man huh? _I looked out into the crowd. There were plenty of men out there, but none of them looked like they would solve all my problems for me. Well, I only had one _real _problem, and that's finding out who I was. (My grey hair kind of counted as a problem, but it could wait.)

I didn't think there was a man on this entire planet that would be able to fix _my_ problem.

**Back Up the Mountain…**

"What the hell do you mean she's gone!?"

"Now, now Kanda, the nice man is doing everything he can to help us, you don't need to shout."

But Kanda did feel like shouting, he felt like breaking something in a mixture of frustration and relief. A week ago he had thought Amethyst was dead (AGAIN) and this time it took an entire volcano erupting for him to fall into another sickening depression. He had spent _days_ searching for her with the slim chance she had survived, even though in reality it was really just a body hunt. And now this baka of a man was confirming that she was in fact _alive_ AND THE DAMN FRENCH IDIOT HAD LET HER WALK AWAY NO PROBLEM SO IF HE WANTED TO SHOUT HE WAS GOING TO SHOUT!

But Kanda couldn't express his feelings properly because he didn't speak French, at least not well, so he had to rely on General Tiedoll to translate _for_ him, which just added to his annoyance.

Marie, Chaoji, and General Tiedoll had met up with Kanda earlier that week. They became worried when the two hadn't arrived right away and had gone searching for him and Amethyst themselves. They had found Kanda all alone, trudging through a huge pile of ash all the while coughing and cursing. Each man had known it was probably a fool's quest, but they all silently refused to accept her death, so they continued to search. After seven days they came across this fur trader named Garfield and his wife who had claimed to have seen her.

"Alright, he said she was heading down the mountain towards Franc town. I'm sure we'll find her if we hurry."

"Che." It didn't exactly sound like Amethyst to just leave, she would've tried to find him first, right? _Maybe she's trying to find a telephone to call Komui or something. _Kanda jerked his coat out of the Garfield's hands and slipped it on. "What the hell did you do to it?" Kanda asked coldly, staring at the holes and scorches riddled throughout his jacket. This was going to come out of _his _damn pay check. Garfield didn't answer right away and Kanda marched out of the house, leaving General Tiedoll to thank the French man and grab Amethyst's scythe.

The four exorcists left before Garfield or Felicia could tell them that the girl had also lost her memory…too late now.

**Forgot Her Name's POV**

_Those women are_ still_ here. _They seemed to have nothing better to do with their giggle filled lives than laugh at me for the better part of the day. There were four ladies altogether. There was Genevieve, Caroline, Mina and Fleur. They liked laughing, frilly umbrellas and gossip.

"I think having a wedding would be wonderful. Personally I've taken a liking to that blacksmith. He's so strong and manly!" Mina sighed dreamily with her hand on her chin. "If only he'd look at me." I had marked her as the quiet one in the group, but that didn't mean she didn't bother me.

I jabbed my spoon into the ice cream bowl that had long since been empty, trying to scrape some chocolate off the bottom that just wasn't there. My expression could not be described as anything other than grumpy. They were just rubbing their memory filled lives in my face, and I hated it. Honestly, who cares about my hair or my clothes or my lack of a husband?

Answer? Not me!

Suddenly, the people in the street behind me became frantic. They started running in all directions like confused bumble bees. I heard loud barking sounds and looked up to see a pack of large dogs running straight towards us. One had a frozen chicken carcass in its mouth and another was slobbering over a roll of sausages. There was a fat man with a butcher knife and a bloody apron running after them cursing like only a French man could.

The ladies scattered, Mina was the slowest to react. She tried to get out of the way, but when she attempted to run people kept pushing her back. In the confusion she stepped on the hem of her dark purple dress and fell to the ground. She cringed and struggled to stand up. I watched her curiously. _That frightened expression…I don't like it. _I threw my spoon on the counter and jumped in front of her. I put my hand out in front of me, palm facing forwards and copied what Felicia had done earlier that morning. "Stop." I demanded.

The dogs didn't slow down, but most of them veered off to the side. One though, the leader, skidded to a halt straight in front of me. He was huge, and could probably knock me down if he stood on his hind legs. He had unkempt, shaggy black fur and half-crazed yellow eyes. At first glance he looked scary, but I noticed I could see the shape of his ribs and that he was missing part of his left ear. _Aww, the poor thing, he's starving. _He bared his teeth and howled at me. I stared at the dog without blinking and then slowly knelt to the ground. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the rotten piece of meat that had been thrown at me earlier. I held it under the shaggy dog's nose. "Hey boy, you're really a good dog, aren't you?" He sniffed the meat and I saw his entire body relax. He licked my palm, knocked the meat onto the ground with his nose and started to chew. His expression was filled with pride, but starvation won him over. _I should name him. _It was silly to want to name a dog before I found out my own name, but it felt right. I tilted my head to the side curiously. _I don't know why, but with that long black hair, and that stubborn look in his eyes…_"Your name is gonna be…Kanda!" _Ya, Kanda sounds like a good name for a dog. _

I patted Kanda's head happily and stood up. A lot of people were staring at me, most were thinking _Oh god there's a new hobo in town and she likes dogs. _But the one person staring at me with murder in his eyes wasthe pissed off butcher. The fat man with a knife and a bloody smock towered over me, he was so huge he blocked the sun. "This your dog?"

_Hmmmm. Is this my dog…? _"Sure."

"Well then, YOU are going to pay for that mutt stealing my produce! What's your name?"

_He's not a mutt, he's Kanda. _"My name?"

"Ya, are you stupid or something?" He looked me up and down. "Are you some kind of street person?"

"Name…" I muttered to myself. Garfield asked me the same thing. _Let's see, what should my name be? It seems a lot of people have it._ _What sounds nice...? De, Ka, Li, Gu, Fo, Am…Am. I like Am. _

"Am."

"What?"

"My name is Am."

"You mean Amy?"

"Yes!" _Wow, this is so exciting! I have a name. Amy, Amy, Aaaaaaaaaaaaaamy!!! _I felt like twirling around, or running ten miles, or walking up a wall. This was an extremely awesome moment. _Maybe I should write this down._

"Well then _Amy_, cough it up, those dogs damaged my shop too. It's gonna take several thousand euros to pay for it all."

_Cough what up? Oh, he's asking for money. _Whenever I told people that I had no clue what money even _was_ they threw things at me. And the only thing this guy was holding was a butcher knife. "Oh, uuuumm. You see…"

"I'll pay for it."

And so entered a new character into my life. He was very tall, at least a head taller than myself. He had this dark brown hair that curled and twisted every which way. His tan skin and white shirt were smudged with soot. He was wearing black suspenders with one strap hanging down and his thick round glasses made him look permanently dizzy. The smell of cigarettes filled my nose unexpectedly.

He fished for the money in his pocket, counted it out and handed it to the butcher.

The fat man grabbed for it greedily with his chubby fingers but the man pulled it away and held it high. "I'm not paying to be nice." He said coldly. "You're just ruining the scenery." He dropped the green bills and let them flutter to the ground. "Now get lost." He began to walk away when he suddenly stopped as if he hit a brick wall. He turned on his heel and leaned forward. "Amethyst?!"

"Amy actually, you were just a _few_ syllables off." I gave the man a big grin.

He took off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt; he blinked a few times and peered at me closer.

**Third Person POV**

Tyki was stunned into total submission. For a very long moment he had forgotten how to breathe. _She's a zombie, she must be. It's like she _can't _die. As if some unstoppable force is keeping her alive. _This was a huge blow to his ego, and most likely the ego of the entire Noah clan. What the hell was this girl's problem? How hard was it to lie down quietly and just _die_? It's not like he was asking for much, just sit there and let a volcano blow you away, it isn't rocket science.

Tyki hadn't recognized Amethyst at first, not with her hair dyed grey. He had just thought she was some homeless chick that liked dogs. But now that he looked at her closely, she had the same green eyes and freckles. And that tattoo on her neck was a dead give away. _But where's her scythe? And why did she call herself Amy? And why is she speaking French? _He put his glasses back on and concentrated. _Does she no recognize me in my white form? No that's no it, even Amethyst isn't a total idiot. _

"Uh, sir? I wanted to say thanks." She started to twiddle her thumbs nervously. "For paying I mean, like, that was really nice of you and I'm kind of confused and lost and I just sort of…" She shook her head, a little baffled.

Tyki's eyes flicked to the band-aid plastered on her temple.

_She lost her memory, so that means…_The sound of a mental DING as a make-believe light bulb flashed over Tyki's head. He just had a magnificently _brilliant_ idea. This was bound to keep him entertained.

It was the perfect opportunity to mess with her.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're alive." He wrapped his arms around her waste and hugged her tightly.

Amy's nose was pressed against his shoulder; she breathed in deeply and closed her eyes. This was the second time she had been hugged today. She felt very safe right then and there, being encompassed in warmth and compassion was a big change from the way those ladies had treated her. _Wait a minute…_She pushed him away at arm's length, strangely at a loss for breath. _What was that feeling? That odd feeling that just crawled into my chest and nested there of its own accord, doing as it pleased without my consent. I don't like feeling things without knowing what they are called. It's too weird. _"Do I—do I know you?"

"Of course uh, _Amy_. It's me, Tyki." He grinned. "Your fiancé."

_End of Chapter 30_

MARCH BREAK!!! WOHOOOO! Now I know I've made you guys wait once again for an update, but I've actually been working really hard on this chapter (and the next) so you can't blame me for being thorough! So...You like it so far? Ya? So do I! I know I know, it's sounding like one of those old soap operas. Girl loses memory, bad guy tricks girl into marrying him and so on. But where there's a bad guy there's a good guy! So this is just screaming for Kanda to barge through the church doors at the last minute and wake Amethyst up with a kiss of true love! Sigh, I'm a sucker for cheesiness, oh well.

Anyways, I have a challenge for you guys this time.

I want to know Amethyst's theme song. That's right people! Think of a song that you can hear in some of these scenes. It doesn't even have to be just Amethyst, it could be the messed up issues between her and Topaz, or something between her and Kanda, or about her family's death or just a song during a fight scene ect. Be creative! I want to see how imaginative and deep you guys are so show some effort! I want a reason why you picked the song too! Pretty pleeeeeeeeeeez? Come one! it'll be fun! Just think of it as an important contest without any prize what so ever.

So Review! Please. : )


	31. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 31**

**Amy's POV**

Oh my gosh! I can't believe this is happening. I…have…a…BOYFRIEND! Wohooo! Life is awesome! Or so I'm told. In all technicalities, he's my fiancé, but STILL! In your pompous faces you frilly dressed ladies hahahahahaha! Serves you right for calling me smelly!

Tyki is _such_ the gentleman, he really is! I couldn't have been luckier to run into him. Tyki explained that about a week ago I had gotten into a hiking accident up in the mountains. He said he had been soooooooooo worried about me, isn't that sweet? I have a caring husband to be who was concerned about my well being. I feel like doing a little jig or something, but I can't seem to express myself in a way that will show how happy I am.

I just keep smiling.

**Michael's POV**

I was standing behind the counter feeling a little frustrated. A lot of my previous customers had cancelled their appointments at the last minute and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. _Maybe Pierre has been spreading rumours again. _That bothersome dentist was always trying to find a way to make an extra buck. _Ridiculous! Since when is a dentist also a barber?! You can't pull teeth and shave someone at the same time! It's just not done!_ As a hairdresser I always have the best sense of style. My hair, if I do say so myself is absolutely epic. Bleached and slicked to the side, friendly and yet ready for business. I also (and I am so not bragging, have an excellent fashion sense and never wear the same thing twice). Today I'm wearing a white and black chequered handkerchief around my neck and a pink vest over a bright blue, short sleeved collared shirt. And quite frankly, I looked fantastic, especially with these shoes.

I heard the soft ring of the bell as two customers walked in. _Finally!_ I perked up a bit. One was small and...I dropped my pen that I had been chewing on. It bounced up and down on my desk in slow motion, the sound echoing loudly. _Dear Lord…what have you done to this poor girl's hair!_

I rushed over. "O-oh my. Hello, my name's Michael. How are you today?" I smiled at the man standing beside the girl with the unfortunate hair related…travesty.

The man wasn't too bad looking; broad shoulders, healthy complexion, though he could lose the glasses. _And personally I would suggest a trim to those wild curls…but other than that he's a mean lean working machine, just my type._ But sadly, it seemed he was taken, judging by the way he stood so closely to the _grey_ (GREY) haired girl. Her face was smudged with dirt and her clothes were so ripped that I couldn't even tell what they previously looked like. She looked absolutely _tragic_. The guy might as well have picked her up off the street for all I knew. But the girl seemed happy, she was grinning from ear to ear and her green eyes were all glittery.

I heard a thump and glanced at the store window; I did a double take and stared openly at the large dog breathing all over my window. It had its paws scratching at the glass and it barked twice, wagging its tail. _I just cleaned that window…ooooooook. _

The man placed a hand on her shoulder. "She needs a haircut."

_Ya, I would assume that's what you want, seeing as how this is a barber shop. _I nodded. "Right this way." And steered the girl to the shampooing station. "Let's get this, uuuh, stuff, out of your hair." I paused. "It's not your natural colour, right?"

The girl shrugged, but the man spoke up for her. "No, it's not."

_What a strange couple. _

It was the most excruciating battle of my entire life. I fought with all my heart, but woe be told THOSE BLASTED GREY HAIRS WOULD NOT COME OUT!!! At least not all of them. There were a few thick strands through out her hair that refused to be washed down the drain. It was painful to look at. Brown with about grey highlights, the horror. Sigh. What a sad, sad occurrence for someone of her age to have grey hairs. _Stress, it must be stress. _To tell the truth I was very stressed out as well, I offered to dye it but the girl (whose name I learned was Amy) didn't really mind. I don't think she minded anything, I swear it was like I was giving a four year old their first haircut.

Anyways, it looked considerably better once I was finished (except for those few troublesome grey hairs, bleh). It was all bouncy because of my hand-made foamy shampoo (vanilla scented). I tied it into a pony-tail with a silky blue ribbon, the grey strands weren't as noticeable but I wasn't completely happy. Oh well, I was still getting paid after all.

I offered the man a free trim but he brushed me off. They gave me a few coins and left, and my store was once again empty.

I picked up a broom and began to drearily sweep the floor when the bell clattered loudly again. The girl had rushed in, still smiling. "Mr. Michael. You are invited to my wedding. It's tomorrow. At the Chapel, 2:00. Will you come?" She looked at me expectantly.

"What, oh, I…" I was taken by surprise by her bluntness. But surprise was quickly over-run with excitement. _Of course! It all makes sense now; she needed a make-over for her wedding! _I could have hit myself, it was SO obvious! "OH MY GOD! Really? And you're inviting me?!"

She nodded and we both jumped up and down. "I will be there, hon. Cross my heart and wish to fly."

She waved and ran out of the store to have that man wrap his arm around her shoulders.

_A wedding, huh? Oh no, I only have 24 hours to figure out what I'm going to wear!_

**Third Person's POV**

"And you're sure, Tyki?"

"Yes, one hundred percent. You wore dresses all the time."

"I don't know…"

Tyki leaned in close. "Don't worry. You look beautiful in anything you wear."

Amy blushed.

"Is everything to your liking?" The store clerk walked by, leaning over the couple like a watchful hawk. Her thin, wiry glasses pinched her long nose and her lips were pursed tightly. She was wearing a knee length, grey pencil skirt and a white blouse with every single button buttoned up. Her some-what frizzy hair was tied back in a tight bun. She almost looked like a fish, a very nosy fish.

"Y-yes." Amy took an awkward step to the side, pushing against a rung of clothes in order to allow the prying clerk to strut through the couple with her hands clasped tightly behind her back. One could guess her view on young love. She sauntered over to bother another group of teenagers, probably about to pester them for eating half melted chocolate bars in the store.

"Amy?"

"Huh?" She shook her head and turned away from the pointy looking woman to stare up into her fiancé's eyes. She realized she had spaced out a bit.

"So? Are you going try it on?"

"What? Oh, ya." Amy curled her fingers beneath the hem of her shirt and lifted it half way up her body.

"WOAH!" Tyki pushed her elbows back down. "What do you think you're doing?"

"…changing?"

"No! No! You change IN the change room!" He spun the astonished girl around and pushed her to the back of the store while bent over double. He shoved her into a small, enclosed space and pulled on the pink curtain sharply.

Tyki took a few steps back, put his hands in his pockets…

Out of no where a large purplish bubble popped up next to Tyki's head. Inside this bubble was a chibi dark Tyki, complete with a top hat and tiny, angry fists.

Tyki plugged his ears in expectation. "WHAT WAS THAT YOU MORON! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU LET HER UNDRESS IN FRONT OF YOU?!!!!" Tyki's whole body leaned sideways from the force of the little Tyki's yelling.

"But it's disrespectful."

"STOP BEING SUCH A GENTLEMAN AND GET SOME!"

"Well…"

"I SAID—"

Tyki reached up with one finger and popped the bubble out of existence.

Amy swung the curtain open and twirled out. "Well, what do you think?" The dress was white and made of soft cotton. The torso was tight but it fanned out comfortably from the waist down. She somehow felt relieved it didn't have any frills. She was also wearing white cotton slippers with small blue bows at the tip of each shoe, to match the bow in her hair.

Tyki's cigarette dropped from his mouth. He quickly turned around, hiding his face.

"T-Tyki…?" Amy stuttered with a worried expression, she leaned over his shoulder. "It looks okay, right?"

"Uh, ya. You look great." Amy accepted the complement without question and began to dance around the store. Tyki's hand covered his eyes, pushing his glasses onto his forehead. His hand slipped down to cover his mouth, his face was red. He breathed deeply and looked over to Ame-Amy. She was outside the store, smiling and laughing with some of the locals who had stopped to window shop. The store clerk walked briskly towards the door, probably to complain about Amy leaving before she paid for the dress.

_Shit, I nearly jumped her_.

Outside, Amy was beaming like no tomorrow. She had struck up a conversation with some locals when four rather recognizable women popped up out of nowhere.

"Is that who I _think_ it is?"

Amy covered her eyes from the bright sunlight and squinted. _Uh-oh, it's _those _ladies. Genevieve, Caroline, Mina and Fleur._ Amy was proud of herself for remembering their names, you know, seeing as how remembering things wasn't her strong point.

"W-o-w. I must say you've certainly cleaned up." Fleur said, clapping her hands in mock congratulations for Amy not looking like a hobo anymore.

"Mmm-hmm." Genevieve nodded.

Mina fiddled with her silk gloves, her lips tightened. "I just wanted, to uh, well you know, say…thank you, for keeping those dogs from trampling me. It was a nice thing to do." She leaned to the side and made a face at Kanda sitting behind me.

The mood lifted. "No problem."

"So…why are you all dressed up?"

"I'm getting married tomorrow."

Let's just imagine a big unanimous gasp pass through the wealthy ladies, and this gasp lasted for a _very_ long time. Then they all started asking questions at once.

"Where are you getting your dress?"

"Are you having steak, or fish?"

"Red wine or white?"

"And who's the best man?"

Amy backed away. "I…don't…know?"

Another unanimous gasp. "And you say this is tomorrow?!!!" They all shouted at her.

Amy was actually frightened of answering that question.

"Pff, no problem."

"We'll take care of it."

"But we get to be your bride's maids."

"And we want a free dinner."

"…sure?"

"GREAT!"

Fleur put on a pair of glasses and pulled out a check book out of nowhere. She began to mutter numbers to herself.

"She handles all of her fiancé's expenses." Caroline muttered behind her hand.

Fleur shut her check book with a snap and looked up sharply. "Move it girls! We don't have all day!"

And as if a switch was hit they began to run around like bumble bees. Amy watched until she felt dizzy. She stumbled back a bit, and then to the side, and then laughed. She skipped forwards and spun really fast, falling into a crowd of people. They pushed her back, laughing too and she continued to move around like that. Other people joined in until everyone in the street started dancing around, as if Amy's happiness was contagious.

Tyki walked out of the store, tapping the clerk on the shoulder and handing her a wad of bills. The woman counted them quickly and then handed him the change. He didn't bother arguing with such a business-like woman, if she didn't want a tip then that's her loss.

Amy popped in between them and grabbed the clerk's hands. She started swinging her arms side to side. The people in the street started to clap in unison. "This is highly inap—" The high strung woman was cut off by Amy dipping her low. Everyone shouted "HEY!" And threw their arms in the air.

_Wha…? _Tyki looked left and right to see the entire street filled with dancing people. A band of street performers were playing banjo's, tambourines and miniature bongo's to the beat of the people's feet. The people all lined up and began to dance down the street. Shouting "HEY!" every so often.

Amy grabbed Tyki and pulled him into the congo line in front of her. _Is this what she's been up to?_

Tyki probably wouldn't want the details of what happened next leaked out to the public, but let's just say…………he shook it like a pom pom, like a POM POM!

_End of Chapter 31_

Ok. I like, totally suck. A fricken lot. I can't even keep my own deadline! Alright, you know what. Since I made you guys wait so long you don't have to review for this chapter. Not one single word. *Eyes brim with tears* The ultimate punishment for a fan-fiction author. But I will be strong! Seeing as how I have like, two…maybe three more chapters on the go! You have permission to review for those! And they'll be posted seriously soon! Maybe even tonight..._maybe_, no promises…I don't want legal action or anything XD

So don't review! Please! lol


	32. Meet The Family

_Ahem. _Let's move on to main guy in this story...finally.

**Chapter 32**

**Kanda's POV**

"Have you seen this person?"

"She's this tall, has a stupid grin 24/7?"

"Person. Missing. Know?"

_Useless, all of them. Completely useless. _"HASN'T ANYONE SEEN HER?!" I shouted, furious with myself, stupid Amethyst, and the useless people of Franc Town.

"Well Kanda, you know…it isn't a very good drawing."

A vein popped in my head and I glared at Chaoji, towering over him. "Are you criticizing my artwork?"

"N-no! I was just thinking maybe we could use the General's charcoal painting instead!" Chaoji held up Amethyst's scythe defensively, it was still wrapped in brown cloth so it looked a bit more disfigured then usual. General Tiedoll held up his sketch book with a very accurate looking Amethyst painted on the front page. I saw a faint grin beneath his moustache, suggesting a hint of smugness.

I was on my last nerve.

_Che. _I stared at the town map as if the labels were written in another language. Oh wait, this is France, so it _is _written in another language. Great. I was totally useless without the General to translate. _I should know this!_ I've travelled around the world for several years and had already known many languages even before I entered the Order. The General said it was probably just shock or something. But I refused to give up the map to a more knowledgeable person and continued to suffer through deciphering it on my own.

I wasn't able to concentrate either. _What is with this music?! _I looked up from my map to see a procession of dancing people hop, bop, twist, twirl and boogie down the street. I sweat dropped. "…" There were couples everywhere dancing cheerfully around this congo line that had formed out of nowhere, General Tiedoll clapped happily to the beat. I grimaced. _A really lame town…is there some sort of celebration?_

One of the couples caught my eye. A girl in a white dress was waltzing in the arms of a man with frizzy hair. They spun around once and her face became visible. It was one of those moments where you catch a person's eye, it's someone you don't even know and yet the world seems to slow down as two people gaze at each other without looking away. The couple spun again, her face was lost in the crowd and the world sped up. I took a quick step forward, a kind of…surprised stumble. _Is that…huh? _I felt my foot collide with something solid and swung forward, falling flat on my face. I rubbed my head and turned around furiously.

"Pant, pant pant."

…_A…dog. _The dog had shaggy black fur, dark eyes and long teeth.

(AN: Obviously, we all know this dog is Kanda, but Kanda doesn't know that. Wow, that sounded really confusing, didn't it?)

Man and man's best friend glared at each other for a second. Kanda growled.

(Another AN: XD I'll leave it to your imagination as to which Kanda growled.)

The dog barked once and ran off, disappearing into the crowd.

"Kanda?" Chaoji asked, taking a properly cautious step back in case Kanda wanted to hit something.

I stood up and looked towards the spot that couple had been dancing in, but they were gone. _Nah, it can't be. _"Nothing, nothing." My team leaned over my shoulder to look at the map, turning our backs to the crowd only to miss a person carrying a giant sign that read AMY'S MARRIAGE AT 2:00! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!

**Third Person's POV**

Tyki and Amy slipped away from the dancing parade and fell in a heap at the side of the road. Both of them were laughing even though they were so out of breath. The couple sat down next to each other, their faces flushed. Kanda laid down next to Amy, shifting his tail to the side and making himself comfortable.

"I haven't…done that…in a long time." Tyki said, gasping. But Amy knew he was in a good mood. And if he was happy, she was happy.

"Tyki? That you, man?"

Amy glanced up to see three men. Two were tall, one was short. One was wearing a large grey coat; his nose was crooked a bit and suggested being broken on more than one occasion. The short one looked like a child and had blonde hair; he was wearing a white doctor's mask over his mouth. The last guy was wearing a yellow winter hat and was holding a liquor bottle. All of them had smudges of soot on their faces and clothing. Each man looked surprised.

And then big grins spread across their faces.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Haha, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Tyki jumped to his feet to receive strong pats on his back.

Amy looked at each person curiously. _Are these…Tyki's friends?_

"Wow, your hair really grew didn't it?"

They all laughed. Tyki picked up the small, blonde kid and placed him on his shoulders. It was then when one of them leaned over Tyki's shoulder and rubbed his eyes. "Woah, who's she?"

Amy slowly stood up, brushing her dress off hurriedly.

"Uh, well actually—"

"We're getting married." Amy clasped her hands behind her back and rolled back and forth on her heels. She smiled warmly at Tyki's friends, trying to be friendly.

There was a short silence and then all of them turned sharply to stare at Tyki, their mouths dropped open until they hit the ground. Their expressions quickly changed from total shock to sly smirks. They grinned wildly. "You scoundrel!" They elbowed him, raising their eyebrows.

"So that's what you've been up to!"

Tyki laughed nervously. "Ya, I'm lucky alright…"

"Mm-hmm. We are!" Amy took stepped forward and leaned on Tyki's arm.

"Heeey, your really cute, how about some gin?" He held out the bottle he had been holding and Amy reached for it.

Tyki snatched the bottle away and held it high above Amy. "It's not the best idea to give her alcohol."

"WHAT! Why not man? The girl can't hold her liquor or something?" They laughed.

_Actually, I think she holds it a little _too_ well._ That purple bubble with a chibi dark Tyki popped up behind Tyki's ear again. _"What is wrong with you dude? Get her drunk already!" _It whispered impatiently. Tyki took his cigarette and burned a hole in the bubble. Hot air whooshed from it and it went flying into the sky, kicking and screaming loudly. It disappeared with a single twinkle.

The kid that had been sitting on Tyki's shoulders lowered himself and placed his feet firmly on the ground. He looked up at Amy, making sure to keep a cautious distance. Amy bent down, sitting on her heels. "Hi." She said.

They remained like that for a while. The kid scratched his mask and then pointed at Amy. "Weird." He said and Amy blinked, taken aback. "She's weird." He said again.

The sunlight flashed over the kid's face. One of the men grabbed the kid's shoulders. "Sorry about th—"

"No I…" Amy said quickly, and then frowned. There was something silver glinting around the child's neck. Amy stretched her hand out, but the kid enclosed the silver button with a tiny fist. It was too late; she saw the name engraved on the back of the button.

_Kevin Yeegar. _Her eyes widened and she fell back, her hand covered her mouth.

_FLASH........._

_I sat on a hill with my arms wrapped around my knees, staring out at the funeral procession. I watched my father's empty expression and my sisters seeking comfort with one another. I saw a lot of people cry, even Demetri, it was sad, but I couldn't cry. That cold feeling still numbed my senses. I thought it was too nice a day for mom to die; it was too sunny, too bright. _

"_Young Miss?"_

_I looked up with dead eyes at some old man. "What do you want?"_

"_Do you know what that is?" I looked down at the black and white spears lying uselessly next to me. I had found them in a dusty corner of the Palace. They were for protection, if mom could die, then so could I._

"_Does it matter…?"_

_He smiled sympathetically. "My dear, it seems you are a very important person."_

"_No, no. Twist and _then_ turn." The General flicked his wrist sharply and I watched in awe as he manoeuvred his Anti-Akuma weapon effortlessly. I tried copying the movement; my own chain darted upwards, held in the air for a few seconds and then dropped to the ground limply. Mr. Yeegar patted me on the head. "Don't worry, you'll get it."_

_Bad news flooded through out the Order. Kevin Yeegar, the eldest of the generals, was dead. He had been murdered, no, not murdered. _

_He had been crucified. _

_.............END FLASH_

"Hey, HEY. Is she all right?"

Amy shook her head. _What…what was that? I don't…understand._

Tyki grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up, staring deeply into her eyes. _Does she remember? Did it tip her off? _He had forgotten about that gift…it seems Amy was just a ticking time bomb.

Kanda sniffed at her feet. He whined and bobbed his head, worried. "Huh? Oh ya…I'm fine. Sorry everyone, I'm just, not feeling well, I guess." Amy petted him on the head reassuringly.

"Well then, we should be going."

"Oh. Well ok."

"We'll see you around. Unless you go disappearing again!" The mood lightened.

"Ya, I'll be around."

Tyki placed his hand on Amy's back and led her away. She looked over her shoulder at the trio. "Don't you want to visit a little longer?" She asked.

He didn't answer right away. "It would be better not to."

"But—"

"It's none of your business." He cut her off.

Amy stared at his face, a sense of fear trilled in her chest, causing her heart to skip a beat. _What is that? That aura…what's wrong with him…?_

Tyki noticed Amy's apprehensive expression. His face changed immediately, he gave her a small reassuring smile. "Come on, it's time I teach you how to play poker."

**Tyki's POV**

"I don't believe this!"

Amy chuckled. "Read 'em and weep."

Tyki felt very small while staring at Amy's quickly accumulated pile of poker chips against his one lone white chip. He rubbed his forehead, his eyebrows creased in concentration. _Why is she winning? She's not even cheating!_

They were sitting in a small library. Shelves and shelves of books surrounded them on all sides. The room was quiet, and dark. Only a single candle and the slowly setting sun served as a source of light. Amy and Tyki sat across from each other at a round table. The back of Tyki's neck trickled with cold beads of sweat. He closed his eyes in order to arrange his thoughts. When he opened them they shined with determination. "Ok, you can't win _six _times in a row. This time I will defeat you!" He dealt out the cards lightning fast. A vein popped in his head as he stared at his hand. _Unbelievable! I don't even have a pair! _He lowered his cards to take a glance across the table. He steeled up. _Why?! Why is she smiling like that! Alright, no worries. I can beat her easy, no problem. I'll just switch this hand with the cards up my sleeve. _I sneezed and snuck two fingers about an inch to grab the hidden cards in my sleeve. I made the switch quickly. _Hehehe, let's see her pull a miracle on this one. _

"I bet ten." I said.

"A see your ten and…" She laughed. "I guess I can't raise can I? You don't have anything to pay with! Ha, call."

I slammed my cards on the table and leaned dangerously across. It was a Straight Flush. A jack, ten, nine, eight, and seven of clubs. The second highest card combination you can get in poker.

Her face was emotionless for a moment, and then she brightened. "I beat chya again!" She let her cards fan out in front of her. It felt like a bomb just dropped. I groaned. "How did you get a royal flush...? AGAIN!"

She laughed. "This game is really easy. I like poker. Want to play again?"

"No." I muttered. _I'm out of chips anyway. _

"BARK BARK!"

I tilted my chair back and looked upside down at the window behind me. The dog was standing outside with his front paws on the window ledge. Drool dripped from his mouth, he barked again and licked the window. _Mmmm, how long will that dog be following us?_ I heard a loud CREAK, a BANG, and then an "OW." I jumped out of my chair and slid across the table to land right next to Amy's head.

(AN: Yeah, he slid across the table in that totally cool way…O.O)

"What are you doing?" I crouched down.

"I tried to copy you and lean back in my chair too, but I leaned too far and fell over." She winced and rubbed her head. "It hurt…I think."

I held my hand out and lifted her to her feet. _She is acting way too cute for her own good._

"Ahem. I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're being too loud." A short librarian peeked around a bookcase.

Tyki looked left and right. "No one is here, why does it matter if we make noise?"

She swallowed. "It just d-does. Now please." She gestured towards the exit. Tyki shrugged. "Alllllright."

"Yawn….Yawn….Yawn…"

"Will you cut that out already!" Tyki snapped.

"But I caaaann't! It comes out on its own! YAWN. See!" Amy bit her lip. "Is something wrong with me?'

"No. You're just tired." They walked the streets of Franc town, the sun had set and the gas lamps were already lit. The streets were generally deserted. Shutters were closed, and only the drunks who were kicked out of bars tottered along the road. Kanda followed Amy faithfully, growling at any sewer rat that tried to get too close.

"Tired? What's tired? Is that a disease?"

"Aaah…no. You just want to sleep."

"Sleep?"

"You're really lost aren't you?"

"Not since you found me!"

"That's not what I meant…" Tyki exhaled slowly. "Ok, I guess I'll find us a place to sleep."

_End of Chapter 32_

Yeppers, that's how I'm ending this chapter. Man I am evil. Next chapter will be a bit shorter than usual, but I think it's pretty good. And content makes up for length, right?

So review this time! Please! : )


	33. Restraint of the Heart

**Chapter 33**

**Tyki's POV**

"It's so bouncy Tyki! You've got to try it!"

"I'm good, thanks. And be careful, you'll rip your dress."

Obediently Amy stopped jumping up and down on the bed and checked her dress over carefully, making sure it wasn't damaged. After all, it was a gift from me.

I had rented out a hotel room for the night. It was small, a little too small if you ask me. There was a closet, a desk…oh, and did I mention? A bed. _One _bed. That's right, one. As in singular. The one Amy was currently sitting on. I had already resolved not to try anything, not a single thing. Why? Because it wasn't any fun if she was all for it. I mean, she believes she's in love with me, where's the entertainment in love? It's predictable, and boring. Besides, the things I love I end up destroying. And I'd prefer my joke to last a little bit longer.

I reached for the top shelf in the closet and pulled out an extra blanket.

"Tyki, what are you doing?" Amy mumbled, confused.

"I'll sleep on the floor tonight."

"Huh? But why? We're engaged. Sleeping in the same bed is generally accepted, right?"

"Well in this case—"

"I want to sleep next to you tonight." She said sternly.

The little bubble containing a chibi dark version of myself popped up…once again, its eyes were huge and in an _I beg you_ sort of way but this time I expected its arrival and elbowed it into a wall before it could get out a single word. "Look…"

"But I want—"

"I know what you want." I said sharply. She frowned. "It's just…not okay."

"It's just sleeping with you."

I sweat dropped. Yo_u really don't know the meaning behind those words, do you?_ Her thoughts were obviously innocent; to Amy sleeping with me meant just that…sleeping. I found that I was forcefully holding myself back. _Never thought I'd be in this type of situation. _

In the end…Amy won. I'm a weak man, ok?! A weak, weak man…but hey, I'm not exactly complaining.

The hours slowly passed by, it felt as if they had extended themselves in order to fit the length of time most humans know as forever. I stared up at the ceiling with my hands behind my head, my leg closest to the edge of the bed was extended, and the other slightly bent. I had placed my glasses on the nightstand hours ago. The dog slept soundly on a mat at the front door. The room was dead silent except for Amy's steady breathing. She had fallen asleep in her dress and it was sprawled out around her. Her hair was messy too. My thoughts began to drift around lazily; I continued to stare into space, not focusing on anything. The shadows shifted around constantly, merging with my own thoughts until they were so mixed up I couldn't tell which was which.

_DRIFTING.........._

"_Tyki, why must you cause me so much trouble?"_

_I stood up straight, my hands behind my back. "I'm sorry Duke Millennium. I won't fail again."_

"_Allen Walker must die. How could you not complete such a simple task?"  
_

"…"

"_Tyki…I don't like losing. Next time don't play around and kill him. We can not afford for him to find out the 14__th__'s secret. And as for Miss Rose…I would like you to destroy her as well, and make sure to dump that cute little head of hers on the Order's doorstep."_

_  
I swallowed. "Is that necessary?" _

"_Now Tyki, I know you like to have your fun, unfortunately she has become a nuisance. A pest. And all pests must be…eradicated. Understand?" _

"…_Yes…"_

"_Good Tyki. Oh, and Tyki." I looked up to see that the Earl's face had become even more menacing then before. The gravity seemed to intensify ten-fold. In that moment I could see him laughing giddily amidst a battlefield, standing atop a mound of bloody bodies. The corpses' eyes had been gouged out by blood thirsty crows. He leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "No mistakes."_

……._WAKE UP_

I felt my heart thump twice against my chest and opened my eyes with a start. I sat up straight, breathing quickly. I looked around. _The hotel room, I'm in the hotel room._ The dog snorted and rolled onto his back, kicking into the air, probably dreaming about chasing after some rodent or another. I put my head in my hands, feeling my forehead covered in cold sweat. _That was…just a dream. Just a…_I glanced through my fingers over at Amethyst. Not Amy, she slept the same way she did when she still had all her memories. On her back with her mouth slightly open. I shook my head and covered my eyes. The cool skin of my hand felt good against my face, it was too hot. _I'm not thinking straight._ _It would be too simple, way too simple. This wasn't a game, this wasn't amusing. Killing her is supposed to be fun, her expression should make me laugh, but this…_I removed my hand to reveal cold and narrow eyes stained yellow. The cross engraved on my neck burned, I looked back at her sleeping face and slowly reached my hand over.

_Her hair…her cheek…her neck…her chest. _Little by little I reached my hand through her skin and her ribs, to the left side of her body and felt for her heart. _Too easy…_

_Amy's Dream_

_I was standing in a grey area, this huge, empty, grey area. I bent down and ran my hand along the ground; it was as smooth as glass. Every time I took a breath a thick fog would enter my throat and make me cough. I stood up and turned full circle. It went on forever and ever. I started to walk, not really going anywhere. Faces swirled around in the mist, people I _should_ know but couldn't remember. Voices whispered in my ears, and I constantly felt the wispy touch of fingers on my skin, but I wasn't afraid. No, I was just lost. Really, really lost…_

_The mist seemed to be blowing in a certain direction, though there was no wind. I followed the swirls of white and had the feeling I was making my way to the centre of wherever I was. The mist cleared and the grey area turned black. I stepped across the line between half-shadows and total darkness. Now I was completely alone, no voices or mist hanging around in here. I stumbled in the darkness until I saw a white spot on the ground. I looked in the direction I considered to be up and saw that there was also a white spot in the…ceiling? Like a giant white hole streaming through the blackness. _

_In the centre of the white spot was a partly open old fashioned wooden coffin. The edges were encrusted with black spikes, and the inside was red velvet. I walked towards it to see a person sitting on the edge of the coffin. The person…surprisingly…looked just like me. Except she wasn't wearing a white dress. She was wearing a black shirt with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. There was a big picture of a skull with a bloody nail through its head on the front of her shirt. She had dark purple cargo shorts and a silver cross around her neck. She had lime green shoes with a chequered pattern on the side, the kind of which I had never seen before, and her hair was straighter then mine, but we still looked identical._

_She also looked extremely angry and I noticed she wasn't just sitting on the edge of the coffin, she was chained to it. Around her right ankle was a chain attached to the centre of the coffin's lid. The chain was glowing green. "Pff, what IS your problem? I've been trying to talk to you ever since you woke up! I hate being kept waiting…moron."_

"_Eeer, do I know you?"_

_  
"Ya, ya, same old story, I'm you, your me, we're each other and I'm sticking with that pretence. Now, get your lazy ass in gear and kick some Noah butt!"_

"_Pardon?" I put my hands on my hips. "Don't be rude."_

"_Uhh hello? I'm trying to HELP you."_

"_I don't want your help, I'm happy."_

"_Oh…I get it. That's why you won't listen to me no matter how much I zap your brain. It's because you don't _want_ to wake up." She sighed and put one leg in the coffin, her hand holding the lid up. "I'm in danger too ya know." She sat down in her coffin and laid back, crossing her arms over her chest. She closed her eyes and the darkness began to creep in on the white spot. "Don't get me killed." She muttered. The second she closed her eyes the coffin lid slammed shut. The sound echoed into the empty space, even with absolutely no walls for the sound to bounce off of. _

"_Hey! Wait a minute!" I started running for the coffin. _

_But I was swallowed by darkness before I reached my double self. I took another step only to find that the floor had disappeared. I was falling into nothingness, the mist from before surrounded me again. The faces stretched and twisted until they appeared horribly disfigured. Their mouths widened as they howled loudly in my ears and their eyes gaped emptily. I felt weightless as the mist lifted me up and then dropped me, causing me to tumble backwards and forwards. The buzzing sound at the back of my head became louder, and louder, and louder until..._

_End of Amy's Dream_

Amy woke up with a sort of startled twitch. She blinked several times and then turned her head to the side only to see Tyki's shocked expression hovering above her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes sleepily. "Tyki, did I wake you?" She mumbled.

Tyki fell backwards against the head board. The loud THUMP caused the dog to stir in his sleep. "N-no. You didn't wake me." _She, there wasn't any_...Tyki looked over to her tired figure, making sure to hide his eyes behind his hair_. It isn't impossible, definitely not, just uncommon. Still...to think she's that special. _

She frowned. "Are you sure?" She huffed across the small bed and leaned in close to inspect Tyki's face. "You look paler then usual."

Tyki's chest moved up and down. Quickly and involuntarily. His hand itched, he wanted to take her life so badly. Right there, it would be almost effortless. Especially now that he knew Amethyst's big secret. _It's so...interesting. I wonder if she even knows..._"No, I'm fine. Honest." _Perhaps I will leave it alone. I can spin this to my advantage._ He smiled. "Go back to sleep, we have...we have a big day tomorrow."

She nodded. "Right."

_End of Chapter 33_

Ya, this one's a shortie, at least Amethyst still has some secrets left to keep…though this is a secret she isn't even aware of. I shouldn't say anything more, don't want to give it away! lol

Review! Please! : )


	34. Battle Stations

**Chapter 34**

**Third Person's POV**

Amy walked happily through the streets of Franc Town; everyone was so cheerful this morning, all in expectation of this afternoon's big event.

She was carrying a large basket of fruit. She had bought them for Tyki, he showed her how to pay for things with actual money and she wanted to thank him by actually buying him something. The moment Amy took a step onto Main Street she was swarmed by her recently appointed Bride's Maids. "Amy, everything is ready. The orchids have arrived and the caterer is working extra hard to make sure the ducks are cooked to perfection." Fleur checked each item off a list as she went. Amy had to walk briskly to keep up with her. All her Bride's Maids were wearing matching pink (frilly with lots of bows) dresses, it was weird that they looked so completely different even though they were wearing the same outfit.

"Uhhh…"

"We contacted your fiancé's friends and they've agreed to be his best men. Even the little guy. Oh, and we left his tux outside your hotel room. There's no way he'll miss it."

"Ok..."

"There's a note to go with the tux, we made sure to tell him he'd better show up on time." Genevieve made a fist, as if to say _and if he doesn't and breaks your heart I swear I'll totally destroy him! _

"Sure."

"All we have to do is get _you_ ready." Mina pointed out.

"But…can't I just give these to him first?" Amy held up her basket filled with fruit.

"I'll do that for you, hun." Caroline snatched the bag out of my arms and hurried away.

"Now let's go! It's going to take hours, we still have your hair, your makeup and on top of that we have to make sure that dress we picked out fits you. It has long sleeves, so it'll cover the burn marks on your arms. Not that anyone is rude enough to pry…"

"What are you talking about Fleur? The sleeves are see through fabric!"

"Believe me, no one will notice."

"Eeer, nothing with frills, right?"

"Sigh. No Amy, no frills."

"Well, can I at least walk Kanda to Michael's first? He said he'd watch him before the wedding."

Fleur looked a bit uncomfortable. "Well...alright. Meet me at Cynthia's Gown shop in ten minutes. Ok?"

"Yep, ten minutes. Got it." Amy watched her faithful...ummm, staff? Hurry to their positions. It felt like this was more of a war zone then a wedding day."

Humming a happy tune she walked along, Kanda trotted next to her. She didn't notice someone shouting "Amethyst! Amethyst!" Until a strange man ran up and grabbed her by her shoulders. "Amethyst…I knew it. I knew it was you."

He was wearing a long black coat with intricate designs (although it had a lot of holes in it and was singed around the edges), a pointy stick thing tied to his waist (a.k.a…a sword), and had very, very, very long hair. Standing behind him were three people. An old man, a dark skinned bald guy with ear phones, and…well, Amy didn't have the widest vocabulary, so it was difficult to describe him, let's just say the…uh, the happy one carrying a thing wrapped in brown cloth? Actually, the thing looked familiar, where had she seen that before…?

Anyways, Amy shook her head hurriedly and lifted the man's hand off her shoulder. This was the second time someone had called her that. "Vraiment monsieur, je'mappelle Amy."

(AN: If I got that wrong I am really, really sorry! And for those of you that don't know…though I doubt it…it says "Actually sir, my name is Amy." Oh, and I apologize for any future mistakes I make later, you know, IF I make a mistake and all…)

Kanda squinted. _What? Who's Amy? Wait, why is she speaking French?! Amethyst doesn't know French. Hold on…did I get the wrong person…_ I stared at her dumbly for a second. _Crap, there's no way. I don't believe in double gangers. _"What's with this Amy business? You and I both know the only ones who ever called you Amy were your sisters."

"Quelles soeurs?" ("What sisters?")

"…General."

"On it!" General Tiedoll took a delighted step forward and casually pushed Kanda out of the way. He then struck up a relaxed and comfortable conversation in French with Amethyst. Marie listened carefully, Chaoji was already lost and Kanda just stood there, cursing himself for whatever was keeping him from remembering French. He did pick up on the General introducing themselves, and watched as Amethyst gave them a small wave. Saying "Bonjour Marie, Cha…oji? Oh, et Kanda."

Kanda felt weird hearing her call him by his last name. Of course, that was something he had been trying to convince her to do for the past few years, but it was still…weird. Especially with that French accent.

"Alright. It's most definitely her. There's just one problem." Tiedoll turned around to look at his group with a happy grin. "It seems our dear Amethyst has lost her memory. Isn't that odd?"

While Kanda and Chaoji gave him a dumb look, Marie was the first to ask one of the more obvious questions. "Sir, is this possible?"

General Tiedoll beamed. "Of course my son. Why, I once remember…"

He was about to jump into a probably very long recollection of one of his past travels when Chaoji interrupted. "But why does she know French? And where'd she get that dress and what's up with the grey streaks in her hair and…" He shrugged, his mouth open a bit in disbelief.

Kanda punched Chaoji in the shoulder. "Stop staring at her like some idiot." He muttered.

Chaoji rubbed his arm. "You're just upset that you didn't recognize her right away. That shows how much you care." He muttered wickedly out of the corner of his mouth. Pay back for the punch to his shoulder…and the fifty other times Kanda had casually bruised him.

"…No I'm not…." Kanda glared at the dog standing beside Amethyst. _I know you…_

Marie spoke up. "I've heard about this before. People who lose their memories tend to take on the lifestyle that is first presented to them. So, she heard French, and then she knew French."

Chaoji scratched his head. "Maybe I should lose my memory and learn Swedish."

General Tiedoll turned to Kanda. "She wants to know who you are."

"Just tell her we're—we're…"

Chaoji patted him on the back. "Come on Kanda, the first step is to say it out loud."

"What do you think I was going to say?!"

Kanda's eye twitched, he leaned in and whispered something in the General's ear for him to translate for Amethyst. Marie smiled from ear to ear and flashed Kanda a peace sign. "He said they're friends."

"I knew it!" Chaoji pointed at Kanda as if to say "_AH-HA!"_

"Sharp eared bastard." Kanda mumbled under his breath.

"Oh! And boys, I have one more thing I need to say." They stopped discussing among themselves and looked up at the General. "I have wonderful news! Amy here is getting married!"

"…"

"Pardon?"

"Wha—"

"WHAT'S THE SCUM'S NAME AND WHERE DOES HE LIVE?!!!" They all stared, bug eyed as pure malevolence seemed to spill from Kanda like a constant flow of electricity. Chaoji crept behind Marie, focused on the scary glint in Kanda's eyes.

"Uh, let me find out." Tiedoll didn't notice Kanda's sudden fury.

He asked Amethyst…

She looked left and right, smiled cutely and said… "Tyki!"

The sound of stupefaction hitting Kanda might as well be the equivalent of a warning siren. Because after that quick eye-opening moment came the torrent of savagery barely able to be contained beneath his own skin.

He towered over her, his entire body quivering, his eyes nothing but evil slits. "What-did-you-say-his-name-was-again…?"

She grinned anxiously and started rubbing her hands in a nervous fashion. "Qu…"

"DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME! STOP ACTING LIKE AN IDIOT ALREADY. HOW MANY FREAKJOBS HAVE THE NAME TYKI?" She winced as he yelled at her. "Oh I can't wait to get my hands around that slimy snake's neck…" Kanda began to device the perfect way of getting rid of that %^*$#* once and for all. _Let's see…I could try to crush him with a black ball of energy, push him out a window, sick a giant two headed-scorpion on him, oh and blow up a volcano as he's standing in a trench with nowhere to go! _

Amy backed away. "Uh, pardon…je regrette mais…au revoir!"

She tried to turn and hurry away from the strange group, but Kanda caught her by the arm. "Wait a sec…"

She yanked it away and sniffed. The dog raised his hackles and bared his teeth, emitting a low growl. "Monsieur, I knowed the _idiot_ meant."

He raised his eyebrows. She was trying to say she knew what idiot meant. _Idiot, when did I call her an idiot? I mean, I call her that all the time. She doesn't care…_

She muttered something and ran her fingers through her hair, looking at down her feet. Biting her lip she glanced up through her thick eyelashes and asked Kanda what sounded like a question.

"Hold on, that's not what I-"

What she said next sounded sarcastic. Her hands clenched and her entire body trembled. "Hmph, _Kanda_…" She spit his name like poison and continued on to shout a few more things. Her voice wavered and she looked at Kanda expectantly. His silence was enough of an answer. She yelled one more thing and with that she stomped off.

Kanda stared after her, his whole body stiff. "General…what did she say?"

"I don't think—"

"What was it!?"

"…She said…Friends? Don't make me laugh. You're a jerk. And you treat me like dirt. It's, it's not like…I never did anything to deserve your hurtful words, did I? And then…well, she said she hated you. Something about insulting her fiancé."

The General made a move to follow her slowly shrinking figure, but Kanda held his arm out in front of him. "Sir, leave her alone." He pushed through Marie and Chaoji and walked in the opposite direction Amethyst had gone, not looking back.

_If she wasn't so mixed up in the head she _would_ hate me, wouldn't she? I do treat her badly, all the time. I ignore her, insult her. Well, I insult everyone, but she probably deals with it more because she's around me all the time. Which isn't really my fault. I've got to be honest with myself, she would be happier without me. Get married, have a normal life. And she won't remember any terrible memories…she could be happy for once. _

_She's better off without me._

Amy sat in the barber shop, spilling her guts to Michael who was acting as the sympathetic friend. "I don't understand anything anymore! I don't know who I was or –sniff- what happened to me!" She hiccupped. "And last night Tyki looked so different! I don't know what to –sniiiiiiiiiiiif- do!" Amy was upset. _He said he was my-my friend and I thought they could answer my questions, but the second I mention Tyki he starts to yell at me! No one has ever yelled at me like that before…I keep feeling like I _should_ know him, I need to know him! Like those ghosts in my dream, it hurts…_She rubbed her temples, her forehead wrinkled and her eyes shut tightly. A bead of sweat slipped from her brow and dripped off the tip of her nose. The buzzing sound had become almost unbearable, especially after running into those four. It was so loud she could barely hear Michael try to reassure her.

"Please Amy. You need to calm down. You just have cold feet, that's all."

"Cold…feet?"

"Ya, you're just nervous about your wedding. It's a big step in a relationship but as long as you love each other everything will be alright. That's what my mother used to say."

Her lip trembled. "You sure?"

"Positive sweetheart. Now let's get you cleaned up. This is going to be the happiest day of your life after all."

_I feel like…like this is a dream…and I'll wake up any minute now. I _think_ I love Tyki and I want to spend the rest of my life with him but I don't remember…like last night, he seemed so different, like he had an altered personality for a split second. No, what am I thinking?_

"You're right Michael, this is gonna be the happiest day of my life." Amy took a deep, shaky breath. "No doubts."

_End of Chapter 34_

I think I hear wedding bells…oh no! Kanda what the F***!? Get off your butt and make this a happy ending! … Or maybe I'll just write in a huge twist and ruin the cheesiness of it all. Hehehehe, this is going to be fun.

Wait a minute…am I forgetting something??? You know that feeling at the back of your head when GASP!!! OMFG, I totally forgot about your reviews for Amethyst's theme song! GAH! What is wrong with me? Ok, well, just so you all know. Every single song you suggested is now on my mp3 player (and no, I don't have an ipod, deal with it.) Oh, and I am officially an Emilie Autumn fan!! She rocks!

Am I forgetting anything else?

…I don't think so…

Review! Please! : )


	35. What Ever Happened to I Object?

**Chapter 35**

**At the Chapel**

The entire _town_ had shown up for this. The Chapel was as old as Franc Town itself; it even had its own bell. But the people had all pitched in to make it as beautiful as possible. Silky white drapes, a red carpet down the front steps, they even dusted the place! And of course everyone helped out; after all, they _were_ getting a free dinner. A fancy dinner too, and that didn't happen everyday.

On the inside of the church, the red carpet went straight through a white arch towards the front alter. Blossoming orchids were placed in pink vases on each side of the pews and bright sunlight streamed through the large stained glass windows, casting soft colours in all directions.

Standing at the front was a very tiny old priest; he was wearing a very tall hat and well…generally looked like a wrinkly…prune. He was mumbling to himself, reading a large dusty bible that he held in his tiny arms. Tyki and his three best men stood to the right of the tiny priest. Tyki couldn't hep but think he might have taken his joke just a _bit _too far. He was wearing the tux (that had been picked out _for _him) his glasses were tucked into his inner pocket. Tyki always looked good in a suit, except this time he didn't have a top hat. To the left of the priest stood the four Bride's Maids. Fleur had, of course, appointed herself Maid of Honour, just because she was the glue that held this entire reception together, _obviously_.

Amy stood nervously outside the church doors; she couldn't even twiddle her thumbs because she was carrying a bouquet of light pink roses tied together with a white silk ribbon.

Her dress was…nothing short of stunning. Everyone is supposed to look good on their wedding day, and Amy did look beautiful. Her wedding dress had see through white fabric that slid down her arms like water. From the waist down it streamed out gracefully as only quality silk could. The bodice curved inward to a point just above the waistline.

Amy's hair was done up in a tangled yet elegant style with a slightly twisted strand that fell in front of her face. A diamond encrusted, thin headband was placed carefully on her head. She really had no one but Kanda to walk her down the isle. Which was fine with her, he had been one of the first friends she had ever made. He stood on all four legs, understanding how important this moment was (even though he's technicality canine). The doors slowly swung open and Amy took a deep breath. She started walking down the isle with Kanda by her side. Whispers diminished until there was complete silence as everyone watched her walk, soft piano music began to play and Tyki caught his breath.

Amy found her self smiling at the sight of him.

It was the perfect wedding…

**Meanwhile…**

**Kanda's POV**

"Come on Kanda! Get up!"

"You can't just let her walk away."

"My so—"

"AM NOT" munch, munch "YOUR SON."

I was, at the moment, eating a crappy excuse for soba in a run down restaurant. There weren't even chopsticks; I had to eat it awkwardly with a fork instead. Hardly anyone was here, apparently at the _wedding. _Not that I cared. If she really hated me that much then she could just forget it…literally.

"Don't you see Kanda? This is the perfect opportunity to win her back! All you have to do is kick open the church doors and shout I OBJECT! And then you just have to march right up that isle, grab her by the waist, give her a kiss of true love and she'll get her memories back in no time!"

I felt conscious of the large chunk of soba that had become lodged in my throat. I choked on it for several seconds before Marie thought it wise to slam the palm of his hand against my back, sending the pre-chewed food across the table. The few customers that _were _here edged away from us. I coughed and glared at Chaoji. "We need to talk about the kind of books you read."

"No really! It'll work! I'm sure of it!"

"It sounds fool-proof to me. Go ahead Kanda; you kiss that girl like you've never kissed her before!" I sweat-dropped. _General…_

They all looked at me.

I kept munching on my soba.

Chaoji handed the scythe over to Marie and shouted. "Damn it Kanda!" He slammed his fists on the table; actually, he broke the table. (AN: Because of his whole, super strength thing he's got going on) I watched as my bowl of crappy soba fell to the ground along with shattered pieces of wood.

"Why you…! I was eating that!"

He grabbed me by the collar and lifted me off the chair. "Do you have any idea how totally epic this is going to be!? This will be the defining moment in your relationship!"

"…if you don't let go of me you'll soon have a noticeable lack of teeth."

"I'm serious! If you're going to be lame then fine bu—"

PUNCH

There were two sounds. The sound of me hitting his face and him hitting the floor.

Marie sighed. "You should have let go of him, Chaoji."

"You hit me!"

"Your point?"

"Look. Go ahead and give up, I don't care." _Ya right. _I thought. _This is obviously the most exciting thing that's happened to you since your boat sank and you were sucked into a portal leading to a portal containing a bunch of different dimensions. Che. You need to get out more._ "But come on! You can't just let her be married off to HIM! He's a bad guy, right?" Chaoji looked around from face to face. He wasn't exactly in "the loop" as he called it but he _did_ understand who's on which side.

_Woah, wait a sec. Chaoji…is actually right. I can't let that creep take advantage of her. ARGH!!! What was I thinking?! I have to stop that wedding no matter what!! …as a fellow exorcist…nothing else. It's my patriotic duty…ya, I'm going with that excuse this time, and if anyone has a problem with it I'll silence you, permanently. _

I was the first one out of the restaurant and running full speed down the street. The others were right behind me. "When's the wedding start?!" I shouted.

The General looked at his silver pocket watch. "About 10 minutes ago."

"Damn it!" I found myself running faster.

**Third Person's POV**

Kanda, General Tiedoll, Marie, and Chaoji had to run all the way across town in order to reach the chapel.

Chaoji nearly died.

He stopped at the front steps with his hands on his knees. "Go ahead…with out me. Remember Kanda…I…object…that's all." He waved his hand giving Kanda the go ahead and took several deep breaths.

Surprisingly General Tiedoll could move quite fast for a man if his age. He jogged up the steps and reached for the door handle. The church doors had been closed previously for the service. He looked behind him. "It seems they're locked!"

Kanda unsheathed Mugen. "I'm going to cut them down."

"Hold on, you're an exorcist, remember who you work for." Tiedoll said.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Kanda made a move towards the doors when he was once again blocked by the General. "You can't go destroying church property. Not dressed as an exorcist at least. Here, give me your jacket."

"What?"

"Come on." The General gestured hurriedly with his hands. Kanda grudgingly took off his jacket and handed it to the General. "The sword too. We can't go risking your Innocence."

"Exactly what do you think I'm going to use?" Kanda asked dryly.

"Hmmm." General Tiedoll looked around. "Here, use this!" He picked up a…dare I say it…a stick and dropped it in Kanda's hands. Kanda stared. _I think he's trying to make me look stupid on purpose…_"And go over the roof."

"No!" Chaoji shouted. "He needs to make an entrance!"

"Nah, he can just go through the bell tower. We don't want to ruin these nice people's church, now do we?"

"Stop messing with the plan!"

Kanda ignored the two. With a FWOOSHhe landed on the roof with one jump.

"Huh…he really is like a young grasshopper, isn't he?" The General covered his eyes from the bright sunlight watching his young pupil run across the roof.

"Hurry, Kanda!" Chaoji shouted with all his might.

Up on the roof Kanda rolled his eyes at Chaoji's concern. He took one more step when he heard a sharp CRRRK sound. He looked down at his feet as the shingles began to bend inward. _Oh no…_

SNAP CRACKLE POP!!!

The roof gave way and Kanda fell straight through to the red carpeted isle below.

There was a loud scream and gasps of astonishment. Kanda stood up, using a pew for support breathing harshly. Bright light streamed through the hole in the roof illuminating dust specks floating in the air.

Kanda was in the spotlight.

He looked up, catching Tyki's eye. Kanda didn't give a shit that he was shirtless or holding a stupid stick, he was going to win…whatever game they were playing.

The front doors swung open to reveal his sheepish looking team mates. He looked over his shoulder. "How the hell did you get in!?"

Chaoji rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed that everyone was staring at him. "Heh, we knocked."

Kanda scowled and turned back towards Amethyst, who was looking very confused. He marched up the isle, pushing any townsman who dared attempt to stop him out of the way. He threw the useless stick to the side and grabbed a pink vase. He dumped the flowers out and stood in front of Amethyst. They stared at each for a moment and then…

BOP

Kanda had swung his arm and smacked her right on the temple (the one with the band-aid). Amy fell to the ground like a crumpled piece of paper.

Tyki, and the people of Franc Town for that matter, were silent as the grave.

Chaoji was the first to break the silence. "What the hell was that!? What about the plan?!"

"I'm doing things my way, baka!"

"You didn't have to hit her with a flower vase!"

"Just watch, will you?!"

Amethyst sat on the ground, rubbing her head and groaning. The buzzing sound in her ears had been replaced by someone's screaming voice.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I'VE BEEN SCREAMING AT YOU FOR OVER A FUCKING WEEK! _

_Hi, Topaz._

_DON'T SAY HI TO ME YOU MORON! DO YOU HAVE THE SLIGHTEST IDEA WHAT JUST NEARLY ALMOST KIND SORTA HAPPENED!!!_

But Amethyst _didn't_ know. She reluctantly opened one eye and looked at the scene before her. _Huh? Why's Tyki here? Where's Yu's shirt? _She looked down at herself. _A…wedding dress…?_

And that's when everything came flooding back. A torrent of memories over the past few days rushed into her brain and swirled around, creating this whirlpool of forgotten knowledge. Her eyes widened and she looked up sharply. "Tyki…" She slowly stood to her feet, saying his name slowly.

"Let's not get hasty here—"

"Hasty!? I'll _show _you oh hey Yu!" She smiled at Kanda and then turned back to Tyki. "I'll show you hasty! What sort of sick minded, stupid, _freak…"_

Kanda backed away and stood beside his team members. "How long do you think she'll go on like this?" Chaoji whispered to the General behind his hand.

"Jerk, immature…"

"Oh quite a while. She's got a _large _vocabulary."

"Stuck up, ignorant piece of…"

"I see what you mean."

Now, Amethyst hadn't realized this but as she was throwing insults left and right at Tyki, the small, prune-like Priest continued to read from his dusty bible. He was speaking very quietly in a wheezy voice. Probably hard of hearing too. "In sickness and in health…"

"I do not really see why you're getting so upset. I mean, I don't really care…it was just a joke…"

"Ya? Well I DO care!"

There was a sharp snap as the priest shut his bible. "I now pronounce you, husband and wife."

Everyone's eyes popped out of their head. Well, everyone that knew what was going on.

"Uhhh, what was that now?" Amethyst asked the tiny man.

"It means, sweetheart, that we are officially, by law, according to God, married." Tyki leaned in close and slipped a gold ring on her finger. He kissed her on the cheek and stepped back. His smile reached his eyes for once. "See you on the honeymoon."

Amethyst looked down at the ring, then at the priest. Her body gave off a dangerous black aura. She glared down at the priest with murder in her eyes. "Un-announce us if you want to live to see a hundred."

Tyki shook his finger. "Sorry _Amy_, no take-backs."

A vein popped in her head. She stomped back down the isle and swiped her scythe from Marie. The brown cloth fell to the floor in ribbons revealing the shiny red scythe, good as new…and still sharp.

_Now we're talking! _Topaz shouted excitedly.

So now Amethyst was standing there, in her wedding dress, a new bride, holding a deadly _scythe_.

"Should we leave?" Marie asked General Tiedoll.

"Yes, I do believe we should."

People began to run out of the church.

"You are SO DEAD!" Amethyst shouted and swung her scythe.

The people of Franc town all listened and cringed as they heard every crash and smash as Amethyst attempted cutting a light-footed Tyki's head off. It only took a few seconds, but the entire structure groaned as its supports were destroyed one by one. The whole building collapsed in on itself. A huge cloud of rubble blocked their view for a moment. When it cleared there stood Amethyst amidst the carnage, holding her scythe.

She coughed. "Did I get him?"

"Go ahead, Yu. Cut it off, real fast!" She was drooping so low she was almost bent double. Her arm was extended. Her finger pointed at Kanda.

"I'm not cutting your finger off."

"But I've tried everything! Soap, butter, even grease! But this blasted ring won't come off!"

"Not my problem."

"But Yu…" Amethyst looked up, teary eyed.

"I'll do it." Marie said. "My strings will make a clean—"

"You're not cutting her finger off!" Kanda shouted.

"No really, she probably won't feel—"

"No is no!" Kanda looked back at Amethyst's desperate figure. "You're out of luck." He said dryly.

"Hey! Get back to work!" A man shouted, he was attempting a weak hobble while carrying a slab of wood with bricks stacked on top of it, and yet he still took the time to yell at them.

"Ya, ya." Amethyst muttered. Her mood was worsening.

She walked bitterly, slouching. She was carrying a long plank of wood on her shoulder, a metal bucket filled with watery cement hung off the end of it. She had been sucked in to rebuilding the stupid church, since she had destroyed it in the first place. The hem of her wedding dress dragged in the dirt, turning a dirty brown. She had torn off her veil and headband earlier, letting her hair loose.

She looked over to the debris that was once a church and scowled. Tyki was lying on the top of a crumbled wall, watching the clouds drift by and smoking a cigarette. Amethyst trudged through the wreckage. She dropped her plank on the ground and stared huffily at him with her hands on her hips. "You could help you know."

"I'm not the one who tore it down." He changed position so he was sitting on the wall with his legs crossed, facing Amethyst.

"What are you talking about?! This is obviously all YOUR fault!"

"How so?"

"Becau…grrr, never mind. Here, just sign this." Amethyst whipped a sheet of paper and held it up in front of his face.

"What is this?"

"Divorce papers."

"And that means…"

Amethyst took a deep breath. "It's uncommon, but it _does _happen. When I was scouting out a town for Innocence there was this girl who let me stay with her. I swear she made the _best _pea soup in the entire world." Amethyst smiled at the memory, but then her expression changed. "She was married to this real jerk of a guy; he was a drunk and abused her a lot." Amethyst frowned. "I _tried _to help her, we went to the parish she was married at but that stinking priest said once a girl was married she was the man's property. He could hit her all he wanted." Amethyst paused. "She was sweet, and thanked my for trying, but I wouldn't have it. I took her to the local police and they suggested this method. They said that as long as the conditions were right, and she left all her dowry to her husband she could leave him." Her eyes glazed over. "She was so happy, when she told that creep he took it better then I thought and I figured I had just completed a good deed."

"What happened to the girl?" Tyki asked.

"The next morning I saw a body covered in a white sheet being carried on a stretcher out of her house."

"He killed her." Tyki said bluntly.

"No, actually. She had killed him. He had tried to hit her again and…she couldn't take it any more. And the sad part is that one week later she was executed for it." There was an awkward silence between them. "Anyways, that's besides the point, what I'm saying is if you sign here, here, initial here, and sign…uuhh, here! Then this whole thing is null and void." Amethyst felt a lot happier, this way legally speaking she was no longer—

"You know I'm not signing this, right?"

"WHAT!?"

Topaz jumped in. _Let me take over, I'll beat his compliance out of him! _

_And here I thought you liked him. _

_Not enough to be married to the guy. You'd better not turn into some doting housewife that does all the chores and cooks all his meals. _

Amethyst made a face just at the thought of making Tyki homemade macaroni (it's the only thing she can successfully make without burning down the kitchen.) _This conversation has become way bizarre._

"Hey dude." The hand Amethyst had been shoving the document in Tyki's face dropped. She turned to the man that had spoken. It was Tyki's three friends. They walked up to him and Amethyst backed up silently, out of there way.

"We're sorry your girlfriend went psycho."

"Ya, who knew there we're so many whack jobs out there?"

"Don't worry, there's plenty of fish in the sea, right?"

Amethyst's hair stood up straight in irritation. _I am so not a psycho!!!_

_Of _course_ not. _Topaz muttered under her breath. _You're just a person who talks to the little voice inside her head all the time. _

"You want to go to a bar? We could pick up chicks there."

"Whaddya mean we?"

"Hey! I still have some moves ya know."

Tyki laughed. "No thanks, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Well…alright." His friends walked away, discussing which pub to hit first.

Tyki glanced up at Amethyst only to notice her expression had become softer. "What?"

"You have nice friends…" She stared at him dully. "Are they cool with you being an evil tyrant?"

BULLS EYE. "No, they aren't away of my…ahem, _other _life.

"Right, right…NOW SIGN IT!"

"No."

"Fine then." Amethyst turned away from him. "Until you sign this, you are not aloud to kill anyone, ever."

"Woah." Tyki hopped off the wall. "You can't just—"

"I can do whatever I like. Consider it your vow." She gave him an evil smirk. "It's a promise. No killing unless you sign on the dotted line."

Kanda was hammering nails into the framework of the new church they had been suckered into building. He continued to hit at the wood but his eyes were on Amethyst and Tyki. "I don't get it. Why are they talking all familiar like?"

General Tiedoll was sitting on the ground with his legs crossed. He was wearing a construction hat and munching on a sandwich. "Yes, yes. Almost like friends." He said between bites.

"Thanks, that's reassuring."

"My son, if you continue to hit the wood so hard it will splinter."

_Huh? _Kanda looked down to see a big dent in the wood. _Hmm. _He tossed the hammer over his shoulder, ignoring the CLUNK and agitated yells from Chaoji (who was also taking a sandwich break before a flying hammer interrupted him).

Kanda walked over to the two and tapped Amethyst on the shoulder. She spun around to have Kanda grab her by the waist, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. And I mean _passionately. _This kiss was way different from before, it wasn't totally bliss or heaven. It was fire and desire and _totally_ unexpected. Amethyst was surprised at first, but then she relaxed, practically melting into Kanda's arms.

He let her go and Amethyst teetered away. She felt a bit dizzy. _Wow, is this going to become a common thing?_

"Hey, you know you're kissing another man's wife, right?"

"She's not _yours_ anything."

"Want a bet, pretty boy?"

Amethyst's heart sunk. _Oh I get it. Yu wasn't doing anything lovish at all. This is just a territory thing. _Topaz was happy to supply her with an image of two dogs fighting to pee on the same tree. "Stop." Amethyst commanded and placed her feet firmly between the two. "No fighting."

"WHY NOT!?" They shouted at her.

"B-be-because! This is…this is holy ground!"

They both looked down at her. "You're the one that tore down a church." They said.

Amethyst steeled up. "Th-that was…I mean…we aren't talking about that!"

"Then why can't I kill him?" Kanda asked coldly, not looking away from Tyki, even for a second. "We're enemies, we should be fighting. It's him or us, what would happen if those in charge found out we let him live?"

`"Shut up. This is my wedding day and it was supposed to be perfect and beautiful and wonderful and now it's totally ruined so if I say no fighting then there will be no fighting!"

Both Kanda and Tyki were shocked into silence. Kanda was stunned. _Why, why is she acknowledging being married to him? It wasn't a real marriage!_

Tyki was thinking along the same lines. _Cool, she's acknowledging that we're married._

"He won't fight us." Amethyst said quietly, but Kanda needed more of an explanation then that. "It because of his fr—"

Loud barks rang through the clearing. Amethyst twirled on the spot and her whole exterior brightened. "Kanda!"

_Huh? _Kanda was confused. _I thought she wasn't calling me by my last name anymore?_ Except Amethyst wasn't talking to Kanda Kanda. A large black dog, the _same_ dog that he had tripped over bounded forward and leapt into her arms. She fell backwards, and it pawed at her shoulders and licked her face. That's when the human Kanda understood. "You…named…a dog…after me."

It was definitely not a question.

"I guess I did, back when I lost my memory." She stood up and shot Tyki an accusing look, as if he was the one that blew up a volcano in her face. (Well, it was actually Road but you know…)

"Amethyst, that dog's a girl." Tyki said.

"What? Are you sure?"

Tyki stared laughing. "Look at that, without her memories she thinks of _me_ as her lover, but she thinks of you as a dog…and a _girl _dog at that." Tyki looked Kanda up and down. "Actually, I don't find it _that_ surprising."

"What did you say you—"

Kanda was interrupted by more barks, except these were more like yaps. Amethyst gasped. "Kanda! You have puppies?!" She started squealing at the sight of them. "Oh! They are SO CUTE!"

Kanda grimaced. _She really needs to change that dog's name._

"Awww, you're gonna be Patch, and you'll be Smartie and you're…."

As Amethyst started naming all the dogs Kanda's face turned a deep shade of red. He was thinking about how if Amethyst was _his _wife and how she'd be naming _their_ kids. _…What is wrong with me…?_

She picked up a tiny red dog with a jagged black stripe down its back. Its left ear and right-back paw were black as well. Amethyst held it up high and started skipping around. "Wow, wow, wow! Look how adorable wou are, yes wou are, yes wou arrrrre." Her voice became VERY mushy.

Topaz made gagging sounds.

"I think I'm going to keep you!"

Kanda intervened quickly. "No."

"But whyyyyyyyy?"

"Dogs are a big responsibility. You have to feed them, walk them and clean up after them."

"We'll work it out! Come on! Don't be stingy."

"I said no."

"Hmph, well I don't need your permission anyway. I think I'll call you…Moyashi! Cause you're so small."

Kanda's skin rippled. "No, no, no, NO." He demanded.

"But look!" She put the dog on the ground. "Come here Moyashi, come on." The dog ran towards her and jumped into her arms. She snuggled him close to her face. "See, he already responds to _that _name. It's too late to change it now. Besides, there's nothing wrong with being a Moyashi, it's so cute!"

Kanda grimaced. _No it's not._

And so the exorcists' scene ends with Amethyst fawning over her new Moyashi (which will torture Kanda for weeks to come). Of course, they had to finish rebuilding the church, but after that nothing was stopping them from returning to Headquarters. Tyki slowly faded into the background. He never really got around to signing those papers.

**Tyki's POV **

They were sitting around a small coffee table on a balcony of a large estate, drinking fine wine, well, everyone except Road seeing as how she was underage.

She leaned back in her chair, resting her feet on the railing and chewed on a wad of toffee. "So let me get this straight. Instead of killing her off, you go and marry her?"

"You got married?! And you didn't invite me!?" Cyril Kamelot, Road's adoptive father cried, obviously offended.

"This is why I don't invite you."

Duke Millennium floated down and snapped his umbrella shut. He leaned over Tyki's shoulder. Tyki closed his eyes and took a calm sip from his wine glass. Road and Cyril watched the Earl out of the corner of their eyes. The mood became damp and dark, everyone wondering what the Earl would do to Tyki for disobeying a direct order.

Little hearts popped up around his head. "I'm so proud of you!" He started to pirouette on the railing of the balcony, swinging his umbrella around and around. He sniffed. "I just wish I could have been there to capture that moment!"

Tyki continued to drink his wine; he tilted his head back to capture every lost drop and licked his lips. "What changed your mind?" He asked steadily.

"Oh, just an interesting little fact, it looks like she'll be needed alive for a _bit_ longer."

But even with the Earl's forgiveness the mood did not lighten, as if a permanent cloud cast a dark shadow over Tyki.

He wouldn't be aloud to see Amethyst anymore, not for a while. His eyes were dull, his face unsmiling. He looked out into the streets of whichever city they were in, he didn't bother to pay attention any more.

Things were about to change…

_End of Chapter 35_

I'm sure if Kanda was here he'd yell at me…

Anyways, all of you that have been having serious Kanda withdrawals lately should worry no more! Tyki won't be back for a VERY long time. Sniff. But I'll miss him anyways!

Review! Please! : )

PS: People of ! That was not a suggestion. I had forgotten how great it felt to get reviews from people, even if some of them aren't the nicest…but who cares! I need motivation to write the next chapter! (Low-self esteem issues) So seriously…Review!

Pretty Please?

PSS: And how's THAT for inspiration Saraknyal!? HA!


	36. Make A Wish

**Chapter 36**

**Inside Amethyst's Room**

_Alright, Topaz. Spill your guts, right now._

_Sigh. What do you want me to say?_

_Just read my thoughts, I'm too tired to bother with unnecessary conversation. _

_Ok. About how we survived the whole volcano thing…well, there wasn't any time to discuss a strategy, so I took over without permission. And believe me it was a close call. We had about three and half milliseconds before that thing burned you to a crisp. Actually, I'm pretty sure the energy would've actually blasted you to smithereens and then incinerated—_

_Topaz…_

_Right, right, I'll keep it short. I basically had to jump backwards and burst through the cave wall. Increasing your speed was difficult enough, but I also had to harden your skin so the rock wouldn't break you in half. Consider yourself lucky with just a few burns, the magma didn't even touch you, it was just hot air. _

_And the grey hair…?_

_Oh that. You know how I said I had to increase your speed and harden your skin? You see, normally it wouldn't take a toll on your body for years and years but because I had such a short time to react I kind of had to…throw away a few years of your lifespan BUT it did save your life! And what's a few years, right?_

_TOPAZ! How come you never told me you could do that?! _

_It wasn't really necessary…_

_You're leaving something out, what is it? Tell me!!_

_W-what? Nothing, there's nothing else! Jeez, what's with the third degree all of the sudden? You should be grateful!_

_Grateful!? When you're keeping secrets…?!_

**Outside Amethyst's Room**

"She's been in there for a while guys, do you think something's wrong?"

"Will you stop being intrusive, Lavi! She's aloud to sleep you know."

"But she hasn't come out since yesterday! Maybe she's depressed…"

"She got a new puppy! How is that depressing?"

"And she's married to a Noah, that's cause for suicide if you ask me."

"Where'd you here that!?"

"Heh, Chaoji. He doesn't know the _meaning_ of the word secret."

Lenalee and Lavi pressed their ears against the door. "I don't hear anything…"

"What are you two doing?"

"Gah! Don't sneak up on us like that, Allen!"

"Sorry, sorry."

"Hey, Link."

"Good day, Miss Lee."

"I don't care what you say, Lenalee. I'm going in."

"At least knock first!"

KNOCK, KNOCK. "Amethyst! It's Lavi, are you ok?"

**Inside Amethyst's Room**

Amethyst sat up in her bed. Her room had suffered sever maintenance problems for the month that she was away. It was dusty, dark and damp. Her window had been left open and rain had gotten in, producing hints of mould here and there. She had to throw out her carpet, her bed sheets, she even had to drag up a new mattress from the storage unit.

There weren't any lights on and clothes were strewn all over the place. Little Moyashi was sniffing about; he had already explored the room thoroughly, including the inside of a boot. He had run around for ten minutes with it on his head before Amethyst showed him some mercy. Right now his hackles were raised. He was growling at something beneath her bed. Probably some form of large crawler, or maybe a rat.

"Can't you tell I'm in the middle of a conversation!?" She shouted at Lavi through the door.

"Actually…" He said weakly.

"I don't get it, who's she talking to?" Allen whispered.

"Oh no one." Lenalee laughed anxiously.

"Shhh!" Lavi mumbled, irritated. "I think I hear her walking…"

BAM!

"Whoops, sorry Lavi."

"Ok, like OW! You didn't have to open the door so hard!" Lavi rubbed his chin and winced.

"Next time press your ear against a radiator or something."

"Woah, Amethyst, you look terrible!"

She really did too. Her hair was frizzy, large bags had made their home beneath her eyes and she looked like she was wearing the same clothing as yesterday. "Whaddyawant?" She muttered, gloomy. She was holding Little Moyashi with one hand close to her chest. He was very energetic and kept nibbling on her thumb, it didn't hurt her, but her hand was starting to smell like dog drool.

"We just…wanted to know what's wrong."

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong. I'm just trying to understand the composition of a non-existent being and how much control this she/thing has over my life. No biggie." She turned back to her disastrous room and was about to close the door when she stopped and did a double take. "Huh? Allen?" She looked him up and down. "You look different. What's up with your arm? And who's that?" With her free hand she pointed at Link.

Lavi jumped to his feet. "Just some weirdo following Allen around, I've learned to ignore him."

"I'm not a weirdo, it's my job."

"Sure."

Amethyst turned to Allen. "I heard about Cross, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

Allen looked surprised that she had brought it up. His usually perfect posture seemed to sag a bit.

Lavi recoiled from the gloom and doom that hovered over them. _The mood's worsened! Crap! What do I do?_

But Lenalee broke the depressing silence first. "I'm surprised with you, Amethyst. I would've thought you'd be running around by now, today of all days."

"Why? What's today?"

Lavi covered Lenalee's mouth with his hand and pulled her back. "Nothing, today's a normal day, just like any other day." He laughed. "Shh, don't tell her, you know how she gets." He whispered to Lenalee.

Question marks popped up around Amethyst's head. She looked at Link. "Umm, what day is it?"

And before Lavi could stop him Link immediately said "June 6th, I believe."

"Gah." Lavi fell sideways, his efforts useless.

Amethyst's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell me?!!! Oh no! There's not going to be enough time!" She ran back into her room, slammed the door shut and then in what seemed like only a few seconds it swung open again. Her hair was now brushed, she was wearing a change of clothes and she smelled about a million times better. Only just remembering to grab her scythe she sped down the hallway like a bolt of lightning. Little Moyashi ran after her. "Hurry up guys!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Lavi groaned and Lenalee hunched her shoulders. "Sorry, Lavi. I forgot."

Allen look confused. "I don't understand, what's today?"

Lavi ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "It's like this every year. Amethyst totally freaks out. Lenalee, tell everyone to drop everything. Looks like the party is on."

"What party?" Allen asked.

"You seriously don't know?"

Allen shook his head.

"June 6th is Kanda's birthday."

**Over in the Kitchen**

"Jerry! Jerry! JERRRRRRRRY!"

Jerry started to sweat. "Oh no, quick hide me."

He tried to hide himself behind one of his sous-chefs but it was too late; Amethyst skidded to a halt in front of him. "Jerry! I know this is last minute but—"

He gave a long exaggerated sigh. "Yes, Amethyst. I know what you want. It's the same every year." _Except I had hoped you would forget. _"What theme is it this time?"

"No idea. You pick. I'm counting on you!" She shouted as she ran off again. Little Moyashi stopped to sniff Jerry's shoes for a moment and then hurried after his owner.

People began to drop every thing and file out of their rooms one by one. Finders and Scientists, all of them relaxed. The sous-chef tilted his hat and scratched his head. "What's going on? Why isn't anyone working?" He asked Jerry.

"Oh that's right. You're new here, aren't you? Well, June 6th is the day that Amethyst throws the biggest party of the year. It's a birthday party for Kanda of course, but everyone treats it as their own holiday…cause Kanda isn't into parties and all."

The sous-chef watched as Amethyst buzzed around the cafeteria, tying streamers and blowing up balloons at Herculean speed. _She's not human…_

**The Cafeteria (Party Room) **

_I've got to stop this, not this year. _Kanda marched up to Amethyst. She was teetering dangerously on one foot, using a tall, wooden ladder to hang up a giant Happy Birthday sign over the doorway. "Amethyst?!" He shouted. "You don't have to do this!...Again." _Seriously, don't do this. _

"What are you talking about?! It's gonna be great! You'll see!"

Kanda heaved a sigh and stepped two meters to the right. _Three, two, one…_

"Ahh!"

_And catch. _The ladder crashed to the ground and Amethyst dropped straight into his arms. "Every year." He muttered.

"Thanks, Yu." He stood her up and she walked over to pick up the ladder. The small puppy began to run circles around Kanda, his tongue hanging out. He yapped happily.

"Awww, isn't he cute?" She bent down with her hands on her knees and smiled at the puppy. "Come here Little Moyashi." Just as she called his name Allen walked over and stood next to Kanda. They both shivered as she said the word _Moyashi_.

Allen looked at Kanda mystified by his reaction. "Amethyst, is there anything I can do to help?"

Kanda resisted the urge to roll his eyes. _Che, polite as always. _

"Nope, I'm fine." She said quickly and ran out of the room. "Come on Little Moyashi! I've got shopping to do!"

Allen and Kanda shivered involuntarily again. Allen peered closely at Kanda. _Hmm, why is he acting like that? _

"What are you looking at, stupid Moyashi?" Kanda glared at Allen and they stared at each other for several minutes, not willing to be the first to look away.

"It's…Allen." He said through clenched teeth.

"Don't…care."

Sparks flew.

**The Lounge**

"Ok guys! What do you think?"

Lenalee and Lavi examined the birthday present Amethyst had bought.

"Eeer, what is it?"

"Can't you tell? It's a make your own omelette machine! You just put an egg in and…" She dropped an egg into the machine to demonstrate. It immediately started to spout smoke and make loud creaking noises as gears whirred. Out popped a blackened puddle of goo. "Well, it needs a few touch ups but—"

The gears spun faster and faster until they began to emit a loud whistling noise. "Hit the deck!" Lavi shouted and they all dove for cover.

BOOM PUFF PUFF COUGH…DIE

Amethyst peeped from behind the couch. "No good?"

"How much did you pay for that thing?" Lenalee asked.

"It was like five bucks."

"Amethyst, there's a reason it was so cheap."

"Ok, wait here! I'll be right back!"

And before Lenalee or Lavi could object she hurried away to buy another present for Kanda. They sat there awkwardly for several minutes in silence. Lavi leaned back in the couch, putting his arms behind his head. "So, what escape route do you think Kanda will take this time?"

"If he wants to run away this year he'll have to sprout wings and fly out of here."

"…Yep."

Several more long minutes…

"Ok, I'm back!" Amethyst skidded to a halt in front of them and pulled out a small necklace shaped thing from her pocket. "How about this?" Lenalee and Lavi leaned forward. It was a tiny wooden pendant with the design of ying and yang carved into it. It was attached to a faded leather string. "It's a good luck charm!"

"Amethyst, how much did you pay for _this_?"

"It was a _bit _more expensive then I was planning, but the guy at the kiosk said that I got off easy. Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Well for one thing, the name Bob Marley is carved on the back."

"What!" Amethyst snatched it from Lenalee and inspected the charm. "Oh man!" She rested her chin in her hand. "What did you guys get him?"

Lavi pulled out a purple bottle. "I call it, Luscious Lavender!"

"Shampoo?"

"I heard he only uses soap to wash his hair, I figured I needed to introduce him to the new era of hygiene. I highly recommend it."

"You mean you use a shampoo called Luscious Lavender?" Lenalee asked incredulously.

"Heck ya! How do you _think_ I get my hair this shiny?

"Aww, why didn't I think of that?! Lavi, switch with me!"

"No way Amethyst." He held it up high and out of her reach.

"Amethyst, Amethyst!" The sous-chef rushed into the room, breathing heavily from running all the way from the Kitchens. "We have a problem!"

**Back in the Kitchen**

Amethyst stared in horror at the monstrosity that was supposed to be a birthday cake. "What happened!?"

"It looks like someone accidentally knocked some cooking oil into the mix, it went up into flame faster then you could say make a wish." Jerry wiped his face with a dish cloth. "I don't know how we're going to get another cake in time."

"Ok, everyone out."

"D-don't even think about it! There's no way I'll let you destroy my—"

SLAM

Amethyst shut the door in their faces. "Can she do that?" The sous-chef asked.

"Oh, if she blows up my stove she'll never see the light of day again!"

"Calm down Jerry."

"Calm down? How can I calm down!? Remember what she did to Thanksgiving's turkey last year?!"

"No, I'm new, remember…?"

As the chefs waited anxiously outside the kitchen, afraid of what Amethyst might do Allen was walking around asking people what was up with Kanda and the whole Moyashi thing. He figured he'd ask people who'd been here the longest. He spotted Reever and stopped him in the hallway. When he asked, Reever actually laughed. "Oh that, you see…" But suddenly Reever paled and took a step back. "You know what? I think I have some paperwork to fill out. I-I'll talk to you later, Allen!" And ran away. _Why is everyone acting all weird today? _Allen thought and started walking towards Komui's office. Allen was unaware of Kanda trailing behind him. Anyone Allen stopped to ask would take a single look at the UTTER DOOM hovering over Allen's shoulder and make some excuse that they had to leave.

There was no way Kanda would ever allow anyone to speak of that _ever_ again.

Amethyst brushed her hands off and looked proudly at her hard work. "OK! DONE!" Jerry opened the kitchen door slowly, his staff hiding behind him.

They gasped.

On two long tables were an assortment of deserts and entrees. Including pieces of fruit on sticks and a large pig with an apple in it's mouth on a silver platter. In the centre of one table was a three layered vanilla cake with slices of pineapple around the edges. "I'm going with a Hawaiian theme." She said.

There mouths literally hit the floor.

"B-but, how…?" The sous-chef stuttered. "I thought you said she can't cook?"

"Amethyst has been known to surpass the laws of physics on June 6th." Jerry mumbled, trying to understand this scientific impossibility.

Just then Lenalee ran into the kitchen. "Amethyst! The Cafeteria! It's...!"

Amethyst followed Lenalee into the cafeteria (party room) to see all her decorations she had put up earlier had been torn down. Streamers were lying on the ground, ripped to shreds and there wasn't a single balloon that hadn't been popped. In the middle of the mess was Little Moyashi, growling as he tried to tear apart the big Happy Birthday sign.

"Little Moyashi, NO! Bad dog!" Amethyst rushed over and picked him up. He spit the paper out of his mouth and barked at Amethyst. As if to say _Look! I made this big mess all by myself! _"How am I going to put this together in time?" Amethyst said, depressed.

"Amethyst, you don't have to do this all by yourself." Lenalee said softly and put a reassuring hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"Ya, we'll help you know!"

"All you had to do was ask."

Amethyst looked up to see the Kitchen Staff, the Finders, and even the Scientists standing there with supportive smiles. "Are you sure? If it's not too much trouble…"

"Of course! You always throw us the best parties every year; it's about time we give back. Ok, Section 8A! You're on balloon duty! Group 3B you whip up some Leis! This is a luau after all! Get to work!" Reever began assigning everyone jobs to do.

They all snapped to attention. "We're on it!"

**The PARTAY!!!!**

It turned out to be a big success. Everyone showed up in touristy looking shirts, summer shorts and cool sunglasses. The entire cafeteria had been transformed into a bright and colourful room filled with laughing people holding fruit drinks with tiny umbrellas. Jerry was at the back, acting as DJ.

In the middle of all the happiness sat Kanda with his arms crossed. He had been forced to wear one of those silly party hats and a string of flowers around his neck. A cloud of murkiness surrounded him. "Aww, cheer up Kanda." Lavi said. "Just watch Allen chug a whole barrel of Hawaiian punch upside down! My bet is 60 seconds before he pukes."

"CHUG CHUG CHUG!" The science department shouted, holding wads of cash that served as their bets. Allen was balancing with both hands on a large barrel upside down, trying to gulp down the whole thing as fast as possible.

"You spiked it, didn't you?" Kanda muttered out of the corner of his mouth.

Lavi grinned evilly. "Maybe." He looked around. "Hey, where's Amethyst?"

**Amethyst's Hang Out**

Amethyst sat on the window ledge with her legs hanging down. The same place Kanda had rescued her from qhen they were little kids. The sun was slowly setting, casting an orangey glow across the sky and outlining drifting clouds with bright hues. She didn't really feel like partying. She hadn't had to time to find a gift for Yu after all. She blew on a noise maker. It made a long whistling sound and then drooped. She tossed it over the edge, bored with it already.

"Ow!"

Amethyst leaned forward to see who had spoken. Kanda climbed up, one hand over his eye. "Oops! Sorry, Yu!" She moved over to make room so he could sit on the ledge next to her.

"How did I know I'd find you up here?"

"I guess I'm just predictable." They sat quietly like that for a while, neither feeling the need to talk. Amethyst squirmed and dug deep into her pocket. "Here." She said and held out the wooden pendant she had over-paid for earlier. "Sorry, it isn't the best birthday gift. It's supposed to be a good luck charm."

He held it in his hand, turning it over to see the name Bob Marley scratched out, and the words _To: Yu _carved sloppily beneath it. "No, it's…it's…"

"I knew it."

_Wait. I just…_"Hey, look at me." Kanda said and Amethyst looked up. He leaned close and whispered softly. "It's perfect." And kissed her softly.

"HEY!" The moment was interrupted abruptly. Like a steaming kettle Amethyst's face filled up with a deep shade of red. "You two aren't making out are you?!"

Kanda looked down, furious. "Leave, Rabbit!" He shouted at Lavi, who was leaning out a window.

"Hold on a minute! Amethyst, Komui wants you!"

Amethyst looked at Yu, puzzled. _What could Komui possibly want?_

_End of Chapter 36_

I'd just like to give a shout out to all the mothers of the World! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! Especially to my MOM! I hope you have the best day ever! I decided not to make a card and instead post this!

M is for the million things she does for me,

O means only that she's growing old, but not that old mom! : )

T is for the time she gives me,

H is for her heart of pure gold;

E is for her eyes, watching carefully,

R means right, and right she'll always be.

Put them all together and they spell Mother. It's a word that means the world to me. I know you don't read my fan-fics mom, but I might as well get out how awesome you are on the Internet!

And I'll clean my room, promise! ; )


	37. The Truth is a Lie

**Chapter 37**

**Amethyst's POV**

"What's going on Komui? Why are we rushing?"

Komui gripped my arm tightly, pulling me through the labyrinth like halls of the Order. "You need to understand, Amethyst. You must not lie. Tell them the truth and…and everything will be just fine." He pushed me onto the pyramid shaped elevator. Standing in the corner was Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie, the man with snake eyes and a stupid toothbrush moustache. He stared at me, his whole body expressing a seriousness that made me speechless.

I spun back to see Komui shutting the gate. "Wait, aren't you coming with me?"

"…I'm not authorized." His grip on the bar tightened. "Remember, don't lie."

"Wait a second!" But The Inspector punched a red button and I felt the elevator drop a moment. It started to slowly lower itself down into the depths of the Black Order, making a muffled buzzing sound. "Komui!" I shouted up before his face disappeared.

_His expression…why? Why did you look at me like that, Komui…? _I turned to the Inspector. "Where are we going?" I demanded.

"An interrogation." He continued to stare at me without withdrawing his gaze. I felt my entire body go cold. The scythe tied to my back suddenly felt very heavy.

_Interrogation? _"With who?"

"The Executive Officials. The direct descendants of those who fought in the war over a century ago."

_The faceless people behind the window…_A chill ran up my spine as the consequential implications hit me.

_Who are these faceless people? _Topaz asked, not catching on to the sinking feeling in my stomach.

_They're the people in charge; no one is higher than them. Even the Pope takes their advice. They're like Puppeteers. _I said bitterly. _Controlling all of us from behind the scenes. They think just like the Inspector; they don't care what happens to us, as long as they win the war._

_Sounds like bad news to me. But why do they want to talk to you?_

…_I don't know. _

The lower the elevator went the closer the darkness surrounding us crept. The large void suddenly felt nothing more than a small room. It was ridiculous, I wasn't claustrophobic but I felt my breath quicken and tried to control myself. _It's going to be fine, what's the worse they can do? _

The elevator stopped unexpectedly and I stumbled forward.I looked up to see six people sitting in the dark shadows above me. I tried to stand up straight, making myself as tall as possible. I wiped my hands on my pants, my palms had gotten clammy and cold sweat trickled down the back of my neck, one drop at a time. My knees felt weak, I was nervous, I'll admit that. But I tried to keep a calm expression.

_Don't show fear. _

The faceless people, the Executive Officials, wore black robes that reached past their feet. Their hoods obscured their faces; I couldn't tell what they looked like. _Nothing but_ _dark ghosts. _They sat in large thrones and appeared to be watching my every movement. I felt like speaking up, like demanding that they tell me their reason for bringing me here.

Except…I was afraid. And I didn't know why. _I haven't done anything wrong._

"Amethyst Rose, we ask for your full co-operation in the following procedure." He spoke with a strong voice, loud and steady.

"And what procedure might that be?" I asked, raising on eyebrow.

_That's right! You show them how cool you can be! _Topaz shouted, cheering me on. I felt my confidence rise a bit.

"You are unaware? Inspector Lvellie, did you not brief her?"

"I did not deem it necessary at the time. If she had lost her temper I couldn't possibly know what she would do."

_He didn't tell me on purpose…what a creep, like honestly._

"Besides." The Inspector spoke up again. "Wouldn't it be better to see her initial reaction?"

There was a pause as they began to whisper among themselves. "It is not your place to make those descisions, remember that. Although you will not be reprimanded for it. Amethyst Rose. You are being put on trial for crimes against the Dark Black Religious Order."

"Say what now?"

"Crimes include communicating on a consistent basis with the enemy, a Noah, perhaps more. Our resources say the Noah calls himself Tyki Mikk."

My words became caught in my throat. I swallowed and began to fiddle with the ring on my hand. "It isn't like that. I didn't…seek him out or anything." I said, my voice sounding rough. _He's the one following me around._

"We were also told that you did not take any action to eliminate the Noah…on numerous occasions."

"I gu—I guess I never got around to it." I looked at my feet, my brow furrowed, not in confusion or anger. It just felt like I had been cheated, this wasn't fair, they didn't understand.

"I'm sure you are aware of the threat these Noah have against the Order. Fraternizing with the enemy is not—"

"He's not the enemy." I mumbled, still looking at my feet. _He made a promise, he's not all bad…just half. _

This time a woman spoke. "The way you are thinking is causing us to question your loyalty."

"I am loyal!" I shouted. "But the Noahs…at least Tyki…there's something else going on here. Something I'm not sure of, but—"

"Enough! We've had enough of your rambling."

"It's not rambling!" My hands tightened into fists, I was gripping them so hard that my nails dug painfully into my flesh. I was shaking with anger. I looked up from my feet and glared at them with a desperate fury. "I-I want to save him!" _I'm not sure…what he's afraid of, but that night…something was different about him. _The image of his friends, laughing and smiling popped into my mind. _He didn't want to lose them, he's not all bad. He can't be. _

There was a deep silence. I felt like they were communicating with each other, discussing what I just said, but I couldn't hear anything.

"We see, so this is how you feel about them. Let's change the topic."

_Huh? What else is there to talk about? Why change the subject?_

_Nah. _Topaz said. _They're just eager to get to the good part._

_What good part? What does that mean?_

_I can tell, humans are easy to read, especially their more…sadistic emotions. They're looking forward to something. I'd watch my back if I were you. _

One of them leaned foreword in their seat. "We'd like to discuss the alteration of your Innocence."

"Well, what about it? It's just Innocence evolving to protect its host. Nothing much to it."

_No…they want more than that._

"Don't lie to us, Amethyst Rose. There will be repercussions."

Surprise cut through my body as if a bullet had pierced through my chest. _What? I didn't lie. _"But, that is the truth!" I was stumbling over my words.

"Then what about this other…_personality_ of yours? Even in Crystal types this is unheard of." Malcolm Lvellie said, his eyes were closed, his hands behind his back.

I turned to face him, realizing that Hevlaska had, at some point, risen up to watch us. "Hevlaska." I said with relief. "You explain it to them, they'll listen to you." But she remained silent. _"_Hevlaska…?"

"Hevlaska, we would like you to examine the exorcist in question."

Hevlaska stayed where she was, I felt this reluctant vibe from her.

_Examine? But they haven't even given me a chance to speak!_

"Hevlaska!" The man commanded. "That was not a suggestion, it was an order!"

I felt my back lighten and reached behind me to find that my scythe had been removed. Hevlaska now held it in one of her tentacles. _What are they…?_

_It's so you can't defend yourself. _Topaz sounded grim.

I spun around to stare once again at the six faceless people. _You're right. They do look…eager. _

I felt a tentacle wrap around my waist as Hevlaska lifted me into the air. She turned me around to face her. I couldn't…I couldn't hear her; it was more like _feeling_ her thoughts. And it felt like she was saying _"I am sorry, little one."_

I choked as one of her tentacles stabbed straight through my stomach. It took me a moment to actually sense it, it didn't feel real.

The pain came almost immediately after.

My back arched and my mouth opened so I could scream as loudly as possible. My eyes shut tightly and my entire body tensed. My hands clenched and unclenched and more sweat rolled down my face. It felt like she was sorting through my insides.

_Intrusion. _

Another scream ripped through my throat, I was barely able to hear the faceless people yelling with excitement.

"Tell us the truth!"

"The pain will stop, tell us!"

_I-I did. _My body began to convulse, the next scream tasted like blood. _I told them the truth, why…why are they doing this!!! It hurts…Topaz! Topaz please, h-help me. _

Another shock of energy struck me again, feeling more powerful than before, and more sorrowful.

"AHHH! TOPAZ!" I shouted. "PLEASE!" I felt like I had bent backwards nearly double, my spine would break if this kept up.

"Not too much Hevlaska! Keep her awake! Now tell us!"

"I DID!" More blood ran down my chin and my screams gurgled to a low moan.

_No, you didn't._

_T-topaz? _I felt so weak, but seizures continued to grip me. _I did. I told them the truth, y-you tell them. Tell them that you're made from Innocence, tell them there isn't anything to worry about! Tell them the truth!_

…_I can't. _

_Why!? WHY CAN'T YOU!?_

_Because the truth is a lie. _

"GEH." I clenched my teeth together. They were stained red from blood. It felt like I was splitting in two, and for a moment…I think I might have. My vision doubled and Topaz was separated from me, I mean _really _separated, like another person altogether. The pain turned to absolute torment. It lasted for a second where her consciousness flickered once and disappeared, and I knew that if she left now I would die. There wasn't any question, I was…going to die.

Her image fizzed back into existence. _Amethyst! You need to do something. They think I'm dark matter! They're trying to draw me out but all they're doing is killing you! Tell them to stop, tell them now or you'll seriously die!_

But my thoughts weren't concerned about dying. This torture…wasn't allowing me to think about much. Not dark matter, but not Innocence? _What…what are you then?_

_Amethyst! _Was the last thing I heard before a switch was flicked. The switch that kept me around. My mind split, and my vision tunnelled alarmingly fast.

I was forcefully thrust into darkness.

**Upstairs**

Komui was still standing in the same spot as five minutes ago.

"Komui!" He turned to see Kanda marching towards him. "What's going on? What are they doing to her?"

"…It's an interrogation." He said quietly.

If' Kanda's skin could have gotten any paler he would have turned white as a sheet. His eyes hardened. _They'd dare…_

"Stop." Komui grabbed his sleeve, keeping him from vaulting the railing right then and there. "You can't do anything." Kanda blinked. Komui's entire body was trembling. "You're not the only one who is angry here, but what _can_ you do? We just have to trust—"

What trust?" Kanda shook Komui off. "I refuse to let them do…to her…what they did to me. Nine years ago." Komui's eyes widened. He could almost see a Kanda's true nature. A dragon made of snow and ice. A dragon of rage and hate. A dragon that holds a grudge. "Don't get in my way." Kanda warned and launched himself over the edge.

Komui staggered back. _That aura, that murderous aura...God, help his enemies._

**Amethyst's POV**

_Why am I here again? I HATE this place! _I grabbed some flowers and pulled them from their roots, throwing them away. The white petals drifted to the ground and sprouted twice as many flowers as before. I started jumping up and down, stamping as many of them out as possible but they kept growing. I stopped, breathing heavily and sniffed. _I guess I'm a little too old for a tantrum. _

I began to walk. My feet didn't make any sort of sound as I trudged through the white landscape. _Whoever said flowers are pretty was an idiot. _I called out, to see if anyone was here. Of course I wasn't able to make any audible sound.

This was a place of silence.

_Just keep walking. Don't think about it. _I don't know if anyone has ever experienced total separation from reality. This place I was trapped in couldn't be real. _Huh, wait a moment…I'm thinking rationally about things? _That didn't make much sense. Last time I had lost my senses completely, I couldn't stand the solidarity of it all, but this was more like an imitation of the real thing. It wasn't_ real_.

I stopped walking. For a second it looked like the field of flowers just ended. Nothing but black left. As if the sky decided to meet with the ground. I reached my hand out.

_Woah. It's solid. _I ran my hand up and down the black surface. I looked left and right. _This isn't the end, it's just a wall. But…who in hell would put a wall here? _I started walking in a leftward direction, keeping my hand on the wall for guidance. And that's when I saw it.

_A ladder. _

**Several Stories Down**

Amethyst's body was limp. Inspector Lvellie was stunned. "You, you said you wouldn't kill her."

"These things—"

Amethyst's right hand twitched. Her left foot jerked up. Her eyes shot open and she lifted her head. A bloody smile formed on her lips. "Oooh, you people are merciless aren't you?" She reached her hands up and gripped Hevlaska's tentacle. She slowly pulled it from her stomach and dropped to the Elevator's floor. Her spine cracked as she tweaked and pulled herself to her feet. "What a weird feeling, having this body to myself. It's been awhile since that's happened." She examined her hand, pulling her fingers back, causing the bones to break, and then twisting them back in place.

Lvellie was amazed, but the faceless people kept their composure. "What are you?" One asked calmly.

"Ah, straight to the point. You know, I don't really feel like being...what was that word again…? _Co-operative._" She jumped backwards to land on the elevator bar in a very cat-like way. She wiped some blood from her mouth with the back of her hand.

At the same time Kanda landed in the Centre of the elevator. Mugen raised, he pointed it at the Executive Officials. "Where is she?"

"Uuh, over here, stupid." He turned half-way, keeping his sword pointed at the faceless people, but looking at Amethyst's body.

The Officials ignored Kanda. Not considering him important. "What are you?" They asked again.

"Who, who am I?! It's rude to consider me a _thing._ And I'm Amethyst. Can't you tell?" She tilted her head playfully.

"…What are you?"

"Hmm, so you won't play by my rules? That's annoying." She stood up straight, still balancing on the bar and stretched, leaning back into the abyss without actually falling. "I'm not usually supposed to do this, but I think I'll make an exception for you people." She leapt forward, somersaulting in mid-air and yanked her scythe from Hevlaska. She landed in front of Kanda. "Out of the way, lover boy. I'm going to send these people straight to hell." She seemed pleased with herself, she didn't get to say death threats out loud that often.

"Amethyst…"

"Oh please, you know it's not really her, stop messing around." She swung her scythe from below, trying to cut Kanda at the stomach. He blocked her with Mugen and gave her a fierce look. "If Amethyst were here…" She mumbled softly. "She would have stopped me by now." She pulled her scythe back and tried to butt him in the head with the other end. He dodged and jumped back as she swung again. "Come on! Why are you holding back?! Don't want to hurt your precious girl—" She was flung backwards by Kanda's punch to the face.

He stepped back fluidly and stood in a fighting stance. "Che. You left yourself wide open, if this were a death match I'd have sliced off your nose by now."

"You, you hit me! What the hell? This _is _Amethyst's body you know what do you think—"

"It doesn't matter."

Topaz slowly stood up, watching Kanda warily.

"If Amethyst acted like this then I would hit her. Don't treat her body like some sort of handicap, she's not a shield to hide behind."

"Wow, so cold. I'm starting to like you. But you know, if I fight you any longer, those creeps might find something useful to use against me." She nodded her head towards the six people, faces hidden by shadowy hoods. They were analyzing their fight.

Kanda lowered his sword. He closed his eyes. "Will you be willing to make a deal?" This question was directed to the Executive Officials.

They silently discussed among themselves. "Depends. What are the conditions?"

"If that _thing_ let's Amethyst come back, will you drop the charges?"

"Hey! I'm not asking for any favours!" Topaz shouted.

"What favour?" He said, no hint of emotion in his voice. "I'm initially helping them. Their methods of interrogation are flawed. It would be best to observe her from afar, right? Just-like-Allen."

"Perhaps…there is reason behind what you say. Too many questions for one session. If you." He pointed at Topaz. "Swear by God, that you will follow every one of our orders without resistance, then we will let you leave alive. If not, we don't mind dissecting you."

Topaz stuck out her tongue. "And be a dog on a chain for the rest of my life, no thank you. Why would I let her come back now? I have what I wanted, a body to myself. That girl is finally outta here!" She laughed.

"Because…" Topaz stopped laughing as Kanda continued to speak. "If you don't…then you'll die here."

"Ha! You think those shlubs can kill—"

"No. But I will."

_What? Impossible, he's bluffing. I thought he was in love with her? There's no way he'd kill me, I'm the only chance of reviving her mind. _She looked down on him disdainfully. "Liar."

"Am I? Do you honestly think I'd let myself get close to these people? I'm here to win a war, not make friends."

"B-but what about—?"

"I was just playing with her. People are easy to manipulate. You should understand that."

Topaz stared deep into his eyes, but she found nothing but emptiness. _Is he telling the truth? _She noticed out of the corner of her eye his hand gripping Mugen tightly. _He really will kill me. Even though I'm in Amethyst's body. _She smiled. "Maybe…I was wrong about you…you're different than I first thought." She held her hand out and dropped the scythe to the ground. "Having her back will be a hindrance, but this is getting more interesting by the second. Besides, won't it be great to tell Amethyst how much you _really _hate her." Kanda gritted his teeth, the hand gripping his sword shook from Topaz's provoking words. She smirked. "Humans are so much fun. See you on the flip side." And collapsed.

**Amethyst's POV**

_I can't believe I'm doing this. _I looked over my shoulder to see the field of white flowers hundreds of feet below me. The ladder never seemed to end. I kept climbing, one rung at a time. Heights weren't frightening, but I wondered what would happen if I fell. Just when I thought it was about time to head back down…my head hit something hard…and man did it hurt! _Ooooooow. _I reached my hand up and felt blindly above me. Suddenly, there was a flash of white light illuminating the edges of a square. _It's a…trapdoor?_ _And there's something bright shining above it. _I used my shoulder and pushed all my weight up onto the trapdoor…

WAKE UP

I stirred a bit, sinking deeper into my bed sheets. I squirmed and shifted to the side only to be greeted by a rush of cold air. I tried to move back to my original spot, but it was too late. I was already awake. I groaned and sat up straight, rubbing my eyes. I yawned and looked around. I blinked a few times, letting my eyes adjust to the darkness. I was in the infirmary sitting on a hospital bed. My eyes widened and I looked down, feeling my stomach for some sort of gaping hole, except there was none.

_You're awake. Took you long enough._

_Topaz…? _

_Mmm-hmm. It's me. _

_What happened?  
_

I felt this satisfaction coming from her thoughts. _I just love happy endings. _She said, almost ironically. And several scenes flashed through my mind, detailed as can be. I knew Topaz was getting a sense of sick pleasure from this. Perhaps she enjoyed ripping my heart out. Because…I thought I might just break.

"_If Amethyst acted like this then I would hit her." _

"_Do you honestly think I'd let myself get close to these people? I'm here to do my job, not make friends." _

"_I was just playing with her. People are easy to manipulate. You should understand that." _

"_If you don't…then you'll die here."_

Topaz was kind enough to summarize for me. _He _doesn't _like you. He _never_ liked you. And he never _will _like you. He doesn't care even if you do die, or if you do get hurt. Actually, he'd kill you if you got in his way. Personally I think he believes you are some sort of idiot. _

I really couldn't believe it. This was definitely unreal. I knew him better then anyone. _What about before? He did care! He must have. Yu's never cried for anything before, but he cried for me…right?_

_Maybe he just got caught up in the moment, or maybe he's finally come to his senses and changed his mind, who cares? Point is, Yu is history! Let's go join up with Tyki! Come on, come on. He'll regret it if you turn evil! Just imagine the look on his face if you showed up in some evil sexy outfit trying to destroy him! Wouldn't that be sweet?_

_Sniff._

_Hey…you're not crying, are you?_

_NO! I am so not…most definitely not…I'm just…I mean…_I pulled my knees to my chest and hid my face. _No way. He's just another…ano—_I tried to muffle my sobs, my entire body shaking.

_Yo! Don't freak out, ok? He just finds you annoying…oh, I'm not helping, am I?_

After a few seconds, I released an anguished sob without any self-restraint. Once I did that, I felt no shame in crying. Hot tears spilled down my face and I tried to wipe them away with my sleeve, but they refused to disappear. I curled my hands into fists and hit the bed. My sobs became bigger and bigger until my whole chest was shaking from the effort to liberate myself of the sadness that gripped me. I shut my eyes tightly. Almost in anger. Angry with myself, angry with him, angry with everyone.

It was the first time I had ever felt a gut wrenching emptiness without actually being present in that terrifying limbo of white flowers.

_I'm still all alone..!_

…_I'm here…too._

**Kanda's POV**

I stood outside the infirmary door, my hand raised to knock. I lowered my hand and hung my head. I leaned against the wall and slumped to the floor, my hand over my mouth.

I had heard her crying. I closed my eyes. _Who was she kidding? We we're never friends, not once. I don't know what to call the last few months, confusion and stupidity maybe. But I wasn't going to get attached to even a single person here, most importantly not her. _

_Never her, I could never..._

But still…there was this small voice at the back of my head telling me _You're really the one kidding yourself._

_The truth is a lie…_

_End of Chapter 37_

Ok, you guys remember Chapter 35 where about half way through it kind of jumped form one scene to the next? Ya, well, I HAD put little arrow things there, but they never showed up. So for that part just imagine the passage of time or something along those lines.

Kouhyou! Nanitozo! : )

(Lol, I spoke Japanese!)


	38. The Morning After

**Chapter 38**

**Amethyst's POV**

You have to be careful in life, after a while everything you care about starts to be taken away from you. Perhaps it's supposed to be some sort of equilibrium thing, all the good things have to be balanced by the bad. Maybe I had just reached my breaking point, the time in my life when I start paying for everything that was given to me free of charge. But what price could you put on these things? My life, my family, my…well, it isn't hard to guess.

All I can say is don't get yourself mixed up in some opposing personality with a kick ass attitude problem. Believe me, it's a dead on relationship killer.

I sat quietly in my room, across from my mirror. A hair clip held between my teeth, I held up my hair gently. _I think it might be getting too long. What do you think Topaz?_ I twisted my hair into a knot.

_And you're asking me…why?_

_Just figured you'd want to have a say in the appearance of the body you're possessing. _I had been slowly showing resent towards Topaz ever since I woke up. Who was she to keep secrets? _She's _the one renting out her living space after all. Not that she'd tell me anything anyway.

_Oh no. Not that _again_. Shut up already, I'm tired of you inquiring in things that are none of your concern._

I put the silver butterfly clip in my hair and adjusted my shirt. _Sigh. I really will have to do something about these grey hairs…anymore and I'll start looking like Allen. _Taking one last look at myself in the mirror I nodded approvingly and walked out of my room, holding the door open for a moment to let Little Moyashi run after me. We began to walk down the hallway.

_I still don't know why you're doing this. Seriously dude, why bother?!_

_Topaz, I told you. If you won't tell me any of your secrets, then you will know none of mine. And that means all my _significant_ thoughts shall be kept to myself. _

…_hmph. If you're going to be so persistent then I'll take those thoughts by force._

_I didn't know my feelings were so important to you._

_Hah?! No! You've got it all wrong!_

_Then keep quiet and let me have my say. He's not getting away from me so easily. _

I pushed open the Cafeteria doors to see a familiar scene. Jerry and his staff working behind the counter, Finders on one side, Scientists on the other and a few exorcists scattered in between. One of those exorcists happened to be Yu. Sitting at the same table as usual, at the same time, the only difference is that he seemed to have branched out from soba today; instead he was eating some other Asian dish that I didn't know the name of.

Like every morning.

_See! He's not even differing from his normal routine! No regrets, no apologetic expression. He's an asshole now let's GO._

_Wait. I won't leave, not without talking to him. _I could sense Topaz's confusion, she could only guess why I bothered, only wonder why I'd take the time to do this. And I'm not quite positive I know what I'm doing either, but…I still wanted…to know. Even if my heart ended up getting stomped on for a second time…or was this the third?

I took my time, and waited in line for a hot breakfast instead of just grabbing some cereal and fruit from the open buffet. I took my tray over to the table I always sat at and set it down.

Right across from Yu.

"Morning, Yu."

"Mo-…" He stopped.

_Nearly made him say morning back simply out of habit. That's an interesting sign._

_What sign? What do you mean!?!?!_

_Nu-uh, my thoughts are my own. Remember?_

_Fuck you!_

"You should leave."

_Ah, the shock wore off. _"Not going to be nice to me today, Yu?" I tilted my head to the side and smiled.

He stared, and I continued to take small bites from my oatmeal. He noticed.

"You don't like oatmeal."

I swallowed slowly. "Mix in enough sugar and just about anything will taste like Cocoa Puffs."

He set down his chopsticks. "Why are you here?"

"You tell me."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

I took another big bite from my oatmeal. "Oooh ya, you're fun to tease, if you haven't figured _that_ out already."

"Hey Ameth…oh, am I interrupting…something?" I looked up to see Lavi, his big smile slowly fading as he noticed Yu's harsh expression.

I was about to answer when Yu spoke first. "No. I'm done eating anyway." He pushed his breakfast away and stood up, swiftly walking out of the cafeteria and out of sight.

The words I had wanted to say were still stuck to my tongue as if super glued there. But the conversation hadn't completely been for naught, I had learned enough.

Lavi sat down across form me, leaning forward for an explanation, but not able to find the words to ask the question. My eyes became distant, not focusing on anything, and my playful smile disappeared. I pushed my oatmeal towards Lavi. "Here, you eat it. I hate oatmeal."

Lavi paused. "Did I miss something?"

"Nah." I sniffed. "Nothing important, apparently."

"Look. I know he can be—"

I breathed in sharply and stood up, slamming my hands on the table. _Jeez, Lavi! Stop being so irritating! Mind your own business. _"I…know that…already."

Lavi raised himself slowly, keeping his eyes fixated on mine. "Komui wants to see the both of us asap. It looks like we're gonna be sent on a mission, a long one by the sound of it."

**Science Department.**

"Now all of you listen carefully. Little Moyashi needs long walks at LEAST twice a day. He's still a puppy, so you'll have to clean up after him. He eats a lot, and sleeps a lot, and needs CONSTANT attention so watch him at all times…." I looked at each face carefully. "Got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" The scientists shouted in unison.

I crossed my arms. "And NO experiments!"

"AWWWWWWW."

"I'm not kidding, if any of you even _think_ of pouring some potion down his throat you won't live to see the next sunrise! Understood?!"

Grumbles.

"UNDERSTOOD?!"

"YES MA'AM"!

I smiled sweetly. "Excellent." I set Little Moyashi on the floor so he could sniff out the place. I knelt down. "This'll be your home from now while I'm gone. Be good, ok?" He started ripping apart some document left carelessly on the ground. Reever grabbed it and tried to wrestle it from Little Moyashi's mouth. "Good boy."

**Down at the Docks**

**Lavi's POV**

We we're in a damp warehouse, weaving our way through stacks of crates that looked like they'd been left lying there since the dawn of time. The air reeked of saltwater and seaweed. Amethyst and I we're following Komui and Johnny, Amethyst keeping her eyes down. Alas, she had the misfortune to look directly up to see a giant spider hanging dangerously on a thread like a mini eight legged acrobat _right_ in front of her.

"EEEEEEEEEEK!" She jumped…hmm, maybe about three feet.

I couldn't help laughing and pointing at the quivering Amethyst. "I can't believe you're afraid of spiders!"

"I was SO not afraid, just startled." Except she now focused on Komui's back, not looking anywhere that might host a miniaturized mischief maker.

We came upon a large open space, blue tiled floor covered the area that was visible, the rest was shrouded in darkness.

Komui turned on his heal to look at us and pulled a clip board seemingly out of no where. "Now my loyal employees, you are about to see the likes of which man has yet to lay eyes on. You should feel EXTREMELY GRATEFUL to be chosen for such an expedition. It is one of THE most important, MOST prestigious—"

Amethyst and I looked at each other, then back at Komui. "KOMUI!" We shouted, stopping his triumphant ranting in its tracks.

"Ahem, yes well. I now reveal to you, my newest and greatest invention!" Komui stepped to the side and large floodlights beamed down on the tiled floor, revealing a large metal…bump? The floor just sort of curved around it, just a big metal bump made from several steel plates and bolts. On the side was a ladder, and on the top was another smaller bump and then a wheel on top of that.

"It's not very impressive looking." I said dryly.

Komui answered with a somewhat evil chuckle, which is when I got a bad feeling in my stomach.

Amethyst was there first. She scaled the ladder, curious as a cat. The lines on her face strained as she tried to turn the wheel, it groaned and began to rotate slowly. She pulled on it and the smaller bump opened up to reveal a tiny dark hole. An entrance, into Komui's "invention". She peered over the edge and into the darkness below. She hopped in. "So what exactly is this thing anyway?!" She called from inside, twisting and pulling on her scythe to try and fit the large blade in with her.

"Oh, you'll find out." _He really does sound evil. _I didn't think it was a good idea to just go inside…whatever the thing was. After all, it _was_ one of Komui's inventions. But I couldn't let her face the unknown dangers alone, so I jumped in after her.

The only light inside came from the open hole above us. We squinted through the darkness. Amethyst looked up. "Hey Komu—"

SLAM!

She was cut off as the lid abruptly closed and the both of us were cast into total darkness, but it didn't last long. The "invention" started up and began to emit a low buzzing sound. The space was lit up by several dim yellow and red lights. The area we were in was round, almost egg shaped and a brownish copper colour. In front of us was a large glass window obscured by metallic shutters and a dashboard covered in different shaped buttons and leavers. On the walls, ceiling, and even the floor were little knobs and tubes.

"What the…?" Amethyst nearly jumped out of her skin when a sharp blast of steam whistled out of one of the tubes.

So now, I was slightly alarmed, but not panicked….not yet at least.

There was a soft crackling noise and the both of us turned to two speakers mounted in the corners above the glass window. _"Isn't it magnificent?" A familiar voice asked proudly. "I call it…the Sub-Komui!_

"Sub-Komui?" My nervousness rose a little bit…

"_Correct, this beauty can travel over 45 knots an hour!"_

_Knots…isn't that something used in boat terms? _Aaaaaaand my nervousness just bubbled over. "This can't be good."

"_Now my little mechanical fish! You're mission is simple! Scour the seven seas until you find the ancient city of Atlantis! Bon voyage! Hahahahahahahah!"_

Back in the warehouse Komui and Johnny stepped back behind the danger zone line. Red lights flashed and an alarm sounded. Komui had made sure his little protégées wouldn't have any time to react. He pulled down a green leaver. The floor that was built around the Sub-Komui pulled back.

The Sub-Komui dropped a bit and rocked in the water below. Causing the two unexpected passengers to lose their balance and fall against the dashboard, pushing some buttons that probably shouldn't have been pushed. Immediately a large propeller began to spin. The Sub-Komui sunk beneath the choppy waves and sped off into the open sea.

It had been Komui's idea to use a ware house where half of the foundation was over water. (Since he's such a genius and all, obviously) Komui flipped through the papers on his clipboard. Johnny peeked over his shoulder only to find that there wasn't any carefully planned diagrams or precise co-ordinates written down…but a doodle of a bunny.

_End of Chapter 38_

And in jumps Inuyasha wearing a banana suit holding maracas. "Peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanutbutterjelly, peanutbutterjelly, peanutbutterjelly and a baseball bat!"

Stewie Griffin enters scene stage right. "Oh come on, come up with your own material at least."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You're obviously taking that bit from season four episode sixteen. I must say that idiot dog performed it much better then you."

"What was that, football head?!"

"F-football head? Why don't you come over here fluffy and I'll destroy you with my totally awesome hand made laser!"

DING DING DING "FIGHT!"

Satchelle walks in. "Ahem. Just ignore those two. Thanks for waiting so long guys and I hope you review!"

Curtain drops…

Review! Please! :)


	39. 20,000 Leagues in the Wrong Direction

**Chapter 39**

**Third Person POV**

**(Yes, it's a submarine, and yes, I had Komui be the first to invent it, why? Cause I thought it was funny…ha…ha)**

_I'll kill him, I swear I'll kill him. That fricken jack—_

"Amethyst?"

She looked sourly at Lavi.

"What?"

"Heh, I was just wondering if you—"

"Are ok? No, no no no no NO. I'm going to die, I am going to DIE. You understand, that's spelled D-I-E. And believe me, Lavi, it is not a pleasurable experience!"

VROOOOOOOOOOM.

Amethyst turned around to see the metallic shutters over the glass window opening up to reveal a deep blue ocean scene.

Her entire body turned green. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Hey! Not in here! There's no where to throw up!"

It took a few minutes of staring at her feet pretending she was somewhere else to get the olive colour to come out of her skin. And then she started shouting again, but it wasn't as effective because she was shouting at the floor.

"And just for the record, Komui's a moron! An idiot! An absolute terrible awful deceitful—"

"_I can hear you ya know."_ Komui's voice said wryly through one of the speakers.

"Good! I know where you sleep Komui! This means war! And when I get my hands around your sneaky little neck I swear—"

Lavi was a little surprised that Amethyst could get so angry in such a short period of time, he just made sure not to get on her bad side…ever. He let her rant on for a few more minutes. Komui couldn't really do much either but pretend to care about what she had to say. After all, he was now in the safety of his own office, with her and Lavi several hundred miles away, and under _water_ for that matter.

It was interesting to see the world just below the surface. Lavi stared outside a porthole, watching bubbles drift by. There wasn't much to see right now, just open blue water. But he had heard stories of what wonders were hidden from human beings. Coral reefs and schools of fish in thousands and thousands of brilliant colours, there were fairy tails too. Like mermaids and sunken wrecks withholding treasure. It was all very fascinating.

Amethyst on the other hand didn't want anything to do with the underwater world. She had finished shouting at the speaker box and had now sat down in the middle of the floor. Her arms were crossed and she stared in a downward direction, not bringing herself to steal a glimpse outside the glass window or one of the portholes. She was purposely avoiding looking at them, almost as if she could make believe she wasn't where she was, that she was somewhere else.

"At least it'll be easier to get sushi." I pointed out randomly.

Amethyst held her hand in front of her mouth and gagged.

Komui cut communication after the first few hours, and Lavi quickly became bored. Teasing Amethyst was boring after the first few minutes. He had already fished through the food compartment to find nothing but bottled water and stale bread. He had even freaked Amethyst out by wrapping himself in the bandages he had found in the first-aid kit and pretending to be a mummy. Now he was tired. He leaned against one of the perfectly curved walls, his eyes drooping, and he soon fell asleep in that uncomfortable position.

Amethyst wasn't so lucky.

**Amethyst's POV**

_There isn't anything to be scared of. _

_Yes there is, Topaz. There's plenty to be scared of. _

_Where'd you develop this irrational fear of deep water anyways?_

_Stop talking as if I'm a coward, I'm just being…prepared for the worst. _

_And what's the worst?_

_Getting swallowed alive by a megalith undersea creature. Or skinned alive by flesh-eating piranhas. Or eaten—_

_Why do all your fears consist of being eaten alive by some sort of fish?_

_It's not just that…don't you know what happens when you drown? It's like…fighting for something impossible, and reaching for something that isn't there. And after you suffocate from choking on the water around you you're skin will turn blue, and you'll bloat so much even your own mother wouldn't recognize you. _

_I think burning alive would be worse. _

_You're a real comfort._

_Thank you._

Lavi grumbled something in his sleep and he rolled to the side so I could see his face. I noticed that he was sweating, _and_ he was frowning, an unusual expression to see on Lavi.

_He's having a nightmare._ Topaz said.

_How do you know?_

_Didn't I already tell you? Humans are easy to read, he's no different. Everyone has their own personal fears, and not just silly ones like spiders or snakes, these fears are much more than skin deep. It comes from the soul, it's part of what makes human beings so interesting. I always thought messing with people's past horrors was incredibly entertaining. _

_You sound a lot like Road. _

_Pff, don't compare me to the likes of a Noah. _

_Soooo, what's he dreaming about?_

_Why do you want to know?_

_Curiosity._

_Sigh. He's a little more complicated than one would first think. He's afraid of not caring._

_How is that complicated? _

_Because, he's the next Bookman. And that was decided _for_ him, he's taken to the job well, but being a Bookman means being detached from the world. Just recording it, not getting involved. He's afraid of stepping aside and letting his friends get hurt for the sake of history. I believe he's been having this reoccurring dream for the past few months now. Involving the person he potentially _could_ be._

…_I never knew that._

_Maybe you should pay more attention to your friends._

I brought my knees up to my chest and looked at Lavi's sleeping figure. His expression hadn't changed, full of tension. I knew what it was like to be stuck in a place you'd rather not be, and in a dream it feels all too real. I wished I could talk to him more about it, I wish I felt closer to the closest people around me. But as of late, my closest people haven't exactly been friendly.

_Hey, Topaz? What is Yu afraid of?_

_How should I know? _

_You said you were good at reading people._

_He's a stone! An unemotional rock! Besides, I don't care much for the dude, so why would I look into it? _

_Topaz…?_

_Un?_

_What are _you_ afraid of?_

There was a gut-wrenching silence; actually, Topaz never answered that question. I waited for a very long time but she never said anything. Still, I made a mental note to figure it out myself later, and I never once forgot about it.

Lavi groaned.

_I'm waking him up. _I thought.

_Don't! You're not supposed to wake someone up during a nightmare! _

_That's when someone's sleep walking stupid._

I crawled over to Lavi. His headband had fallen over his eyes…eye…eye and eye patch. I always wondered how he'd lost his eye. I moved his headband up and felt his forehead. He had a really high fever. Maybe he was getting sick. "Come on Lavi, wake up."

He mumbled something.

I nudged his shoulder.

Still nothing.

"Laaaaaaaaaaavi."

I said his name drawn out in a really whiny voice while shaking his shoulders, and I'm not sure if it was something in my voice but he woke up quite suddenly and without warning. His eyes shot open. He jerked forward and pushed me to the ground. I felt my back collide with the metal floor, knocking the wind out of me and bouncing my head on the cold steel. His hands fastened around my neck and he started squeezing.

"Shit Lavi, let go. It was just a—"

I was cut off by him applying even more pressure to my throat. _Lavi, wake up. Just a…nightmare. _I felt al my strength start to trickle away along with my air supply. In a final attempt I struggled to raise my hands and clamp them around his wrists, trying to forcefully pull him off. This just goaded him to dig his nails into my skin. Looking up as he kneeled over me, there was one thing that really stood out. His eye, _that_ was what was truly terrifying. It was totally empty, emotionless. He didn't _want _to kill me, but he didn't _not_ want to either.

"Lavi…" I sputtered.

Lavi blinked, suddenly being able to focus on my face, realization cut through his expression like a knife. He breathed sharply and fell backwards, releasing his grip.

I gasped for the air that rushed into my throat and flooded my lungs. It felt absolutely heavenly, but I breathed in too fast, and I started to cough. I placed three fingers carefully on my neck just beneath my chin, as if I could feel the damage. I grimaced.

"Amethyst, I…"

"Ya, don't worry about it." I sat up and winced at the tiny sharp pains that ran up and down my neck. I felt my eyes start to water and I wiped them away with my sleeve. It wasn't a big deal. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have tried to wake you up."

_Told you._

I mentally stuck my tongue out a Topaz and looked back at Lavi. He looked so apologetic my face immediately softened. Right then something interrupted what was bound to be an awkward conversation between me and him.

It was a BUMP

It felt like something had collided with the Sub-Komui, causing the whole contraption to shudder.

"What was that?" Lavi whispered.

"Dunno." I pushed Lavi to the large glass window. "You go look."

_You're SO brave. _Topaz sneered.

_I know, aren't I just?_

He peered out into the open sea. He shook his head and turned back to me. "Nah, I don't see any—"

BUMP

The sound echoed through the metal of the machinery and I felt tremors run through the floor and up my legs. I came frm a different direction this time, as if whatver it was surrounded us completely.

BUMP

This time the force was so strong it sent Lavi and me crashing into each other. "Oof."

"Get off of me, Amethyst."

"It's not my fault! It's—!" But whatever "it" was threw itself into the sub-Komui again, causing it to spin and throw us around like rag dolls. Easily bruised rag dolls at that. As I tumbled around and continued to be slammed into what felt like the exact same painful spot again and again I caught a glimpse of what was outside the glass window.

This was the first time I saw what the sea beneath the waves oked like. Huge rocks and underwater cliffs surrounded us on all sides, but it wasn't the scenery that scared me. It was the monster. I couldn't see the whole thing, it was much too big for that, but I did get an excellent view of several rows of teeth so big I could have been skewered on one of them like a piece of meat on a scooshcabob.

I screamed. Not one of those drawn out high pitched screams, but a short and horrified one.

_I knew I was going to get eaten!!_

**In Komui's Office…**

"Sir, was it really necessary to send them off on a fools mission?" Reever asked. _You're going to end up killing somebody one of these days._

Komui took a sip from his coffee. "Fools mission? I don't know what you are talking about."

"Come on, Atlantis? That's a mythical city, highlight on the _mythical _part."

"Looks like you caught me Reever."

_Caught you in what sir? _But Reever didn't really need to ask. The Supervisor would continue of his own accord.

He exhaled slowly. "I was simply trying to get Amethyst away for a while. With all the anxiety revolving around her in the Order it would be best to let her escape from prying eyes for now."

"Then why did Lavi have to go?" _And why was it necessary to send them int open sea?_

"You didn't hear? I guess it can't hurt to tell you." Komui leaned back in his chair. "Lavi was ordered to watch Amethyst by the Executive Officials."

"He's a…spy?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well, that's—"

BANG!

The doors flew open and in marched Kanda. Livid as a demon dog that lost it's favourite chew toy.

"Uh-oh. Now Kanda, don't freak out or anything…"

Kanda drew his sword and in one swift motion cut the desk in half. Komui shrunk away from Kanda's furious gaze. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Yes it is you idiot! And I had to hear it from the Moyashi!"

"She'll survive."

"Baka!" Kanda grabbed the collar of Komui's jacket and lifted him off the floor. "She can't swim." He hissed.

Komui's eyes flicked form side to side, searching for something to defend himself with. "…well that's not good."

Kanda pulled Komui inches from his face. "No, it isn't."

"You know, a person's personal space is very precious…"

"Stop joking around. Tell me the co-ordinates!"

"If you want to talk to her, go right ahead. The microphone is right there." Komui said, reffering to the microphone and speaker box now on the floor because of the uh...desk, mishap.

Kanda froze.

"Ha! Just as I suspected. As if you'd get all worked up if it was anyone else. And here I thought you had made your proclamation to the world that you _didn't _care."

"I don't."

"Then let her die." Komui pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. His eyes flashed. "If she's so unimportant then just ignore it and move on. And there's still chance that she'll make t out...a small chance of course but I'm sure you have faith in my invention making skills." Komui felt like King of the World, sitting atop his throne and laughing at his subjects. (Even though he was lifted 2 feet off the ground)

Reever sweat dropped. _No way did the Supervisor plan for this to happen, he wouldn't just throw one of his employees into total danger at 70-30 odds of not making it out alive just to fix a relationship…wait…would he? _

During their conversation Kanda had steadily lifted Komui higher and higher by the collar, but he released his grip and let him drop back into his chair. A tiny round speaker at the corner of Komui's desk crackled. There were loud battering sounds as if something decided to hit the Sub-Komui with a wrecking ball.

All you could hear was Amethyst screaming and then it fizzled out, leaving nothing but a deadened silence.

They stared at the speaker box for a few loooooooooong seconds. A second too long according to Kanda. He was already half-way out the door. "I expect three weeks off…paid." He muttered dangerously and glared at Komui before slamming the doors shut.

Komui wiped his forehead. "Phew, that was a close call."

"Close call?" Reever asked.

"Couldn't you tell? Kanda needed someone to take all his pent up anger out on. If it came down to it I was ready to push you in front of me and high-tail it out of here." He laughed.

Reever shook his head. _I had to end up with the crack-head for a Supervisor, didn't I?_

_End of Chapter 39_

SCHOOL'S OUT!!!!!!!!! Life is good! Life is great! Life is…hold on…I'm going to summer school…damn it! And here I was ready to sit back and do absolutely nothing like the lazy author I am!

I decided to take this reach ahead course online for the month of July. History Oh Canada, sounds SO exciting. *Note obvious sarcasm* But it gave me room to take Spanish, which isn't so terrible.

Review Please!


	40. One Fish, Two Fish, Bad Fish, Die Fish

**Chapter 40**

**(Holy S***!!) That's like…nearly half of a hundred! (See how I used my awesome math skills there? :P )**

**Amethyst's POV**

So we didn't get eaten, so what? I hadn't over-reacted, not one bit. Seeing as how our situation was just as…what's the word…?

Problematic.

Dire.

Or my personal favourite…GOING TO DIE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN BECAUSE OF A STUPID SCIENTIST WHO FORGOT ONE TINY LITTLE DETAIL!!!

Air.

All living things need it, whether it be plants or animals…or two helpless humans trapped in a tin coffin at an unknown distance beneath the surface. Whatever had hit us had messed up the Sub-Komui pretty bad. The propeller no longer worked and most of the lights had shattered. We tried everything! But it looked like the circuits were totally fried. You see, the giant _thing _swimming outside may not have eaten us, but it did knock us around like a ping-pong ball.

We had been thrown into a chasm.

A deep chasm.

SO deep, in fact, we couldn't see any sunlight from the surface.

Fun right?

The heat had gradually gotten worse and worse. We both had sweat lined faces and were taking shallow breaths. Lavi had placed his hammer in between us, which he had activated to cast a dull green glow, pulsing softly.

Lavi thought it would be a good idea to talk, which I didn't think was very smart. We'd use up more air then we already had. My guess was an hour, two hours tops before we went belly up. He also decided to tell me a ghost story. Which I wasn't too appreciative of.

"Everything they had worked for came crashing down. To Atlántida that was the apocalypse. Because of some sort of natural disaster it sunk beneath the waves."

"So you're telling me that a technologically advanced Island supposedly located just beyond the Pillar's of Hercules, a naval force that ruled everything on the water just…disappeared."

"Ya. And that isn't even the best part. According to legend, they still live a prosperous life beneath the surface. I've read that a monster guards their gates, called Darius en Kragin. Also known as the Kraken. It was condemned to kill anyone who dares trespass."

"Will you stop being silly, Lavi. We are not about to find the lost city of Atlantis—"

"Atlántida."

"Whatever, there's no such thing."

"Then what knocked us off course?"

"It was a whale or something."

"A whale with those teeth!"

"Then maybe a shark!"

"Or maybe it was the Kraken!"

"Or maybe—" I started coughing, halting our argument in its tracks.

Lavi's expression turned regretful. "Does your neck still hurt?"

I stared at him. "Yes, yes it does."

His head drooped.

"But it wasn't your fault! I was the one who woke you up!"

He shook his head. "No, no. You don't know…what I was thinking." He said it as if surprised at himself. Almost…horrified that he could even consider killing a friend, but let's give him some credit, he _was_ half-asleep.

_I guess I'm not the only one fighting my own inner demons._

_I'm not a demon._

_Did I ask you?!_

"You like Kanda, don't you?"

Obviously this question took me by total surprise. Because instead of denying it immediately like I _should_ have, I just decided to blurt out an answer without thinking, or more of a shocked four letter word. "…WHAT!?"

Lavi laughed quietly. "Just figured I'd change the subject. It wasn't exactly hard to guess."

I sighed. Since he knows I guess it doesn't matter anymore. "…Yes…at least…I thought I did."

"I KNEW IT!"

"Huh? But didn't you already know?"

"Oh please, that was a test and OH MY GOD."

"Shut up."

"Seriously, you should have at least _tried _to hide it cause the effort of secrecy on your part was really lacking. I mean, when you look at Kanda you wouldn't even know there was a relationship at ALL!" Lavi stopped talking, realizing what he had just said. "Oh, Amethyst I didn't mean it like—"

"Ya." I smiled bitterly. "But it's okay."

"No, it isn't." He moved closer, resting his chin in the palm of his hand and sighed. The green light cast an eerie shadow on his face. "You just had to fall for the most difficult guy on the planet, didn't you?" He looked up. "What do you like about him anyway?"

"Like?"

"Yes, do share. I'd just _love_ to hear about Kanda's qualities, or lack there of."

"Well, he's kind, interesting, a great listener, awesome hair, noble, brave, cool, good-natured…"

Lavi sweat-dropped. _Are we talking about the same person?_

"But most of all, the thing that I like most about him…is his smile."

This stopped Lavi in his tracks. "Now I _know _your pulling my chain."

"No really! That's his top quality, his smile."

"Amethyst, I'm not sure if there's something you know that I don't, but as far as the _world_ is concerned, Kanda doesn't smile."

"I know that." I scratched the side of my neck. "I just always thought…how great it'd be…if I was the one to make him smile."

DUMBFOUNDED SILENCE.

"Lavi? Hello?" I moved my hand in front of his face.

"That…is….SO SAPPY!"

"Shut up!"

He rolled over laughing. "I can't believe you just SAID THAT! Where'd you get that line? A romantic novel or something?!"

"Stop laughing it isn't funny."

"I beg to differ."

"Oh HA HA HA. Go on, laugh it up, I'm sure back home _Lenalee _appreciates your sense of humour."

His laughing abruptly stopped and squinted at me accusingly. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I punched his shoulder playfully. "AS IF you don't know what I'm talking about. SO HA!"

"Puh-lease. No way. As if I could like her, she's like a sister!"

I covered my mouth letting out a gargled laugh. "It's true." I giggled.

"Didn't I just deny it!?" He folded his arms, looked away and pouted. "Well, I bet Kanda has Soba breath."

"Not really."

"Wait, how do you…OMG you've kissed him!"

"God damn it Lavi will you stop bringing up these awkward things!"

"Ewww, oh gross! The mental image is stuck in my head now! Gah! It's replaying itself!"

"Ya ya, whatever."

Lavi just kept laughing his head off like a total idiot.

I twiddled my thumbs. Might as well ask the question I had been dreading. I couldn't just let it sit there in the dust pretending there wasn't an issue of…trust, I guess you could call it that. "Sooooo, Lavi, how come you were the one assigned to the mission with me? Kind of…weird, isn't it?"

Lavi seemed to have taken precious seconds to carefully choose his answer. "Because we haven't been on a lot of missions together, I guess they want to evaluate how well we work together." He shrugged.

"Working on finding the lost city of Atlantis?"

"It's Atlántida."

"Oh cut the crap Lavi I know you were ordered to follow me around." I gritted my teeth. That wasn't how I wanted it to come out. I wanted him to tell me first.

He paused. "How do you figure that?"

"Cause even if Komui tried to get me away from the Order there's no way I'd go unsupervised, and I'm not as close to you as I am to…others. It's just logic."

This time the words that came out of Lavi's mouth were truthful. "Amethyst it isn't anything personal I swear, I don't know what's going on or why you were accused of being a traitor but I was told not to say—"

"Lavi chill, it's not a big deal."

"…it's not?"

"Nope, I'm not a traitor or anything, so I'm not afraid of _that. _The only problem is with those creepy faceless people; whatever they want isn't within my control to give away." I bit my lip. "If they try to take it by force I'm going to have to do some things I'd rather not do."

Lavi didn't understand what I was talking about, and I didn't feel like explaining it to him. I started coughing again, and our conversation stopped. It may have filled the empty silence, but the air supply was low enough and my care-free mood dwindled into a silent fight for my life. Nothing but the sounds of our strangled rasps for air could be heard.

After a few more minutes of gasping breaths, I saw a light.

Not a light at the end of a tunnel or anything like that but a light none the less.

I was too tired to care about coming face to face with a sea monster. So with great effort I hauled myself to my feet using my knee for support and dragged myself over to the window. I looked out. At first, it just looked like a little round sphere emanating a bright white light, but then it started to move back and forth. It dashed from one side to the next and even did a loop de loop. It wasn't until the light from the sphere reflected off the window and bounced back that I noticed what was making the light.

A fish.

But not just any fish. It was this bug eyed, cucumber shaped fish with a head bigger than its tail. It also had teeth, a lot of teeth. They were long and thin and curved out from the mouth. The spherical light was this round thing attached to a tentacle on the top of its head. Now, I would have been afraid of the scary looking fish…if it hadn't been smaller than my right hand.

I tapped at the glass and it swam quickly backwards, startled. The light disappeared and I leaned closer, pressing my forehead against the glass and cupping my face with my hands. _I hope I didn't scare it away._

"What is it?" Lavi asked.

I shrugged.

Then the little round sphere started blinking radically. The light sped towards us and the fish slammed itself against the glass. I jumped back in alarm and the fish did it again, and again. It kept hurling its little body against the Sub-Komui with out any concern for its health. I sunk back to sit down next to Lavi, moving closer to him as my eyes darted to each spot the little fish hit next. "Lavi…why doesn't it hit the same spot twice?" I whispered, even though worrying about a fish hearing me was ridiculous.

"…it's searching for a weak spot…"

We looked at each other.

"Oh crap! Lavi, reinforce the portholes! I'll test the controls again!" We jumped to our feet and started running around like crazy. Lavi grabbed his hammer and began hammering any scrap metal Komui had forgotten to clean out onto the rims of each porthole while I desperately began to push buttons. There was no way Komui made this thing indestructible, and even though it was just a tiny little fish, if it managed to puncture a hole, any hole, into the side of the Sub-Komui…well, at this depth the pressure alone would kill us.

A few more reckless thumps and much to my horror a crack appeared in the window, then all was quiet. I looked out the glass window, checking to see if it had gone. "I think it's…" But then a light blinked, and then two lights, three…the lights kept multiplying rapidly until there were so many they looked like one giant spherical glow that illuminated the walls of the chasm spanning twenty feet out.

It also meant I could see the fish. They had purplish bodies and big eyes that popped out of their heads. I swear if fish could make sounds they'd all be hissing at us. And then I saw it, the megalith fish, the thing that had bashed us around before. It was HUGE. At least five times the size of the Sub-Komui.

I gulped.

_Topaz…I have this feeling that my fear of being eaten alive by a fish is about to come true…_

_Well whaddya know? And here I thought you were being silly! I guess we'll have to kill it._

_Topaz…we can't fight something this deep. I don't breath under water, or swim for that matter! And according to scientific research if you just suddenly enter an environment at this depth the pressure will crush you instantly._

_Who said we had to leave the Sub-Komui?_

_What are you talking about?_

_Maybe the communications and engines are down, but the weapons are working just fine._

…_weapons? Komui installed weapons?_

_Let me take over RIGHT NOW or we're fish food._

_But—_

_DO IT_

And just as the giant fish opened its mouth as wide as it could go and darted towards the Sub-Komui with every intent to devour us whole I felt my own body dash forward and pull down on a latch on the ceiling. There was a loud whirring sound and then a KA-CHUNK…BOOM!!!!!!

Lavi and I may not have known this, but at the bottom of the Sub-Komui was a cannon, a very large, destructive cannon. Since it was beneath us, pointing downwards, it was absolutely useless as a direct hit weapon, but the force of the blast sent us sky-rocketing up Up UP towards the surface. Lavi and I were forcefully pressed against the floor from the G-Force of the Sub-Komui pounding through the depths like an unstoppable force of nature.

Thousands of feet below us the chasm we had been trapped in began to implode in on itself from the blast. The fish trapped inside began swimming around frantically for an escape route while the mammoth sized fish lied down on the ocean floor. It had been fried to a crisp by the mushroom cap the explosion had created, and its body was swallowed by the surrounding rock as the chasm collapsed, never to be rediscovered.

The Sub-Komui had not only reached the surface of the ocean, it had shot _past_ it. Lavi and I were officially air born, soaring through the sky like a…well, a flying fish I suppose. Seeing the bright blue sky beyond the windows was such a relief I actually started smiling.

And then we started falling.

I didn't have time to react, all I felt was this uncontrollable shaking that made me drop to my knees and hit my head on the side of the dashboard. A whistling sound was produced as we fell back towards earth and then…

All was black.

_End of Chapter 40_

Sorry Kanda's gone for a little bit. Not too long though, he shall make his epic appearance in chapter 41! I just thought it was Lavi's turn for some spot light. (It's kind of funny, Allen is the main character in the manga and he's hardly mentioned in my fan-fic…I feel almost neglectful…

Review! Please! :)

No seriously, if you haven't figured it out yet, I LIKE reviews! I swear if you guys don't tell me otherwise I'm bringing in Tyki instead of Kanda (This is not an idle threat!) So throw me a fricken bone here! (And for those of you who DID review I'd like to thank you for being totally awesome in every way!)

Luv you guys!

_Satch_


	41. What the Fuck are You Doing Here?

**Chapter 41**

**Back at Headquarters…**

A Finder had heard about Amethyst and Lavi, but most importantly Amethyst, getting lost. He had also memorized the co-ordinates and decided to take it upon himself to rescue the fair maiden from danger like the noble Knight he was!

In case any of you may have forgotten. This Finder's name is Theo. Theo Dalton. He was the stuck up blonde who liked Amethyst….Chapter 5 people! Geesh, pay attention. Anyways, I wonder who will reach her first…Kanda, or the blonde?

**Amethyst's POV**

_Huh?_

I opened my eyes and blinked at the bright sunlight. I sat up and rubbed my forehead gingerly. I looked at my hand and saw blood mixed with sand. _Ugh, that hurts like hell…hold on…sand? _My head moved slowly from side to side. White sand stretched out towards each horizon, no end in sight. My eyes squinted against the shimmering water, made of different blues and greens. I looked up at a bright blue sky, sunlight streaming down in strong rays of incredible warmth. I sat up and looked around. I tilted my head back to see an up-side down view of palm trees, bowing forward towards the sun, their gigantic leaves must have been at least 100 feet up.

I sleepily got to my feet and moaned from the large knot that had formed in my back. I swiftly ripped a piece of cloth from the bottom of my shirt and dabbed it carefully against the big cut on my head. I looked down to see Lavi curled up in the sand, snoring like a big baby. I tapped him sharply on the head. He lifted his hand, as if to swat away a fly. "No, Ms. Mally should have won the beauty contest." He muttered.

"Hey Ms. Mally, wake up."

His eyes fluttered and he sat up, he adjusted his headband and yawned. "Where are we?"

"You'd better hope it's some sort of coast."

"Coast? That doesn't make any sense. Our last known co-ordinates were in the middle of the open sea, there shouldn't be land for miles."

I threw my hands up in disbelief. "An Island?! So now we're in the middle of no where with zero hope of rescue. Good going Lavi."

"How is this my fault!?"

"Cause I need someone to blame! And Komui isn't here!"

"It could be worse."

"How?"

"We could be dead."

My mouth opened to retort, but then I slowly closed it. _Right…I almost forgot to thank you._

_To who? To me?!_

_You saved us, Topaz. Good job._

_Woooooooow. This is like, one for the history books. You're actually showing gratitude towards me! Finally you appreciate my awesomeness! _Topaz did a little mental victory dance.

I rolled my eyes. _It was a one time thing, don't get used to it. _

I looked to my left to see the Sub-Komui…or what was left of it anyway. Let's just call it the Scrap Heap from now on, alright? Well, the Scrap Heap was definitely beyond repair, it had landed on its side, with the entrance half obscured in sand. _I can't believe we survived that fall though…_I walked over and reached to touch the side of the Scrap Heap only to pull my hand away quickly. The steel plates were scorching hot, enough to burn someone really badly. This led me to recognize the immense heat that surrounded me on all sides.

The sun baked my scalp like a frying pan, and the sand felt white hot on the soles of my bare feet. My clothes clung to my sweat soaked body. My hair, although woven with grains of sand, was damp and matted against my face. Signs of sunburn were already shown on my exposed arms and legs.

_Tropical heat is something else, eh Topaz?_

_Get into some shade you idiot! I can feel your body's natural liquids start to evaporate. You need food, and fresh water, what are you waiting for? MOVE IT! _

_To tell you the truth I'm more worried about the bugs. _I slapped my arm and flicked the mosquito away. I inspected the itchy bump that already began to form.

Lavi hauled himself to his feet. "Well, I'm gonna go look around."

"I'll come too."

He held his arm out and pushed me back. "No, you won't."

I gaped at him. "Why not? We should stick together!"

"Ya, see, when I said I was gonna go look around, I meant for a tree or very secluded bush."

"…I don't get it…"

"I need tuh…you know…_go_."

"Go where?"

"I'm not explaining it to you!" He started to march off into the trees but he turned back to shake a finger of caution at me. "Don't follow."

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK…DING!!!!

"OH! I GET IT LAVI! YOU NEED TO GO TAKE A LEAK!" I shouted at his quickly disappearing figure.

"SHUT UP, AMETHYST!"

I started giggling. "DON'T…hehehe…GET…pfffWHAHAHAH!!! DON'T GET LOST! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

My stomach started hurting from laughing so much, and I wiped a tear from my eye. _Oh, he's such a comic relief._

_No, he's going to get relief._

I ended up laughing for a full ten minutes. When I finally recovered my senses, I decided to explore by myself. I wouldn't go far; I'd make sure to stay on the beach too. Maybe some people inhabited this Island and could help us.

It took a lot longer than I thought it would, but I finally reached the end of the beach. It curved off into steep, rocky cliffs. A few seagulls circled above, no doubt they had made their nests somewhere along the cliffs. But suddenly they grouped together and dove at the cliffs, screeching like banshees. I guess that maybe some sort of wild animal, maybe a fox, was trying to snatch away one of their young.

I could hear the drawn out sucking sound as the waves curled back, and then the loud crash as they slammed rhythmically into the jagged rocks. Topaz didn't mind telling me that beneath the waves were under water caves that could only be visible during low tide. She also told me that those caves were hope to sharks. Despite the heat I shivered at the thought.

The cliffs were cut off as they curved around, so now I was certain that we were on an Island. _Alright, island survival 101. Let's see, fire, food, water, shelter…signal. We're definitely gonna need a signal. _I made my way back to the spot on the beach we had landed on. _Maybe once the night air cools down the Scrap Heap we can use it as a shelter. Lavi and I will go look for fresh water, this Island is big enough, so hopefully there's a stream. Now for food…_

I put my hands on my hips and looked around. Then I looked up, about a hundred feet up. I licked my lips and rubbed my hands together. _Piece of cake, or coconut, actually. _

I jumped as high as I could and wrapped my arms and legs around the tree…only to slide back down and land on my butt.

I could hear Topaz laughing her ass off in the back of my mind.

I wiped my sweaty hands on my shorts and studied the palm tree. _This might take drastic action…_

This time when I jumped I grabbed with one hand and swung around, throwing myself up feet first and then grabbing again, but this time swinging the other way and leaping head first. Think of it like a break dancing routine up a palm tree. When I reached the top I sat in the middle of the leafy greens and started tossing down coconuts one by one. They weren't like the pictures people drew in books, these weren't brown and fury, but green with a hard shell. They _did _have those three recognizable holes though, so I knew I wasn't just picking some sort of poisonous fruit. A throbbing in my head warned me that I had been away from my scythe too long, which gave me an idea.

I slid back down and grabbed a coconut. Now, I wasn't stupid.

_You sure about that?_

_Oh ya, cause you're a fricken genius._

Coconuts were a bitch to open, everybody knew it. So just bashing it on a rock or throwing it at a tree trunk wasn't going to do much.

It would take my scythe to crack this nut.

I reached carefully into the entrance of the Scrap Heap…trying not to touch the sides. _Almost…got it…YES!_ I wrapped my fingers around the staff of my scythe and pulled. _Shit it's stuck. _After twisting and pulling at it for a few seconds it popped out, sending me flying backwards.

I stood up and spat out a clump of sand. _Bleh, gross. _It was a little surprising, even though Grim's Fang had been cooking in the Scrap Heap it felt ice cold. I threw the coconut into the air and raised my scythe, slicing down on it without any hesitation.

"Hahahah! Well will you look at that!"

_At what…all I see is a mess._

I looked down to see the sliced open coconut covered in sand, the milk inside spilling out.

My shoulder's drooped. _Crap…_

**Fifteen Minutes later…**

_Why isn't this working?!!!_

Every time I tried to slice open a coconut everything just spilled out, making tiny mud spots in the sand. Grim's Fang was just too big to be precise enough to cut open a coconut properly.

Frustrated, I threw a piece of coconut into the surf, letting little hermit crabs nibble on it.

Then a thought hit me.

_Where's Lavi?_

It must have been hours now, and he hasn't come back from his little _trip. _

"Lavi?!" I shouted into the trees. I took a cautious step forward, but everything looked frightening now. Shadows lurked behind the bush and animal sounds seemed much more daunting. Everything felt colder too.

I looked up to see that the sun which had caused me to sweat only minutes before was obscured by clouds. A sudden wind whipped around my head, bending the spindly trees and causing their leafy palms to violently slap each other in unpredictable movements. Only meters away huge swells rose up and crashed ferociously down onto the beach, the water looked like it had inched its way up the beach, leaving less sand and more water.

Seeing the water rise freaked me out. I had never seen the beginning of a tropical storm before, and I doubted I'd be able to survive long enough to see the end. I pushed my way through the trees. "Lavi! Lavi, where are you!? Ugh." I cringed as a branch whipped back and stung me in the face.

I felt a bit of blood trickle down my chin, I reached up and felt my bottom lip. _Great, just add that to my previous injuries. _

I walked more carefully now, but even with me weary of branches with an elastic tendency I still didn't notice the thick thorn bush.

**Several Injuries Later…**

I had found out the hard way that the jungle was not a very nice place to be in. ONE: the foliage is so thick there's no way you can see _every_ root or avoid _every_ vine. I had already been tangled, tripped, cut and bruised by f-ing plants no less! TWO: The bugs, ooooh how I hate bugs. You haven't been bitten by a mosquito until you travel to the equator, get stuck on an uninhabited Island, lost in its jungle and bitten by a BIGG ASS mosquito ok?! I mean this thing must have sucked out a whole f-ing litre…and THREE: when in a tropical thunder storm, it tends to rain…just thought I'd let you know.

Despite the heat, the rain was freezing. I was now officially soaked from head to toe. And because of the temperature difference between the rain and the jungle, the plants around me actually emitted steam, which can be more than a little suffocating. My scythe was in the way quite a lot; I had to avoid the trees that grew close together because it wouldn't fit through them.

All the while shouting Lavi's name over and over, trying to be heard above the roaring wind and shaking trees. I had given up ages ago, but I was right in thinking I shouldn't go out into the jungle alone.

Now I'm lost.

I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing, but as the wind forced more strain upon the trees a few began to fall, I cried out and darted in the opposite direction, just trying to avoid being crushed to death. Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse a massive streak of forked lighting struck a tree not three feet from where I stood. The splintering sound as the tree cracked in half and crashed to the ground was cloaked by the loud KRA-KA-BOOM of furious thunder echoed around me.

I screamed as the humongous tree fell inches from my trembling self and I took an immediate step back, the sole of my foot clipped the edge of a rock and I realized too late that the ground ended at the edge of my foot. I put pressure down on it and fell backwards.

Somehow, I had turned myself around and made my way to the cliffs. As I fell, staring back up at the grey sky, everything went quiet. The thunder, the wind, the waves…and a field of white flowers flashed before my eyes.

Then I hit the water.

I had fallen from such a height that it felt like hurtling through a solid block of ice. The bitter temperatures gripped me instantly. I surfaced once, just once. Then a colossal swell tipped with white foam collapsed on top of my head, hurtling me farther into the depths of the darkness below.

I struggled, of course I struggled, I couldn't give up without a fight. But, almost imitating my worst nightmares the scythe strapped to my back dragged me even further below the surface. I couldn't hold my breath any longer, and when I opened my mouth and instinctively breathed in. I started choking on the salty liquid, which might as well have been poison for the purpose it served as it rushed into my lungs. Immediately I began to cough, which just lead to more water being sucked down my throat.

Drowning was a little different then I imagined. Even though I knew it would be unbearable to watch as your life slipped away, I didn't think it would hurt.

I was wrong.

My eyes and cuts stung from the salt water, no doubt about that. But the surge of pain was something I didn't expect. My lungs felt like they were crushing inwards on themselves, constricting my chest. Almost like someone had decided to pour burning concrete down my throat.

_Ba-bump_

I reached up towards the thin light streaming through the rough surface. Like I had assumed, I was reaching for rescue that just…wasn't there. I was dying…slowly.

_Ba-bump_

The thought of Topaz vaguely crossed my mind. She wasn't doing anything, just sitting at the back of my mind watching the events unfold. I wondered why she wasn't trying to save me, to save us…

_Ba-bump_

Once again, a field of white flower flashed before me. The picture kept pulsing like that, faster and faster, becoming more and more solid. The pain in my chest was gone, and black outlined my vision, my last struggles ended swiftly and my entire body went limp, continuing to sink deeper.

_Ba…_

Tens of feet up a figure ran towards the cliff's edge and jumped off without a single thought of hesitation. He angled his body to dive, fast and efficient. He plunged deep and looked around.

_Where is she?_

He sped through the water like a determined torpedo, searching, then he saw a small shape dropping fast. He got closer and saw that her eyes were closed. A tiny stream of bubbles escaped her lips. Her hand was still reaching upwards, but limply. He grabbed her hand and pulled her over his shoulder, scythe and all. He looked up towards the surface and kicked his legs.

Kanda emerged with Amethyst on his back.

Taking a huge breath of air he flipped her over lifeguard style and started pulling her towards land. The waves pounded on them relentlessly, but he kept going, struggling to keep her head above the surface. He knew that the constant swells were pushing him closer and closer to the jagged rocks at the base of the cliffs. He focused on the border of the beach and continued to swim, dragging his friend along with him.

After an excruciating battle of Man against Mother Nature Kanda came out on top. He pulled Amethyst up onto the beach while panting heavily. Her lips and her eyelids were blue. He angled his head to the side and pressed his ear against her chest. Not being able to hear a heart beat he tilted her head back. Rain beat down on the two non-stop, both were soaked to the bone, but one was paler than the other.

Only pausing for a second to muster up his courage Kanda pressed his lips against hers and breathed two breaths. One hand on top of the other he began compressions.

More breaths…

More compressions…

She wasn't waking up…

_Damn it, Amethyst! _

He pressed against her chest harder. Knowing full well he had broken two of her ribs already.

_Open your eyes!_

He put his mouth to hers one more time, tasting salt, and tasting death. He put every ounce of will into that kiss, every fibre of his being begging her to wake up. And maybe in that field of white flowers Amethyst did hear him…

Her chest moved up and down rapidly and she rolled over to puke out whatever water was still in her lungs. Kanda sat back on the heels of his feet, breathing heavily and completely relieved. He looked up at the crying sky, letting its throbbing tears wash through his skin. _Thank you._

After spitting out the last of it Topaz sat up and wiped her mouth with her arm. She smirked at Kanda. "Wow, mouth to mouth _and _a hand on my chest? You must be feeling frisky today, huh?"

**Later that night…**

_Kanda _had gone out of his way to find dry wood for a fire. _Kanda _had spent precious hours searching for edible fruit, getting many a bruise looking in the dark jungle. _Kanda _had done everything, while Topaz sat in front of the fire, toasty warm. And _Kanda_ didn't appreciate it.

The storm had gone as quickly as it came, the star lit sky brightened the Island with its twinkling glow. With the tropical heat the sand had dried nicely, creating a comfortable sitting spot. Topaz just didn't feel like moving from the comfortable position. She stared at the dancing flames, watching them lick at the wood her feet folded neatly beneath her. Kanda was sitting beside her with his legs crossed. He was poking at the fire with a stick, a way to keep his eyes and mind on other things.

The two didn't really have much to talk about.

Never the less Kanda even with the entertainment of playing with fire the silence was really starting to get to him. He looked over at Topaz. "Ahem, do you know why she was acting strange the other day?"

Topaz twisted her body sharply, Kanda heard two jagged cracks. Now that the ribs he had _carelessly _broken were put back into place she could answer him. "You mean like wasting her time speaking with a low-life like yourself?"

"…ok, we can go with that."

Topaz shrugged. "I honestly don't have any idea. I told her she was being stupid, and when I asked further she wouldn't tell me."

"…"

Topaz rubbed the back of her head. "But my guess, based on observations of you humans, was that she was giving you a chance to apologize. I figure she likes you a lot and was willing to forgive you."

"That's—"

"Stupid? I know right?! She should have just dropped you like a stone."

Kanda, already given a lot to think about, still decided to change the topic of conversation towards Topaz.

"So, why didn't you save her?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, Amethyst doesn't know how to swim, but that doesn't mean you don't, I thought you needed to keep her alive?"

"Aren't you bright? No, I can't do anything Amethyst doesn't physically know how to do. I might be able to adjust her chemical make-up and harden her skin, or loosen her leg tendons so she can run at speeds impossible for the common human, I cannot just teach her something her mind is not able to comprehend."

"Oh."

Topaz sighed, knowing the human next to her didn't really get it. "For example, some of the things I can do would be keeping her awake for days and days. I can store her exhaustion in considerable amounts and then release it when I deem appropriate."

Kanda blinked. _Hold on…that time…back at the mountain…Amethyst had collapsed out of no where. …Topaz did that? So, me having to drag Amethyst into the cave, which led to the avalanche, which led to the eruption, which led to her losing her memory, which led to her marrying…_

His eyes widened and he turned to Topaz sharply. He grabbed her hand and lifted it up, shaking it in her face. "So THIS! Right here! THIS was all your fault!" He was obviously referring to the golden ring stuck on Amethyst's finger.

Topaz blinked, and then the void in her eyes was filled with recognition. Because Topaz had chosen that exact moment of Kanda shouting at her to switch places with Amethyst.

Amethyst's lip trembled and she started rubbing her eyes, trying to get rid of the tears that had formed there without her permission.

"Oh, hey, no. Amethyst that wasn't…don't cry." Kanda really didn't know what to do. He didn't mean to yell at Amethyst.

"N-no-sniff-it's not that. I'm just-sniff-so…"

Kanda was going crazy. _Sooo? So what?_

"I-I'm s-so relieved." She sobbed. "You…came back! A-and you di-did care if I-I-I died!" She hid her face in her arms.

Kanda just looked at her. _That's why she's crying? Cause she's happy? _"Hey, hey. It's okay, I thought…" He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her close. "I thought you hated me." He closed his eyes, pissed off at himself for not explaining it to her. "I only said those things so that _she monster _would let you come back, and the Executive Officials wouldn't execute you. But I thought—"

His voice caught in his throat and Amethyst looked up to see his face was strained.

"I thought that you hated me, so I planned to ignore you. Everyone always tells me that I don't deserve you…I'm always the one to make you cry…you'd be better off." He looked down t her. "But as the idiot you are you just _had _to get in yourself in danger almost immediately." He held her chin and wiped away a tear on her cheek with his thumb. "And…" He moved closer. "I just couldn't stay away from you."

He kissed her gently, carefully, not sure if it was ok, but Amethyst wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. She smiled. "Then don't let go."

**In the Morning….**

**Amethyst's POV**

I groggily woke up and lifted my head. A torrent of sand fell from her tangles.

"Morning."

I woke up to see Yu carrying a pile of wood in his arms. He threw it in a large pile that he must have collected last night. _He kept the fire going all night…_I blushed, remembering that I had fallen asleep in his arms. I grabbed a piece of fruit to keep my mind off it and started munching away, all the while trying to run my fingers through my hair over and over. _Stupid humidity is making my hair go on the fritz. _

_I could shave it off if you want._

_Like I'd let you._

_No really, when you're sleeping I could just chop everything off. You'd be bald! And then you could get a tattoo or something on the top of your head. Amazon women used to do that you know._

_Don't mess with my hair! _

Kanda heaved out a sigh as he threw some more wood onto the pile. He walked towards the water. "Ok, come on Amethyst."

Topaz andI stared as Kanda started to take off his shirt. "Uh, Yu? What are you doing?"

He folded his shirt neatly and set it down. "Teaching you how to swim, idiot. Hurry up."

My mouth opened in surprise, and then it made a great big smile. "Okay!" I shouted happily and ran towards the open ocean…and then stopping inches from the water that crawled up and sank back. I stared at it, it wasn't even deep, nothing could live in water half a centimetre deep…or maybe something could…like an itty bitty worm that crawls under your toenail and up your leg and—

"What are you waiting for, moron!?" I felt Yu press his hands on my back and push me in.

SPLASH

_OMG! I am going to die! Just like yesterday! I'm drow—_

"Hey Baka! Lift your head already! I'm not going to save you in three inches of water!"

I slowly lifted my head and looked around. _Right, three inches. No problem. _I jumped to my feet. _This is easy._

"We need to go to deeper water."

I turned around and took a big step back towards the beach. _No way. _Yu grabbed my shoulder, keeping me from moving any further. He started dragging my flailing self farther out. "NO! I change my mind! Stop it, Yu! I'm done!"

"Don't be such a baby." He grunted and lifted me up, throwing me out.

ANOTHER SPLASH

…

"Lift your head already!"

_Oh right, lift my head. _I slowly stood up. This time the water was up to my waist. Waves lapped against my legs, they weren't really waves, just bumps in the water. I closed my eyes. _Don't think about it; don't think about it…_I opened my eyes.

Yu had lowered his head to my level.

"Oh, hey Yu."

"Don't hey Yu me! You're flailing around like a retarded crab! Look, just watch me and copy, got it? This is front crawl…"

**Several Minutes of Supreme Cuteness . That I Will Let All of You Picture in Your Minds for a Moment Later…**

"You are….useless."

"I'm sorry! I just don't get it!"

"What is there to get?"

"Well maybe if you didn't yell at me!"

"Well maybe if you listened I'd—"

"HEY GUYS! OVER HERE!"

Yu and I looked over to see Lavi, running towards us. He wasn't wearing a shirt either and had…paint? Ya …streaks of paint on his face and torso. Along with several leaves stuck in his headband. I felt really bad, I had totally forgotten about Lavi!

He waded out towards us. "You wouldn't believe what I've been through! First, there were these little people, and not little people but like, ultra little Pygmy People and they made me their King and—"

"Lavi, I think the sun fried your brain…"

"No really! It w—hey, when did YOU get here?"

"Does it matter?"

"But…HOW did you get here?"

Kanda was silent and I looked questioningly at him. "Ya, how DID you get here anyway?"

"That, is not relevant."

"What?! What could you possibly have done that you're not willing to share with us?!"

"Consider it classified, Rabbit."

"Cla-classified?! Come on, Yu tell me tell me tell me!"

"Stay away from me Rabbit!"

"Hey look!" I pointed out to sea. "It's a ship!"

We all started waving our arms and shouting at the top of our lungs. The ship stopped and we saw a little dingy make its way towards us.

_Rescue…_

Back on the Island, completely camouflaged by the trees were two Pygmy tribe's people. The held miniature spears in their hands. In their own language they started speaking to each other.

"What now? Our King is gone! The prophecy…"

"Meh, who needs him. I say we should elect our leaders."

"You and your new age ideas…hey look!"

Just as the ship that Kanda, Amethyst, and Lavi had escaped on left…a tiny fishing boat landed on the Island.

It was Theo. He had gone through hell trying to get here. He was covered in sea weed and ocean grime, and he smelled like rotten fish. "Amethyst!" He shouted. "I'm here to rescue you!"

The Pygmy people looked at each other. "Well, then, problem solved

_End of Chapter 41_

Review! Please! :)


	42. Side Story: Lavi's Adventure

**Chapter 42**

**Lavi's POV**

Finally! Now I have a say in this story, it's about time. I've been waiting patiently in the background for so long now, keeping my mouth shut and watching these events unfold but no more! It's my turn!

Alright, let's start with the Council giving me the sucker job of spying on Amethyst. I mean, I like the girl and all, but it's so BORING. She doesn't do much, almost like a pet turtle. They don't do much either…I've always wanted a pet turtle, I'd name it Sheldon…isn't that a clever name? I'm so clever, and awesome. I'm an awesome spy too, with awesome hair…

(Meanwhile Amethyst is blowing yet another thing up somewhere in Headquarters, Lavi the awesome spy is one hundred percent unaware…he's too busy tanning on the roof)

And then Komui asks me to go on a trip with her! A guy like me has better things to do than baby-sit Amethyst. Like pleasing the ladies, they just can't get enough of me. I guess it's the eye-patch; it makes me look mysterious and cool. Not that I need an eye-patch to be cool. Coolness just emanates from my skin!

Of course then Komui tricks us into getting into one of his insane inventions. A submarine this time. Amethyst was seriously freaking out. Hmmm, I'm starting to think she's afraid of water. (He thinks it over for a VERY long time) Half way to wherever we're going she starts mumbling to herself about fish, fishes, fish? I'm beginning to think she started going a little Koo-Koo a few chapters ago if you know what I mean.

And then there was the INCIDENT, of course it was an ACCIDENT and I was HALF-ASLEEP, and we are not talking about IT.

**Kanda: **This is starting to sound like you "did" something with Amethyst!

**Lavi: **That's not what I meant!! I strangled her, that's all!

**Kanda: ***Pulls out Mugen*

**Satchelle:** *Holds Kanda back*

And then we get to the Island, Amethyst also can't shut up about how terrible this is. Hey, I'm on a tropical Island with absolutely zero travel fees. Sounds more like a paid vacation if you ask me. That's me, being optimistic…and awesome.

**Topaz: **WILL YOU FIND A DAMN SYNONYM FOR THE WORD AWESOME!!

**Lavi: **Jeesh, someone's PMSing…

**Topaz: ***Grabs a steak knife*

**Satchelle: ***Holds Topaz back*

So I go to "ahem" do my business (**Lavi: **NONE OF YOU ARE ALOUD TO LAUGH!) and just when I'm finishing up I get kidnapped!

By gnomes!

Bald gnomes wearing hula skirts!

(**Lavi: **You're not going to believe this, but you _have_ to because the great and talented me does not lie!)

I swear I thought it was the end for me. I could see the boiling cauldron, their tongues licking their lips and me completely stunned by their poisoned spears (Lavi's exaggeration) then one of the gnomes carrying me trips and I tumble to the ground.

"Ooof!" (Lavi's attempt at sound effects)

I look up and suddenly all the gnomes are bowing down to me. Well, bowing down to my greatness makes sense, but it was kind of sudden. I turn my head and see a rather handsome statue if I do say so myself carved into the face of the rock behind me. _Hmm, that looks a lot like me. _I thought.

So then the gnomes begin serving me hand and foot. Anything I want, I get. But pretty soon they wanted me to help them out with something. They took me to a clearing where there were all these holes in the ground. At least a dozen. And to my surprise a mole like creature pops out of the hole, looks around and dives back down. The gnomes begin rubbing their stomachs and pointing.

I realize they're hungry. _Ahh, they want me, Lavi the Great Hunter, to get them their afternoon meal. I shall prevail in this quest…since I am awesome!_

I dove to the ground and tried to grab a mole with my bare hands, but it was too quick for me. After a few failed attempts I, Lavi the Genius, thought of a brilliant idea. I grabbed my trusty hammer and extended it. The gnomes watched in awe as I began "whacking the moles" (remind you of anything)

**Satchelle: **No Moles were harmed in the making of this chappie

Later, it seemed our hunting for food was not yet over. I had adorned myself with their clothing, no shirt, painted skin…everything except the hula skirt; a grass skirt did not reflect my awesomeness. (He kept his pants on, awww, he's shy! XD)

They took me to the edge of some cliffs and pointed at the seagull nests below. _Eggs for dinner, huh? _I reached down….

Suddenly! I was dive bombed by birds from hell! They began pecking at my face and shoulders and grabbing my amazingly perfect hair, I swear a few of them shot laser eyes at me! I used my hammer to fend them off, but then they used a secret weapon…bird poop from hell! They pooped on my hammer, my hammer!!!!!!!!! I knew I had to make it out alive, if not for my tribe, then for the screaming fan-girls waiting at home for me! So I attacked back with all my might, and in the end managed to (just barely) snag a few eggs and run back to my tribe.

We celebrated my incredibly victory together. Told you I'd get out alive. Ladies, I'm still around AND still hot! ; )

Night came on very quickly; it began to rain on our camp. _Tropical storms aren't so bad. _ My tribe watched in wonder as water droplets soaked my incredibly perfect hair and dripped down my chest, weaving through my oh so perfect abs. This scene's for my fan-girls! (He waves to imaginary fan-girls)

In the morning, my tribe took me up a mountain. I figured it was to worship me in some other light so I went along with it. When we got up there I realised that the top of the mountain was nothing but I giant hole in the ground. _How can they worship me without anything for them to stand on? What's going on here? _I turn around to realize I had been betrayed! They pointed their spears at me, backing me up closer and closer to the edge until I tripped and fell in.

_I can't believe I didn't see this coming. I've read these sorts of books before; I know that in the end the King of the tribe is supposed to be sacrificed! _I tumbled down, down, down towards the hot boiling lava below that would burn me to a crisp and—

**Lavi: **WAIT! You can't just kill me off!

**Satchelle:** No talking back.

**Lavi:** You already wrote a volcano scene! You can't do the same thing twice!

**Satchelle:** Who's the author here?!

**Lavi:** Who has awesomer hair?

**Satchelle:** …what? Awesomer isn't even a word.

**Lavi: **Should I get a dictionary?

**Satchelle: **Stop wasting space! OK ok, your impending DOOM will not end with DOOM, alright?

**Lavi:** Ha, I manipulated the author with my amazing hair! That's how awesome I am!

**Satchelle**: …sigh, I luvs you anyway. :3

My EX-tribe was celebrating my demise; they all gasped as I shot out from the volcano holding on to my extending hammer. I wondered vaguely how they would ever find another King as awesome as me to replace the "awesome" me. I laughed at them and soared off into the sunset. (Except it's morning, so let's just say he soared towards the beach)

I make a "perfect" landing on the beach and saw Amethyst in the water. _Why is she flailing around like a retarded crab? Oh no! She must be drowning! I shall save her like a knight in shining armour…wait, armour would suppress my awesomeness, and a helmet would ruin my hair! And with this heat I'd cook like eggs on a frying pan. I'll just have to be her knight in shining swim shorts!_

So me and my swim shorts run out towards Kanda and Amethyst, and…Holy BEEEEEEEEP it 's KANDA!

**Lavi:** Why'd you "BEEP" out my swear word?

**Satchelle:** You're not awesome enough for a swear word.

**Lavi:** And BEEPING Kanda the BEEP is?!

**Satchelle:** Hell ya!

**Lavi:** Oh no you di'int.

Lavi sighed. _Now I need to think of a bunch of ways to piss off Kanda. _(Cause that's just how he rolls) _Braid his ponytail…call him by his first name...tell him his serious expression makes him look constipated…the possibilities are endless._

And then _I _spotted the ship. The ship must have been drawn to my awesomeness, as if I'm a magnet, an irresistible magnet (insert wink). _It must be my awesome hair, it's like a beacon shining out and alerting ships in the open sea. _

So it was thanks to me that we were rescued. And so ends my awesome very own chappie! HA, the other chapters are all jealous of this chapter's awesomeness! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Satchelle: **: ) I think I'll end it here.

_End of Chapter 42_

**Lavi: **I wonder how many time's I said the word "awesome" in this chapter.

**Satchelle: **Will you get out of my ending note thingy! Your part ended with the words _End of Chapter 42_

**Lavi: **You sound like a bitter old lady living with her cats.

**Satchelle: ***Attempts bribe to shut him up* You wanna say the Review thingy?

**Lavi: **OMFG YES! Review! : )

**Satchelle: **You forgot PLEASE!

**Lavi: **…please.... ? GAWD you're so LAME!

**Satchelle: **Don't piss off the author! I'll send you into Sailor Moon if you don't shut up!

**Lavi: **Cool, surrounded my hot babes in tiny skirts, nice.

**Satchelle: **I can't win!


	43. Bloody Sails

**Chapter 43**

**Amethyst's POV**

Maybe I'm not so afraid of the water after-all. I always saw it as something frightening, and deadly. But now that the worst has already happened, and I survived…it doesn't seem so dangerous anymore.

_You really need to stop relying on your prince charming to save you all the time though._

_Don't call him prince-charming._

_What ever._

I was hanging out at the top of the ship, and when I say top, I mean TOP. I don't know what it is with heights, but it's never been a problem with me. I've recently discovered scaling a 100 foot mast to be quite easy. I was standing in the observation deck, or crow's nest, enjoying the incredible view (even if it was of the wide open sea).

The ship that had rescued us was an English vessel that moves supplies between different English colonies. It's…_She's, _called The Mercury.

_Shouldn't you be puking by now?_

_I'm smarter now; I'm eating nothing but crackers and water._

_You're no fun to tease anymore._

_Oh boo-hoo. _

"Hey Miss, could you pass me that pulley over there?!" I turned towards one of the crewmen, he was holding on to the net that leads up the right and left…_starboard and port _side, of the mast. _I've gotta start remembering these terms…_He pointed towards a pulley sitting on the edge of the crow's nest.

"Sure." I reached down, picked it up, and handed it to him with a smile.

He kept one arm wrapped around the net and began to secure the pulley to some rope. Without looking up from his work he said "You got up here pretty fast, you work in high places, kid?"

"Oh no, well, sometimes I guess. I get into a wide variety of places with my job." _And I don't know if I'd call it a job as much as a life sentence._ I sat down, crossing my legs and resting my chin in my hands. I stared at him. "Are you up here all the time?"

"Every day."

"Oh…"

"What sort of job do you do?"

"I kill demons."

"Oh…"

There was a long pause, I guess he couldn't really think of anything else to say, and he seemed busy anyways. _A lot _of people were busy, even way up here. The masts were constantly being lowered and raised, there was a man with braids coating the wood with some sort of anti-weathering solution, and there were also hourly checks to make sure none of the lines were frayed. If one of them snapped, the force of it whipping down on the deck could kill someone.

_Tell him you like his tan._

…_why?_

_Because I like his tan._

_But why?_

_Just tell him! It's a compliment doofus, people like compliments._

But before I could tell him Topaz's weird compliment, he heaved a sigh and started back down the net towards the deck of the ship. It was a good thing too, I don't know if Topaz's "tan" compliment was such a good idea…

I leaned over the edge. "Hey! What's your name?!"

He looked up. "Kieran!"

"Ok…!"

He waited…

"Oh…" I could have hit myself. "I'm Amethyst!" I grinned.

**Kanda's POV**

"Why is it Amethyst get's to run around wild, but _we_ have to do hard labour?" Lavi mumbled.

"Your whining is becoming irritating."

"But it's not fair! It's because she's a girl isn't it? I bet they all think she's supposed to be some sort of lady."

"A lady who carries around a big red scythe?"

"You know what I mean, she is the last person you'd think of to be a lady. Princess or not any person who grabs the last slice of cake AND pizza AND grilled cheese AND won't share with you is definitely not a lady."

"She's human, she get's hungry, so what?"

"Are you defending her?"

"No, I'm just not supporting _you_."

"You're so mean!"

I…and unfortunately the rabbit too…were working deep inside the ship. There was a leak in one of the storage rooms and we had to help pump the water out while the carpenters worked on repairing it. _I _was paired up with, again, unfortunately the rabbit.

"Oi! The island idiots over there! Stop yapping and get to work!"

Lavi twirled his hammer. "How hard can I hit a human skull without breaking it?" He muttered under his breath.

"Che, don't be stupid. We can't pay for the ride, working it off is the best we can do."

"Can't we just promise to pay them later?"

"The second guy in charge said no, either pay up front or see it through with manual labour until we reach land."

"Sucks to be us."

"Shut up and help me work this pump."

**Later…**

"Sunlight!" Lavi shouted happily.

I ignored him and looked around deck. It was busy, the entire _ship_ was busy. Day and night, the work never stopped. Crewmen were running around carrying crates and barrels filled with supplies, one man was even chasing a chicken around.

There were people working on the masts too, they had to be constantly inspected and…_wait, the masts…_

I looked up and squinted in the sunlight, it was something along the lines of instinct, I just _knew…_

"Hey, Yu! Up here!"

_Oh no…_

"Wow, that's seriously high." Lavi muttered.

"Amethyst, get down from there!"

"Why?"

"Why…?" I mumbled to myself. "BECAUSE YOU'RE A KLUTZY IDIOT! THAT'S WHY!"

I swear if she wasn't so high up I could have seen her poutfull expression. "Thanks a lot, Yu!" She shouted.

I looked around to see a lot of the crewman staring at me. _What? She is._

**Amethyst's POV**

_Hey, here's another chance to dump the dude!_

_He's just worried about me, that's all._

_Bla bla bla_

I swung my leg over the edge and made my way down the net. I probably shouldn't have tried to make it down by myself; I had accumulated a bothersome headache from not being around my scythe, and was distracted with the throbbing in my head. So distracted, in fact, I didn't see the large can of anti-weathering solution falling towards me, or the warning shout as it sped downwards.

CRACK

I had only thirty-feet to go when I felt something collide with my skull. I automatically released the grip I had on the rope. I knew the routine; believe it or not I fall from things a lot. But my brain was just _a bit_ rattled, so I wasn't exactly aware I was tumbling head over heals thirty-feet down.

**Third Person's POV**

Kanda made a run for her falling figure, cursing himself for not getting under her right away. _Of _course_ she'd fall._ _She _always_ falls!_ But she landed before he could get there, and to his great surprise not with a SPLAT, but with a FWOOMP, for Amethyst had landed in the arms of some one else.

**Amethyst's POV**

I shook my head in order to knock loose all my fumbled thoughts. I started to say "Thanks Yu, I…" and then I realized Yu hadn't caught me.

It was Kieran.

"Oh…I-I, ummm…"

He laughed. "You're welcome."

"…You can put me down now." Being held bridal style was probably the worst position to be caught in at this particular moment.

"Right."

Yu ran up to us. "Amethyst, are you--"

"I'm fine." I said quickly.

Yu placed his hand on the back of my neck and gently pulled me forward, at first I thought it was to kiss me or something, and I felt all fluttery in side for a second. But it was just to check my head for cuts. "Idiot," he muttered "you're bleeding." He pushed me back and gripped my shoulders tightly. "Stop doing dangerous things."

I blushed and looked at my feet. "I'm an exorcist. Dangerous is kind of part of the job."

"Ya well, try harder."

My face reddened even more.

Kieran grunted. "Aren't you going to thank me too?"

Yu looked up. "For what?"

"For _saving_ your friend's life."

"I would've gotten there in time; you were just in my way."

"Oh really, from my perspective your _slow _reaction could've killed her."

By now both were staring at each other, one pair of eyes was cold and malevolent, the other cunning and overconfident. I noticed Lavi had walked forward and stood next to Yu. A few burly looking crew members stood behind Kieran as well.

"You don't know who you're dealing with."

Kieran moved closer to Yu, so their faces were inches apart. I could practically see sparks between the two. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He threw a fist at Yu's jaw.

Yu took the blow and slowly turned his head back towards Kieran. Kieran looked a bit surprised that Yu didn't fall down after a hit like that. There was a deeply gutted silence. "Like I said before," Yu said quietly, "you don't know who you're dealing with."

And the fight was on.

It was a full out brawl. The crowd that had formed was shouting incoherently. They were stomping their feet and waving money in the air as they shouted who's side they took. At the first opening Lavi jumped in, and so did a few other men. It was so wild that no one knew who was hitting who.

"Hey! HEY!" I shouted, trying to pull the two off each other. I grabbed Yu's arm and tried to yank him off of Kieran. "Will you stop it?!" I yelled as Yu punched Kieran mercilessly. "I SAID mahugal ub." I stopped and released Yu. "KAJ tollenta…harfeceld…" I frowned and took a step back. _I feel dizzy. _I felt my head, vaguely remembering that I was still bleeding and fell backwards, hard.

**Third Person's POV**

It didn't take long for Kanda to notice Amethyst had fainted. He jumped to his feet ducking a man's flying kick. It took him two steps to reach her. "Amethyst!" He shook her shoulders but her head just rolled to the side. "Fickbab…" She mumbled.

_Oh crap…_ "Is there a Doctor on board!?" He looked rapidly from face to face.

The crew, who had stopped fighting, glanced at each other. A tall Chinese man stepped forward. "I was a Medic in the Core for three years. Doctor Koto at your service." Kanda did a double take. There was something strangely familiar about this man. Maybe it was the oddly placed hat, or the half moon glasses, or the coffee mug in the man's hand, but Kanda could've sworn he had met the man before. Doctor Koto knelt next to Amethyst and carefully examined her head wound. "Wilson, carry her below. She'll need stitches."

**Amethyst's POV**

I opened my eyes. _Ugh, I feel queasy…_"What happened?"

A low voice, tranquil and calming, answered me. "You have a minor concussion. That nasty slash on your forehead needed three stitches, but you're going to make a full recovery.

I was lying flat on a table that was covered with a white cloth. I sat up. "I have a head ache."

"That's normal after a head injury." The voice said quickly.

I looked around. I was sitting in small, dimly lit room…_cabin…oh fuck it..._room, with four other people.

There was the man with the calming voice, who I assumed to be the doctor, I wasn't sure if I was completely fine, he looked exactly like The Supervisor. Yu and Lavi were sitting on the far side of the room. Lavi looking particularly relieved and Yu looked…well, just really annoyed. The other person was Kieran, he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, staring at me.

"This is my fault." Kieran said. "I should have gotten Koto right away."

"It's not your fault." Yu muttered.

"No, you're right. It's _your _fault. Since I was the one that caught her you should have at least stopped her from bleeding."

Yu closed his eyes. "Actually, I was going to say it was the inept _idiot's _fault, but whatever makes you feel better about yourself."

Kieran looked like he wanted to tell Yu to fuck off, but then he looked at me. "Does he always talk about you like that?"

"I have a headache." I mumbled, dismissing Kieran's question.

"Well what do you expect? If you had stayed out of trouble like I _constantly _tell you to then this wouldn't have happened."

"It was an accident, you can't blame her."

"I've known the dim-witted moron longer than you; bad luck follows her like the plague. I can blame her all I want."

"You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

"And you should know your place, a common labourer with no power or authority," Yu's eyes narrowed, "whose mother obviously never taught him respect."

Kieran's teeth clenched. "You'd bring my mother into this you--"

"I have a headache." I said again. No one was listening to me. It looked like Yu and Kieran were going to fight again, Lavi and the Doctor had struck up a conversation, in order to avoid the whole thing.

"Uhh, do you know a man named Komui?" Lavi asked.

"Hmm, Komui Komui Komui…I think he's my relative. My third cousin on my mother's aunt in law's side."

"That makes a lot of sense." Lavi nodded as if he understood.

I ignored everyone and swung my legs over the side of the table and hopped down.

"And where do you think your going? You heard the doctor, you have a concussion. Sit back down and rest already." Yu's voice cut through the ruckus like a knife.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. "I have a f-ing headache." I scowled. "If you haven't figured that out already it's code for I need my f-ing scythe."

_Wow, you get grumpy when you have a headache._

_Well they won't shut up long enough for me to explain…_

"Actually that works out well. The Captain wants to see you." We all looked towards the door. Kieran took a step back as a dark skinned man wearing a red toga slowly ambled into the room. His arms were crossed and I couldn't tell if he was being deadly serious or slightly amused.

"Ah, I suppose I should be getting back to work then, nice seeing you Adrian." Kieran tried to slip past Adrian, but the man was like a statue.

Adrian looked Kieran up and down and spoke with an incredibly deep and demanding voice. "The Captain…wants to see _all_ of you. And that includes you, Kieran."

Kieran gulped.

**Captain's Quarters**

"Disrespect. That's what this is. Dis…respect."

Captain Travis paced his quarters furiously. He glared at each of us in turn. "Fighting, on _my _ship? You are not animals, you are gentlemen! And as for you, young lady." He sized me up. "What possible impulse led you to _climb _the main mast without any sort of authorization? You could have killed yourself for Christ's sake!" He eyed my stitches for a moment "You are NOT part of this crew, you are a guest, and as a guest you should act accordingly."

"Umm, could I just—"

"NO. You will WAIT until I finish talking."

I made a face, making Kieran chuckle. Captain Travis glared at Kieran, shutting him up immediately. "Adrian, what was I saying?"

Adrian cleared his throat. "Disrespect, sir."

"Ah yes, of course. There will be no brawls on my ship, not as long as I am Captain. You three will be confined to your quarters for the rest of the voyage. As for you Kieran I suggest you—"

"I want my scythe."

The Captain blinked. "I beg your pardon."

"My scythe, I let you take it yesterday, I want it back."

Yesterday, Captain Travis wasn't happy with the three of us having weapons. We told him we weren't thieves or anything, but as a precaution he wanted to keep our anti-Akuma weapons in his Quarters. Lavi had gotten out of it by saying his hammer was too small to do any damage (a lie, obviously) and that he could use it for work and stuff. Yu told him he wanted to keep Mugen as a precaution against _them. _I remember rolling my eyes at that. And then it was my turn. Captain Travis couldn't find a reason for a girl to be carrying a very, very _very _big scythe around all the time. He explained I wouldn't even be able to walk around below deck with it strapped to my back. I wasn't completely comfortable with it, but once again I made the mistake of thinking the headaches wouldn't be so bad.

"There is no—"

"Look. I'm an Exorcist, _that _is my _tool_. I need it."

"The men feel uncomfortable with you carrying it around. They dislike a lady such as yourself holding a weapon of that calibre blatantly in front of them. It's practically an insult."

I smiled sweetly. "Your men don't have to worry sir, I don't kill _humans_."

_If _only_ you would._

_What's your point?_

I could tell everyone was looking at me, I knew I was acting scary right now, but man that headache was _killing _me, I needed to make some ground here or I'd never get my scythe back and if that meant being scary, then I would _be _scary.

He eyed me warily, his expression suddenly tired. "Fine, take it." He shook a finger at Lavi, Yu, and Kieran. "And if I get wind of someone even _stepping_ on another man's toe I'll immediately assume it's you three and throw you overboard to the sharks. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Lavi and Kieran said together.

Captain Travis stopped pacing and stood in front of Yu. His eyes narrowed. "Don't make me repeat myself." He warned.

Yu gritted his teeth, I suppose he had problems with authority. Lavi elbowed him. "Yes, of course."

"Good. You're dismissed." We all looked at each other. "Did you hear me?! I said you're dismissed!"

**At Dinner**

The sun was starting to set, the sails on the ship looked like fluffy orange clouds above our heads. We were eating on deck; it was a weekend ritual for the crew. Everyone was sitting in fold out picnic tables, enjoying not a feast but something close. Laughter, booze, singing, what more could a sailor ask for?

I wasn't drunk with happiness though.

I know I should be, surviving close calls, being rescued from Islands…but I just couldn't with Yu mad at me. I don't know why he is mad, but he wasn't talking to me anymore. He wouldn't even sit next to me.

_Is the wittle princwess saaaaaad?_

_Will you JUST—_I felt like mentally strangling her…

_Ok ok, jeesh, no need to get violent._

Kieran on the other hand _was _sitting next to me. Which I was appreciative of.

"Try the chicken, it's delicious."

He offered me a drumstick.

I shook my head. "Nothing but crackers and water for me."

"Are you on a diet or something? Seriously, you don't need it. All these girls are starving themselves and wearing corsets and I can honestly say from a guy's perspective that it's—"

"No no." I stopped his ranting quickly. "I get sea sick easily. I'd rather not be puking everywhere."

"Oh. Man that was embarrassing."

"I know, I just said _puking_ at the dinner table."

"I meant me assuming…"

I tilted my head. "What?"

"Errr, I ummm…you know what, never mind." He munched down on what appeared to be a pickle sandwich. "So you kill demons?"

"You believe me? A lot of people are sceptical."

"I've seen one before." He paused, deep in thought. "At least I think I did. I dunno, it's your line of work. Do a lot of demons where top hats?" I accidentally crushed the soda cracker I was going to eat into a billion tiny pieces. My hand shook. "Are you…ok?"

I grabbed his sleeve and pulled him closer. "WHERE? Where did you see him?" My eyes were wide, my lips shaking with a fiendish chill running up and down the back of my neck. At that moment I _needed _toknow exactly where that bastard was, no matter the cost.

"I-I…it was a _long _time ago. Around the time my brother died. I was just a kid I don't think--"

I breathed out slowly and released him. "Right. Sorry. Umm, sorry about your brother, too…"

"Where, where are you from?" Kieran asked, trying to change the subject.

"Andorra. You?" I waited for a moment and then looked at him when he didn't answer me right away. His expression was distant, he wasn't looking at me, he was looking _past _me. I waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello?"

"Andorra, you say?"

"Ya. Why, you know someone from there?"

"She's a princess too." _Oh GAWD Lavi why did you have to butt in NOW? _He gobbled a big bite of some sort of nacho thing. "No really, she is. A super important—"

I threw a salad bowl at his face. "Mind your own business!" I laughed nervously and glanced back at Kieran. "Just ignore him he's…" I blinked. "…Kieran?" It was like his entire_ aura_ had become dark and twisted. And the way he looked at me…was sort of…frightening.

"You're from the royal family then?"

I froze…"Y-yes…"

"Oh." He stood up forcefully. "I need to go…fix something." He looked at me again and it was like the darkness hovering over his head had some how disappeared. He smiled. "I'll see you later?"

"Umm, I…sure. Bye."

I thought maybe it was just my imagination. He couldn't possibly have looked like he wanted to hurt me or anything…could he?

I brushed it off. Of course I did, I couldn't think bad about him, we just met. And in my cloudy haze of giving him the benefit of the doubt, I failed to notice his clenched fists, or the stiff way he held his neck as he walked briskly away.

A sharp wind cut through me and whipped my hair around my head. The sun had set a bit more and I looked up to see the sails had turned from a soft orange to a bloody red.

_End of Chapter 43_

Have you guys read the next chapter to the manga? Wasn't it awesome! Sigh, but now it's not weekly anymore, it's monthly just like FMA. And it's on hiatus for like 2 and a half months. I was all like NOOOOOOOOOOOO, but now I figure it'll give me some time to catch up to it. (I LUV TYKI 3 ) Anyways, I'll try and write the next chapter as quickly as possibly. (MUST RESIST LAZINESS!)

XD

Review! Please! : )


	44. Children's Tales

**Chapter 44**

**Kieran's POV**

I hid inside one of the many cabins used for storage. Sitting on a sack of rice, I held my head in my hands and sighed heavily. The room was almost completely dark except for a single oil lamp, it flickered and the shadows around me danced eerily. I couldn't believe I had been followed by my very own past, that it had had the nerve to search me out just to taunt and laugh at me. I could almost hear the mocking sound of this ridiculous hilarity. What a coincidence, meeting her now, or was it…fate?

**11 Years Ago**

Today was the day my brother was going to die.

As a kid I'm not sure how well I understood the concept of death. I once saw a cat die; it was hit by a wagon wheel and left on the side of the road like trash. That's what I figured would happen to my brother, that he'd be thrown away like a rotting piece of garbage, and then I wouldn't be aloud to see him ever again.

I didn't want to lose him.

I remember that day being stormy. Black clouds were drifting around the sky, with no particular direction in mind. People braved the cold wind and ventured out doors to go about their business, to buy and sell things, to visit family. And then there were some that left the comfort of their warm fireplaces and fuzzy blankets to watch a man die.

My brother was a criminal. A thief, he stole things for me sometimes, a freshly made piece of bread with a small jar of jam, or a toy boat that actually floats on water. He was very good at stealing things, and his reputation started to grow. They called him The Snake of Andorra.

We lived in the slums of Andorra, well; _I _lived in the slums of Andorra. Brother was hardly ever home. I think he gambled away the money he stole, that's how he made some enemies who were all too willing to rat him out.

One day he comes home and blocks off the entrance to our shack. He told me he had done something bad, something unforgivable. He said he needed to hide out for a while, lay low. I sneaked a peak outside from the crack in our makeshift door. A steward with sharp blue eyes and slowly balding hair was walking around with a bunch of slodiers. He was reading from a scroll.

It was a reward for anyone with information of the murder of Mrs. Jacknee on the west end. He said The Snake of Andorra had committed the crime, and that it was a robbery gone bad. When I turned to my brother, his eyes wouldn't meet my own.

It became my job to go out and find us food. Ever since big brother had done the bad thing he wouldn't speak to me. He sat in a corner of our shack, still as a statue. I think he was ashamed of what he did. I wanted him to bring himself forward and say he was sorry. If he showed how sorry he was, surely they'd let him off with a warning like mother used to do. But brother said it didn't work like that.

A few days later, I came home to our shack to find it busted, the door had been blown in and everything inside was out of place.

My brother wasn't there.

So now we're back to where I started. The day my brother would be hung for his crimes, in front of the people he had hurt...and in front of me.

I climbed a lifeless tree to the very top, its bark was black and crusted, it must've been hit by lightning at some point. Up here the cold breeze was a freezing wind. I had to hold on tightly if I didn't want to be thrown off. I had full view of the spot where people were hung. It was right in front of the castle walls. That place would not be demolished until after the King's third daughter was married and made a request to simply banish those who disobeyed the law from our country.

A man read out several bad things my brother had done, ending with the word "murder". He raised his arm as a signal to the executioner.

In the seconds that followed, I tore my eyes away from my brother and looked at the top of the palace wall. I don't know why I did it, probably so I didn't have to watch, or maybe something caught my eye. Either way, I did catch sight of a girl sitting on the palace wall.

Her hair was shorter than most girls, she was wearing a green dress with the crest of the royal family sewn onto the fabric and with very noticeable food stains on it, and the most obvious thing is that she looked…bored. She was watching my brother die as he hung there and struggled to breathe, and she wasn't the slightest bit fazed. I watched her, and she watched my brother, and a new emotion became trapped in my throat. I really hated this person. I wanted to scream at her and tear her hair out and push her off the wall. How could she watch _my only _brother die as if it was a common puppet show the wealthy kids went to see all the time?

**Amethyst's POV**

Today was an especially uneventful day, nothing exciting had happened. I tried to spy on my sisters, but they weren't doing anything special. The palace dogs were out hunting, so I couldn't play with them, and my brother's were busy learning about "delegations", whatever that meant. I asked my lady in waiting to help me get into my outdoor dress and comfy slippers so I could go outside.

I stopped by the kitchens and snatched a piece of peanut butter brittle. It was one of my favourite snacks in the entire world. I felt bad for any kid out there who couldn't have peanuts, they didn't know what they were missing out on.

I made sure no one saw me leave, the servants always got all worked up whenever I tried to go somewhere without them. They'd run around frantically, trying to find me before my mother found out I was missing. I mean I'm five…SIX years old already! I'm practically a grown up.

The garden was wet from rain earlier this morning, and my slippers quickly got muddy. I slipped inside the palace wall and hurried up the stairs up to the battlements. We never used them, so it was a perfect hiding place. I saw on the edge of the wall, looking out over the city and munching on my peanut brittle.

I licked the last bit off my fingers and looked down. A man was being tied to the end of a rope. _That's silly. He could hurt himself. _There was a sharp crack of the rope as they suddenly dropped him. I frowned. _He's not moving. Did they kill him? _If they did it wasn't a very interesting death. Not like the stories my brother's would tell me. He wasn't cut in two or trampled by a thousand horses or caught fire. He was just hanging there.

Whenever I tried to tell my mother about the stuff my brother's told me she would hit me sharply on the top of my head and tell me lady's do not speak of such things that way. My older sister's would say "Ewwwww" and run away laughing at how much of a sicko I was. My mother would tell my father and he would have a short discussion with my guilty looking brothers. I quickly learned to keep such things to myself.

Out of no where something struck my face. My hand reached up to my nose and I winced at the tiny cut that had formed there. I looked around and saw a boy in the tree, yelling words I had only heard some of the soldiers say out loud. I didn't get it, had I done something wrong?

**Kieran's POV**

I broke the end of a branch off and threw it at her. Yelling something even I didn't know I had the vocabulary to yell. It hit her square in the face, scratching her nose a bit. She flinched and looked around wildly until her eyes fixated on mine. I was so angry, she didn't even look sorry for my brother; I couldn't see him anymore…and she didn't care! She was princess! What would she…And then I realized something. She was the _princess_, she could make me dead like big brother, and I had thrown a stick at her.

I shouted one last thing her way and hurriedly climbed down the tree. I started to run down the street, my eyes closed tightly. I didn't want to look as they lowered his body from the noose, I didn't want to see brother as garbage and I _especially _didn't want to see _her _sitting on the wall with her bored expression.

**Amethyst's POV**

I watched as he ran away, still confused. The wind stopped and everything became very quiet. I kept watching him until he had completely disappeared. I would remain puzzled by him until I fell asleep that night.

**Kieran's POV**

He's supposed to be there, he was _always_ there. Even when mom got sick he was there. I ran and hopped a carriage, and then another and another until night had passed and I was far away. I was facing the sparkling sea, my bare feet bruised, my face covered in dirt. Ships were coming in and out of the harbour; they looked like some of the toys brother used to steal for me, except a thousand times bigger.

People were carrying things on and off one of the ships. It was probably the biggest and most magnificent of every ship in the harbour. With its sleek sails, and the smooth way the wood curved around its frame, it looked almost beautiful…I saw a man load a canon onto the ship, a precaution against pirates. _Beautiful and powerful._

A man stopped in front of me and looked me up and down. He saw how I looked at the ship and told me he was its Captain. He said he would never call it _his _ship, because every ship belonged to the ocean and nothing else. And if you showed the great open sea the respect it deserved it just might allow you to cross it safely.

He offered me an escape. An escape from this terrible country and all its horrible memories. I wanted to leave, leave and never come back. He told me his ship could use one more hand, if I was up to it.

I tried to be strong and tough, the way a man should be. I think the Captain understood that I wasn't a man yet, and he turned around as I started to cry. He waited patiently for me to finish, and when I was done he patted me on the head. He told me the only tears on his ship were the ones the sky decided to spill. I nodded and walked with him onto the gigantic vessel, and I never looked back.

**Present Day**

And in the end I never _had_ to look back. It seems my past had decided to catch up to me of its own accord. I lifted the glass container on the oil lamp and watched as the flame flared brighter. The miniature inferno reflected in my eyes, I stared back at it. My anger rising.

I knocked the flame onto the floor. The oil poured out and a large pile of rice caught fire. I stood up and walked out of the cabin, shutting the door behind me. It had only taken seconds for the entire room to go up in flames. Black smoke drifted beneath the door into the hallway. An alarm sounded and I heard footsteps pounding down the stairs.

I continued to walk away from the fire, my face dead serious. This wasn't just a coincidence, this was an opportunity. An opportunity to exact my revenge against the Andorran throne.

_End of Chapter 44_

I don't need your reviews and I _certainly _don't deserve them. Gah, I feel like a terrible fan-fic writer, but I refuse to let this fic die! I will finish it if it's the last thing I do!

So you don't HAVE to review.

But it's still nice. : )


	45. Creepy Crawler

**Chapter 45**

_Hurry, faster, quickly...._

_SCUTTLE_

_Pursue, chase him, don't let him escape..._

_CLICK_

_Bite, tear, scratch him!_

_RIP_

_Kill...kill...KILL!!!_

_SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

**Amethyst's POV**

"I'm starting to think we're not meant to reach Head Quarters." I said dryly.

A fire had broken out below deck. We had to make port for repairs. Yuu was on his last nerve. I could tell. He kept pacing back and forth on the dock staring at his map. I doubted he wanted to continue a sea route.

The ship was a complete mess. A giant mark singed black shot up the port side. The really unfortunate thing was that all the produce had been destroyed. The bags of rice, the barrels of pickles, the _beer. _(THAT caused quite the explosion. Every man on deck had pitched in to try and put out the roaring flames.)

The Captain, shadowed by Adrian's tall figure, stopped shouting orders for a moment to glare at the three of us. He figured somehow us "landlubbers" had started the blaze. I'm sure he would've had all our throats if half the crew hadn't sworn we were sitting with them when the fire had ignited.

The tiny town we landed in was called CherryVille. It smelled like rotting fish, pickles and daffodils. A strange combination to be sure, the scent plugged up my nose and made my eyes water. I wondered vaguely why no villagers had come to greet us. I waltzed over to Yuu and peeked over his shoulder. "Whatchya looking at?"

"A map."

"Oh." I rolled back and forth on the balls of my feet, humming a quiet tune. My toes curled around the edge of the wood and I watched the dark water swash up against the pillars of the dock.

Yuu heaved a sigh and folded his map. "Don't you have something better to do?"

"Not really."

He nodded his head towards the water. "Why don't you practice your swimming?"

"Are you insane?! Do you have any idea how cold it is?!"

"You'll survive."

I felt Yuu shove against my back and my entire body tipped forward. "Wah...AH!"

SPLASH!!!

It felt like crashing through tiny pieces of ice as I fell face first. Immediately my body seized up, tiny pricks tickled beneath my skin and a stream of bubbles escaped my mouth. I broke the surface, gasping and thrashing around wildly. "YOU JERK!"

"Come on. Tread water like I showed you."

"I'm TRYING!"

"Liar. You're touching the bottom."

**(On Dry Land)**

"A-A-AHCHOOO! Y-y-you awful...y-y-you t-t-t-terrible..."

Yuu wrapped a fuzzy navy colored blanket around my shoulders. "I apologize. I didn't know cold water could cause someone to get sick."

"Hav-v-ven't you EV-V-VER had a c-c-old?!"

Yuu shook his head and I frowned. I wondered if his incredible immunity had something to do with that tattoo on his chest. I bet he had thought I had forgotten about it.

I hadn't.

"C-c-can we get s-s-some soup or s-s-something?"

"Sure." Yuu used a cloth to pick up my scythe and tossed it to Lavi. "Here!"

Lavi juggled it as if it was an explosive device. "Hey! What's this for?"

"Carry it around for Amethyst. She's sick."

"I don't have to take orders from you!" But we were already half-way up the street. "Hey! HEY!" Lavi looked around. "What am I supposed to do?!"

We had walked up the cobblestone street for a few minutes. The town appeared deserted, very few people were up and about. And those that were didn't seem...right in the head. I spotted a hollow-sunken man with wild white hair holding up a sign that read "THe EnD iS NeAR" I shivered and Yuu wrapped his arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer. "Over there." I said. And pointed to a sign hanging over a door that read 'LITTLE TROLL TAVERN.' Yuu lead me up the steps and through the door, not letting go of me for a second.

The Tavern smelled like dog, but also freshly baked bread. My stomach grumbled. Yuu sat me down at a rickety round table carefully, keeping the blanket wrapped around me. I sniffed. _I bet my nose is all red..._A tawny cat mewed and rubbed against my head, looking up at me, begging for a treat. I sniffed and smiled at the cat. _Cute..._

A plump waitress shook her hips as she walked towards us. Her mouth was covered in a dark red lipstick and her wig tilted ever so slightly to the side. "What can I get for you dears?"

"Ch-chicken soup please."

"And make sure to get her some crackers with that." Yuu handed some coins over to the women.

"Don't you want anything, Yuu?"

"I'm not hungry."

A bell rang and my head snapped up towards the front door. Kieran walked in and hung his trench coat on the wall. "Oh! Amethyst, what a surprise to see you here."

Kieran pulled up a chair and sat down, leaning over the table and blocking Yuu from my line of vision. The women plopped the bowl of soup in front of me. I rubbed my hands together and grabbed a wooden spoon. "Not feeling well?" Kieran asked.

Yuu shoved Kieran back into a seating position. "No, she's not. She has a cold."

"Aww, too bad." Kieran eyed the soup I was rapidly slurping. "You know what would be REALLY good for you? A cup of tea."

"I don't think-"

"Consider it on me." Kieran stood up and shot Yuu a furtive glance. Then strolled over to the counter.

I gave Yuu a look.

"What?"

"Why are you s-s-so mean to him? What d-d-did he ever do t-t-to you?" I whispered. "AAAAHCHOO!"

"It's not what he's done to me that I'm worried about..." Yuu muttered.

"W-w-what?" I rubbed my nose.

"Nothing."

"Am I not allowed to," I sniffed "have guy friends? I mean, L-L-Lavi's my f-f-friend and you've never been rude to him...well you know, no more th-th-than usual that is."

"Lavi isn't constantly trying to flirt with you. You're not even his type."

"And w-w-what exactly i-i-is that supposed t-t-to mean?"

Yuu was becoming quickly agitated, as was I. This constant jealously thing was starting to go from endearing to irritating.

"Tea?"

I stood up sharply, accidentally knocking the tea from Kieran's hand and onto the floor. The hot tea splattered as the chipped cup rolled beneath the table. "I'm not really in the-the-the mood anymore." I mumbled and stomped outside the Tavern.

**Third Person POV**

Kanda remained seated, sitting tall and silent.

"Are their problems in the bedroom?" Kieran ducked Kanda's swipe and laughed, but his expression, despite his hilarious attitude, remained sour. "I'll be leaving then as well."

Kanda sighed. He wasn't wrong. In fact he KNEW he was in the right, but why did she keep yelling at him? Why couldn't she just admit how wrong she was and then smile in her usual stupid way. He was getting tired of complications.

The Tavern door swung open and closed while Kanda made his way down the street to try and allocate the missing Amethyst.

The tawny cat beneath the table that had been licking up the tea which Amethyst had knocked onto the floor toppled over stiff.

It was dead.

**On the Other Side of Town...**

Lavi's feet hurt. He had been walking around for at least an hour. He wished Amethyst's scythe could shrink like his hammer, the damn thing was HEAVY. It was also a terrible inconvenience. It continued to knock against lamp posts and mail boxes. Lavi had managed to sling it over his shoulder. As he lumbered down Main Street the people who were up and about stared openly at him. At first he found it very invading, as if they were judging him.

Until he heard a giggle.

He swung his entire body around at super-atomic speed and scanned the area for the girl. She had dark hair, strung up in curls AND A HUGE RACK. Her friends were all holding lace umbrellas. When their eyes met she blushed and looked away. Her and her friends giggled.

_Hold on..._

Lavi made a quick check-list. _Eye-patch. Head-band. Awesome hair. Hmmm...SCYTHE?_ DING DING DING. _I'm...the bad boy?! _It took a moment for Lavi to realize how dark and dangerous he looked carrying the giant crimsom weapon around. He rubbed his chin. _I've never been the bad boy before...what to do?_

The answer was simple.

Lavi kicked the bar's door open. The place became eerily silent as everyone's' eyes focused on him. He pulled up a chair, leaned back and set his feet up on the table. He raised his arm. "Two pints!"

A large man with lots of tattoos and his thuggish looking gang clambered towards Lavi's table. "You gamble, boy?"

A cute waitress with a frilly short skirt handed him his drink. "Hi there." She said, batting her eyelashes.

"That depends..." Lavi sipped his drink and looked at the thugs one by one. "Are you prepared to lose everything you own?" He smirked. The girl sighed longingly and placed her hands on his shoulders. On the inside of the cool persona Lavi had put on, he was cheering. _SWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!_ He could've cried. _Life is so good._

**Outside...**

Kanda was leaning against a wall. His eyes closed. He was concentrating very hard.

And he didn't like sweets.

Amethyst was inside the shop, looking at candy. Loads and LOADS of candy. There were stacks and stacks and stacks of chocolate, and she was determined to buy as much as she could physically carry. She figured it would make her feel better.

"Look, I don't have all day. Are you purchasing an item or what?"

"It's hard t-t-to decide...should I get peanut-brittle...or milk-caramel?" She closed her eyes. "AHCHOO!"

"Hey watch it! I don't need your snot all over my merchandise. I'm going outside for a smoke and if I catch you taking anything out without paying you're dead. You hear?"

"Ya ya." Amethyst was completely focused on the task at hand. She nor Kanda noticed Kieran sneak around the store-front.

"OH YUUUUUU!"

"Rabbit, what did I tell you about calling me by that name?" Kanda looked at the two women Lavi had his arms around, he sighed and closed his eyes tight. The rabbit continued to annoy the hell out of him.

Lavi beamed. "I just won this guy's life savings in a poker match to the death!" Lavi rubbed his nails on his jacket. "I spared his measly life, of course. But now we have enough to take the train back to HQ!" He grinned wildly at the two women. "You uh, can come along too if you'd like." The women chuckled.

Kanda walked up to Lavi and snatched the Scythe from him.

"Wah! Hey! Yuu!!!"

"I think you've had enough power for one day. And..." Kanda pointed the Scythe's tip at Lavi's nose, Lavi stared cross eyed at the weapon, trying to make himself become invisible. "What did I tell you about calling me by my first name?"

The girl's cooed and skipped over to Kanda. "Wow, you're so…_strong_ and manly."

Lavi's mouth dropped open, and then he grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Sorry Ladies, he only likes married women."

"Awwww."

Kanda glanced at Lavi sharply. "What was that...rabbit?"

"Now Yuu, don't get your knickers in a twist." Lavi, grinning all the while, started to back up slowly.

"Last straw, Lavi."

KA-BOOM!

Both men's actions were suddenly halted as the Candy Shop behind them exploded. Chunks of brick and mortar fell to the ground. A large cloud of dust erupted from the wreckage.

"AMETHYST!" Kanda shouted, covering his eyes from the dust.

Lavi's mouth dropped open....

"A-A-AHCHOOO!!!"

Their horrified faces turned to ones of relief. Kanda ran through the rubble, squinting through the smoke. There Amethyst stood, behind the building, holding a lollipop. She had used the back entrance. "Oh hey, Yuu. I d-d-decided against chocolate. Did you know that they hardly pay the people who pick the cocoa beans!?" She turned around and nearly jumped out of her skin. "Woah...I didn't th-th-think I sneezed THAT hard."

Kanda and Lavi fell sideways.

"HEY! What the hell did you do to my shop!!!???"

*********

After several hours of debate on whose fault it was, the shop owner concluded we weren't liable. (Although, he did have a little help being persuaded from Kanda.) People had started piling out of their homes, sobbing and holding each other tightly.

"Does this place not seem all that _right_ to you?" Lavi muttered behind his hand to Kanda. "The people are a little...cookoo."

"Quiet, Lavi. I'm trying to investigate." Kanda had been staring at the piles of brick and shingles for a while now. He was looking for any sort of clue. He blinked and looked around. "Where's Amethyst...?"

**Amethyst's POV**

I had finished my lollipop a while ago and had gotten sorely bored with this town. I made my way back to the ship. The place was deserted. I assumed everyone was inside the brig, doing repairs. I looked out into the wide open ocean. A crack of golden, sparkling sunshine peeked through the storm. Except for that sliver the entire sky was covered in shadowy clouds. Lighting thundered in the distance. The waves became larger and the wind whipped around me. I sniffed and wrapped my arms around myself, staring at my feet. At times like this, when I was all alone, I couldn't help but think of my family. The images Road showed me back at the volcano flashed through my mind one by one. The blood, the screaming, the crying. The turbulent thoughts flared in my soul, causing my fingers to bite against the palms of my hands in outrage. I couldn't stop the flow.

_That's it...get angry. Get revenge!_

Topaz was interrupted, however, by a screaming villager. "WATCH OUT! WATCH OUT!"

I spun around and gasped. _A...cabbage cart? _It was rolling at an incredible speed straight for me. It bounced onto the docks and sped faster and faster. I took a step back and my foot crunched through the rotting wood. I grabbed my leg in panic and started pulling frantically. _Come on, come on...._The cart was getting closer. I knew something that solid slamming into me wouldn't stop; it'd tear my body in half and just keep going. I started slamming my other foot onto the wood, my panic rising. The cart looked dauntingly huge now, its wheels creating loud rickety sounds on the notches in the wooden planks.

CRACK

I looked down just in time to see the rotting planks around me snap and crack under my weight. I was plunged into the green water below as the cabbage cart careened over head and surged into the Marina. I grabbed a hold of a pillar for dear life. The algae that clung to it made it slippery and I struggled for a grip. I choked on sea water as the waves pounded my head. My breaths were short and quick. I looked around hysterically for help...which lead me to realize that something was looking back at me.

It had had eight metallic legs, a tiny pincer-shaped mouth with sharp teeth and eight glowing green eyes powered by a spherical spark. It was hanging beneath the wooden dock, just above the water-line.

The eight eyes blinked.

I blinked.

It lunged.

I screamed.

Before its legs could wrap around my face and it could start munching down, I dove beneath the surface of the water.

**Third Person POV**

"YUU! YUU!"

Kanda ran towards the shore, Amethyst was crawling out of the water, sputtering.

"Woah! You swam! You are ambitious aren't you?" Lavi said.

"Not important." She exhaled, exhausted. Swimming a grand total of ten feet was a giant accomplishment for her. "There's-this-thing. It ATTACKED me." Her skin rippled. "I HATE SPIDERS!"

"A spider?" Kanda shook his head. "Che. Amethyst, a spider? It's just a-"

"NO! I MEAN THIS THING WAS HUGE!" She emphasized the word 'huge' with her arms. They just stared at her, Lavi was holding back chuckles. "You don't believe me?" She looked at Kanda. "Yuu?" He just looked at her. Her shoulders slumped. "Oh, well then..." She righted herself and walked past them. "I'm going to go kill that spider, collect the Innocence and get a great big bonus from Komui."

"Innocence? Hey wait up." Kanda put his hand on her shoulder. "You didn't say anything about Innocence."

"Obviously you didn't understand when I said the words HUGE SPIDER."

"It's true." They all looked at the skinny old man who had been holding up the doomsday sign from earlier. "They came, not long ago. They live beneath..." He pointed at his feet. "At night, they creep into our houses and steal our children. That's when the fish started to disappear." His eyes grew wide, his voice very quiet. "I lost everything, my career...my...little girl. She-she always wore those pretty pink bows in her hair..."

"Where are they old man?" Kanda demanded.

Again, the man pointed to his feet.

"I think he means the sewers." Lavi muttered.

****

"I'm not going down there." Amethyst stared into the dark man-hole. She heard clunking sounds echoing from inside. "You can't make me."

"Yes I can. I'll go first, Amethyst you follow; Lavi will come right behind you."

"No way. Nu-huh, no how. I can't STAND any kind of creepy-crawler...aside from the lady bug."

_You're such a chicken. Just pretend those hundreds of deadly eight-legged crawlers are cute bunny rabbits...trying to kill you of course. _Topaz snickered.

_Why is it you are never any help?_

"You know, we could do this without her." Kanda sniffed.

"Yup. A girl would just get in the way." Lavi crossed his arms.

"Mari was never this much trouble."

"Neither was Gramps."

Without another thought of hesitation Amethyst leapt into the precipice with great enthusiasm.

Lavi held his hand up to Kanda for a high-five. Kanda resisted the urge to roll his eyes and jumped in after Amethyst. "Don't leave me hanging!" Lavi cried, and grudgingly followed his comrades into the dark sewers beneath Cherryville.

"EEEWW. This stuff is _disgusting." _Lavi lifted his foot from the green sludge inching slowly down the twisting sewage tunnel.

Amethyst plugged her nose.

"Stay to the edges." Kanda warned, and started running swiftly into the darkness.

"Wait up, Yuu!" Amethyst ran after him.

"Ugh...you people are nuts." Lavi muttered and tailed them.

Kanda slammed his back to the wall of the sewer and held a finger to his mouth. Amethyst tip-toed quietly and peeked around the corner. Her throat seized up. _Oh God..._There must have been thousands of those mechanical spiders crawling up along the walls and the ceiling. They made these CLICKING sounds as they scuttled across the stone. The entire tunnel was convulsing, imitating waves and ripples with a silver glint.

"They're communicating." Kanda whispered, watching them CLICK at each other.

"Look...it's a little girl. Amethyst pointed. At the centre of the pulsing insectite colony was a tiny, quivering girl wearing pink bows in her hair. She was crying for her daddy.

Kanda pulled Amethyst back and plugged her nose to stop her form sneezing as a loud THUMPING sound emanated from the tunnel to the left of them. A GIGANTIC mechanical spider made its way past them and into the opening. The tiny spiders cried out a warning and they all scuttled back out of harms way. A few were crushed beneath the humongous spider's legs; it took a bite at a few of them for fun, crunching them between its razor sharp teeth. _"Ahhhh..."_ It said, sounding like thousands of smaller voices, all different in pitch and tone. "_Dinner. Finally."_

Amethyst looked at Kanda with wide eyes. _What are we going to do?_

Kanda unsheathed Mugen slowly.

Amethyst tried not to, she really did, but her nose just itched way too much! "AAAAHCHOOO!"

Kanda glared at Amethyst.

"Heh...sorry."

The giant Akuma stiffened, it sniffed the air and sprung around. Green sludge that the Akuma disrupted drenched some of the smaller spiders in waves. _"WHO'S THERE!?"_ It screeched.

Lavi activated his hammer and Amethyst slowly unslung her Scythe.

_"EXORCISTS?! YOU LEAD EXORCISTS TO MY HIDEAWAY! YOU IDIOTS!" _It stomped its legs in fury. The Akuma took a few moments of contemplation and then became calm. _"Noooo, this is goooooood. I will take your Innocence for myself and become stronger. No human will stand in my way."_ It looked as if it was grinning.

"I think..." Amethyst's eyes furrowed in concentration. "That those smaller robots are its...children."

"_Very good, exorcist. My power is to create copies of myself. Soon, these ingrates will become big like me, and be under my complete control."_

"Lavi, you grab the little girl." Kanda said, not taking his eyes off the Akuma.

"Got it."

"Amethyst, take care of the copies."

Amethyst nodded.

"I'll handle this one." Kanda pointed his sword at the Akuma. "Prepare to die."

_"GRAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_ The Akuma leaped.

Lavi and Amethyst ducked beneath its belly. Amethyst swung her Scythe, cutting down any of the mini-Akuma within reach. Lavi leapt to the centre and grabbed the crying little girl, knocking spiders out of the way with his hammer.

Kanda cut at the Akuma's legs. It screamed as two of its legs toppled into the sludge and dissolved into dust. It wobbled for a moment, but found its bearings and managed to function with only 6 of its legs. It glared at Kanda and bounded for him, going up onto the ceiling and dropping down on top of him. Kanda fell against the wall from the weight of the Akuma. Only Mugen stood between him and the Spider's clashing pincers. Then, the Akuma looked confused for a moment. Its body racked up a shiver that shook the entire tunnel. It spit black acid at Kanda, barely missing his face. "_You have no idea the forces you are trying to defeat, boy."_ It growled, its pincers clashed ravenously. But its voice sounded different somehow, and its glowing green eyes became liquid clear.

"Earl..." Kanda said through clenched teeth, his arms straining as he tried to keep the creature off of him. The front two legs scratched at the wall around Kanda and created sparks while it tried to grab him.

The Earl was speaking through his minion. The Akuma showed its teeth in an evil grin. _"Surprised...?"_

"YOU!" Amethyst's enraged screech cut through the tunnel, her eyes wild as she slashed her Scythe again and again. Her concentration altered for a second as she attempted to run for the Akuma, and the mini-spiders took the opportunity to jump on top of her back. Her shoulders shook and her knees gave way. She disappeared beneath a mound of crawling robotic spiders.

Lavi paused, looking from Amethyst to the little kid in his arms and the hundreds of spiders that struggled over-top of one another to reach him first.

"Get that kid out of here!" Kanda shouted. "I'll handle it!"

Lavi hesitated; he had a grudge to settle too. He wanted to kick the possessed Akuma's ass as much as anybody.

"GO!"

Lavi steeled up. He disappeared down the tunnel, followed by hundreds of the tiny spiders that hadn't already been crushed or sliced.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!!!!!!" Amethyst burst from beneath the mechanical copies, sending the little insects flying through the air. Her eyes locked on the giant Akuma.

With a feat of strength, Kanda threw the Akuma off of him and took a stance. The Akuma scurried backwards in the sewage; the Earl had disappeared from its eyes, now it was afraid for its life. _"YOU BLASTED EXORCISTS! I'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME I SWEAR!"_ It rippe dopen a caged barrier and squeezed into a smaller tunnel, hurrying away.

Amethyst stared after it with lost eyes.

The smaller spiders crept closer, they were still hungry.

"Ame-"

"Run."

"What?"

Amethyst turned her head around to look at Kanda. Her usually jade-colored irises a solid charcoal color. "If you do not get out of here, you will die." Her hair whipped around her head despite the lack of wind, and her entire body began to glow a bright green.

Kanda bit his tongue, and nodded. He swiftly ran for an exit, hearing her chant in the distance.

Kanda made it up the ladder. Lavi was holding the little girl's hand, whom was currently sucking her thumb. Her clothes were ruined, and her cheeks were soaked with tears.

"BUTTERCUP!" The old man came running up to them and grabbed his daughter by the waist. He flung her up into the air and she started to laugh. He hugged her close. "You saved my baby! Thank you! Thank you!" He rushed his little girl into a nearby pub and out of danger.

Lavi grinned warmly and waved back at the little girl. He glanced at Kanda. "Where's Amethyst?"

Kanda sheathed Mugen.

"Hello? Where's-"

An ERRUPTION of bright green fire exploded out of the manhole. Lavi fell back, tiny metallic spiders hastily tried to crawl out into the open air and escape the flames, but they curled into tiny blazing balls and screamed in agony as their bodies turned to dust. All over the village spouted sky high pillars of green fire wherever an opening to the sewers happened to reside. People screamed and began bowing down, praying to their Gods. They believed the end was truly near.

Deep laughter reverberated from below the cobble-stoned street, haunting the image of the Millennium Earl into Lavi and Kanda's minds.

Then...nothing but silence. The fire stopped and white steam drifted up from the sewer. Amethyst was no where in sight. The eerie silence gave Kanda a very deleterious feeling at the back of his mind.

A single black butterfly fluttered up from the sewer and landed on Kanda's shoe.

It fluttered its black and purple wings._ "Come and get her pretty boy." _

_End of Chapter 45_

My sincere apologies for the delay.


	46. Lest We Forget

**Ch. 45 Part 2**

**Third Person POV**

"Soooo, you're not talking to me then?!..." Amethyst inquired through the bars of her cage. She was somewhere deep below the sewers; it looked like the catacombs of a city that had resided here eons ago before Cherryville was erected. It was a large domed structure, with eaves criss-crossing the ceiling and giant tunnels leading out in all directions. Water rushed into the bottom, creating a deep lake that covered the cold stone floor. Pieces of garbage floated around the edges, bouncing against the walls of the catacomb. Amethyst assumed they were beneath the sea, due to the crashing sound of waves high above her head.

She was sitting in a cage on an island in the middle of the make-shift lake. The island held the rubbled remains of some kind of structure. It probably used to be home to some occult judging by the pentagrams engraved in the metal. It creaked and groaned behind her. She could hear the scurrying sound of rats running in and out of the debris.

A tiny rat crawled up to the cage to investigate. It stood on its hind legs and sniffed for any kind of food. Amethyst smiled. "Hi pal." She patted him on the nose with her index finger. "At least you're not a spider."

Tyki watched Amethyst from a window behind the structure's ruins. He sighed. She didn't appear particularly scared, or worried for that matter. She probably assumed her porcelain doll of a boyfriend would come rescue her. Which happened to be Tyki's plan. He'd kill Kanda Yuu and the red-head who trailed with them, and steal their Innocence.

Tyki picked at a white flower petal poking out of the wreckage. The Millennium Duke should have shown up already. Perhaps The Duke wanted to torture him by leaving him alone with his supposed 'wife.' He looked back over at Amethyst. She had the goofiest grin on her face.

"Hey 'hubbie!' What's with the evil get-up?!" She pointed to his top hat. "I liked you in glasses! And the curly hair was very 'oh natural'." She blew him a kiss and held her stomach as she doubled over laughing. Amethyst was trying to make Tyki look like a joke. She still hadn't forgiven him for taking advantage of her when she had had amnesia. The golden band around her finger was enough of a reminder. Amethyst looked around. "So is this your new _lair_? I must say the sewage is certainly a step down for you."

"Enough." Tyki hopped down and stood in front of her cage. He rubbed the edge of his shoe in the dirt. "What will it take to make you be quiet?"

"Let me out."

"..." He turned to walk away.

"No really! I promise not to run away…but man, my back is killing me being all hunched over like this all the time." She rubbed her shoulder and winced.

"...Fine. But don't run away."

"Definitely not."

"You promised."

"Yes I did."

He unlocked the cage door and Amethyst stepped out. She stretched.

Tyki exhaled. "Good, now if you'd j-"

Amethyst bolted.

Tyki grabbed her by the wrist and yanked her back.

"Ow, ow, ow. Ok, ok. I get the point."

He brought her elbow up behind her back and she realized how close their bodies were, practically touching. He breathed down the back of her neck, his lips pressed against her tangled hair. "You promised." He whispered.

"And _you_ promised." She replied just as viciously.

"And I kept that promise." His chin rested on her shoulder. He breathed in deeply. Tyki had been forbidden to seek her out until now. Oddly, he missed her cinnamon tainted scent.

Amethyst tried to shake him off, but his grip on her arm tightened. She had no idea what the hell he was sniffing at, for all she knew she still smelled like sewage. "Keh...wait...you have?"

He closed his eyes. "Mmm-hmmm. I haven't killed a single human being since your request."

"...REALLY?"

"What-" His voice was so close, she could hear every dip and rise in his tone. His words were smooth and calculated."You don't believe me?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "No."

Unexpectedly, Tyki released Amethyst and shoved her to the ground. "OW!" She landed on her side and rolled over onto her back, her hair strung out in all directions around her head.

Tyki hovered right above her. His one hand slammed to the ground beside her ear and the other applied pressure to her collar-bone. He locked her thighs together with his knees.

She looked up at his disgusted expression, her fingers curling, ready to form a fist. _Hold on, he's angry...with ME? _

"All the other Noah have shunned me. I'm here on the Duke's orders and that's all. If he hadn't asked, I wouldn't even be speaking with you."

"Did he ask you to pounce on me too?" Amethyst could've counted all his teeth from the way he sneered.

"You're the one who ran away."

"You KIDANPPED me! Excuse me for trying to preserve my _own _life!" She rubbed her sore arm resentfully. "Not to mention just being _around _you get's me miles deep in trouble with the Order."

"Oh, I hope you're not having second thoughts, _sweetie."_

Tyki sensed Amethyst was ready to shout numerous profanities at him, he covered her mouth with his hand. "I know you're pissed at me, but I'm in no mood to handle your constant badgering. I can't even comprehend what you're expecting from me, a _Noah_." He let her go and stood up. "And here I thought you knew me well enough by now." He waved his hand and turned his back to her. "Go. Be gone. You're just a pest."

_A PEST?! '__I'M'__ THE PEST?! How dare he be so non-chalant..._Amethyst jumped to her feet and started searching for her Scythe, fuming all the while. She spotted the familiar red glint at the very top of the worshipping structure. She set a foot on the stone and tested it for stability.

"I never should have existed anyway." Tyki mumbled.

She turned, her fingers drifted from a rusted metal bar and down to her side. He looked so...so..._defeated_. What had been going on during her absence that would make Tyki act so wierd? She laughed uncertainly. "Hey…don't say that. My coolness level has already plummeted since you decided to just _let me go. _You didn't even give me a chance to implement my awesome escape plan!" Her laughter faded as Tyki sat down on a molded steel pipe, threw his top hat to the ground and put his face in his hands.

She looked up at her Scythe, and then back at Tyki's hunched figure.

_Don't even think about it._

_But-_

_He's a cold-blooded killer and always will be. Now let's GO._

_...I still th-_

_Come on! We've just been given a get out of jail free card! Hurry it up!_

Amethyst bit her lip. Ignoring Topaz's shouts of outrage, she ambled over to Tyki and sat next to him. She felt very awkward.

He didn't look up from his hands. "Why haven't you left yet?" His voice sounded muffled.

Amethyst tapped her knees. "You knoooow...why don't you switch sides? Jerry cooks great food an-"

Tyki jolted to his feet as if she had given him an electric shock. "Have you lost your mind, woman!?"

"Oh come on! I know for a fact that you hung out over there because you enjoyed it. It doesn't look like you're enjoying it now."

"Are you an idiot?! Do you have any idea what your 'leaders' would do to me if I was caught?"

Amethyst's mind flashed to the scene in the depths of the Order, back when the Council had ordered Hevlaska to interrogate her. She stood up and rubbed her sweaty palms on her pants.

As if he could see her thoughts written above her head he said, "Exactly. It's more complicated than that. I need both, Amethyst. I NEED both."

"You don't know who you _ARE_."

"Neither do you."

"But I don't have to. I have Yuu..." Amethyst smiled to herself. "He doesn't let me forget who I am."

Tyki snorted.

She put her hands on her hips. "And you have me." She pointed to herself with her thumb.

"I don't know what that _means_, Amethyst." Tyki said weakly.

"I'll be your friend, if you want. You remember...what a friend is...right?" She inched closer to him.

Tyki's thoughts turned to his hoodlum pals, the silver buttons he'd bring back to them..."Stop. Stop doing that!"

"Doing what?"

Tyki filled in the gap with one quick stride and lifted her chin gently with his hand. "Making…so much sense."

Her breath trembled and she looked down at her feet, away from his soft expression. "Idiot." She muttered. "I said 'friend.'"

"We can be both..." He suggested quietly.

"No." She said firmly. "I like Y-"

_"Isn't this a nice scene?"_

They both looked up.

The Millennium Earl with his top hat, pink umbrella and all was floating high above them.

Amethyst slapped his hand away. "You bastard!" She yelled at Tyki and jumped up onto the pile of rubble, racing to reach her Scythe.

"No, Amethyst I-!"

The Earl tapped his umbrella into the palm of his hand.

Tyki's eyes widened. "No! Wait!"

As Amethyst reached for her anti-akuma weapon, black fire surrounded her. She shrieked and was lifted off the structure and carried towards the Earl through the air.

Her body writhed in pain as the fire melted her skin. Topaz was working over-time to re-heal the injuries she continued to attain. The Earl twirled his umbrella and Amethyst's body turned within the black fire to face him. Her eyes were wide with fury and her teeth clenched to keep herself from screaming despite her torment. Her hands trembled as she slowly struggled to turn them into fists.

The Earl watched her skin continue to replenish itself. _"Amazing."_ He said with a huge smile and tilted his head. _"You are quite strong aren't you?"_

Tyki Mikk took a step forward. "Millennium Duke-"

_"Why is it...?"_ The Earl looked down at Tyki. _"That you always disappoint me?"_

"I...'ll...k-kill y...ou." Amethyst managed to get out, pausing to cringe every time Topaz had to re-apply her powers.

_I can't do this forever._ Topaz said, her voice concentrated as she focused all her attention to the Earl's black magic.

_"Hmmm? Are you still angry over that little spat we had earlier?"_

"Y..ou mmm..murd-d-der-r..er."

_"Miss Rose,"_ the Earl brought her close enough so that she could see into his malicious yellow eyes, _"you're going to have to learn that the people closest to you are very much...expendable."_

"LET HER GO!"

Kanda stood, very much looking the part of the hero, on the edge of a giant pipe sticking out of the catacomb wall. Water rushed past his legs and down a hundred of feet below. He held out Mugen, it was glowing with a sharp, threatening static blue. Lavi stood behind him, his small hammer raised.

_"Ah, the cavalry has arrived."_ The Earl tittered, obviously delighted. _"Don't interrupt Exorcists. Miss Rose and I were having such a lovely conversation."_ The Earl snapped his fingers and hundreds of Akuma flew into the room from all sides, crowding the ceiling. Their guns pointed at Kanda and Lavi. The two lifted their weapons high.

_"Now..."_ The Earl said sweetly, only his evil intent shown through his cruel eyes. _"KILL THEM!" _He hissed.

Thousands of bullets were fired at the two exorcists.

Amethyst interrupted Topaz with a sudden sense of desperation. "NO!" She shouted as Kanda and Lavi were encompassed in fiery purple explosions. She gasped and was pulled back as the black fire entangled around her neck and limbs. It grew a snake-like head and its tongue hissed and licked the rose tattoo on Amethyst's neck.

She had obtained the mark the last time she had encountered the Earl.

The snake tightened its coils. The pain was too much for Amethyst to handle alone. Her scream was cut off as her mind shut down and Topaz jumped into action. She had been waiting for Amethyst to get out of her way.

Topaz took control of Amethyst's vocals and chanted out loud, her voice shook the ceiling and little pieces of rock tumbled down and splashed into the lake. Red and yellow fire entwined with the black, taking the shape of a crimson falcon. Its inferno claws grabbed a hold of the serpent's head, tearing at it. The Earl turned away from his beloved Akuma to look in surprise as Topaz was able to slowly push back the black fire from her body. Her chants became louder and faster.

_"Red fire? What magic is this?"_ The Earl asked, his smile still resilient.

"Like I'd..." Topaz grunted from the strain, "tell...YOU!" She threw her arms wide open and expelled the fire with an explosive force that knocked Tyki off his feet. She flipped back and landed next to her Scythe, picking it up in one fluid motion and held it behind her back, above her head. She crouched down and sneered at The Earl. The blade's ruins along the edge began to glow green as Topaz threw every lost drop of her energy into Amethyst's weapon.

_Let me kill him!_ Amethyst yelled, her mind quickly mending now that the pain has resided. _I have to!_

_No. You're angry. You'll screw it up._

_PLEASE!_ Her voice was desperate and she began pushing past the barriers Topaz had put up.

"Wah-" Topaz hadn't predicted Amethyst would have any kind of will power against her.

It was a short mental struggle, but Topaz was overthrown by Amethyst's pure rage. Amethyst leapt forward and swung her Scythe down from overhead. Upon contact with the deadly tip the Earl disappeared with a POP and Amethyst landed on the ground next to Tyki. She ignored him and looked around for the Earl. "Did I get him?"

_You IDIOT! How could you defy me NOW! Of all times..._

_Then what the hell do you suggest?! _

_If you want your revenge, you need my help. We have to work together._

The air went cold around Amethyst and she looked around frantically for the Earl.

Nothing was in sight.

_Just say what I say. I don't have much left in me, so we'll only have one shot._

Topaz started chanting in the back of her mind and Amethyst repeated the words out loud.

_WITH POWER! You have to MEAN them!_

Amethyst started saying the words from deep within her chest. At the same time glancing over to the Akuma, whose numbers had drastically decreased. She silently cheered Kanda and Lavi on, who were killing the demons by the dozens. She never should have doubted their skills.

_CONCENTRATE._

Amethyst spoke louder, she felt something rise from her toes and fingers. It trailed up her veins, making her blood feel boiling hot.

_Woah..._

Her fingertips spread out and red sparks shot from her nails, the sparks curved around the catacomb. Creating a ZZZTING sound. The sparks all came together at one point in the ceiling where a large shadow was hiding behind a stalactite.

The Earl suddenly came into view, little red sparks coursed up and down his body_. _They spun around his top-hat and disappeared in a POOF of smoke._ "That tickled." _

_DAMN IT! I'm out of juice! _

_What the hell does that mean?! That's never happened before! _

_Do you have any idea how powerful he is?! There's only one I know of that he's ever feared!_

"The fourteenth...." Amethyst whispered, the words even sounded forbidden as they rolled off her tongue.

The Earl stiffened for a moment, his smile wavered. He opened his Umbrella and floated down. More Akuma surged out of the sewer pipes, blocking Amethyst's vision from Kanda and Lavi. _"Now is the time to redeem yourself."_ The Earl's smile had now, if at all possible, widened.

Tyki looked up at the Earl, his breathing becoming rapid; sweat trickled down the back of his neck.

The Earl's eyes flashed. _"Murder Miss Rose."_

Tyki turned to Amethyst; she took a step back and held her Scythe in front of her defensively.

_"Don't lie to yourself, Miss Rose. You know you can't bear to kill a human. And Tyki is, still, human. Even if he is…very…special."_

"Oh ya? W-w-well...maybe he shares my moral interests!"

Tyki silently picked up his top-hat and examined it.

"Tyki....?" Amethyst's focus switched nervously from Tyki, to the Earl and back to Tyki.

Tyki put on his hat and tilted it downwards, covering his face.

The Earl threw his head back and cackled.

_End of Chapter 46_

_I would like to hear your thoughts. Feel free to speak your mind._


	47. Scream it Out Loud

**Chapter (technically) 47. **

**Amethyst's POV**

_No no no no NO! He had just, we had just..._

A small lavender colored object became apparent in the corner of my eye. I turned my head slowly to see a violet butterfly flapping its wings gently on my shoulder. "Ow." I mumbled and flicked it off, minuscule drops of blood dripped from where it had bitten. A foreboding feeling drifted around my head. "Tyki!" I shouted a warning, taking a step back. Purple electricity brightened around his arm as an old weapon greeted its wielder once again. With his face still obscured by his hat I couldn't see his expression, but I felt panic drift into my chest.

In a flash he had disappeared.

I could hear my own breathing intensify in fear. The last time I had fought Tyki seriously, it hadn't gone well. _Think, THINK. Remember his technique. Counter it!_ Instinctively I spun around putting both hands behind my Scythe's blade and used it as a shield as Tyki hacked down with his shurikan and then disappeared into the ground again.

I carefully moved my hands to wrap around the staff and swung upwards. Tyki blocked my swing with his weapon as he fell from above and jumped back to land a few feet away.

I didn't even have time to think about anything else, he lunged, jabbing at me repeatedly. Because of his constant disappearing act all I could do was defend at close range. He took advantage of all his speed and agility.

Topaz wasn't responding to my cries of panic.

CLANG!!

SHANK!!

CLANG!!

Sparks flew.

He struck again and again from all directions. Fully utilizing his 'walk-through' ability, he popped up from behind again, trying to catch me with my guard down. A steady stream of hits ensued and I was being pushed back towards the water. I felt my heels soak in the freezing liquid and I brought my Scythe up to meet his, pushing against him with all my weight. My feet dug in the sand, trying to get a grip. Tyki unlocked our weapons and cut from below. I brought my Scythe down on his electric shurikan before it could stab me in the belly, bending his arm so the back of his hand touched the ground.

He looked up the same time I did and my forehead knocked his top-hat from his head. I grabbed his collar with my free hand, my eyes were filled with desperation. "I WON'T DIE FOR YOU AGAIN!" My voice sounded shrill.

His mouth wavered a moment and he lowered his gaze. I saw his shoulder's droop.

I couldn't stop panting, I felt like I was about to collapse.

Tyki's shoulders shook. "Amethyst...I-G-G-GIYAAAAAAH!"

Tyki's back arched and I fell back into the shallow water. My Scythe bounced away from me. I whipped my wet hair out of my face and my hand flew up to my mouth, horror-struck.

Tyki had been stabbed straight through his back by his own mentor's double edged sword. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he screamed again.

An immense pressure fell upon the entire room. Tyki's body twisted and dark limbs began to emerge from his back. His face was covered by a dark helmet shaped appendage. As his head snapped back, the cross on his neck glowed a pulsing white.

The Earl pulled out his sword smoothly. "_Now, my knight. Go forth."_ He giggled in amusement.

I tried to stand up but kept slipping back into the water. Tyki's tentacles aimed at me, I fervently backed up into deeper water, my legs weren't working properly. I tried looking around hastily for my Scythe. The staff was sticking out of the water just out of reach.

"TYKI! STOP!" I yelped as his new 'arms' shot straight for my neck. I somersaulted through the shallows and grabbed my Scythe just in time. I held it in front of me and the tentacles wrapped around the staff. I held onto it for dear life as my Scythe and I were lifted 10…35…70…100 feet in the air until my head bounced against the ceiling. He slammed me again against the rock, my vision blackened and I felt dazed. My hand slipped and I was trying to hold on frantically with three fingers. I looked down into the turbulent lake below, it was bubbling now, a whirlpool formed below me.

The Earl was spinning his umbrella in a clock-wise motion. _"Goodbye, Miss Rose."_

The tentacles shook the Scythe and I was flung from the staff. The air whistled around my ears as I fell. I saw the water rush up to meet me.

I had an irritating sense of déjà vu.

Just before I hit, everything felt like it was in slow-motion. I saw The Earl lean close to Tyki and put his grey claw lovingly on the Noah's shoulder. My Scythe was in The Earl's other hand, I knew what he wanted, he wanted to rip out my Innocence and crush it in the palm of his hand. I saw Yuu and Lavi hopping from Akuma to Akuma, shouting at me.

I slammed into the side of the whirl-pool. Like a rag-doll I was immediately pulled beneath the turbulent waters. The pure rushing force of the vortex thrust water into my mouth and lungs.

I stopped struggling.

I never really had a chance.

**Kanda's POV**

"I don't see her!"

"Kanda!" Lavi shouted. He flew up to his team-mate on his hammer's handle. "We have to get her Scythe!"

"_She's_ more important than-'

"You don't understand!" Lavi ducked on oncoming bullet, re-sized his hammer and in mid-air, crushed the level one Akuma. It exploded. "Gramps told me! Ever since Edo! She's connected to her Innocence! If the Earl destroys it, it won't matter if she makes it out of the water or not!"

Kanda bared his teeth at the Earl's tiny goblin figure in the distance. The Noah had become some sort of monster. "You've faced that thing before?!" Kanda nodded his head towards Tyki Mikk.

Lavi's mouth formed a thin line. "I've _seen_ it before."

"Good enough. Let's go. First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" Kanda swung Mugen down and other-worldly creatures sped out. They pierced the Akuma that were in his way with their long fangs.

Kanda utilized the open path he had made and jumped into the smoke. Lavi followed without delay, knocking Akuma bullets away from Kanda, baseball style. Tentacles darted in front of Kanda; he prepared to swing Mugen in three directions. He weaved through the air, but his sword bounced off the first twisting limb. Before he could correct himself, the other two tentacles swatted him in the stomach.

"GEH-"

Kanda had the air knocked out of him and like a sling shot was cast even further from his goal.

Lavi stepped up. 'Innocence Level 2, release!" Several seals shining blue circled around Lavi's head. He swung his hammer and yelled "Combo seal!" Lavi slammed the Heaven and Fire seals. A gigantic snake made of fire and plated with iron rose up and roared. The flames flickered as the fire curled around Tyki, spinning faster and faster.

"Ha! You have no where to escape to!"

But Lavi's words were spoken too soon. The tentacles shot upwards and wrapped around an arch, pulling Tyki up with them into the rafters. Lavi's inferno serpent followed Tyki to the roof; it opened its fiery jaws and completely encompassed him.

"TAKE THAT!" Lavi landed on the ground, he looked up and cheered.

Lavi faltered as the smoke cleared. There stood Tyki, his limbs had enfolded into a large sphere, protecting him.

Meanwhile, the Earl was busy trying to destroy Amethyst's Scythe and retract the Innocence. He was having a gleeful time doing it as it posed a bit of a challenge to him. The anti-akuma weapon obviously did not wish to be destroyed. The Scythe switched from burning hot to electrifying, to emitting a painful high pitched sound.

"_I see...you've been altered. What a nuisance." _

He couldn't seem to be able to destroy it using his normal method.

Below the vaulted roof, Kanda sprinted along a thin bar. His entire body was shining blue from energy. He released a heated shout and jumped feet first through a crack in Tyki's defense. He slashed Mugen up and it struck the tip of Tyki's helmet. Tremors ran up the tentacles and a large fracture cracked in Tyki's helmet. The beast within him screamed and relinquished its hold on its host. The limbs withdrew into Tyki's back.

The Earl looked up at his defeated underling. _"Another disappointment…"_

Lavi swung his hammer out of no where and knocked Amethyst's Scythe from the Earl's hand as he was distracted. It went flying through the air. Lavi placed his hammer over his shoulder and winked at the surprised Earl. "STRIKE!"

The defeated Noah stood, a hundred feet above the ground, stunned. Kanda took Mugen by the hilt and slammed it into Tyki's stomach. Tyki guffawed and doubled over. Kanda put the palm of his hand on Tyki's chest and slammed the Noah against a metal beam. "If you EVER go near Amethyst again I'll KILL you!" Kanda seethed. "I'M THE ONE IN LOVE WITH HER SO STAY THE FUCK AWAY!!"

Tyki looked at him in bewilderment.

**Amethyst's POV**

I lay, curled up in a damp pipe. My lungs felt tattered and my bones were sore from the beating they took. I listened to a DRIP…DRIP …DRIP sound, random and eloquent, like a tiny score of music to my ears. Dark green moss coated the cool metal and felt soft against my cheek. My fingers twitched slowly and my sluggish eyes opened. The pipe was lit by pale moonlight, beaming through a rusted gutter. I could see the stars, twinkling against a sky draped in purple through the bars.

I tried to move, and winced. I groaned. _I can't believe I survived that one…_I remembered the current dragging me into a very cramped system of pipes. I managed to catch a small but life-saving breath in one duct, and then was tossed into this opening. The water sifted out and I landed here. The only thing I remember thinking was _Thank GOD Yuu taught me how to swim._

_Amethyst…I…feel really…weak…_

_Topaz? _I had never heard her sound like that before. Topaz never got tired, never.

_You have to get the…Innocence back…_

_Why…_

_If the Ear…if the-Ea…if he…destroys it…_

_Yes…?_

_We'll die._

I coughed out some left over water in my lungs and tried to stand up, whacking my head on iron. _OW! _I put my hands on my head and rocked back and forth, shutting my eyes tightly in pain. _Why did you never tell me?! All those times I left my Scythe all alone…and you're saying it's my only key linking me to this world?!_

…_There was never…a good time to…bring it up._

_TOPAZ!_

_Just go get it already…_

Clashes echoed through the pipe-line. My head jerked up. I had left Yuu and Lavi alone with the Earl and Tyki Mikk! I rushed, doing the best I could only being able to crawl down the pipeline. Everything became pitch black and I had to go by sound. A wave of heat hit me in the face. _That's Lavi's fire seal._

Their shouting became clearer now. I saw a bright yellow light and the pipe opened up, I cantered into a run and stopped myself from falling by grabbing the mossy edges of the entrance that opened into the catacomb's centre. I teetered foreword, nearly being thrown off. Water trickled past my feet.

"I'M THE ONE IN LOVE WITH HER-!"

My mouth drifted open. There are so many ways to describe the sequence of words I just heard. I could say the tendons holding my heart in place dissolved. Or that my stance wilted. I could say that the world just felt…sparkly. And that butterflies filled my stomach or in that moment I was absolutely sure nothing could ever, ever, ever go wrong.

What DID happen was that the corners of my mouth twitched, and I smiled a huge smile from ear to ear. My eyes watered. I could barely cover my smile with my hand and I slipped to my knees. I felt so…happy…and…relieved.

I jumped to feet, feeling completely revitalized.

A dozen Level One Akuma floated into my view. I brightened and leapt, free falling. I tip-toed and cart wheeled across the demons. Every step charged my energy. The Akuma started shooting in confusion and I danced around the bullets, they exploded themselves up in the cross-fire.

**Third Person POV**

Amethyst used the blasts and propelled forward, her arms outstretched. She collided into Kanda just as he turned around to see what all the commotion was about. With extreme force she wrapped her arms around him. Amethyst squeezed with all her strength and dug her forehead into his chest. Kanda was nearly lifted off his feet from Amethyst's super hug. At first he was taken aback. She hadn't hugged him like that since they were little kids.

One might have mistook it for the flickering light, or perhaps just his heart racing from the previous battle, but a slight shade of red wouldn't be too far-fetched to suggest as it drifted over Kanda's cheeks.

Amethyst sniffed and shut her eyes tightly, ignoring a sense of embarrassment at the back of her mind. At the top of her lungs, as if to equal Yuu's own declaration, she shouted "I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"Keh-" Kanda took a step back. _She hadn't...she did! She had heard him!_ He paled. "Amethyst, now's not really the time to discuss…_that."_

"OI! Amethyst!"

With reluctance she let Kanda go and looked downwards at Lavi. He swung his hammer one more time and struck the Scythe he had just knocked out of the Earl's grasp. It spun in circles and she ran back along the rafters. "I got it! I got it!!!" She yelled and jumped up high, catching her Scythe with both hands and toppling down to ground level.

Amethyst landed with a loud THUMP on her feet, sending dust into the air. "Now…" She baited her Scythe above her head with both hands. "I triple-dog DARE you to take it!" Laughter rippled up her throat.

"_I think…I will allow you to live for another day." _The Earl snapped his fingers and Tyki appeared beside him.

"What?! Don't tell me you're chicken!!"

The Earl's eyes flashed. _"I have learned all I needed to learn…" _He tilted his head and smiled. "_For now." _

"Don't think you're getting away from us!" Lavi shouted, pointing his hammer at the Earl. Kanda landed from the rafters next to Lavi and nodded, taking a fighting stance.

"_Foolish exorcists. You follow orders like a dog to his master." _The Earl looked back at Amethyst. _"A present…" _A tiny silver ball grew in his hand; once it was soft-ball size he grinned and tossed it carelessly towards Amethyst. It wobbled in the air, imitating a liquid.

She took her Scythe and swung, slicing the ball in half. But it didn't stop, the ball wrapped around the edge of her Scythe and trailed down, she dropped her weapon and it steamed on the stone. The little ball had been pure acid. The fluid grew and surrounded her Scythe in a sort of bubble.

Before her eyes her Scythe, that she had gotten so used to, melted.

The Earl laughed and snapped his fingers. A black diamond appeared above his and Tyki's heads. He pulled Tyki close towards him.

Amethyst tore her eyes away from the red puddle and looked up at Tyki. He stared at her as the two began to float out of existence. His eyes appeared cheerless, but as half of his head and most of the Earl's shoulders had vanished she saw him grin and flash her a piece sign.

A flash of white light blinded the exorcists for a moment, and then all was quiet.

Amethyst fell back into a sitting position. She rubbed the back of her neck and groaned. "Well, I feel completely exhausted."

_What are we going to do about the scythe?_

Silver liquid curled down a shining green object at the centre of the puddle. It looked as though the container may have been destroyed, but the Innocence had survived.

Topaz didn't answer her question, and she didn't have to. The red liquid lashed up and formed an intricate looking red box around her Innocence. A tiny padlock and key also formed. It looked as though the material had reacted into a temporary defensive state.

Amethyst stood up and tucked the box under her arm. "So….how do we get out of here?"

_End of Chapter 47_


	48. Grown up Talk

**Chapter 48**

**Third Person's POV**

**At the Docks**

Kieran was adjusting some rigging on the Mercury. All the other sailors, even the tall and silent Adrian, had gone to enjoy the celebration the villagers were putting on. The second they heard the word 'booze' they just dropped everything and bolted for the town's square.

Kieran wasn't in the brightest of moods. He had tried, and failed to kill Amethyst Rose. All his master plans, complete garbage. His grip tightened on the net, he was halfway up the mast, fixing something the Captain had speculated about earlier. Kieran had been offered to come along and join in the festivities, but he was far too irritable to bother.

The sun flashed over the clouds and the mast cast a dark shadow over half of the ship.

_"Hello, Kieran."_

Kieran's hand shot to his dagger hanging from his belt, a large goblin-like man wearing a top hat floated a few feet away from the beam. He swung a pink umbrella carelessly in his hand while leaning against the fabric of the mast, one foot crossed over the other. "Who the hell are you?" Kieran stood, keeping his balance by holding onto the mast's loose netting.

_"Don't remember?" _The Earl grinned from beneath the lip of his hat.

Kieran's grip on his dagger lessened. His thoughts flashed back to several years ago, back when he was just a sobbing little kid. He shook his head, obviously annoyed to have been saught out by the Earl once again. "Yes, I do. Go away. I don't want to see you."

_"I can bring him back…" _The Earl's voice coated with a thick honey-hinted liqour. Filled with promises.

Kieran went back to work, his hands coiled a rope with more force than before, causing his sweaty palms to blaze red. "_If_ you recall I declined that offer the last time we met."

_"This is different…You're older now, seen more of the world. You know I can do it."_

"No! It's impossible!" Although Kieran's face was one of anger, his voice expressed a fragile glass vase, thin and worn. A crack formed within the intricate patterns. The tiny split of doubt was all the opening the Earl needed.

The Earl showed his fangs as he smiled and rushed forward, hanging upside down inches from Kieran's sneering face. _"It's really simple." _He pointed to a skeletal metal man standing alone on deck. _"Just call his name." _

Kieran held his ground, not flinching at the Earl's gross features. He stared the goblin down, something few un-armed humans dared do.

The Earl turned himself right side up and folded his hands behind his back. _"I see you're not to be swayed. Well then, perhaps we can work some form of agreement." _The Earl walked along the beam, not actually touching the wood in a showing off sort of way. _"I want you to kill Amethyst Rose."_

"Been there, tried that. The little witch keeps evading me."

_"No, I don't think you quite understand. I want you to stop cowering behind your useless attempts and KILL HER."_ The Earl tilted his head back. _"Face to face. Risk everything for your revenge."_

"Well, what's your reason?"

_"Pardon...?"_

"Her family murdered my brother, so I'm going to take _her_ away from them. Why do you want her dead?"

The Earl's eyes flashed, noticing that Kieran had no idea he had previously _taken care_ of Amethyst's loved ones. But he wasn't about to relay that fact. _"Let's just say, it's a test."_

"A test of what?"

The Earl smiled wildly, but it wasn't of joy or gluttenous victory, it was once of malice and secrets. _"Do you believe in curses?"_

Kieran didn't answer.

_"No no, thought not. There are some things in this world, so ancient they reach back upon generations."_ The Earl's yellow eyes darkened. _"Amethyst has something helping her avoid her curse, I want you to bring it out for me."_

"She's cursed?"

_"Divinely so. I'd do it myself, but that has already proven_-ahem-_complicated. With you she'd have her guard down..."_

"What kind of curse?"

_"No more questions. Will you, or not?"_

Kieran paused for a moment. If he had any sense, agreeing to a request that something so down right evil looking asked of him should have sent up red flags. But the Earl was clever, he knew how to handle human temptation. "_Think of your brother."_

An opaque light drifted into Kieran's eyes. He held out his hand.

And the Earl grasped it.

A deal was made.

The Earl started to laugh.

**Town's Square**

"This is great!" Amethyst smiled and nodded at the villager, bending her head to allow him to place a string of roses around her neck. The tiny red box that withheld her Innocence was slung over her shoulder in a concealing brown sack.

The villagers were all so grateful that they were throwing a huge celebration for the three exorcists who had saved their quaint little town from demons.

"No it's not." Yuu sent threatening stares to anyone holding frilly plant-accustomed necklaces that were within reach of him. Something that said, 'try it, and I'll stuff those flowers down your throat.'

"What are you talking about, Yuu?" Lavi elbowed his teammate and laughed. "Why not enjoy the perks while we can?" He waved at a few cute village girls, completely giddy.

"Where's your humility, rabbit?"

Lavi's eyes widened. "Over there with that sweat-heart!" He skipped gleefully over to a busty blonde. "Why hello there, it is very nice to meet you." He bent down and kissed her hand, acting as cool as can be.

"Why that-"

"Oh, let him have his fun." Amethyst put her free hand on Kanda's arm. She smiled up at him. "He deserves a break."

"Amethyst," Kanda said weakly, "he's always on break."

Amethyst opened her mouth to reply and then stopped. Kanda was taken by surprise as she roughly pulled him down to her level for closer inspection. His narrow eyes opened slightly wider in shock. It had felt like she was pulling him in for a kiss. That thought, however, was quickly thrust from his head. Amethyst looked closely at his white shirt beneath his exorcist jacket and frowned. "Yuu…are you injured?"

Kanda yanked his jacket closed and pulled away from Amethyst. "Not at all."

"Liar! The fabric was stained red, I saw it!"

"It's nothing to concern yourself with."

Amethyst's shoulders straightened. A stubborn look came into her eyes. She grabbed Kanda by the back of his jacket and started dragging him through the crowd. "I can't BELIEVE you've been hurt this entire time." She muttered to herself. "Making me worry…" She shoved him through a Travelers Inn's door.

He shook her off and spun around. "Amethyst, what are you doing?"

She put her hand on her hip. "WE are going to go get you bandaged."

Kanda growled through his teeth. "I can do it myself."

"I think not." She walked up to the desk and started banging her hand on the bell.

A woman who looked in about her forties scuttled over, her mouth and eyes were creased with wrinkles that showed she'd had a very happy life. "May I help you?"

"A room for two please."

"Amethyst….why are _we _getting a room?" Kanda muttered darkly from over her shoulder. A pinnacle of blunt irritation.

"First I'm going to take care of that wound, and then you're going to rest. And if I MUST watch you all night and make SURE you stay in bed and recover, then so be it." Her decleration sounded very final.

The lady behind the desk smiled. "So a lover's suite then?"

Amethyst wasn't even listening. She slammed her palm on the desk, determined. "Whatever has the best aura! Yuu needs to relax!"

Kanda felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. "Amethyst, do you even know what you're talking about?" He said feebly, cost of all energy to argue with her. She obviously wasn't thinking things through. Then again, Amethyst was never the most knowledgeable when it came to these kinds of things.

"Right this way." The woman lifted one of many identical looking keys from the wall and gestured for them to follow.

"Amethyst, are you serious?"

Amethyst looked at Kanda straight in the face, trying not to blink to show exactly how important she found the idea of Yuu's recovery. "DEAD serious."

Kanda sweat-dropped. _I really don't think she understands…_

**Upstairs…**

Amethyst flicked the match out. Candles around the room shimmered, illuminating the purple-painted walls in a way the late dusk light through the window couldn't. Kanda had been forced to sit on the bed; he didn't find it very endearing being treated like a sick person. She plopped next to him on the bed and opened the first aid kit she had borrowed from the Tavern Keeper.

"Here, let me do it." Kanda snatched the medical supplies from her hands.

Amethyst watched with an increasing disparity as Kanda attempted to perform the awkward task of applying salve and wrapping the two long slashes across his chest with gauze.

"Che…"

After a few minutes he started cursing.

Amethyst stopped his hand and took the bandages from his fingers. "Don't be so stubborn."

_I'm not the stubborn one here…_He tensed as she calmly sat there and focused all her attention on the task, adjusting his messy wrappings and leaning close to wind it around his back. Her fingers brushed the dark tattoo placed over his heart.

It had grown.

The black ink trailed up his shoulder and wrapped around his left arm in strands. Her fingers shook slightly and she looked up at him, but he wouldn't meet her eyes. "Yuu…?"

"Some things…Amethyst…are better left unsaid."

"B-"

"Just leave it." His voice was harsh.

Amethyst flinched from his words. She had known for a very long time that there was something Kanda never trusted her with. It felt very one-sided. He knew every little detail about her, but as far as his past was concerned…

Amethyst was left in the dark.

Her expression was one of someone who was flustered and hurt. "I-I can't just leave it. You're important to me, and I want to know…if there's something that-"

Her mouth dropped open as she caught sight of Kanda's expression. His eyes were closed and he lifted her hand gently away from his chest. He looked…almost…Amethyst couldn't really believe it. She'd never seen him look like that before. He looked almost...almost _happy._

Amethyst's thoughts were interrupted when a cold finger trailed across her forehead as Kanda brushed her hair behind her ear. "You know…" He mumbled and leaned very close. Amethyst could feel his breath on her lips. "You look better, when you smile."

Amethyst's mind felt clouded, and when Kanda kissed her, she didn't pull away. But it was more than just one kiss, he didn't stop. He put his hand on her cheek and swayed closer, pressing his body against hers. He intertwined his fingers with her own and pushed her hand onto the blanket and out of the way. Amethyst sensed Kanda becoming more intense and her eyes shot open. "Wait…" She mumbled between breaths. "Hold on I-"

Kanda either wasn't listening or couldn't hear her.

A rush of panic rose in her chest, her cheeks were flushed a deep red and her entire body felt hot. She shrunk away from Kanda, but there was no where to go.

Then something extremely shocking happened.

He pressed his tongue against her lips, and in surprise she opened her mouth, allowing him entrance. She could feel her tongue touching his and her face shot a beet red. She knew she should feel happy, to be with someone she loved so much, what was her problem? But she felt nothing but a rising alarm in her head. She had no way to protest so she shut her eyes tightly. She had never kissed anyone like this before. It was too much, she felt overwhelmed-

She shoved him away from her with sudden force. "I said stop it, Tyki!"

Kanda recoiled away from her. "What did you just say?"

Amethyst stared at him, stupefied. "I-I didn't mean-"

"You just said his name."

Red hot arrows pierced Amethyst's heart and tore it in two. "N-no I didn't."

"Yes-you-did."

"I'm sorry…I didn't…I mean, you were going so fast and usually Tyki's the one…"

"Usually?"

She immediately wished she hadn't spoken at all. "No, scratch that. What I meant was-"

"Exactly how far have you gotten with him?"

Amethyst tapped her two index fingers together nervously and looked down at the bed. "I really couldn't s-"

Kanda smashed the bowl of salve onto the floor and jumped off the bed. The sudden crashing sound of pottery breaking stung her ears. She winced from his words. Amethyst had never seen Kanda angry like this before. Angry with concern maybe, but right now he looked like he was seriously furious. She adjusted her shirt and stood to follow him as he marched towards the door, her bare feet curling against the freezing wood. "Yuu! Wait!"

"Stop calling me that."

"B-but I've always called you Yuu!"

"You no longer have my permission."

Amethyst breathed in sharply through her teeth. Her thoughts flamed with contempt. "I don't need your permission! I can speak however I want!"

"And do whatever you want as well? I suppose you enjoy having me come to your rescue?"

Amethyst could almost feel her own blood boil. "I never asked you to rescue me!"

"Che!"

Her fingers curled into fists. How could he hve such a calm face in this situation? He was the one in the wrong! "'Che' yourself! This never would have happened if you'd have just slowed down when I asked!"

"We've had nine years of going slow, Amethyst!" He ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I'm tired of it." He tried to stop himself from breathing so hard, still not looking her in the eyes.

Amethyst drew back. _He…he's bored with me?_

Kanda turned his back to her and made for the door, standing very tall. His unfinished bandages lapped against his skin. He hesitated at the door. "Why don't you go back to your husband? I'm sure you two will be very happy." He spit the words like poison, crushing her torn heart in the process.

Immediately she wished to reach out to him. To tell him how much she wanted him to stay._ I don't want to see Tyki! I don't want him! I want you! Just…you. _Instead of speaking her mind, Amethyst's lips only relayed her anger. "Fine! Maybe I will!"

"Fine." He slammed the door shut.

"FINE!" She yelled, and grew silent as she heard his footsteps fade. She flung herself back onto the bed, tossing the blanket into the air aimlessly and stared at the ceiling. She pulled a pillow over her face. _Topaz, just suffocate me, ok?_

_Now, now. I'm sure he'll be back to apologize…probably._

_No-no he won't! I should have figured…we're not little kids anymore…_She silently cried into the pillow. _Why does everything have to be so complicated! When did he grow up?_

_I think he was always grown up, in comparison to you at least._

_There was never any need to think when we were kids. And now…_

_And now things are all screwy and you feel completely lost like the idiot that you are, right?_

_Right! …How did you know?_

_Because I'm you, moron._

_Of course you are._

Amethyst blew a strand of hair out of her face and bit her cheek. "I suppose I'll have to go downstairs at some point."

_At some point. _Topaz replied, mentally patting her on the back.

**Down the Hall…**

SLAM!

Kanda threw open Lavi's door. There was a crowd of women who Lavi was currently playing some kind of strip-drinking game with at a tiny round table pushed up against the bed. It looked like Lavi was losing, however. Lavi's shirt was no where in sight, neither were his pants. His headband was flung over the bed-post, causing his carrot-colored hair to fall in front of his face. In fact, it looked as though he was wearing nothing but his red and yellow striped boxers.

Not that Lavi seemed all too concerned about it.

"Kanda…come join us!" Lavi's cheeks were a lightly shaded red from all the drinking he'd been doing.

"Put some pants on." Kanda muttered with disgust. He shoved his thumb over his shoulder, pointing back towards the door. "Get out." He demanded to the crowd of women.

They all groaned and began to shuffle out of the room, no one willing to openly argue with the obviously pissed off Japanese man.

Lavi looked forlorn. "You guys are leaving already?"

"You do realize they were here to steal all your belongings, right?" Kanda shut the door behind the pouting ladies.

"Well…ya." Lavi stifled a giggle. "I was going to let them."

"You're such a love-sick idiot."

"You're one to talk." Lavi began searching for his pants. "How did it go with Amethyst?" Lavi was startled by the sudden evil aura emitted from Kanda's body. He laughed anxiously. "That bad, huh?"

"Worse." Kanda started to fumble with the unfinished bandages around his chest. "She said that fucking Noah's name right in the middle of it."

Lavi paused from struggling to pull up his left pant leg to give Kanda a look, as if he didn't believe him. "That _is_ what happened, right?" Kanda opened his mouth to shout something at Lavi when the red-head quickly clarified. "What I mean is, did she say anything first?"

"Well…She…now that I think about it." Kanda tied the bandages into a tight knot. "She did ask me to stop-"

Lavi toppled over sideways onto the floorboards. He recovered almost instantaneously. Flipping his bangs out of his face he looked at Kanda with astonishment. "You IDIOT."

Kanda was taken aback by Lavi's sudden reaction, so much in fact that he couldn't think of an appropriate retort to Lavi's insult.

Lavi tightened his belt, shook his head and stood up. "Kanda, how many mature thoughts do you think goes through Amethyst's head on a daily basis?"

"Rab-"

"Just answer the question!"

"…" Kanda pretened to think it over, although the answer was clear to him instantly. "Zero."

"Exactly! Do you really think she even knows what comes after making out?"

Kanda paused.

"Listen, she likes you. A lot. She confessed to you first, right? I highly doubt the guy who put that giant scar on her back ever made her feel good. You went too fast, confused her, and reminded her of the feeling that Mikk guy gave her. A _frightened _feeling." Lavi thought back to the Sub-Komui. Back when Amethyst said all she'd ever wanted was to make Kanda smile. She was definately NOT thinking lovey dovey thoughts about some Noah behind Kanda's back. Not a chance.

Kanda looked at the floor darkly, in a way a scolded child might have. Eye-patch over there was making a whole lot of sense, and the kind of sense that made the Japanese swordsman look like a total jerk. Why was it that the Rabbit of all people knew how Amethyst was feeling better than he did?

He had made her feel scared. Of course she had no idea what was going on. She was the most ignorant person he knew.

_And _he had yelled at her!

The more he thought about it, the more he started to curse himself. He had been taught at a young age not to react so rashly, how could Amethyst have made him so angry and (although he'd never admit it) hurt with only a few words? Catching himself off-guard like that, defenceless, open...Or is that what was supposed to happen? Was he supposed to let himself forget everything else whenever he saw her smile or laugh? Is that what other couples do?

"Lavi, are you my friend?"

This question took Lavi completely by surprise. One, because he hadn't been addressed as 'Rabbit'. And two, because it was very much out of character for Kanda. After getting over the initial shock, Lavi looked at the ground. Whether Kanda had been expecting a smile and a joking response or not, he recieved a quiet "Of course" without Lavi meeting his gaze fully.

_'Bookmen aren't supposed to get attached...'_

Kanda sat down drearily on the bed, Lavi sat beside him. Both young men suddenly felt exhausted.

"Get a hold of Lenalee yet?" Kanda asked.

"Nope." Lavi glanced over at Kanda through his bangs.

Kanda looked completely lost. "You don't think-"

Lavi caught a glimpse through Kanda's usual mask of superior indifference. It bothered him that someone as opposite to himself as Kanda held similar problems to Lavi's own.

Problems of attachment.

Kanda fell fell back on the mattress with a very dignified WHOOMPH. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "You don't think she'll hate me, do you?"

Lavi rubbed the back of his neck and looked up at the ceiling. "Nah, Amethyst can't hold a grudge for more than five minutes. Besides...she get's you, you know? She'll understand."

Kanda looked at Lavi's hunched back, little scars coarsed up and down his body in similar patterns to Kanda's own, each telling a story. Lavi might joke and grin on the outside, but they all had their demons, even the rabbit.

Lavi stood up quickly. "Just go make up with her already." He grinned. Lavi was obviously finished with their man to man conversation, reverting back to his usual all smiles self.

Kanda stood up as well, he nodded at Lavi.

But Lavi was having none of it. He grabbed Kanda by the back and lifted him in an extreme bear hug.

A vein popped in Kanda's head.

Lavi ducked Kanda's swipe and laughed whole-heartedly. "Hurry it up, I hate it when mommy and daddy fight." He dodged Kanda again and waved as his friend rushed out the door, keeping his smile plastered on his face until Kanda was out of sight.

**Kanda's POV**

I shoved past that ridiculous rabbit and moved quickly down the hallway. I threw open the door to be met with-

Silence.

Amethyst wasn't there.

The candles had all been blown out and I took a step into the room. She must have left in a hurry because she left her Innocence sitting in a brown sack in the corner of the room. You think she'd have learned. The bed had been re-made neatly and a tiny note was placed on the pillow. I picked it up and quickly read her messy scrawl.

_To Kanda_

_I left to go find something to eat. If you come back while I'm gone_

_Then I just wanted to say_

_I'm sorry_

She had even addressed me as Kanda.

_I didn't mean it. I really didn't. And I'm kind of running out of room_

_to write, so see you later._

"Baka." That idiot had left a little tear stain on the paper. Obviously the note meant a lot to her, even if it didn't sound like much.

I looked down at the crinkled note with purpose.

"Heh, she left me with no choice." I grabbed the brown sack and hurried out the door. "I'll just have to go look for her."

**Back at the Ship (****Up in the Crow's Nest)**

"When the Duke gets like this there is just no talking to him." Road's head was rested on her arms that were folded over the railing. She looked down at their leader and sighed. "You don't think he's obsessed do you?"

She glanced over at Tyki who was sitting down with his legs strung out. He was smoking a cigarette. He had reverted back to usual white-form, with the messy hair and commoner clothing. It was his most comfortable form to begin with. He blew a couple of smoke rings. "He just doesn't like to lose."

"And what about you?"

"Hmmm?" Tyki took another drag. "Whatever do you mean?"

Road bounced over to him and crouched down. "You're not giving up on that Amethyst girl, are you?" She asked inquisitively.

Tyki looked away from Road. "Children shouldn't involve themselves in adult matters."

"Awww, Tyki! I want to be included too!"

"Never. Times infinity."

She pouted her lip. "Fine. But you don't really think The Duke believes that _boy _can kill her, do you?" She looked insulted to not have been asked by the Duke first.

"Not in the slightest." Obviously the Duke had other plans in mind, plans he wasn't keen on sharing with them.

Road tilted her head. "Tyki, are you depressed?"

He sighed. "No, Road, I'm not."

"Good, I wouldn't want you committing suicide or anything." She started laughing softly. "Not that that's an option. You know better than anyone…that we can never escape our fate." Road's grey face darkened.

Tyki flicked his cigarette over his shoulder; it drifted down into the turmoiling ocean below and was snuffed out by the blackened waves. "I know."

_End of Chapter 48_


	49. Ignorance is Bliss

**Chapter 49**

**Amethyst's POV**

The villagers of Cherryville were throwing a huge festival to celebrate banishing the Akuma and to thank us exorcists. Their efforts paid off, as the party continued on late into the night. It was amazing how quickly they all got together. The fishermen had set out straight away. They had had a hunch that their catch might be a bit larger than usual. And man, what a hunch! The chefs were up to their heads in fish. Broiled fish, smoked fish, grilled fish, raw fish (an earlier suggestion for Yuu). There were literally a MILLION different ways to cook a fish. Everyone was happy and drunk. Many of the women were flirting and dancing with the men, now in a joyous merry-go-round of a 'let loose and sort out the consequences later' kind of mood.

I, on the other hand, was sulking.

The two halves of my brain were battling in a full-out war. An onslaught of morality and personal freedoms. The night had proven to be very conflicting, confusing, and diabolically depressive. On one hand, I was completely within my right to resist going any further with Yuu physically (although I wasn't completely sure what all that meant, bah humbug). On the other, Yuu was nearly twenty. He was a man. I got_ that. _And it wasn't his fault for wanting more out of the relationship. So he wasn't in the wrong either. I was stuck between my ignorance and his obvious…not ignorance…?

_Relationships are hard._

I sat at an eloquent café table at the edges of the town square, hardly touching the carefully prepared plate of steaming salmon in front of me. Couples danced about the square, their twirling bodies glowed vibrantly. They were all lovey-dovey eyes, all smiles and laughs.

It made me want to retch at them and their stupid happiness.

So I was bitter. What of it?

_Still…_ I stared longingly at the frolicking couples. Why couldn't we be a normal pair? Why did things have to be so awkward? I can't interpret EVERYTHING he says or does, there's room for error you know.

But I did know he loves me...

Remembering the thought sent lighter than air feelings flying up my stomach in jittery ribbons.

As the couples switched partners, Topaz continued to spread thoughts of Tyki into my head like the plague. Reminding me of the time when _we _had danced, back when I had lost my memory. I unknowingly stabbed my fork into the spiced smoked salmon lying in front of me, digging into the meat with frustration as I stared on. The occasional unsuspecting glint from the golden ring on my finger didn't help speed my irritation along.

The thought of Tyki left a sour taste on my tongue, for sure.

_I see a pattern. _Topaz muttered dryly.

_What?_

_First! Everything is going great, and then due to miscommunication you start to doubt yourselves. THEN he rescues you or something and you're all like 'YUU! You saved me! SMOOCH!' The cycle is getting boring dude. You should shake things up a bit._

_What do you suggest?_

_Cheat on him._

_TOPAZ!_

_What? That Kieran guy was totally hot. I say go for it! _Topaz held up imaginary pompoms and began hopping up and down. _Amethyst and Kieran sitting in a tree—_

_THANK YOU. But I th-_

_K-I-S-S-I_

I THINK_ I should give him his space. _

I slapped my knees and stood up. "I...I'm gonna go back to the ship." I said to no one in particular. Forgetting my food, which I wouldn't have been able to stomach anyways. I took a fleeting look at the dark Tavern windows. My heart skipped a beat yearningly and I hurried through the crowd of dancing figures.

_The pattern..._Topaz mumbled, tsking at my pathetic human nature.

_Leave me alone._

*.*.*.*

I looked back at all the empty houses. A warm glow came from town square. Folk music and laughter tittered distantly through the night air. My shoulders slumped. I couldn't believe I was allowing myself to miss all the fun. The sky was a dark blue with erratic twinkling white dots spread out across the vastness like an artist's cleverly painted easel. The yawning marina reflected the sky's blushing shades perfectly. Only the rolling SWOOSH of the waves tumbling softly against the ship gave away the difference of sky and sea.

_Think of it this way. At least you don't have to watch the red-head make googly eyes at _every_ girl with a big chest within the mile._

I snorted and grabbed onto the rope ladder that was swung over the starboard side of The Mercury. The rope was a bright yellow with no frays in sight, a sign that it was new. The ladder, along with many other things, probably had to have been replaced from the fire.

No crewmen insight.

_I bet their all enjoying themselves as well. _I thought mournfully.

_The less the merrier._

The rope ladder twisted perilously, causing me to whack my head against the side of the ship. I held my palm against my forehead and squinted into the dark. Vicious thoughts tumbled about my brain, muttering sweet nothings. In pain I found myself recalling the void of white flowers I had sporadically paid visits to. I surrounded myself with people daily. Why was I constantly afraid of that ever tipping abyss defined by its solidarity?

_Well! _Topaz chirped._ You have no family, a cold-ass boyfriend who pushes you away and pulls you back like the tide, you work for a corrupt organization and all your friends have demon-complexes. You're just SURROUNDED with love and happy thoughts._

I stopped right before the railing and gave Topaz a mental look of disapproval. _You came up with THAT explanation pretty fast. _Ignoring the fact that she had made a_ very_ good point.

I hauled myself over and padded down onto the wood. The masts towered high above me, pointing to the clear and unthreatening artwork I had described earlier. The masts had an incredibly looming feeling about them; they made me feel ominous and gutted. The wind was silent, but the waves slammed with slightly more force against the creaking ship. I felt the need to be quiet, even though I wasn't disturbing anyone. I tip-toed carefully across deck when movement caught my eye. I jumped back instinctively and posed with an incredibly intimidating kung-fu fighting stance. "Oh...it's just you, Kieran." I relaxed from my 'Strike of the Cobra' position. "What are you doing here? Why aren't you at the festival?"

His entire figure was tense. It showed in the stiffness of his shoulders and in the scraping sounds as he shuffled his feet nervously. He tried to force an unconvincing smile that never reached his eyes. When it wavered at the corners of his lips he looked away.

"Is something wrong?"

He turned away from me and walked swiftly towards the bow of the deck, past the Captain's quarters and the galley. His shirt billowed about him, his sandy curls waved lazily in the breeze, as if taunting me to follow. I didn't notice the tiny paper-bound book he held, pressing it against his leg so hard that his knuckles turned white from the effort. I didn't notice the disgust he had tried so hard to hide deep within his wide pupils when he looked back at me. I didn't notice anything.

Topaz was sharper than me, and I felt her uneasiness slip into my stomach as I followed him quickly, trying to catch up.

The deck opened broadly and curved into a peaking summit. The wood rose up a level several feet to the front. The railings were made of a wine-red mahogany, very high class, probably shipped in from some part of Asia.

Kieran hopped the step and stared outwards, I still could not catch a glimpse of his face. If I had, perhaps I might have avoided what happened next. I might have had enough brains to turn tail and run for it, to escape while I still had a chance. But no, I did not see his fearful and yet determined expression, I did not see his look of hatred.

I felt only concern for a supposed friend. A foolish mistake, as it turned out.

With my sudden anxiety I hesitated a few feet behind him. In that fragile trace of time Kieran raised the tiny book up to his nose and began to whisper words that cob-webbed around my ears, delicate as lace, powerful as the elements and old as Babylon itself.

Impressive for a paper-back.

Topaz caught on first. Warning bells sounded in my inner ears, but her cries of panic were too late.

The last time I felt as if heaven and earth had split apart was when Hevlaska had been ordered to interrogate me. The Order had had Topaz wrenched from my essence with agonizing force for the sake of truth. They had failed to obtain any information, in fact they had nearly let Topaz loose with her own free-will. I was grateful for the charges of heresy to be dropped and for myself to be released (with supervision of course), but I had never expected it to happen again.

This time, it was different. I felt no pain, no throbbing in my head or stingers coursing up and down my arms. The world split into several separate plains, all tumbling across the others with dizzyingly random movements. On one, the stars seemed to explode with light. Drops of dust twinkled from them and fell into the sea. Another showed the world in a light magenta tint, the sea glowed violet and red vibrations passed along the ships woodwork, all of it traveling into Kieran's book. And yet on another plain the world was shown in an eerie underwater green that wobbled uncertainly. I could see straight through Kieran's back, see his ribs and his heart and his lungs, and the book he was holding. The miniature book glowed with a blinding brilliancy, its white light burned my eyeballs shut.

I could see all of them at once, it happened within seconds. My vision was stinted, my consciousness was thrust out of my own body and into the air. The scene was depicted below my astral self; I found that I was floating only a few meters above Kieran and my body. A translucent white chain similar to the golden threads I've been seeing in purpose but in appearance it reassembled the chain that used to connect my two spears, _before_ my Innocence changed. The chain was connected to what I am now assuming is my soul (just an educated guess here) and my body below.

I still felt nothing, no cold or wind. My only sensation was a slight pulling of the white chain as it drifted up to me, as if something was trying to tear it at the middle. No, the terrible pain I was spared from was left for Topaz. Watching myself scream was unnerving. Topaz's eyes glowed a multitude of colors from every spectrum of the rainbow, her clothes and hair drifted upwards, as if gravity had decided to take a vacation. Her teeth were bared to the sky as she cried out from whatever inwardly wounds she was receiving.

Kieran snapped the book shut abruptly.

Topaz's kneecaps hit the wood with a thud, her head fell and her chin touched her neck. Her fingers drifted aimlessly at her sides. She was breathing with an extreme intensity, as if it was physically harming her with each intake of air. She strained and looked up through the strands of sweat-soaked hair that had now fallen in front of her face. "Where…" she uttered breathlessly, "did you get that?"

Kieran placed the book safely in the back of his trousers. He pulled his dagger from its holding, blade against leather made a menacing SHEATH sound. He tapped the knife against his temple teasingly. "A friend."

Right on queue, one of my least favorite demon-manufacturers showed up. He emerged from the shadows, happy as a clown, gripping his rosy umbrella and tipping his top-hat to Topaz's slumped figure.

He never stopped grinning.

Behind him like loyal canines came Road Kamelot, with a spring in her step, and Tyki Mikk, holding himself up with self-assurance and a fake indifference to the situation.

"_This turned out better than I thought!" _He tittered and bent over, examining Topaz. He held up her chin with his umbrella. _"It is such a _pleasure _to meet you properly." _

Topaz halved a sloppy smirk and muttered something in a language I had never heard of.

The Earl shook his head critically. _"No need for such language me dear, we are all friends here."_

"I doubt a _friend _would attempt a pitiful display of a _Binding _spell upon me. And pitiful it was, hardly a scratch." Topaz looked like she wanted to stand, but thought better of it.

"_Ah, hardly a scratch hmm?" _The Earl turned and walked towards Kieran, who was still holding his dagger anxiously. _"Your beautiful screams certainly showed _that."

Topaz emitted a low growl, her teasing smile now gone. "What do you want, Millennium Earl?"

The Earl spun around. _"Answers. Who is your master?"_

"Go f—"

Before her rude comment could be finished, Kieran mumbled a word and a stream of black sparks spun up her body, causing her to tense up. I could tell she was trying with drastic bravado not to give the Earl any sense of satisfaction. She kept her expression plain, only a slight clenching of the teeth and hands gave away her torture. After a moment, Topaz relaxed, her skin steaming white.

"_The boy here still has power over you, little one. I hate to allow harm to such a wonderful specimen but it cannot be helped." _The Earl tapped the deck with his umbrella with dissatisfaction._ "An incredible innovation you might be, but what a loose tongue! All of _my _servants treat me with respect and fear. Your master would be disappointed to see you at such a low."_

"I thought you said I could kill Amethyst."

The Earl glanced with surprise at Kieran.

Kieran was gripping his blade and staring at Topaz with fury. "Where is she? It looks like her… and sounds like her…But that is most definitely NOT Amethyst Antoinette Alessandria Rose, seventh child of King Simon II!" Kieran rose up, glaring at The Earl with frustration. "You promised me!"

The Earl sighed. _"Yes, this pitiful creature is not Miss Rose. Perhaps if you stopped interrupting me this entire ordeal could be finished much faster."_

A sharp tug against the chain attached to me (apparently invisible to all on deck) pulled my attention out of the interesting scene below. I didn't feel the usual fury for the Earl, only a sense of divine curiosity. I've been wanting to know Topaz's secrets for ages now, but it appeared as though my body was paying the price for such valuable information.

A high price indeed, the more Topaz refused (rather colorfully I might add) the more Kieran grudgingly muttered word after word, sending Topaz into throes of torment.

Even though I had concluded that no one could see my ghost-like figure hovering above them, Road kept looking up curiously, as if she could almost make something out. Tyki hadn't taken his eyes off Topaz, he didn't exactly look happy to see her. His expression was one of disdain.

Another tug on the chain brought forewarnings with it. I had a sinking feeling that the more time I spent away from my body the harder it would be for me to get back. I tried to pull myself along the chain, but my hands irritably went straight through, as if it was made of mist.

All I could do was sit and watch.

The more black pulses Topaz had to endure, the less and less she shouted raucous comments, until she didn't speak at all. It seemed she was going to die without giving the Earl so much as a hint. Noble for sure, but it wasn't looking so great for me. I shouted, I screamed, I waved my arms trying to grab their attention away from Topaz. All to no avail. The tugging on the white chain was hard to ignore now. Kieran continued to attack, and I feared my very matter might be pulled apart.

Topaz was slumped on the ground, her back hardly moving up and down as her breathing lessened. The Earl raised a hand and Kieran shut his mouth so tight it was only a thin white strip. He was egging to cause more agony on my body's behalf. I fervently wished I had listened to Yuu about Kieran, I had no idea why a sailor held such a strong hatred against me, although apparently enough to fall in league with the Earl.

I hated being helpless.

Topaz was right, all I did was get in trouble and wait for someone to rescue me. I couldn't get my revenge, I couldn't even defend myself. What was the point of being an exorcist if I was so bloody useless all the time! I relied on Topaz and Yuu's abilities too much. I couldn't do anything in my own power.

The pull of this world was lessening with every passing moment and I still could do nothing.

I wanted, no, I _needed _to somehow prove to everyone and myself that I was useful. That I held some importance in this war of shadows.

Fatefully, opportunity came knocking.

**Third Person's POV**

Kieran wasn't taking no for an answer. His loathing of Amethyst overcame his ability to follow orders. He held no allegiance to the Earl, he wanted his adversary to come forth and face him so he could cut her down and finally induce his own form of justice. Kieran flipped open the miniature book, his fingers rubbing the aged pages as he found the correct passage with haste.

He whispered the words of _Release_.

The Earl whipped around and smacked him so hard that he flew across the deck and hit his head on the rail. Kieran didn't get up. _"You insolent—"_

"Wow. You guys are _so _badass_._"

The Earl turned slowly to see Amethyst standing up straight, only cringing slightly at the soreness of her muscles.

She rubbed her arm and winced. "I'm afraid we'll have to take a slight intermission, Topaz is currently _indisposed._" She looked between the three, her mind still on the dull ache in her body. "Don't you guys have hobbies?"

The Earl twitched involuntarily. _"Miss Rose…"_

"What, not good enough for you? So sorry, didn't mean to cause any inconvenience."

"_You and I both know you are defenseless, you will have to ask, Topaz was it? To co-operate if you wish to live."_

"Meh. You'll kill me either way. What have I got to lose? Hey, is that a new hat?"

The Earl trembled, hiding his rage. His eyes flashed. He had gotten rid of his only vessel to carry the Book's power, he was unable to call Topaz out himself and now this _girl_ was toying with a being as powerful as him. He began to question exactly how valuable her life was to the mission. She would regret this dearly.

"Man, I am starving!" Amethyst sat down and crossed her legs, leaning against the wall next to the galley door. She was thinking of a plan of escape. She doubted she'd make it across deck to jump into the harbor, _or_ if she had the energy to swim to safety. If only she could make a distraction…

Road stepped forward. "Don't you want to know, Amethyst? Wouldn't you like me to tell you why we're here? Aren't you the slightest bit curious?" Her voice was coated with honey and sugar, tempting the exorcist with soothing promises. The Noah was wearing another dress, a deep blue with white around the fringes. The skirt bobbed as she moved.

Amethyst picked at her ear with her pinky, acting as unconcerned as possible. "Nah. Ignorance is bliss, right?"

"Truly."

Amethyst made the mistake of looking at Tyki as he spoke. He was more menacing than usual. She tore her eyes away from his. He looked different, colder than the norm. No brightness of excitement or pleasure resided in his gaze. Only irritation. "You should think about a hair-cut, Tyki. It's starting to get a little out of control there."

His hair really had grown; the curls were long, barely maintained within a meager pony-tail. His skin retained its grey semblance, even in his 'white' form. It looked like he didn't bother dressing up on the Earl's behalf anymore.

In a flash he was standing in front of her, before she could react he had her by the throat. Her back slid against the notches in the wood as he dragged her up to eye level, her feet dangled and bounced against the galley wall.

"Now tell me. Are you afraid?" He said so spitefully, his eyes searching hers. But he would find nothing there.

Amethyst had succeeded in shutting down, her face expressionless, she stared back at him coolly. "No."

Her spine slammed against the wall and she sucked air through her teeth, unable to look away from Tyki. She couldn't feel it, but she knew he had one hand emerged inside of her chest. He could squeeze her heart until her burst, he could poke a hole in her lungs, he could snap her ribs like twigs. There were a dozen different ways he could invoke pain or death, and she knew it.

"You _should _be afraid. How dare you take my mercy for granted, no longer will you make a fool me. I am a _Noah, _and I will act accordingly."

Amethyst closed her eyes. A sense of calm fell upon her head. She sighed. "I understand, go ahead then."

"_That _attitude is precisely what I am talking about." He seethed.

"Here I thought I was making it easy for you." Her eyes remained closed.

"I will end your life once given permission. We are Noah. We were _born _this way."

"Pay attention." She felt a tick in her brain, a figurative tick expressing her sorrow and frustration.

Tyki fell silent from the heaviness in her words.

She opened her eyes and looked at him gently. The Noah was so close to her, she could almost erupt from the sadness his body was emitting. "If you were born that way," her voice quiet, "then it'd be rather pointless to try and change your mind now."

His grip on her neck tightened.

"But I don't believe that for a second."

Tyki threw Amethyst against the galley wall, her head banged against the wood and she slipped to the ground. "Be like everyone else! Run! Fight! No more words! I don't want to listen to you anymore." He stared at her broken figure fiercely.

She spouted a small, wavering smile. Not looking at Tyki, but through him. "If you were born that way, I'd have to forgive you." She found it difficult to find her footing, to die sitting down would be dishonorable, she needed to get up but her feet felt numb. "I'd have to forgive all of you, for the deaths of my family, for the whole 'I want to destroy the world' renegade you've got going on, for General Yeager…and all the others." Amethyst leaned against the wall, breathing with vigor. "No, I won't forgive you for any of that. For your _choices_."

"You swine." Road pushed past Tyki.

Amethyst looked quizzically at the Noah of Dreams. Even as she spoke the world around her seemed to twist and deform. Purple smoke spiraled behind Road. A booming sound could be heard as Road stalked towards Amethyst. Amethyst found all five of them in one of Road's rooms, Kieran's unconscious self was the only one left unawares.

Amethyst was stuck against a giant crystal spider-web, unable to back away from Road. The room was covered in spiders, none of these were mechanical. All hair and flesh and crusted yellow eyes. Their pincers clicked hungrily.

Amethyst stared at Road, bored out of her mind. "Best you got?"

"If you think—" The room changed into a cavern of mouths, screaming shrilly for salvation. "That I will be as kind as Tyki has been—" Water poured down from the cieling, pooling at Amethyst's feet, rising…rising…The room changed at least a dozen times in the blink of an eye, sometimes with a hollow dexterity, with others Amethyst could really feel the blood and the darkness being stuffed down her throat. "Then you are sorely mistaken." She finished.

Amethyst's hands clasped her knees. She was strangely out of breath. Road danced over, her expression slightly less cruel. The room was small, resembling to near accuracy Amethyst's own dorm room back at the Order. With the exception of the bodies piled high against the walls.

Road's tiny body leaned over Amethyst's hunched one. She twisted a few of Amethyst's grey streaked strands between her thumb and forefinger. "I don't like how you play with Tyki." Her fist curled around the clump of hair and she yanked sharply. Amethyst cried out and stumbled forward, only to have her left eye meet with Road's knee. A sickening crunch resounded in Amethyst's ear-drums. Road released her and Amethyst toppled backwards.

Road stepped on Amethyst's wrist, applying a bone-breaking pressure. Amethyst held back a whimper. Road stared down at her victim with obvious superiority. She raised an eyebrow. "It makes me _sick. _You act just _like_ her_. _All goody-goody, thinking Tyki would choose a weak, pitiful _girl_ over his birth-right. _Well_," Road gave a course laugh, "_she _didn't last long."

"Road." Tyki pierced the conversation. "Enough."

"You're the one who let it get this bad again, Tyki." She murmured distantly. "The girl should know…she should know what you did to the _last _person you loved."

"I said enough!"

Road's eyes widened at Tyki's tone. She turned to face him, hurt at his words. "But I'm doing this for you!" She exclaimed. "It's for your own good! The last time—"

"_Be silent." _Both Noah looked over at their Millennium Duke, who was leaning dangerously against his umbrella. Road's dream-world fizzed out of existence. _"Road, as the eldest I would think you would act less like a child. You forget why we are _here_."_

**Amethyst's POV**

I was sitting on the ground, once again the deck of the Mercury. It seemed Road needed to concentrate in order to keep another dimension intact. _Couldn't they leave me alone for five minutes? _

_Nope. You're an exorcist. Didn't you read the brochure?_

_Topaz! You're back!_

_The one and only. Listen, you're on your own here. I'm spent. _

I sighed. _I'm not exactly in peak condition here either._

_Suck it up!_

I felt around slowly with my good wrist, I could feel some rigging sitting just behind me. _This always works in books…_

_You're a moron. It won't work._

_I wager you my life savings. _

_Go for it. _

With a defiant cry I turned and jerked the rope from its holding. The rope whirred as it spun against the pulleys. It coiled until taught and I was towed up into the air. My arm sockets screamed, the air whistled in my ears. I let go of the rope and continued my launch in an arc, my arms and legs rotating. I hung in mid-air for a moment until gravity worked its magic and I fell back to earth. My chest whammed against the North mast's cross beam. I scrambled for a grip and pulled myself up, my wrist throbbed painfully. I sat there, still for a moment, my legs hanging over the edge.

I grinned. "It worked."

"_And yet _so_ ineffective."_

Of course, the Earl wasn't fazed in the least. He stood just a few inches above the beam, the normal laws of physics not applying to him.

"I'm tired." I tapped the wood. "Go away."

"_Enough, impudent brat—"_

"'Enough impudent brat', not your cleverest line, I have to say."

The Earl leaned against his umbrella a little more until it looked like it was about to snap. _"Shall I tell you why your family had to die?"_

"I get it. I'm an exorcist, your mortal enemy, boo-hoo."

"_You are a fly in my soup. Easily drowned, don't think any different, Miss Rose. Consider deeper than thst of your shallow existence." _

A flash of bright light came out of no where, it streaked across the sky and struck the mast at its base. Fire and smoke erupted on deck. The splintered wood creaked and the structure leaned forward dangerously. I looked at him, stunned.

The Earl began to disappear into thin air, his smile remaining bright and defined. Flames licked my feet, snaking around the mast. Bloody reds, carroty oranges, and daffodil yellows combined to light the Earl's wicked smile. _"It's all about luck." _

The Earl vanished with a sickening FZZT.

The mast hurtled downwards, turning clockwise as it groaned in defeat. I couldn't keep my grip and slipped down beneath the mast into the inferno below, thousands of pounds of flaming wood crashed down on top of me.

_End of Chapter 49_


	50. Collapse

**Chapter 50**

**Amethyst's POV**

_I wonder if anyone else in the world is going through the same thing as me in this very moment. I wonder if someone other than me is trapped under a couple thousand pounds of burning timber. I wonder if this someone can hear the rushing of the very same ocean pouring in through the cracks of the planking. I wonder if that person is thinking if anyone else in the world has to deal with the same crap. _

_No? Just me? Ah, what a surprise._

Well, I had been saved.

Perhaps 'saved' is not the best way to describe the situation at hand. Optimistically, I wasn't smashed into a pancake, nor did my skull crack open and the flames hadn't consumed me.

Yet.

I was stuck beneath a large chunk of what was left of the mast, the white fabric draped down with singing holes growing larger and larger as the hot embers ate away at the cloth. Its lower half drifted back and forth in the churning water. I was several levels below deck, having fallen through the large hole the mast had made, like a giant spear it pierced through the entire ship, water sucked up through the opening from the murky harbor of Cherryville.

I was pressed with extreme force against a wall, unable to see my legs due to that pre-mentioned timber sitting on my lap. Above me the flames licked the roof, curling down support beams and various decorations along the walls (life-preservers, spare ropes, picture frames and the sort. All flickering with a screaming amber color). An inch of water surrounded me on all sides. The loud spitting sound of it erupting from the crack in the floor could be heard as well as felt, as it sputtered against my face in a most irritable way. Floating dishware, presumably from the galley (its iron roof no match for the mast's force and trajectory. The damn thing slid through it like butter) glided along the surface of the water that very soon could be filling my throat with its salty death.

The only light was that of the fire, creating ghost-like reflections in the dipping water, bright and wavy. Not that it was very comforting.

A burning hell above and a freezing void below.

Choices, choices.

My muscles cried out in red-hot protest as I tried for the millionenth time to push the mast off of me. I huffed and fell back against the wall, breathing with a feeling of defeat that tiptoed about the entire room. The smoke above had yet to reach my lungs as it hung in the air, smogging up the room with its fiery stench.

I looked around for anything that could help, anything at all. The water was up to my waist now, lapping against my stomach with icy premonition. Drawing on my fear I pushed with all my might once again, it didn't yield any differing results. I hadn't expected it would. I relaxed and lifted my head up, gasping from the effort.

"You have got to be the lamest exorcist I have ever seen." Tyki said, his arms crossed while he leaned against a blazing English-crafted desk. Little spouts of fire could be seen jutting out of his skin, unable to touch the Noah. He looked a lot calmer than before. His eyes were less hungry, his mouth a straight line expressing the usual lack of concern. His grey skin appeared darker in the lighting, with more shadows changing shape across his face. Some shadows were tendrils, snaking across the bridge of his nose. Others were bubblier, expanding across his yellow eyes.

"Always a pleasure, Tyki." I nodded in his directions and shoved against the mast again, his presence giving me more motivation.

"Struck by lightning, just your luck it seems." He said it as if it was the most hilarious thing he'd heard in the last few centuries, his lips curling in a twisted grin.

"Yup, lightning, that one's new." I grunted, and then froze.

The Earl's words flashed into my mind. _"It's all about luck."_

I glanced up precariously at Tyki, who was looking at me with a knowing intensity. He was crouched down, the water up to his elbows, although neither his shirt nor suspended pants drifted in the current.

The water was up to my neck now, although to be fair I was still sitting on the floor. But as it rose to my chin and wafted against my lips I felt the timber lying atop my legs shift. The water had made it partially buoyant! I struggled for a second and threw all my weight against the beam. It moved a fraction. _A little…more…THERE! _I wriggled out from under the burdening mass of burning wood and splashed to my feet. My clothes and hair were plastered against my skin, and as my upper half emerged from the water immediate goose-bumps formed along my arms and legs.

I moved my hands blindly through the water, searching for a weapon. My fingers curled around metal and I whipped it out in front of me defensively.

And what was my weapon?

A _spork._

I stared at it, and then extended my arm, waving the half-spoon half-fork as if it held any degree of protection.

Tyki stood as well, he scratched the back of his neck and yawned. "A class-two Akuma just arrived with good news. The Earl is too busy to finish the job. He won't be bothering you for a while."

I coughed violently as the grey haze drifted downward. I held the back of my hand to my mouth and squinted through the haze. The crown of my skull felt heated enough that I could have boiled an egg on the top of my head. I shook my head, dumb-founded. "W-why not just…what?" I could hardly believe it.

Tyki shrugged. "He's in good mood. Accept that gift and ponder another day."

Whatever made someone as evil as the Earl in a good mood could hardly be considered 'a gift.' I was done playing his games, tired of my fragile human life being toyed with, and then thrown away.

"Go to hell, Tyki Mikk." I unconsciously realized I was still brandishing the spork. I pulled back my arm and whipped the utensil straight at his head.

Oddly enough, Tyki let it bounce off his forehead instead of allowing the cutlery to fly straight through him. He watched, bored, as it plopped into the water. "Was that a spork?"

**Tyki's POV**

Amethyst began tossing objects like a professional pitcher. Anything in reach: a plate, a music box, a couple of damp books. Her face reddening with each throw, or maybe it was from the heat of the smoke.

I ducked as a paper-weight in the shape of an african bull elephant flew over my head and shattered somewhere in the fire behind me. "Do you act like this around ponytail boy?"

"Yuu is more of a man then you _ever _will be! He's the most honorable, the most courageous, the—"

"I_ highly_ doubt he's more attractive."

She knew. She knew why I acted angry, or daunting, or delighted from moment to moment. She knew why I switched from a state of ferocity, as demonstrated up on deck, to a charmed individual laughing at her hopeless situation. She knew why I lied and cheated. She knew why one minute I wanted her to suck on grave dirt, and the next to hold her tightly.

She knew.

The ship groaned and pitched sideways. Amethyst's feet were thrown out from under her, her coarse scream of surprise drowned by the salt water. That was something else about her. Amethyst's scream barely went up a couple of keys. It was rough and short and to the point. Not the sexiest scream I've heard, I can tell you. I suppose the most seductive scream my ears have had the privilege of hearing was made by this one Nun 50 long years ago. Like honey to the eardrums. A little on the short side though, as an Akuma shot her twice through the head after a couple of seconds.

The entire room angled downwards, as if the cabin was part of a child's doll-house, it tipped to the right and Amethyst slammed against the opposing wall with all the water sloshing over her head.

For a moment she was submerged in blue, the flickering of the flames above creating glowing fairy-figures dancing atop the surface. I sat on top of the dresser, which had tipped over and all the drawers had fallen out. My hair remained still, so did my clothing. I breathed in and out normally, unaffected.

Amethyst twisted her body around and kicked off the wall (which was now the floor) and flipped her head back as she reached the surface, gasping for breath. There were only a few inches of breathable space left. The fire had been doused, the smoke gone. She slapped the wood above her head, kicking in the water trying to stay afloat.

I rolled my eyes. She wasn't all that great at swimming. Her legs made a sort of mad frog-like motion, rapidly swirling from side to side. I hopped off the desk and walked across the wall, stepping over a broken porthole. I sighed and reached up, clasping my hand around her ankle and pulled sharply.

A stream of bubbles escaped her mouth as I wrapped my fingers behind her neck and pulled her lips to mine. I closed my eyes for a moment, running my fingers listlessly from her ear lobe down her cheek and pausing at her chin. As I touched her a thin layer of air surrounded our mouths, she breathed in, accepting my generosity, even if it meant me exploring her mouth with my tongue.

I waved my hand and the water fell, rushing from existence. A rather neat bubble formed around Amethyst and I, not too big, she still had to stick close.

"How did you do that?" She asked, gasping.

"Well, first I roughly stuck my tongue in your mouth and then—"

"No, I mean the air."

"I reduced the molecular structure of the H2O molecules by simply rejecting the hydrogen atoms touching me, and then the hydrogen atoms touching _those _hydrogen atoms and so on, leaving the oxygen atoms behind."

"That's _simple_?" She slicked back her hair and focused on a button on my shirt, not looking me in the face.

"With my skills, of course."

"And the making out part?" She stuttered.

"That was for fun."

She brushed off my comment with uncharacterized grace. "What was the Earl after?"

"Can't say—OW!" I snapped my fingers and a hole in the bubble formed, white rapids smashed on top of her head. I snapped my fingers again.

Looking even more like a drowned rat, she sputtered and shivered.

"Next time you hit me I'll drown you." I warned.

"I-I have t-t-t—" Her teeth chattered.

"Remaining in the dark about certain matters is the easiest route, believe me."

"L-like th-th-that woman? Th-the one Road mentioned?" She rubbed her arms and glared at the button on my shirt.

"That's none of your business." I remarked coldly, brushing her wet hair back behind her ear thoughtlessly.

"F-fine." She stared at the button with a new intensity, obviously not willing to expend the energy to argue with me.

I inhaled slowly. With her shirt pressed so damply against her body like that, pushing up against my chest, it was hard to resist. Her lips were blue, and her freckles well-defined against her icy skin. I ran my hand up her back, my mind was clouded.

I wanted to make her scream my name.

She flinched as I brushed my teeth along her neck. I could hear every tiny sound she made in the bubble, even the smallest gasps of distress. I tightened my grip around her waist and kissed her neck violently.

She curled her fingers around a clump of my shirt. "Get _off._" She growled.

"Shut up or I'll kill you." I mumbled and touched her bottom lip with my thumb, looking at her through a haze that had formed in my vision.

Amethyst blinked and tried to pull away, finding that my hands remained firm. She raised her hand and I seized her wrist, stopping her slap.

"Don't resist, Amethyst."

She stomped her heel straight down on my left foot.

"See? That's what I told you _not_ to do."

She looked down to see her foot had gone through mine. She bit her lip and glared at the floor fiercely. I could have gone straight through her clothes, touched her skin and—

"I hate you."

"Do you now?"

"It's your fault. You can't just kill me. You have to _play_ with me first. Well let me tell you something! I'm not a toy for you or the Earl or anyone else's enjoyment! I am not your property!"

"Yelling never solved anything."

Her whole body trembled and her cheeks flushed with scarlet rose petals. "If you don't let me go, I'm going to—"

"Do what? _Amethyst,_" I leaned forward, resting my arms on her shoulders loosely, "you're helpless. Understand? You have no weapon, no rescue. I can do whatever I want to you and no one would ever know." I raised an eyebrow. "Get it?"

She seemed to shrink at that, almost in a deflating sort of way. I could practically hear the hot air rushing out of her ears. "You're a Noah with super-human abilities; I'm a normal human teenager. How is that fair?"

"I'd hardly call you normal. And life isn't supposed to be fair."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "It should be."

"Stop being difficult."

"You can't make me love you." Her eyes glazed over, expressing her disinterest.

"Who said I wanted you to love me?"

Amethyst looked taken aback by what I said. As if she didn't understand the difference. "Are you making a joke? You've been stalking me for months! Ambushing me…What else could you want?"

_Stalking? I'm not a stalker. _Had I underestimated how much of a moron she was? I slapped my hand over my eyes. "Good God, what are you? Eight?" How was I supposed to do anything when she had the mind of a child? A _child _for goodness sake...

A rolling groan resounded in the ship's woodwork as its tip sunk deeper in the sand. The water was clouded with a murky bottled green color. Clouds of sand blossomed up around the bubble, making the discerning features of the cabin unrecognizable.

Amethyst rocked backwards unsteadily.

I pressed my forefinger on her forehead and pushed her along. "Never mind, Amethyst. I'll see you later, I'll guarantee you that." And she slipped out of the bubble back into the sea.

**Amethyst's POV**

My hair drifted in front of my face, my cheeks ballooning like a chipmunk's as I held my breath. My skin gave off a pasty olive color in the water. My eyes flickered for an escape.

A porthole was to my right. I swam up to it and mentally cursed. It was way too small to fit through. I flung my body around and kicked for the door, which was now facing sideways and hanging open loosely.

Already my lungs were tightening. I scrambled into the hallway and made for the stairs. The steps clung to the wall loosely, some were broken and others were blackened and grimy from the previous fire. I kicked from wall to wall, zigzagging.

Bubbles streamed out of my mouth as I reached the fourth landing. I grabbed the railing and propelled myself forward, reaching for the door and out—

Into open ocean.

The deck was vertical, facing down into a depth I couldn't see from here. The usual fear of what lay in hiding snuck up on me. In panic, I swam for the surface. My limbs were lead, my muscles on fire. My lungs felt like a couple of raisins.

Sweet, sweet air.

I burst through the surface like a linebacker without a conscious. I wished I could unhinge my jaw just to suck in more wonderful air. My mind was fuzzy, and it took me a moment to catch my bearings.

_No trouble finding the other half of the ship. _

The Mercury stuck its bottom out of the water in an undignified fashion.

"OOMF!"

With my usual grace I collapsed head first onto the south wall of the captain's quarters that jutted a couple of inches out of the water. It acted like a life-saving island. I had doubted I would make it back to the docks without passing out and drowning.

"Cough, cough."

You think after everything I'd been put through I could manage more than a lowly '_cough cough'. _But I was too exhausted for dramatics.

I stared up into the sky. The deck rose up above me. Or what was left of it, at least. The wood was burned black, crusted and flaky. I let out another pathetic cough and squinted through the eye-watering smoke that still ravaged this half of the poor Mercury.

It was draped in scorching sails that trailed down and rested on the very wall I stood on. Large chunks had burned through, the red hot embers still visible. I inched away from the cloth. The wind made it billow eerily. The cold air sent shivers running up my spine as I managed to get shakily to my feet. I hugged my arms tightly and looked about.

Several feet below the surface, the North mast could be seen in the green depth. At the base of the mast where the lightning had struck were splinters double my height, pointing boldly outwards, black and charred. I squinted through the haze; sirens rang in my ears as the entire town sounded their alarms. Shouts were audible in the distance.

No more Noah hanging around.

No Earl either.

I breathed in shallowly.

Two strong arms hurled themselves around my shoulders and yanked me back into the enfolding fabric. I was pulled against a well-built torso and fell into someone's lap. A flash of silver and a cold blade shook as it pressed against my throat. The sail drifted down on top of us with leisure, like ghostly images dancing in the breeze.

I swallowed carefully, feeling the metal on my skin.

I had forgotten about Kieran.

_End of Chapter 50_


	51. Blood Bonds

**Chapter 51**

**Amethyst's POV**

"That's a lovely dagger you've got there, Kieran." A small, bumpy wave curled over the planking and kissed my toes with its icy chill before rolling back into the open sea. Debris sifted through the salty water. The remnants of the Mercury floated against each other, surrounding the hull of the ship. The ocean was a blushing red as the morning sun peeked over the horizon. Cool mist drifted through the air and tiny droplets of rain pattered down to douse any of the remaining tufts of fire that still ravaged what was left of the once proud vessel.

Kieran breathed in and out in a ragged and uneven pattern. His head was bowed, as if he barely had the energy to hold his own weight. The only gesture that showed me any of his remaining strength was the constant sting of his blade against my skin, reminding me that I wasn't out of the woods yet. I could still feel his heartbeat thrumming against his ribcage like a frantic hummingbird's wings.

I kept myself as still as possible, the thought of his weapon always on the back of my mind. "Listen, I'm exhausted and un-armed. I just got over a near drowning and I'm still trying to vomit the taste of Tyki from my mouth. Isn't this a little unsporting?"

"Are you kidding?" Kieran huffed. He squared his shoulders and spat at the air, as if the taste of the ocean still played on his taste buds. "I've been at it all day," he exclaimed. "What moron doesn't notice someone trying to kill her?"

"So the candy shop was y—_moron_? If anything I'm a bona fide genius compared to you!"

I felt Kieran tense, his muscles went rigid and his breath hitched in his throat. Frigid lips, still blue from their recent dunking in the marina, brushed my ear. "You don't remember me?" Kieran whispered, his voice was playful and taunting. Kieran had switched over to whatever insanity had urged him to join the Earl, the same madness that demanded he hold a knife to my neck.

I glanced sideways towards the docks. The townspeople were running around at the edges of the water like hysteric bumblebees. I laughed timidly, my voice drowned by the sucking sound of the tide. "Let's pretend I'm in a bubble and you can't touch—"

WHACK

I lifted my right hand and shoved my palm with all my strength against the tip of his chin. Kieran's head snapped back from the motion. While Kieran was distracted, the pressure of the blade lessened. I tentatively pushed the dagger away from my skin with my thumb and forefinger and elbowed him in the nose. A sickening crunch sounded and Kieran managed a stifled cry of pain.

I rocked to my feet and spun around, fists raised in case Kieran had made a fast recovery.

The beaten sailor was rolling on his back, holding his nose delicately and moaning. Smudges of blood were smeared across his cheekbones and his forehead was wrinkled from pain. Kieran's groans of throbbing defeat were deterred slightly by the nasally hum of his broken nose. He wasn't going anywhere.

I pointed my thumb to my chest and nodded rightly. "Never mess with an exorcist!" I took two steps, leapt over his writhing body and dove into the water.

**Third Person POV**

"Put those fires out! We need more buckets over here!" A man wearing overalls and workman's boots called through the smoke. Several others relayed the orders, their shouts trailing down the efficient line of men who were passing buckets of water to each other. After the lightning strike, wreckage had blasted from the ship and caused total carnage to the marina. Remnants from several docks and fishing boats drifted to shore, many vessels and tourist shacks on the beach had been caught in the blaze. The women and children took part in the repairs, their sleeves rolled up and their cheeks dirtied from the ash.

Kanda stood next to Lavi, their feet digging into the gritty red sand. Both were looking out grimly at the warped vessel just out to sea. Puffs of black smoke twisted towards the pink and orange hues in the sky, the sun's light streamed through shredded holes in what was left of The Mercury's sails. Rain spitted from the sky and beat against their heads like sticks from a drum.

Lavi's normally flamboyant flame of hair drooped in the drizzle, as if to show his ill thoughts. "She's out there, isn't she?" He murmured, his words more of a previously decided fact than a question.

Kanda's grip on Mugen tightened slightly. The feel from the cloth of its scabbard did little to comfort him. The sack he held in his other hand tapped against his leg lightly, reminding him of the last words he had said to her. If he would ever get the chance to take them back…it was anyone's guess. He looked back out at the distorted wreck. "She'd better be alive."

"Well then," Lavi swept his hammer from its clasp on his belt and twirled it between his fingertips. His anti-akuma weapon grew larger and larger the faster he spun it. He looked over at Kanda and slammed the handle against the rock-strewn ground. Lavi's eye sparked with purpose. "How about a ride?"

* * *

Lavi's hammer cut through the air swiftly as they sailed above the white-tipped waves, their eyes peeled for any sign of Amethyst. The wind brushed against them as the hammer lengthened itself even further. Kanda stood awkwardly behind Lavi, already hating the rabbit's form of uncomfortable transportation. Lavi blocked the sun's bright rays with his hand, his eyes trailed across the water. "There!"

* * *

Amethyst took another breath as her arms whipped over her head and pulled her body through the water. Her exhaustion had begun to ferment inside every single bone in her body, making her feel heavy and slow. She gasped for air again and felt a tickling sensation tighten around her ankle. The slimy feeling on her skin sent her into rushes of panic. Thinking the worst, she began to thrash about hysterically. Throwing herself backwards, she lifted her foot to her face to inspect for tiny tooth marks, coughing what felt like the entire ocean from her lungs at the same time. She pinched a piece of dark green seaweed and pulled it from around her ankle. She stared at it like it was solely responsible for all her misfortune. Amethyst chucked the seaweed out into open ocean and turned back to her tedious swim for shore. "Stupid seaweed," she said between breaths. "Stupid ocean—"

Suddenly, a hand thrust itself in front of her face, stopping her dead. It seemed to emerge right out of the sky.

Amethyst, taken aback, looked up. She showed off every single one of her teeth as she smiled up at Lavi and Kanda, squinting in the sunlight. She treaded water with new strength and wiped water from the left side of her face. The numbness in her feet began to disperse and the promise of rescue sent warmth to her fingertips. She couldn't remember a time she had been so happy to see her friend's faces.

Lavi was grinning cheerfully, balancing atop the handle of his trusty hammer with much bravado. The black handle seemed to cut across the sky like a giant scar, shredding the sunrise into two parts. Lavi tipped his headband upwards in a light-hearted greeting, bending his hair back slightly. "I bet you thought we forgot about you."

Kanda had one hand extended, his eyes were stony and his mouth a thin line, expressing his deeply insinuated silence. His hair was tied back neatly again, Amethyst couldn't tell from her position if he had used the hair-tie she had given him a few years back or not. Far off in the distance fluffy clouds shot pink and peach shades, outlining the two's dark Black Order jackets with brilliant colors and shades.

"Not in a million years," she said, still in good spirits. She groaned while straining to stretch her arm as high as it could go. Amethyst's fingertips brushed Kanda's palm and he clasped her hand tightly. The beds of her fingernails were a blue-purple tinge and her skin felt clammy and frozen against his, like a dead fish. Kanda lifted her arm and pulled her smoothly out of the water, setting her down next to him. Amethyst, unable to draw upon the energy to recall earlier events of quarrelling, leaned against his back like her own personal pillow. She breathed in and out softly, gulping down the morning air graciously. "Thank you."

Lavi began to reverse his hammer, speeding back towards the harbor. The ocean spray flew up to meet them as waves crashed upwards, flicking salty mist onto his face. He leaned over Kanda's shoulder, seeing Amethyst already beginning to close her eyes. She had several clumps of seaweed entangled into her hair, adding a dark green to the white highlights. Kanda was staring solemnly down into the water below, watching their misshapen reflections travel over the rises and valleys in the water. "Mind telling us what happened?" Lavi inquired calmly, trying to keep his voice airy and cheerful.

Amethyst rubbed her eyes and yawned. She subconsciously wrapped one arm around Kanda's back and pulled him closer, digging her head into the fabric of his jacket. "Oh, you know, the usual." She mumbled.

Kanda craned his neck around and eyed her sleepy face. She had two small scratches lining the edges of her cheek, just under the corner of her eye. A bruise was already prominent in its purple-yellow horror at the corner of her forehead, swelling to a near eggshell size. Her busted lip quivered as she shivered from the cold, her fingers curled themselves securely around his person. Several burn marks also shined in the pale light on the back of her neck, suggesting she had been on the ship when it had caught fire.

Kanda and Lavi looked at each other with severe expressions. Lavi shook his head and stared back out at the burning wreckage. Everything about this picture suggested an Akuma attack. Amethyst's chosen silence lead them to believe the Noah or even the Millennium Earl were involved. This meant bad news for Amethyst, having been mixed up with the enemy on several counts without any supervision already. This new information would only deepen her sentence with the Black Order.

They reached a length of dock that had been untouched from earlier's explosion. White crusted nails stuck up at odd angles from the planking, the entire contraption creaked and wobbled in the breeze. Many of the pillars were covered in decaying splinters, a sign of inner rot. Lavi waited on the tip of his hammer patiently, helping Kanda gently lower Amethyst down. She hopped off and stifled another yawn while slowly pulling a goopy mass of seaweed from her hair. "You guys are lifesavers, literally."

Lavi twirled his hammer and reattached the now palm-sized weapon to his belt. He glanced over at Kanda, who was standing awkwardly to the side. Lavi, feeling particularly devilish at the moment, lifted his leg and kicked Kanda behind the knee on a whim. Kanda stumbled forward, stopping in front of Amethyst who looked up at him sleepily. Kanda turned around sharply and shot mental death threats at Lavi through his eyes. The rabbit answered Kanda's warnings of peril by strutting around the dock and making chicken noises.

Kanda vowed to stick Lavi in a barrel of pickling cauliflower later and turned back to Amethyst. She had her arms crossed and was shivering faintly. She was staring up at him, not averting her eyes in the slightest. Her expecting gaze threw him off, in a final thought he held out the sack containing her box of Innocence out to her. "Here," he said. "You forgot this."

Amethyst's hopeful look fell, she took the bag from him and hugged it tightly to her chest. "Right," she said glumly. "Thanks."

Lavi face-palmed.

"Hammer-Man!" A small, mouse-like voice rang through the air followed by the fast-paced tapping of tiny feet running along the dock. The voice came from a little girl wearing pink bows in her hair that bobbed up and down as she ran. She collided into Lavi, nearly knocking him over. He blinked and looked down to see the girl hugging his waist warmly. "Thank you for saving me!"

Amethyst leaned around Kanda's figure to see Lavi fighting for air. The little girl didn't seem to want to let go of him, as if Lavi had become her very own teddy bear. "Hey, you're that kid from the sewer," Amethyst pointed out.

The girl, noticing Amethyst for the first time, paused. She released her death-grip on Lavi, allowing him to finally breathe and skipped over to Amethyst with her hands clasped behind her back. She was wearing a white t-shirt with a navy-blue jumper buckled overtop. Her striped pink stockings that matched her hair ornaments scrunched up at her knees. The little girl looked Amethyst up and down, noting the seaweed and drenched clothing. "Did you go for a swim?"

Amethyst self-consciously began ringing out her shirt, she rested her hands on her knees and bent down so she was eye-level with the pink-bowed girl. "Something like that," she said, smiling.

"Hammer-Man!" A chorus of high-pitched voices trumpeted from down the dock and a stampede of children, all under four feet, crashed into Lavi from behind. The children began jumping up and down and shouting at once, successfully stomping on the poor exorcist's feet. Things like: "I want hair like that!" or "Can I have your headband?" and "Cool, an eye patch!" could be discerned from the mix. The little girl, realizing her savior was now in the hands of others, ran over to join her friends. All of them were trying to jump on Lavi at once; one got his hands around Lavi's neck and tried to ride him like a cowboy.

"Oi! Beat it!" Kanda shouted. It was far-fetched to think he had taken pity on the rabbit, more likely Kanda had become annoyed with the trilling screeches being emitted from the gang of ten year olds.

The kids all turned together to look up at a towering Kanda. He was staring down at them with his usual cold superiority, letting them know his obvious disapproval. His well-used glare, however, seemed to take no effect on the army of newly appointed fans. The children looked at each other, then took it upon themselves to dash towards Kanda, who realized a moment too late that drawing the mass of four-footers' attention towards himself wasn't the smartest idea.

"Look at his sword! Can I have it?"

"Don't touch that!"

"Look how tall he is!"

"Get off me!"

"He? I thought he was a girl!"

Amethyst stood back, she crossed her arms and watched with satisfaction as Kanda tried to shake the children off of him. A few had gotten a hold of his arm and were lifted through the air. Lavi was bent double, laughing without restraint at his friend's bad luck.

"I'm so sorry about my Buttercup's behavior. Her, ahem, posse, can get a tad excited from time to time. It's not everyday we have heros come to our little town."

Amethyst and Lavi looked up to see the old man from earlier.

He had been the crazy looking guy with the doomsday sign, he had informed them of the Akuma beneath the city. He didn't look so crazy any more though: His electrifying grey hair was smoothed back with an expensive smelling gel. His ratty clothing that had reeked faintly of B.O and garbage had been traded in for a brown vest, a clean white shirt and an over-sized red bowtie. He had sunspots on his face and hands, and all his wild facial hair had been cleanly shaven off.

The man held out his hand to Amethyst. "My name is Frederick Fritter, I'm the mayor of Cherryville and I would like to thank each of you personally for saving my daughter." He took a moment to glance at his daughter, she was now standing by his side and trying to inconspicuously pick her nose. "I wanted to offer you a reward for your services."

Amethyst shook his hand promptly. "We don't usually take money from—"

Lavi bumped Amethyst out of the way with his hip and continued shaking the mayor's hand vigorously. "But today we'll make an exception for your kind generosity."

"Lavi!" Amethyst hissed, tapping her foot against the deck.

"We need the cash to get back to Headquarters," Lavi muttered out of the side of his mouth. He wrapped his arm around the mayor's shoulders and began walking him down the dock. "Now, how much are we talking here?"

The children roared wildly and Kanda yelled louder for assistance. Amethyst ambled over, trying to hide the amused grin playing on her lips. She helped pry one of the children loose from his shoulder and rested the kid on her hip. The boy smiled proudly and pointed at his mouth, showing off the six or so teeth he had already lost. She ruffled his hair. The children piled around Kanda and Amethyst, hopping up and down excitedly. A little girl with pigtails and a bright orange skirt yanked twice on the hem of Amethyst's shirt. "Exorcist lady, is that your boyfriend?"

Amethyst's words were stilted at the sudden question, though not because she hadn't expected it. The child sitting on her hip thought it was fun to pull on the roots of her hair and served as a proper distraction. "Well," she set the boy back down and slowly straightened. "I don't know. It depends on what he thinks."

The girl with pigtails immediately turned to look sternly up at Kanda. She jutted her hand out and pointed at Amethyst. "Are you going to marry her?"

Kanda's face seemed to turn a pallid shade of blue. Many of the boys shouted "EWWW!" and scampered after 'Hammer-man'. The determined little girl who found enjoyment in asking very grown-up questions remained. She stood still as a stone, waiting for Kanda to answer. Kanda quickly turned around to face the village, his hand resting on Mugen. From there he could see Lavi standing next to a large fisherman's boat, discussing payment with the mayor. He rubbed the back of his neck and turned his head to the side slightly, staring at the ground. "Che, little kids should mind their own business," he muttered. Amethyst couldn't be sure, perhaps it had just been the glow from the sunrise, but she thought she saw a tinge of red on Kanda's cheek.

The little girl stomped her foot stubbornly. "But—"

"Holly! Come on, we're going to the gorge!" A boy called from the distance.

Holly, not wanting to be left behind, rushed down the dock. As she ran she turned around, cupped her mouth and called out "Don't worry, lady! He definitely likes you!" She giggled and disappeared behind a pyramid of wooden barrels, knocking over a couple fishing rods as she went.

Amethyst happily waved goodbye. "I know."

Kanda spun to face her, still staring at his feet. "Amethyst, I—" He froze.

A soaked Kieran stood hunched over Amethyst. His body was covered in a dark shadow as the rising sun was blocked just behind his angered figure. If one looked carefully, it would appear as though the shadow had a top hat with slanted eyes. Kieran's whole body was trembling fiercely. The whites of his eyes could be seen as he looked down at Amethyst with nothing but reveling fury. Puddles pooled at his feet from the wet expanse he had just crawled out from. His arm was extended outwards, his hand gripping his dagger tightly. The blade was facing sideways and glinted dangerously in the sunlight as he raised his weapon, angled directly at Amethyst's neck.

Amethyst's eyebrows knitted together in puzzlement as she looked at Kanda's face. She tilted her head. "What's—"

"Look out!" Kanda reached for her, but as he took a step forward Kieran's hand slithered across Amethyst's throat.

"For my brother!" He howled a cry only that of a wounded animal could make, baring his teeth.

Kieran's blade ripped across Amethyst's neck.

As blood spattered across the lonely dock on that early morning day, Amethyst's body twisted grotesquely as she was hurled to the ground. She bounced once and then lay there, unmoving. She was face-down with one arm trapped beneath her body, her hair had tumbled out in front of her. Blood still trickled from her body, falling between the cracks of the wooden planking and dripping into the ocean below.

Kieran was barely able to get out a laugh of success when Kanda launched himself at him. Kieran ducked as Kanda whipped his arm over his head, fast and silent as his own sword. Kieran dove and grabbed Kanda's knees, knocking him to the ground. Kanda lifted his legs to Kieran's chest and tossed him over his head. The man let out a roar as his spine smacked against the dock. Kanda twisted his body and rocked to his feet, facing Kieran. Kieran rolled as Kanda's fist came down to where his skull had been moments before, making splintered wood fly. Kieran's knees were bent readily as his knife swept through the air like a silver barracuda showing its teeth. Kanda took a step forward and blocked Kieran's arm, then proceeded to punch him in three quick jabs. Kieran's head bounced backwards with each hit, he raised his own arm to return the blow. Kanda grabbed his wrist and bent it backwards at a bone-snapping angle. Kanda grabbed a clump of Kieran's shirt, lifted him off his feet and slammed him down onto the dock with all his strength. All the air rushed out of Kieran's lungs on impact. Kanda unsheathed Mugen fast as lighting and placed his weapon carefully on the winded man's throat. Kanda's eyes were blank and detached, his ponytail had fallen over his shoulder. Kanda didn't show any signs of exertion, unlike Kieran, who was desperately gasping for air.

Kieran sputtered, blood dripping from his mouth. A black ringlet was curving around his one eye and his face was starting to swell. "Go ahead," he said, cackling. "Kill me."

Kanda's eyes flashed. "Who said anything about killing you?"

Kieran's smile twitched, not understand Kanda's words fully.

"There are far worse things than death."

As it dawned on Kieran his eyes began to search Kanda's, trying to find any spark of humanity left. Finding none, he decided he wanted the last words. "That pompous brat deserved it!"

Kanda lifted Kieran by his shirt again and smashed his body back against the dock, Kieran could hear one of his rib's snapping from the force of the blow. Kieran groaned as the throbbing pangs in his head multiplied.

"You'll suffer." Kanda said darkly.

"Kanda, she's alive!" Lavi's voice cut through the air and echoed in Kanda's ears. Lavi held Amethyst's body in his arms, resting her on his lap. Her head was lolled to the side and was braced by his shoulder. Lavi pressed his crumpled shirt against the wound on her neck. His other hand was coated with blood as he checked for her pulse. His expression was sober as he looked at Kanda, who had hesitated while kneeling over Kieran. Lavi's voice sent notions of hope into the morning breeze. "She's alive, Kanda." He repeated quietly.

The mayor leaned over Lavi, his hands quaking in panic. He looked left and right. "I'll go get help! That's what I'll do!" He scuttled past Kanda and Kieran fretfully mumbling "Oh dear's" to himself.

Kanda's eyes were covered with his bangs, so Lavi couldn't tell if the fury he contained was still there. "Are you sure?" He yelled, his sword never leaving Kieran's throat.

"Quite sure."

Kanda raised Mugen above his head with both hands and brought it down on Kieran with a ruthless and unforgiving intent.

Kieran shut his eyes tightly, waiting for it to be over. The blow never came. He peeked out from beneath his lashes to see Kanda's sword imbedded deep into the wood next to his own head. His shirt was caught under the sword's assault, effectively ensnaring him to the dock.

"Don't move." Kanda warned.

"Boys! Boys!" The mayor came running, behind him was the entire crew of the Mercury. Earlier they had been drinking away their troubles. With their ship gone they had nothing left to keep them together. Half way from 'drunk' to 'as wasted as a doorknob' they had broke into song, shouting their goodbyes in rhyme. Then the mayor burst into the pub, his hair frazzled and his eyes wild, spouting nonsense of their own crewmate bent on a murder-spree. Captain Travis was wearing a white shirt with bubbly frills water falling down the neckline, his red and gold coat was wrapped around his waist. A tall and brooding Adrian stood loyally behind his Captain, like a daunting statue. Captain Travis looked with undeniable disappointment at Kieran's squirming figure as his own sailor struggled to free himself from Kanda's sword.

From the crowd emerged a grim Koto, the ship's medic. He rushed past the mayor and knelt down next to Lavi and Amethyst. He adjusted his glasses and ushered Lavi to remove his shirt from Amethyst's neck so he could inspect the wound. He shook his head, frowning. "I-I've never seen anything like this. Her blood has thickened," he wiped his mouth and looked up at the crew. "This should only happen at 15,000 feet, never at sea level," he reasoned.

Lavi pressed his shirt gently against her neck again, it was now soaked through and through. "Can you save her?"

Koto looked at Amethyst with dismay. Little wheezes escaped her lips and her chest rose up and down rapidly. "She's already lost too much blood. Her heart can't keep up." Koto sighed, he scratched the back of his head and averted his eyes. "Well, there is a way but—"

"Then do it." Kanda said, he had walked over to stand behind Lavi. His eyes were fixated on Koto, having not the will to look at Amethyst's defeated state directly.

"It's an experimental study," Koto explained. "I've only ever tried it on animals."

"Does it work?" Lavi asked.

Koto hesitated. "In theory, the animals I tested it on were already dead, of course."

"Of course." Kanda repeated dryly.

"I've found that, with humans, they need to have the same blood type," Koto wiped sweat from his brow, already calculating the amount of sedative he would use if he went through with the experiment. Koto had a mad scientist side to him, he figured it came from a distant part of his family roots. He continued, "But unless you've gone for testing it's impossible to tell."

Long talks in the Cafeteria of the Black Order's Headquarters over the last decade or so had given Kanda the opportunity to learn nearly everything there was to know about Amethyst. She never did understand the term 'private' and had spent many hours spouting all sorts of nonsense about herself. Her favorite games to play on rainy days, her most used attack moves when on missions, she had even compiled a list of her hundred most beloved ice cream flavors. At one point, she had spoken of a time she had nearly lost her leg in a battle and Komui had taken the opportunity to test some of his machinery on her broken bones. Her blood type was needed for his meddling though, and Amethyst hadn't hesitated on sharing with Kanda what he had thought was something entirely useless.

Kanda quickly told Koto Amethyst's blood type, not getting his hopes up for even a second. Wishful thinking was for the weak. Koto had asked around and Captain Travis had ordered anyone in his crew that knew their own blood type to step forward. Everyone was shaking their heads and mumbling to themselves, no one matched.

Captain Travis sighed. "I had hoped the situation wouldn't develop in such away, but this," he slammed his boot down on Kieran's stomach, making the boy guffaw. "This _thing_," he clarified, "just so happens to have the same blood-type as the miss over there." He nodded towards Amethyst, who was now sweating up a storm. Her face was covered in red blotches, whether from her own blood or a fever, only Koto could tell.

Kieran began laughing loudly as Kanda marched over. "I'll never help you save her! Never!" Kanda yanked his sword from its place in the dock and lifted Kieran to his feet, not hesitating to twist the man's arm painfully behind his back.

Lavi smiled politely as he cradled Amethyst's pallid form. "Oh, how cute. The man thinks he has a choice."

Kieran's laugh stopped on a dime.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Kieran roared, struggling against his restraints.

They were inside the tavern nearest the docks. The crewmen had swept glasses of ail and bowls of half-eaten carrot soup onto the ground hurriedly as they entered. Two tables screeched across the floor as they were roughly pushed together. Amethyst was set down with care on one table. Lavi was given the job of holding her head straight since no brace was available. As the sailors worked to tie Kieran to the other table Koto pulled up a chair and went to work. Stitching a wound as delicate as the one Amethyst had received took all his concentration, so for a portion of the time he had asked the men to gag Kieran, who wouldn't stop hollering at the top of his lungs. The tavern's windows were covered with thick blankets to keep any curious onlookers from viewing what they may have considered as torture. A bar bench sat at the front of the tavern, tables and chairs had been pushed against the walls in the rush. The walls were made from neatly stacked logs, sporting several tasteless paintings.

Candles flickered as Adrian opened and shut the tavern door hurriedly. "I have what you asked for, Koto."

Koto waved his hand and pointed to where he wanted Adrian to set them up. Adrian went to work, a bag with an extremely high quality thread-count was hung on a make-shift coat rack. Surgical tubes that Koto had saved before the ship went down were placed carefully into the bag. Kieran eyed the needles Adrian held with a frothing rage. He slammed his head against the table and tried thrashing about again, testing the ropes around his limbs. "LET ME GO!" He cursed his crewmates as traitors and yelled all kinds of hell to Kanda and Lavi.

"I'd be quiet if I were you," Lavi said, a dull headache had begun to grow at the centre of his forehead. He had been unable to cover his ears from Kieran's raucous screaming while he warily held Amethyst's head between his hands. "This is the only reason Kanda hasn't killed you yet."

"I have to get my revenge." Kieran seethed and shut his eyes tightly, angry tears had wormed their way from his eye ducts and traveled down his face. "I have to!"

Koto took a watchful glimpse in Kieran's direction as he inserted the needle into the boy's vein, just inside the elbow. The man was so preoccupied that he didn't even feel the sharp spike enter his skin. Kieran's own heart began pushing blood out from his body and into the tiny surgical tube. It traveled up the miniature hose, into the bag that had previously been sterilized, and out the other end.

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask you that." Lavi glanced side-ways at Kieran. "What did Amethyst ever do to you?"

"Why does that matter?" Kanda muttered quietly.

Kieran's body heaved up and down, sweat trickled down his neck and the color slowly began to drain from his cheeks. The procedure seemed to be taking an effect on him. He was losing energy much faster than Koto had predicted, who immediately thought to make a note of it later, since right now he was focusing on making sure there were no bubbles in the blood. "Murderers. All of them." Kieran mumbled, breathing out softly he shut his eyes. It was as if he was remembering that day, so many years ago. "Her father sentenced my brother to death for a crime he never committed." He grinded his teeth together and his eyebrows scrunched in sharp arcs. "Fairs fair, a life for a life."

Lavi raised his eyebrows and then gradually turned to look back down at Amethyst's face, his expression softened at the sight. Her breathing appeared to be evening out. "Too bad you were a little late."

"What was that?" Kieran opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling.

Lavi shrugged casually. "A few months ago her family was killed, or murdered, to be more precise."

Silence fell upon the room, like a heavy cloud had siphoned its way into everyone's throats and wrapped around their words with its choking smoke. One man with a large scar across his face was the first to speak. "Her entire—l"

"Yep, I heard it was quite the funeral." When Lavi spoke again, his voice had lowered to a dangerously quiet decibel. His eye flickered with such revulsion that it made Lavi far scarier than any strong-armed sailor throughout the entire room. "The worst part, the absolute worst part, is that when Amethyst wakes up she'll completely understand. Maybe even forgive you."

Nothing could be heard in the room except the hushed ticking from the hands of a small a clock situated on the far wall.

Lavi continued. "She's been in the same situation as you, she had the chance, more than one, to take out her own anger and revenge on the man who killed her family." Lavi's lip seemed to twitch, whether in a smile or a frown, no one could tell. "I don't know why she didn't, I would have. The point is, she chose life. Murder isn't part of her vocabulary." The air in the room lightened as Lavi blinked and looked around at all the solemn faces. "At least, that's what I heard."

Kanda watched Lavi through his bangs, once again he had neglected to give the rabbit the credit he deserved. Lavi continued to surprise him with his random hints of knowledge. Though Lavi's awareness shouldn't have been that disconcerting, Lavi was the bookman after all. Bookmen were meant as observers, they could see things others never noticed in a lifetime.

The crew stared at Amethyst, finding a new respect for her. The man with the scar shook his head and scratched his temple. "I'm not sure I could handle that, being presented with the opportunity and not taking it, I mean. If someone hurt Alice, I just don't think I could control myself."

"Yeah," a muscled man with a serious lack of hair nodded in agreement. He had two gold earrings in one ear and a shark tooth hanging from the other. "If it had been me, I'd have that guy's head off in a second."

"Shut it wenches," the Captain made it his business to whack each of them sharply on the head. "You're setting a bad example for Kieran!"

"It's working." Koto breathed, his eyes were shining with amazement as Amethyst began to squirm in her spot on the table. "I'm brilliant."

"HA! You bet you are!" Lavi jumped out of his seat and grabbed Koto around the neck, giving the man a noogie. "Drinks on me, boys!"

The sailors shouted words of support and slapped Lavi gratefully on the back. They charged the bar and began pouring mugs of beer, clanking their fizz-tipped glasses together and laughing wildly. Their faces were already red from the drink and a few began a game of darts off to the side. They didn't have a dartboard, so instead they used one of the awful paintings on the wall. Kanda held one hand up and refused a glass that had been shoved in his face. Koto shouted through the yells of drunken happiness that Amethyst should be moved upstairs.

"What about him?" Lavi nodded towards Kieran, who had passed out. His face still showed lines of stress and angst, even in sleep his fists were clenched.

Captain Travis stepped forward, one hand was in his pocket. He shook his head contemptuously at his men. "It's barely nine in the morning and they're already drinking, honestly." He said so as if he had failed to notice the unopened bottle of 1768 red wine grasped tightly in his other hand. "This town has a holding cell for offenders, we'll keep him there for now." He nodded to Adrian and a couple other men who did not take part in the festivities. Some of them had been close to Kieran, seeing him break in such a ruthless fashion made it difficult to find what little joy there was in Amethyst's recovery. They untied the restraints on Kieran's wrists and lifted him up from beneath his armpits and legs. "We'll take him there," Captain Travis uncorked his bottle. "You two," he pointed his bottle at Kanda and Lavi, "should stay with her." He nodded his head towards Amethyst as Koto slowly took out the needle from her arm and began wrapping a bandage around it.

"I'll help you carry her upstairs," Kanda said. He was finally able to look Amethyst in the face, now that her fate had been confirmed. He found he was unable to look away as he picked her up carefully, holding her like she was a delicate piece of china that could shatter at any moment. Kanda disliked weakness, Amethyst was his. Watching someone he allowed himself to care for die was not something he wished to experience.

Not again.

* * *

Kieran lay quietly in his cell, listening to the sounds of carriages roll by his barred window that just peeked out into the street. His holding cell was painfully cramped and it smelled of blood and manure. A suspicious pile of hay was stuffed in one corner and is what lead him to believe this place had recently been used to birth livestock. He was staring up at the dripping stone ceiling on a cheap platform bench. White, fluffy mold speckled with green dots was growing along the edges of the walls. The solid iron bars reached up to the ceiling, a tiny bucket of water and what he guessed could be categorized as food hung off the padlock. He hadn't touched it. He controlled the slow movement of his chest as he breathed.

His thought were making his head spin, feeling almost unbearable. The idea that he had been wrong crushed his heart, making him question if this is what brother would have wanted after all. Regret flooded through his veins alongside his blood. What the red-head had said made him think that perhaps he should have chosen forgiveness after all. He figured it would be far less painful than this. The sound of his own heartbeat thumped against his chest, filling his ears with an almost mockery.

Then came another sound.

Kieran concentrated and the sounds of his heart and labored breathing dulled as the new sound grew louder in his head. It was confusing, almost words…

_Well this is new. _The voice said irritably.

"Who are you?" Kieran whispered, suddenly fearful that he had gone round the bend.

The voice paused for a second, making Kieran believe it was actually assessing the situation. It sent an image of an evil grin fly across his mind.

_Just call me Topaz._

_End of Chapter 51_

Writer's block, it's real and it's out to get me folks.

I recently received one of my first ever flames and it made me doubt my confidence in my writing ability. I just wanted to say that I am so grateful for all your guys' reviews and the support you all give me. Give yourselves a round of applause for sticking with me this long, throughout terrible grammar and horrifying spelling errors you awesome fan-fic readers have always been there. I know not everyone will like my work, but for all of you who do I just wanted to thank you personally. It means a lot. :) (So I wrote this chapter extra long in your honor! I hope you liked it!)


	52. Recovery

**Chapter 52**

**Amethyst's POV**

_This time I plunged into the field of white flowers headfirst. I bounced down a gently sloping hill and landed in a low ravine. Every time I hit the ground loud PING's echoed through the blackened air and my legs bent limply. Once I had landed, I stared out dully into the never ending space, bringing my knees up to my chest for comfort. The black sky rippled above me like drapery in a breeze. The flowers fluttered their petals, sending tinkling sounds through the air, like bells. I wondered how long I'd be here this time, perhaps forever. _

_I sniffed._

"_You always were a crybaby."_

_I looked up sharply, my eyes wide. There had never been anyone else here before. _

_There was a girl, standing with her hand on her hip that was jutted out in a 'no-nonsense' sort of way. She was chewing on a toothpick, opening and closing her mouth much like a cow would when gnawing on cud. _

_She raised her eyebrow. "What?" _

_Her eyes were dripping black eyeliner, as if she too had recently been crying. Her lips were covered in an icy blue lipstick and her hair was tied up in a side-ponytail with a white butterfly scrunchie. Her jeans had been ripped so extensively that the cloth below the knees was barely hanging on by threads. Her black tank-top had a silver spider web design painted on the bottom corner of the fabric, if I looked at it closely it would appear as though the spider scuttled around its web. Her fingers tapped her hip, showing off black gloves with the fingers cut out. I could see her silver nail polish glitter from the soft glow the field of flowers emitted._

_She had my eyes._

_It was like looking in a mirror, a mirror that had been mercilessly tampered by a punk-Goth. The girl held the same facial features, the same rose tattoo on the side of her neck, the same height and nose. I stood up slowly and looked her up and down cautiously. She was tapping a steel-spiked boot on the ground, repeatedly crushing one of the flowers._

"_There's never been anyone else in the white flower field," my voice came out as a dry whisper, my tongue felt like sandpaper. "Why now?" _

_The girl began to twist the toothpick between her teeth, evidently trying to relieve the remnants of her last meal from the crevices in her mouth without much consideration for manners. "Because this isn't your fate," she paused for a moment, then spoke again, " it's mine." She inspected her toothpick and flicked it away; it soared through the air and disappeared amongst the flowers. "I know it's been a while, but don't you remember me?" _

_I shook my head rapidly._

_The girl undid her ponytail and began running her fingers through her long locks, strands were stained white – like mine. "The last time we had a conversation I was sending mental images through your subconscious while you slept, so the clarity may have been fuzzy. No reason to go forgetting your one and only pal, though." She rolled her eyes and flicked her hair over her shoulder. "You idiot, remember already," she grumbled._

"_T-topaz?"_

"_Bingo! Good to see you again," she gave me a mocking thumbs up and started to tread through the thickened mass of flowers towards me.  
_

_The closer she came, the more I felt my memories begin to slip away. My ability to recall past experiences drifted further with each one of her steps, much like how the tide pulls back from the shore, bringing specks of sand with it. I pressed my thumb between my eyebrows and shut my eyes tightly, frowning. I didn't notice the flowers stretch and curl around my ankles, reaching up my legs and hugging me tightly. _

_Topaz hopped over. "Whoops. There go your memories," she patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry about it, you won't be here long."_

"_I-I wont?" I asked. Confusion was rippling through my brain like the vibrations from a stringed instrument, shredding my thoughts and bursting them apart one by one. I hurriedly tried to gather the pieces, but they seemed to melt through my fingers and slip to the earth, as if to feed the continuously growing flower field._

_Topaz rubbed my shoulder awkwardly, her way of trying to comfort my worries and concerns. "Nah, this is a place for the damned. You, on the other hand, will be waking up soon. I slowed the blood flow, if you're friends get their acts together you'll live." As an after thought she decided to add a "probably" to the end of that sentence. I made a mental note never to ask Topaz for pep talks in the near future. _

_Topaz then hesitated, biting her lip. She turned her head left and right, as if looking for someone else that may be overhearing our conversation. She must have decided it was safe because she leaned over my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Listen, sorry about all this. I know this place hurts you," she gestured outwards to the expanse of white swathed with a black veil. "I just wanted to let you know none of this was supposed to happen, my master never imagined you'd survive Edo."  
_

_I rubbed the pads of my fingers across my closed eyelids, trying to command the image of the white field and Topaz to disappear. When I opened them, she was still standing next to me with one eyebrow arched and her head angled downward, as if to accuse me of being ridiculous. The flowers had now traveled up my legs and wrapped securely around my waist, like hungry vines wishing to crush me to death. I could swear their petals were moving, tickling the fabric of my shirt teasingly. I felt my feet sink into the soil a few inches but didn't have the strength to pull myself out._

_I glared at the ground, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. "What master?" _

"_Listen, when you wake up, things are going to be complicated," Topaz began to stroll into the darkness, humming a catchy tune through her nose. "I'm taking a vacation for a little while." She crushed any and all flowers in her path. Those that tried to latch onto her were easily brushed away. As she picked a particularly stubborn flower from her shoulder, looking at it like it was a bug that needed to be squashed, she turned her head back to look at me with a demanding expression. She lifted her finger over her shoulder as she continued her trek and pointed at me in the semblance of a warning. "Don't let them execute Kieran. It's important." She said as the blackness began to enfold itself around her._

_I reached out and lifted my leg to step forward after her, but the flowers that had coiled around my legs began to slither around my entire body, entangling over my neck and stretching to cover my mouth. I grunted as I tried to rip the flowers off of me, but more and more appeared, as if to replace the ones lost three times over. "Wait! Topaz! What do you mean complicated?" _

_She waved her hand goodbye without turning around. "No dying yet, Amethyst. I still need you." Her voice was as quiet as a sigh, but her words revolved around my head and beat at my brain. Wisps of black smoke rose and darted across Topaz within the darkness, like snakes trying to catch their next meal. _

"_Wait!" I cried desperately. "Just answer me one thing!"_

_The swirls paused, hesitant as a nearly obscured Topaz nodded back at me. _

"_What is this place? I have to know!" _

_Her face was now completely covered by the smoke, but her eyes flickered with a deep sadness. "It's hell!" She disappeared within the turmoil, her words still echoing through the air._

_Her explanation struck me, like a heavy pendulum swinging against my chest, and seemed to crush me from the inside out. _

_The flowers began to envelop my head and obstruct my vision, my hope began to ebb away. I could see nothing but white as the flowers began to weigh down upon my shoulders, sinking me further into the cold soil. I strained every muscle with every last drop of strength I could draw upon, trying to regain my stance. The weight of the flowers threatened to crush my shoulder blades and turn me to dust. I collapsed through the soil, tumbling into the havoc stricken mass of white flowers that surrounded me. I opened my mouth but flowers grew inside my throat, cutting my screams short. _

_I shut my eyes tightly._

'_I want to wake up!'_

**Reality**

I awoke with a start, my chest rising up and down rapidly and my cheeks flushed, as if I had just run a mile. Beads of warm sweat danced along my hairline and behind my ears, pouring down the back of my neck. It took me a moment to regain my sense of sight, having to take a full minute to realize my eyes were closed. As I tried to figure out where I was, the very first thing I noticed was the immeasurable amount of pain shooting up and down the tendons in my neck. It felt like hundreds of tiny needles were ripping at my skin relentlessly. I reached up and patted under my chin carefully, feeling thick bandages wrapped around my neck.

I waited, letting the pain subside before trying to move again. I kept my head as still as possible as my eyes scanned my surroundings. I was sitting up on a narrow bed, my head resting against the backboard. There was a small, four-paned window to my right with a miniature writer's desk shoved beneath it. On the desk was an ink well and a feather quill, the corner of an envelope stuck out from one of the drawers. A blanket hung beside my bed from its fastenings on the ceiling, blocking my view of the rest of the room. A warm glow could be seen through the quilted fabric, giving me a safe and secure feeling. Crowded mumblings and clanking sounds drifted to my ears through the floorboards. The room smelled faintly of cooked ginger and freshly baked bread.

My legs were covered with several layers of bulky woolen blankets, tufts of fuzz could be seen sticking out of the cloth, as if trying to escape. Something heavy shifted on my legs and mumbled under their breath.

I looked down.

Beside the bed sat Yuu, fast asleep. His chin rested within the warm enfolds of his arms as he lay across my legs. He had no stool to sit on, so he sat on the floor up against the bed. His expression was even serious as he slept, as if he was contemplating battle sequences in his dreams. Though there was a softness that I had always known was there, but never given the privilege to see. You could tell from the way he breathed, it was as if some burden had been lifted for just a second, allowing him to respire in and out surreally.

I felt a warm, golden-colored feeling flood my heart. It was as if, as long as he sat next to me, I'd never have to be afraid again. I watched him sleep for a while, taking full advantage of the rare situation. I tried not to move, Yuu looked exhausted and the last thing I would want to do is to wake him up.

At that moment, Lavi burst through the suspended blankets. He was wearing casual clothing and wooden sandals that clapped loudly against the floor. His headband was tucked neatly away in his pocket and his face swiveled in surprise at the sight of my upright figure. "Amethyst! You're awa—"

I quickly brought my finger to my lips and pointed at Yuu.

Lavi understood and nodded. He leaned against the wall and slid to the ground, sighing. He lifted his hands in the air and began forming symbols. _I'm glad you're feeling better. _

I raised my own hands into the air and started to sign as well—a skill he and I had learned years ago. _What happened? _

Lavi's expression slowly darkened. _Kieran attacked you, you're lucky that doctor Koto was there or—_He faltered, letting the ominous thought hang in the air.

I looked up at the ceiling drearily, exhausted at the thought of going through yet another near death experience. The Earl's idea of 'luck' panged in my head once again, but I managed to swipe it away. _Where's Kieran now?_

_In a cell where he belongs, his hearing is in a couple of weeks._

I felt a foreboding itch at the back of my mind, something that Topaz at said . . . but the feeling disappeared quickly, and it didn't bother to pay it heed again. _What about my innocence?_

_It's safe. _

My hands started flying through the air at top speed as more questions popped into my head one after the other. _And the Order, have you been contacted? Have there been any major akuma attacks? What about—_

Lavi quickly interrupted me, keeping his voice low. "Amethyst, you should focus on recovering right now. Let us worry about the Order."

I carefully set my head against the backboard again and tried to breathe in calmly, relaxing my shoulders. I glanced down at Yuu with a fretful expression. I hadn't heard a peep out of Topaz this entire time, the things she said inside the flower field left me doubtful. Without her, I knew it would take me far longer than usual for my injuries to recover and the idea of being helpless for a long period of time left a dull ache inside my stomach.

There were too many questions and none of them could be answered while I was stuck in bed. Frustrated, I opened my mouth to complain and immediately regretted the action. The shallow wound across my neck threatened to tear apart, leaving me with a terrible headache.

I gazed at Yuu's tired figure, and the thought of him waiting at my side cast a warm glow in my heart. My mood lightened. _Perhaps weeks of bed rest won't be too bad, not if he's here. _

As if responding to my thoughts, Yuu began to stir. His dark eyes fluttered open and he lifted his head, his unkempt hair rustling as he moved. He blinked and looked around. When he caught sight of me, his body seemed to automatically jump back, as though having fallen asleep on my lap was a horrific crime. He squared his shoulders and held his hands behind his back in a soldier-like fashion. "It's good to see you're finally awake, Amethyst," he said, his tone that of one who is strictly professional.

"Even better to see that _you're _awake, Kanda," Lavi chuckled behind his hand as the color of Kanda's face turned a blushing red. "I'll just leave you two alone then," Lavi looked between Kanda and I with an impish expression before escaping out of the room.

Yuu made a sound after the retreating Lavi that sounded a lot like a 'che'. He then returned to staring expressionlessly across the room and cleared his throat. "I never had the chance to apologize properly, Amethyst. If you want to take things slowly I under—"

"C'mere," I reached up, grabbed his collar, and pulled him to his knees. He appeared stricken, as though petrified into a stone statue. I held his face close to mine, listening to his heart quicken. My eyes watered as I looked deep into his, trying to pass the walls he had built from childhood with such care. He looked back with a silent curiosity. Perhaps I wouldn't be able to tear down his barrier today, but having him near seemed to be enough. Sighing with satisfaction, I let my forehead fall against his. "I missed you," I brushed a strand of his hair behind his ear and looked at him again.

"Amethyst, I mean it, I—"

"You don't have to say anything," I threw my lips against his, allowing my own warmth to spread through his icy skin like a fever. He paused at first, and then the weight of his mouth became heavy. I felt his hand pressing on my shoulder as he leaned even closer, his longing overtaking him. Soon his coldness melted back and was replaced with a scorching heat that made my thoughts turn weak. For a moment we were overcome with passion in that cramped space, and our kiss lasted until I had to gasp for air.

_Yes, _I thought, closing my eyes and resting my head against his shoulder, _it's enough. _

**Several Weeks Later**

"Come on, hurry up!" I shouted, hopping up and down eagerly.

"I know you're excited, Amethyst, but don't you think you should take it easy?" Lavi asked.

The morning was loud with the sounds of chairs scraping across the floor, kitchenware clattering in the backroom and birds singing to each other beneath the eaves just outside. The tavern was bustling with activity: the matron was mopping last night's spilt drink off the floor whilst singing a soothing tune under her breath, the tots who lived here were shrieking gleefully at the top of their lungs as they chased each other around tables and behind the counter and the boys for hire were lugging bins full of compost out into the street.

"Are you kidding? I've been cooped up for _ages_!" I said and snatched one of the buttered rolls the matron would leave out on occasion. "I can't wait!" I said, stuffing the bread in my mouth.

"We're not sure if anything will happen at all," Yuu said calmly without looking up. He was sitting in a chair against the far wall, his eyes trailing over Mugen in a routine inspection, searching for any cracks or impurities.

"Don't be so negative," Lavi said, patting Yuu on the shoulder as he strode past towards the centre of the room. There was a loud THUNK as Lavi dropped the sack onto the table and the red chest rolled out. Runes similar to the ones that used to radiate a bright green glow on my scythe twirled intricately around it, glinting as pallid yellow light streaked through the dusty windows and danced across the room.

"You have the key, right?" Lavi asked, but I was already searching for it within the caverns of my pocket.

I had cast away the white nightgown and after clarifying I preferred pants to skirts, was given some commoner clothing from the husband of the house. I wore brown breeches that reached high up my waist, a tucked in black collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and an unbuttoned green vest. The clothing made me itch like crazy and despite my gratefulness, I couldn't help but earn for my old, comfortable outfits.

I pulled out the key, which also had miniscule symbols engraved into the metal. I wiped any excess crumbs off my mouth with my arm and gulped. _Moment of truth. _

Yuu glanced up for a moment, breaking his disinterested air in order to watch the event.

Lavi observed me out of the corner of his eye while stuffing numerous buttered rolls into his pocket.

I held my breath.

The key slid through the padlock like water. As I twisted it, numerous CLICKS ran across the chest before the lock dropped off its clasp and spun on the table, clattering to a standstill. I slowly lifted open the lid and peeked inside, a green glow suddenly burst out and I stumbled backwards, covering my eyes. The chest began to emit a piercing shriek and our hands clamped down on our ears. The light grew brighter, chasing the shadows up the walls.

"What do we do now?" Lavi yelled, squinting against the light and dropping several of his stolen rolls onto the ground.

"I've got an idea!" I shouted, "Lavi, activate your hammer!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Lavi gritted his teeth together and unhitched his hammer, twirling it between his fingers. As he yelled out the words of activation it grew three sizes larger. "Ok, what's the plan?"

"Smash it!"

Lavi looked at me in disbelief. "You want me to destroy your innocence? Have you completely lost your mind?"

"Every time it's in danger it morphs into something else! You won't destroy it!" The sound was so loud now that it brought me to my knees, it felt like my skull was about to shatter.

"It's too risky! There's no way—"

"Just trust me!" I shouted, shutting my eyes tightly. If my innocence wasdestroyed then there was no doubt that I would die, but I knew my instincts wouldn't fail me. "Hurry up!"

Lavi and Yuu exchanged looks.

"Alright! Here goes!" Lavi swung his hammer, as it struck the chest the screaming sound was replaced with one of someone stepping on glass. The light exploded and then pulled back. We all stared at the chest as a large crack formed in it, then another and another. Suddenly, the chest shattered and crystal-shaped pieces bounced across the floor. One slid to my feet and I stared at it, dumbfounded.

Lavi, breathing heavily, looked over at me. "_Let's just smash it_," he said mockingly, throwing his arms in the air, "what a fantastic idea that was."

But Lavi spoke too soon.

The shattered pieces melted into a red liquid, steaming on the floorboards. The drops began to clump together, forming a single, bubbling pool of blood-colored goo. The liquid arched up as a single mass directly in front of my stunned figure, taking the form of a giant red snake ready to strike. Its eyes were nothing more than two black opals, eyeing me suspiciously. It bared its teeth and swayed side to side. I found I was unable to tear my eyes away, entranced.

I reached out a trembling hand towards it, licking my dry lips. "I'm sorry," I whispered, my eyes searching it for any sign of response, "I'm sorry I keep leaving you behind."

The mass of liquid bubbled angrily and the snake hissed.

I nodded quickly. "I—I know, I'm stupid. Really stupid. But I promise. . . never again."

The snake squinted at me as my shaking finger touched it on its forehead. "Ok?" My voice wavered and I tried to form a smile.

The snake paused for a moment, and then its tail lashed up and wrapped tightly around my wrist. "Ah!" I cried out and tried to whip my arm back as the liquid burned against my skin.

"Amethyst!" Yuu yelled and unsheathed Mugen, but Lavi tackled him.

Lavi wrestled Kanda to the floor. "Look at me, Kanda! If you kill it, you kill her! Do you understand?"

"Then what do we do?" Yuu's voice was enraged as he struggled to throw Lavi off of him.

I watched, wide-eyed, as the liquid began to change colors. Lines of white and black twisted within the fizzing mass, as if some of the Innocence before it had been tampered with in Edo was trying to fight its way through the infuriated red snake's consciousness. More and more black and white lines appeared. The snake raised its head up the ceiling, its jaw widened and its forked tongue shook as it screamed into the air before its black opal eyes shattered and it collapsed into a cloud of white and black dust.

I coughed and waved my hand to disperse the dust.

"Amethyst, are you alright?" I heard Yuu ask from somewhere across the room.

"Perfectly—" I froze, staring at down at my own hands.

Their shine dulling with every passing moment, two golden bracelets were clasped tightly around my wrists. They were a thick metal with lipped rims and felt warm against my skin, as if they were producing their own energy. I couldn't see any latch and had a sneaking suspicion that I would be unable to remove the bracelets even if I wanted to.

I propped myself to my feet, staggering a little bit. "This is so cool! I wonder what they can do?" I turned my hands over, marveling at the complex and elaborate design. I raised my arm up, waving Lavi and Yuu over. "Hey guys, come look at th—"

KA-CHUNK, CLATTA CLATTA, SHWOOP

I slowly brought my hand back down to eye level to stare in amazement as a thin, sharp-edged crescent unfolded itself like clockwork from the front of the bracelet. The curved, golden blade winked up at me in the light, showing off its own set of engraved runes.

Lavi and Yuu stood beside me, leaning forward to examine the blade closely. "Is this your new weapon?" Lavi asked, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "It's certainly close range."

As if the blade heard Lavi's statement, the sound of miniature gears grinding together clicked inside the metal and the blade suddenly shot straight up. Our heads snapped back as we watched it imbed itself into the ceiling, pieces of wood fell to the floor. A small golden chain wobbled, attaching the blade to my wrist.

"It's both," I whispered quietly in awe, "a combination my chained spears _and_ my scythe." A smile spread across my face at the sight of the chain, I had missed it dearly.

"How do you control it?" Lavi straightened, placing his hammer back on his belt.

But a voice was shrieking, interrupting his question. "What have you done to my ceiling?"

We all looked over to see Matron, stumbling towards us, stepping over broken pieces of wood and accidentally dropped bread rolls. She kept glancing up at the blade in her ceiling and following the chain back down to me. I quickly put my hands behind my back and smiled nervously, but the chain rattled against my ear.

"We didn't mean to—" I started, but the unused bracelet resting behind my back had responded to Matron's reprimanding shouts. The blade quietly unfolded from the metal. Before I even realized the other blade had emerged, it blasted from my wrist and smashed into a table behind us.

I winced.

The Matron, lost for words, pushed the three of us outside in quick succession. She stood on the step, brushing off her apron and adjusting the frizzy, grey-streaked bun in her hair. "You can practice you're little battle routines _outside. _The fresh air will be good for you." She nodded rightly and slammed the door behind her.

I wiggled my shoulders and started to stretch.

"Amethyst, what are you doing?" Yuu asked me wearily.

"You heard her, this is the perfect time to try out my new Innocence." I clinked my bracelets together and grinned. "Alright, let's have some fun."

"Amethyst, I really think you should take it slow—"

I had been stuck inside that house for so long that the fresh air revitalized my energy. I raced down the dirt road, leapt into the air, twirled and lashed out with my hands. The blades responded to my movements and flew through the air, twisting around each other until they made one single spinning sphere of doom.

Unfortunately, my aim wasn't the best. One blade bounced off the other and was flung to the side. It locked itself into the ground and I was halted mid-air before crashing to the earth with a loud HARUMPH. The other flew inches over Lavi's head and pierced a pink painted sign hanging above 'Lucy's Linens and Things'.

"So maybe I need a little more practice." I said timidly.

There was a loud CRACK as the tiny-looped chain tightened and yanked the blade back, along with a large chunk of the sign it had gotten caught into. The block of wood swooshed backwards and smacked me in the head, knocking me to the ground once again. "OOMPH!"

I saw stars. I raised my finger in the air thoughtfully, still dazed. "Alright, maybe I need a _lot _more practice," I said as Lavi and Yuu helped me to my feet.

I spent the next few hours getting the hang of the bracelets, using deserted side streets and alleyways. I last saw Yuu trying to contact Komui once again and Lavi sauntering away with a group of gaudy young women.

**Third Person POV**

Lavi held the public phone to his ear, whispering softly. He rested his shoulder against the wall, speaking as briefly as he could. Just out of sight sounds from the market could be heard, bustling as people sold and bought various goods, relishing in the vibrant sights and smells. Lavi was not a part of this merriment, he remained in the shadows, isolated from the rest of the world as his lips moved rapidly.

"Yes, sir. I'll keep you informed. Thank you, sir," Lavi hung the phone up softly. His hand still rested on the receiver, as though in afterthought. A grimness seemed to emanate from the usually upbeat redhead, a darkness that stretched over his face, obscuring any light that had been there. He shut his eyes and sighed, ashamed.

"So, this is what you have been up to, rabbit."

Lavi remained very still, well aware Kanda had heard his secret conversation. "I have my orders," he said quietly.

Kanda crossed his arms and leaned back against the opposing alley wall. He stared at Lavi intently, watching his movements. "You've been spying on her since the island, haven't you?"

Lavi's shoulders were stiff, his hand still resting on the receiver—like a symbol of his guilt. "I have no choice."

"You are condemning her!"

Lavi turned sharply, his expression severe. "I am a bookman. I am only relaying the recorded events. What fate the Order decides for her is not my fault."

"This is what the Millennium Earl wants! This series of unfortunate events that is the cause of their suspicion is all instigated by our enemy. You are acting like a mere puppet!"

Lavi slammed his fist into the wall, he ground his teeth. "Would you have me defy the Order and be placed under review as well? I-am-a-bookman!" He shouted his declaration, wishing the entire world could hear him say it, as though it would make it truer.

Kanda let his arms drop, he stared at Lavi for a moment, then walked towards the light of the marketplace. He paused and glanced over his shoulder. "You are her friend, Lavi, first and foremost," Kanda disappeared into the throng of townspeople, now nothing more than a cloaked figure in the crowd.

Lavi's lip trembled and he looked away. He had been told to follow Amethyst and convey her interactions with the Noah and Earl. As of late, it was looking like her sun, that had once shed its brightness upon their dark world, was swiftly setting. Once deemed a heretic, there was no escape. The moment she became useless, she was finished. Still, Kanda's words rang fresh in his mind.

"_You are her friend, Lavi, first and foremost."_

Lavi slammed his fist against the wall again. _I cannot be two things! _

**Amethyst's POV**

I stepped in complicated circles, sweeping my blades across imaginary Akuma. The haunting feeling of something missing was always present, Topaz's strength and swiftness had left me and my movements appeared sluggish and clumsy in comparison. I leapt and kicked, using the two chains as grappling hooks that could launch me up high into the air. As my motions became more and more familiar to my unused muscles, I fell into a routine. Soon it felt as though the chained blades were a part of me, and I had possessed them all my life.

I flipped onto a shingled roof and crouched down to rest at its peek, my heart thumping against my chest. It had been a long time since I had applied my training, and it left me out of breath. My hand rested across my one knee as I looked out at Cherryville, only able to see glimpses of roofs and the tips of windows that reflected the blueness of the day's sky. The sight brought a peaceful feeling that wrapped around my shoulders like a comforting blanket.

"You're looking well."

My head twisted sharply at the sound.

There stood Tyki. He was leaning against a stone chimney just across the length of the angled roof, his arms crossed and his head bowed. Tufts of thin smoke drifted from crooked metal stacks at the top of the pillar, then blew away into nothing. A cold breeze drifted over us, making the shortest strands of his curled hair drift across his cheek. It looked like he had indeed taken my advice and gotten a haircut, now no longer a mane but his usual wild tangles that sprouted in all directions. He was wearing his dress shirt and his black pants, though his hat and suit jacket were nowhere to be seen. A white bandage covered a part of his grey cheek, as though he had recently been struck across the face.

I remained seated and looked back out over the rooftops. "I can't say I can return the compliment," I muttered, scratching the pocket on my vest.

He chuckled behind his hand. "I see you're injuries have not left you without your usual humor." He peered at the glinting metal on my wrists and squinted with one eye. "I never took you for a woman who enjoys the expenses of jewelry," he pointed at the gold bracelets, "where'd you get the bling?"

Still looking ahead, I raised my forearm in his direction and a crescent blade shot out from inside the metal. It whistled through the air and pierced the bricks just inches from his ear, sending the stone exploding in all directions.

He didn't flinch as dust and bits of stone burst from the impact and dirtied his cheek. "A new toy?" He asked, unimpressed.

The chain grew taught and it yanked the blade from the chimney's wall, drawing the weapon back into the bracelet. "I'd keep your distance Tyki," I pursed my lips in satisfaction, "this thing as a mind of its own."

He whipped a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped the dust from his cheek. "I thought you didn't kill humans."

I allowed myself a short glance in Tyki's direction. "Who said anything about killing you?"

He paused, his ears pricked with interest.

I looked him up and down, a smile playing on my lips as though to dare him to come closer. "I have a sneaking suspicion there are some very valued _parts _of yours that you'd be sore to lose."

"Tsk, tsk. Threatening my manhood? How crass, hardly the manners of a princess. If I didn't know better I'd say you were Topaz playing a trick on me."

My smiled disappeared. "Topaz is gone," I said, like a child who couldn't remember where they left their blanket.

He frowned, then his expression grew stern. "What do you mean _gone_?"

I frowned. "I don't…" I shut my eyes and shook my head, the dream I had slowly slipping away.

Tyki crossed the space between us in two quick strides. He grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to my feet. "Where is she, Amethyst?"

My eyes blinked open, taken by surprise by his unusual actions. His eyes searched mine desperately for any sign of the temperamental being. When he found none, he shook my shoulders. "Amethyst, listen so me," he lowered his voice, his expression serious and…concerned? "If you don't find her soon you'll—"

Tyki suddenly jumped high into the air.

A second later a blue blur blasted across the roof. A silver streak sliced through the space Tyki had been standing only a moment earlier. It cut through the roof, blasting it apart. I stumbled backwards, raising my arms to protect my face from the flying fragments. It was Yuu. His foot tapped on a piece of exposed wood and he launched himself after Tyki, sword drawn. Tyki flipped backwards, landing onto the roof opposite and having to jump away once again as Yuu's sword was brought down with merciless intent.

"Wait!" I cried, reaching my hand towards their quickly shrinking figures helplessly. Sounds of smashing buildings and clouds of dust and rubble began floating into the air wherever Yuu's sword touched. "He was going to tell me something…" I mumbled, my hand falling to my side.

**Third Person POV**

"I _warned _you, Noah!" Kanda growled, standing on the edge of a tall building. A cool, collected rage burned behind his eyes, as brightly as the electric current that ran through his katana. "You should have stayed away from her."

Across the street stood Tyki Mikk, leaning against the uppermost archway of a large church. Stone statues of crying angels lined the ledge he stood on, their hands clasped together above their heads, begging the heavens for forgiveness. The bricks were made of a rusty color and iron pegs jutted from the parapets, as though to defend the sanctuary from evil spirits. Behind the arch was a tower, its space filled with a magnificent bronze bell. A shrill wind swirled inside the bell, making it whistle.

Tyki held his arms out, welcoming Kanda's attacks. "Can't we share?" He asked teasingly and dodged to the side as Kanda shot across the street, his katana pointed forward like an arrow. Tyki was not quick enough, however, as the blade cut through the fabric of his shirt and shallowly slid across his arm. Tyki's hand flew up to cover the wound, the white cloth now soaked with red. His amusement ended as abruptly as someone's breath might snuff a candle's light.

The Noah quickly disappeared into the floorboards and Kanda slowed his steps. His eyes circled the room. A pigeon fluttered its wings, as if sensing the coming battle, and abandoned its nest. Sunlight streamed through a stained glass window from across the room, casting brilliant oranges and pinks across Kanda's searching face. The floorboards creaked beneath his soft steps.

"Up here!" Tyki shouted. He stood on a wooden beam, his expression one of victory. Beneath him was a cloud of purple butterflies, swirling around the rope that held the bell in place. Their tiny teeth chewing away at the threads until the cord began to groan from the bell's weight. "Have a good sleep, girly exorcist," Tyki's face was half hidden by shadow, only a triumphant grin that curled from ear to ear could be seen in the rosy light.

With ear-splitting GONGS, the bell fell.

Right on top of Kanda Yuu.

_End of Chapter 52._

Just a spurt of midnight creativity, though I can't promise anything more (writing two fanfics is HARD, props to those of you who have multi-stories on the go). We all know I have a bad habit of keeping my fanfics up to date. (I'm sorry!) However, I felt it only fair to post the next chapter, seeing as how a lot of you have waited and waited and waited . . . etc.

Lots of love,

_Satchelle_


End file.
